Bad Blood
by HikaruHitachiin1957
Summary: Sequel to Disturbia: After two years being in a mental hospital Hikaru is finally released to go home, but everything's changed. The club doesn't trust him, neither does Kaoru, but when they start warming back up to him, a murder happens, then another, and another. Hikaru tries to fight off the evil within him, but it's obsession with Haruhi is too strong even for him to control.
1. Going Home

I've been in Kyouya's family's hospital for about two years now. I was sixteen when I was forced in here and they labeled me insane. At first I thought they were idiots for thinking that, I thought I was doing something right, getting rid of him, but after two years in a mental hospital made me see the truth. When I was sixteen I killed one of my best friends, Tamaki Souh. I killed him I was jealous that he was dating Haruhi, the women I loved, and still love today. I'm now eighteen, today was my last day in the hospital. I was in my room with my care taker, her name was Regina Jenner, most people just call her Nurse Jenner, but because we were so close she let me call her by her first name, or her nickname Gina. Gina was a woman in her early to mid thirties, she was a couple inches taller than Haruhi, well I think, I haven't seen her in two years. Gina had black straight hair that ended at her shoulders. She had grey eyes that were kinda like Kyouya's. We were packing up my belongings. I was leaving to go back home in about an hour.

"Are you excited to go back home?" Gina asked.

I sighed. "I am, but I don't think anybody else is." I said zipping up a suit case.

"Well your family is happy that you're coming home that's all that matters right now, you can fix the other relationships later."

"I know my parents are happy to see me, but I don't know about Kaoru. Out of all the times he came a visited he rarely talked to me."

Gina zipped up my last suitcase, then walked over to me.

She put her hands on my shoulders. "He'll warm up to you don't worry, your guys relationship might not be the same, but he'll still love you." She let go of my shoulders and walked to the door. "I got some work to do but I'll see you off ok."

I nodded and she left. I walked over to the mirror; I've changed a bit in the last two years. My dark brown hair was an inch or two longer. My face matured a bit, I looked more like an adult then before. I looked at my body, it was more muscular than before, I did go to the gym a lot in here with other patients, it helped control my anger. I wore a lot more black clothing then before. I had a black shirt, sweatshirt with Daryl wings on the back, black jeans, and vans. I looked at the drawer where I use to have my clothing in, there was a bottle of my medication and a water bottle. I walked over to the bottle and picked it up. I took a pill out and pop it in my mouth and grabbed the water bottle and drank it, swallowing the pill. I have to take it because it helps me stay sane. When I first got here I had to take the pill medication about three times a day, in worse cases four, but now I'm getting weaned off of it. Now I only have to take it once a day. I sighed, walked over to the bed and sat down. Gina walked into the room with her hands behind her back; she walked up in front of me.

"I got a goodbye present for you." She smiled and removed her hands from behind her back and handed me a small wrapped box.

I smiled. "Thanks." I grabbed the box.

I unwrapped the box and opened it and what I saw made my breath caught. It was a wolf necklace, the one I wanted from the jeweler a couple months ago, but he said he just sold the last one.

"I thought he didn't have anymore?" I asked.

Gina smiled. "He did, but I bought the last one so I can give it to you on your last day."

I put the necklace on and got up from the bed and hugged Gina.

"Thanks."

She hugged me back, when we separated she had a sad smile on her face.

"Your mother is outside waiting for you. I'll help bring your bags out."

I nodded and grabbed two of my three bags. Gina grabbed my other bag. We walked out of the room and out the door of the hospital.

"Hikaru!" My mom yelled running up to me and hugged me. "I've missed you so much." She let go of me. "Are you ready to go home?" She asked with a smile and tears in her eyes.

I nodded; mom got the driver to take my bags and walked back to the car. I turned to Gina.

She smiled at me. "It was great knowing you over these two years, and I know you're scared about going home and to collage, but don't worry you'll be be fine."

She hugged me one last time and I started walking towards the car. I reached my hand to open the door, but the driver beat me to it. I looked at him then got in the car. My mom was on her phone, probably doing something for work. The car started and we were off to our house, that I haven't been to in two years. I looked out the window. I was hoping that Kaoru would of come and gotten me also, but after the last visit we had, I had a feeling he wasn't going to come.

"So are you excited to go to Ouran University, all your old friends are there."

I sighed. "Not really, I don't think anybody wants to see me, after that night."

Mom looked at me with a sad expression on her face. "Well if worse comes to worse you'll make new friends."

I just hummed a reply. I was actually nervous about starting Ouran University. I've been homeschooled for the past two years so I could be treated at the same time, but I have a feeling the people at Ouran won't really accept me. After what I did.

"We're here." Our driver said.

I looked up at our house, it was a lot bigger then I remembered. The driver opened the car door and mom and I got out. The driver got my bags and we walked to the front door. Mom opened the door and we all walked in the house, the driver put my bags on the ground and walked back to the car.

"We're home." Mom said.

My dad walked around the corner. "Ah Hikaru, you're finally home." He walked up and hugged me. He let me go and looked towards the stairs. "Kaoru, Hikaru's home."

Kaoru slowly walked down the stairs. I smiled at him, but he didn't return it. My smile faded and I looked at the ground.

"Kaoru help your brother bring his bags up to your guys room." Dad looked at me. "We would love to stay, but we have to go to work."

"Oh." I sighed.

"Don't worry we'll be back real soon." Mom said. "Kaoru help your brother settle in please."

Kaoru sighed. "Ok."

Kaoru's changed a lot the past two years. His hair was a lot longer now, maybe about four, five inches longer. He wore a red long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He picked up one of my bags and looked at me.

"You coming?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Uh, yah." I grabbed my two other bags and followed Kaoru.

When we got upstairs Kaoru passed our room. I looked confused at him, then he dropped my bag in front of the guest room.

"This is your room ok." He said.

"My room? What about our old room?"

He glared at me. "We're not sharing a room anymore."

"We're not?"

"Just because you're back doesn't mean everything would go back to what it was two years ago. We're not going to be like we use to be, so get that through your head." He walked past me and bumped my shoulder with his. "And at school, the club doesn't want you around, even if you're sane." He glares harder at me. "And stay away from me also." He then walked into his room.

Tears started falling down my face. "Ok, if you want."

I grabbed my bags and opened the door to my room and walked in my bedroom, just my bedroom.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter, this story has been in my mind ever since I wrote Disturbia and now here's the sequel. I hope you guys like it, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	2. I Wasn't Thinking Straight

I unpacked my bags and put everything away. When I was done I sat on my bed, I looked at my necklace Gina gave me and started playing with it. Now I'm even more nervous about starting college tomorrow because of what he said. Also speaking of Kaoru, why did he have to be so rude? It looked like he wasn't even happy that I was home after two years of being in a hospital, but I don't blame him actually, I wouldn't want to live with a monster like me. I put my head in my hands, I felt something wet in my hands, I was crying. I was expecting the welcome home from Kaoru to be a lot better then what did happen. My stomach growled, breaking me out of my thought. I wiped away my tears with my jacket sleeve and stood up. I walked over to the door and opened it a crack. Kaoru's door was still closed, I quickly opened my door and sped walked past his door and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards for something to eat. I found some noodles and grabbed them, then closed the cupboard. I grabbed a pan and filled it with water and put it on the stove and turned on the gas. When the water started to boil I put the noodles and grabbed that spaghetti fork thingy and started turning the noodles. When the noodles were done I turned off the gas and took out the spaghetti strainer and put it in the sink. I poured the noodles in the strainer till all the water was gone. I took the noodles and put it back in the pan and added sauce. I plated my food and grabbed a fork then took my food back to my room. I ate my food while watching TV. It was great to eat food that tasted close to Gina's food. In the hospital Gina taught me how to cook, she said that having people wait on me hand and foot all the time wouldn't help me in life. During the cooking lessons we got really close, even though in the beginning I was stubborn. When I was done eating I turned the TV off and grabbed my plate. I stood up from my bed and left my room. When I was halfway down the stairs I heard voices coming from the living room. I quietly looked to see who it was and saw the rest of the club. I panicked and almost dropped my plate. I quietly put it down on the floor and hid behind a corner of the wall so I can see and hear them, but they couldn't see me.

"So I heard Hika-chan is back." Honey said.

Kaoru sighed. "Yah he is, he's in his room."

"So you aren't sharing a room anymore?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru huffed. "Why would I? He freakin murdered Tono, I can never forgive him for that." Kaoru huffed.

"So did you tell him what to do at school?" Kyouya asked while writing in his black book.

Kaoru nodded. "Yup, I told him to not come near us. I felt really bad, he looked really hurt when I told him, but I think he gets it, it is the best for all of us."

"I have to disagree with that." Mori said.

"I agree with Takashi, I think we're being too hard on him." Honey said while eating a piece of cake.

"Why do you guys think that, he killed Tono willingly. He knew what he was doing."

"He wasn't himself Kaoru, the Hikaru we know would never do something like that. Tamaki and him might have not always gotten along, but he would of never done that if he was acting like himself."

Everybody was quiet after that. I covered my mouth and slightly started to cry.

Kaoru laid his head in his hand and covered his mouth, a tear went down his cheek. "I guess you're right Mori senpai, it just that, two years ago when we first put him in the hospital. I didn't see my brother, my twin brother I loved. All I saw was this monster, but today when he came back he seem normal, but I still feel like a part of him is missing." He stated started crying. "All I want is my brother back."

I couldn't handle it anymore. I quietly got up and ran upstairs. I walked into my room and closed the door. I laid down on my bed and just silently cried. I heard a knock on my door, I quickly turned on my side facing away from the door and closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. The door opened and footsteps walked up to me. I slightly opened my eyes to see who it was, it was Kaoru, I closed my eyes again. I could hear him crying slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for treating you so badly. I was really happy when you came home, I really was. When I heard you downstairs I jumped out of bed, but when I was about to open the door, I remembered that night. I was afraid that you'll be the same, but you're not. I know that you're asleep, but I want you to know that I still...I still…."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I sat up and hugged him. He started to cry even harder and hugged me back, I started to cry as well.

"I'm sorry that I killed him, I wasn't thinking straight. Every day I regret doing it, I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"I know you weren't thinking straight, and I want you to know that I still love you."

I cried harder, and so did he. We just cried for a bit, then we fell asleep next to each other, like we use to, before I became a monster.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it's kinda boring, I didn't really have a lot of time to write it. I will try to make the next chapter more interesting, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	3. Boyfriend?

Morning came quickly, I woke up and noticed Kaoru was not there. There was a note on the nightstand. I picked it and read it.

'Hey, sorry but I had to leave early for the club, I'll meet you in our classroom, and don't worry you'll be fine, see you soon.'

\- Love Kaoru

I sighed, I really didn't want to walk into the school alone. I got up, crumbled the note and threw it away. I went into the bathroom and did my morning deeds. I changed my clothes and grabbed my Daryl jacket and put it on. I went downstairs and ate some breakfast, then grabbed my bag and left the house. The driver opened the door to the limo and I got in. The ride to school was extremely long. When we got there I was way more nervous than before. I looked down at my hands, they were shaking. The driver opened the door for me, if he didn't I probably wouldn't have gotten out. I grabbed my bag and got out. The driver got back into the car and drove off. I stood there looking at the limo till it was out of sight. I sighed and looked at the school; students were walking inside the university. I was so nervous that I felt tears burning his eyes. I wiped my eyes and slowly started walking towards the university. While walking there I was relieved that no one paid attention to me, but all that disappeared when I entered. What was once a noisy chatty place turned silent. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I blushed and started walking again. While passing people they gave me a dirty look and started whispering.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." I mumbled to myself.

I looked at a piece of paper with my classroom number 1-A. I wondered the halls a bit more, but I couldn't find it. I wasn't her last year when the seniors took a tour of this place. I looked at the time on my phone.

"Crap, only five minutes left till class starts."

I put my phone in my pocket and looked around for somebody. When I spotted a girl I walked up to her.

"Um, excuse me, I'm new, can you help me find my classroom?" I asked.

She looked up at me and I froze in fear. She was one of Tamaki's old customers.

I gulped. "So can you help me?"

She looked me up and down and glared. "Why should I, will you kill me if I don't, like you did to Tamaki?"

"I didn't mean to kill him!" I said with a little too much attitude then I meant to. I took a deep breath. "Can you please just tell?"

She groaned. "Just take a left then go straight, you'll see it."

"Thank you."

I walked the way she told me. I put my hands in my pockets. In my left pocket I could feel my pill bottle. I had to take a pill if I became extremely angry that I'll hurt someone, or if I feel like I might start going crazy, but that hasn't happened in a while. I walked up to the door of class 1-A and took a deep breath and opened the door. The professor stopped teaching and everyone looked at me.

The professor glared at me. "Late on your first day Hitachiin, that's not a very good first impression. Go take a seat wherever." She said.

I started walking through the desks people putting their backpacks in empty seats next to them.

"He probably murdered someone in the bathroom, that's probably why he's late." A guy said.

Everyone but Haruhi and Kaoru laughed. I glared at him.

He smirked at me. "What are you going to do Hitachiin, kill me?"

Everybody but Haruhi and Kaoru laughed again. I was about to say something, but the professor beat me to it.

"Blake be quite, Mr. Hitachiin please take a seat."

I nodded and took an open seat next to Kaoru and Haruhi. I didn't really pay attention to the lecture, I just doodled in my notes. I was so focused on my doodling I didn't realize that the bell rang.

"Hikaru?"

I looked up and saw Kaoru in front of my desk.

"Are you going to lunch with me?"

"I, uh." I looked over at Haruhi who was getting her lunch out. "I'll meet you there, I want to talk to Haruhi."

Kaoru looked over at Haruhi and got what I was doing.

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

Kaoru left and I stood up. I walked over to Haruhi.

"Um, Haruhi?"

She looked up at me with no emotion. "Yes?"

"Um I know we haven't talked in two years." I rubbed the back of my head. "And our last conversation didn't really, uh, go well, I wasn't myself. I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry." Tears started burning my eyes. "I didn't mean to kill him, I just...I." Tears were trailing down my face.

Haruhi looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "You really are sorry, aren't you?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Yah." I hiccupped. "I would do anything to just go back and reverse what I did."

Haruhi's eyes started watering and she got up and hugged me. I started to cry harder and hugged her back.

* * *

After Haruhi and I were done with our conversation we decided to eat together in the classroom. Haruhi went out of the classroom to get Kaoru. I stayed in the classroom waiting for them, I started to text Gina.

"Oh how sad, the little killer is all alone in the classroom, not even your brother wants to be around you."

I glared at the person who said that, it was Blake.

"I'm not alone." I growled.

Blake looked around the classroom. "Well it looks like you're alone."

"Can you stop bothering me?"

Blake smirked and walked up and snatched my phone away from me.

"Whatcha lookin at?" He asked.

"Hey! Give that back!" I reached for my phone, but Blake moved his hand away.

I growled, anger started boiling up in my body. "Please, just give it back." I gripped the edges of my desk tightly.

"Ooh, who's this Gina girl? Are you banging her? I won't be surprised if you're rapping her."

The anger was become too much, I was about to snap. I grabbed a water bottle from my backpack and took out my pills from my pocket. I was about to open them, but before I could Blake snatched them away from me.

"Now you're doing drugs? Wow, maybe they released you from the hospital too early." He looked at me. "Wow, your pupils are really dilated, are you already high?"

That wasn't a good sign, I needed those pills now.

"Please, give me them before we both do something we regret."

Blake put my phone on the table. "Wow you're suffering from serious withdrawal." He smirked. "Maybe you need to go back to the hospital." He put a hand on my shoulder.

That was the last straw, I finally snapped. I got up and pinned him up against the wall.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?! Let me go!"

"Give me my fucking pills now before I fucking strangle you!"

"Hikaru?"

Blake and I looked over at the door and saw Haruhi and Kaoru standing there with our lunches.

"What are you doing to my boyfriend?" Haruhi asked.

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, it took me awhile to write it because of finales. So if I don't update then blame it on finales, or I might be too lazy :P, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	4. Visiting an Old Friend

Kaoru looked at Blake and saw he had my pill bottle in his hand. "He has Hikaru's pill, that's why he's acting like this."

Kaoru ran up and separated us. I grabbed onto a desk tightly and started taking deep breaths.

Kaoru glared at Blake. "Give me his pills now!"

"Why? This is probably what's been making him murder people."

I glared at him and stood up. "You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

I charged to attack him again, but Kaoru grabbed me and held me back by my arms. I tried to get out of his grip.

"Haruhi get his pills from your boyfriend please!" Kaoru pleaded.

Haruhi quickly grabbed the pills from Blake and got my water bottle. She took one pill out and gave them to Kaoru. Kaoru quickly took the top off my water bottle and released me, but before I could do anything Kaoru put the pill in my mouth and forced me to drink water till I swallowed it. I coughed and choked on the water, I pushed away from Kaoru and grabbed onto a desk again. I started to calm down, when I was completely calm I looked back at the three of them.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault." Kaoru glared at Blake. "It's his."

"What? I was just trying to help him." Blake said innocently.

Kaoru glared harder. "Yah right."

"Look, Blake didn't mean it ok." Haruhi said.

Blake smiled down at her. "Thanks babe." He leaned down and kissed her.

Jealousy built up inside me.

'We have to get rid of him.'

I looked around the room.

"Kaoru, did you say something?"

"No I didn't say anything."

I looked around the classroom one last time, but didn't see anyone who could of said that.

* * *

It was two days later, which was Sunday. Kaoru was out with the club, I would of gone to, but Kyouya still doesn't trust me. Kaoru offered to stay, but I said it was ok, I just wanted to go somewhere alone anyways. I looked at myself in the mirror and adjusted my jacket. I grabbed the bouquet of flowers from the table next to me. I left my house and got into my limo.

"Where to master?" The driver asked.

"To the graveyard please."

The driver nodded and started driving. It didn't take long to arrive at our destination. The driver opened the door and I got out. I started walking through the cemetery, I started gripping the bouquet tighter as I walked closer to where I was going. When I reached my destination. I stopped and looked down at the grave in front of me at the grave of my former friend, Tamaki Souh. His grave was recently visited because of all the flowers, candles, and photos. I took a note I wrote out of my pocket and read it.

Tono,

Every day I regret doing what I did, I don't know what made me turn into that monster. If I could I would go back and reverse what I did, even if it meant you still had Haruhi. I hope you can forgive me, unlike I can forgive myself.

I miss you,

-Hikaru

I started to cry. I put the bouquet and note in front of the grave.

"I'm sorry, I truly am." I whispered.

'No you're not.'

I looked around to see who said that.

"Hikaru?"

I looked behind me and saw Haruhi and Blake.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um, I'm just visiting Tono." I said.

Blake chuckled. "He probably knew we were coming and wanted to try and impress you so he can have you. That's why he killed Tamaki, right?"

"No it's not!" I growled. "I visited him because he was my friend!"

"Then why did you kill him?" Blake smirked.

I looked at the ground.

"That's what I thought."

I heard the couple whispering, they sounded like they were arguing. I looked up at Haruhi and noticed some bruises on her arms and neck.

"Haruhi, what happened to you, where did you get those bruises?" I asked.

Haruhi looked up at me and Blake glared.

"Babe go to the car." Blake said.

"But I..."

"Now!"

Haruhi winced at Blake yelling at her and started walking towards the car.

I glared at Blake. "Did you give her those?"

"So what if I did, she's mine after all."

"You do not own her." I growled. My anger started to rise again. "How dare you even lay a finger on her!"

"I didn't say I hit her." He smirked. "We are a happy couple after all."

"Happy my butt." I mumbled under my breath.

"In fact we are so happy that we are taking it to the next level tonight. She first resisted, but after much convincing she said she was ok with it."

I growled. I started clenching my hands into fists.

"Aw do you need your drugs?" Blake smirked.

"Will you just leave me alone?! First you say I'm not sorry for what I did to my friend, and now you're pestering me about Haruhi, just stop!"

"I never said that."

"What?"

"I never said you weren't sorry for killing your friend."

My eyes went wide.

"You must really need those pills if you're hearing voices."

I was so livid that I was shaking.

"Well I have I have to go back to my girlfriend, the next time you see her she won't be a virgin, and you won't be taking it, like you've always dreamed." He started walking towards his car.

My pupils were a thin as a cat's.

He turned back to me and smirked. "And don't worry about Haruhi, I'll take good care of her."

I was extremely livid.

'Kill him.' A voice said.

Then everything went black.

* * *

The next thing I know I'm waking up in my bed. I sat up and rubbed my head, I had a massive headache.

"You're awake." Kaoru smiled. "Come on get ready for school." He threw some clothes at me. I got up and changed.

"Ugh I have a really bad headache for some reason." I put my hand on my head.

"Here take some Tylenol." Kaoru tossed me the bottle of Tylenol.

I took a pill out and grabbed my water bottle and drank some water.

"Using a reusable water bottle, nice."

I smiled and looked at my dark blue water bottle.

"Just helping the environment."

He laughed and we exited our room and went downstairs. We ate breakfast and left. During the drive to school my head was killing me, so the ride was quite. When we got to school and exited the car, we started walking to class. While walking to class, the halls were quite. All the students seemed sad.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know, I'm wondering the something." I replied.

When we entered our classroom the rest of the club was there. I heard crying and looked to see who it was, it was Haruhi.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me with tearful eyes. "Last night Blake was murdered."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. It took me about a day to just figure out what to write, I was lucky that I finished typing tonight. Thank you to the people who are reviewing my stories. Every time I read one it makes my day. Also tomorrow is my last day of school, so I might have more time to write, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	5. Darkness Returns

It was a couple days after Blake was murdered. We decided to throw him a funeral as soon as possible. So here we are, wearing black suits and dresses, it was the end of the funeral and everyone was starting to leave, but the Host Club decided to stay until Blake's coffin was buried. While watching them bury Blake, I started to feel happy, an evil smile appeared on my face.

'We did it.'

The smile disappeared and I panicked. I looked around for the voice, but couldn't find anyone. I put my hand near my mouth. Why do I feel so happy and why was I smiling?

"Hikaru?"

I turned around and saw Kyouya walking towards me.

"Yah?"

"Where were you after you visited the graveyard?"

I thought for a bit, I really didn't remember. "Um, I went home."

"I highly doubt that." Kyouya glared. "After you had that argument with Blake I have a feeling you didn't go home."

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"I have my sources, but where did you go?"

I gulped.

"He was at home Kyouya, stop pestering him." Kaoru said while walking up to us.

Kyouya looked over at Kaoru. "And how would you know?You were out with us."

"I called the maids and they said that he was at home watching a movie, also Blake was murdered at night and I was with Hikaru all night."

I sighed in relief, at least Kaoru remembered what happened.

Kyouya looked back at me. "Well I'm sorry that I accused you then." Kyouya walked away.

"Come on let's go home." Kaoru said.

I nodded, we paid Haruhi our respects and drove home.

When we got home Kaoru decided to take a shower first and went upstairs to take one. I had this weird urge to look around the house, so I did. I looked through the living room, but I couldn't find anything. I went upstairs in our room and started looking through the drawers there. I was about to give up and stop looking when one drawer caught my eye. I walked over to it and opened the drawer. My breath caught and eyes widened in fear. In the drawer was a knife next to a bloody cloth. I started to remember what happened.

* * *

After the fight with Blake I went home, I was extremely mad. When we got home I quickly exited the limo before the driver could even open the door. I walked inside of the house, slamming the door in the process.

"Welcome home master." The maids said.

I didn't reply and went to look for a movie to watch. When I found one I smirked evilly.

"Scream, I can learn something from this."

I went back into the living room and put the DVD in the DVD player. I made some popcorn and on the couch and played the movie, I watched the movie very closely. About halfway through the movie Kaoru came home.

"Hey I'm home." He walked into the living room. "What are you watching?"

A smirk appeared on my face, but Kaoru didn't see it. "Scream."

Kaoru gave me a look. "Why are you watching that?" He sat next to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, it looked interesting."

We finished watching the movie, I had enough material. I looked at the clock, 9pm.

I yawned. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

Kaoru looked at the clock. "This early?"

"I didn't sleep well last night so I'm really tired."

"Ok, goodnight, I'll be up in a couple hours."

I nodded and walked out of the living room, but instead of going upstairs I went into the kitchen. No one was in there so I walked over to the drawer. I opened it and smiled evilly, it was the silverware drawer, and there was a knife. I took it out of the drawer and put it in my boot, I walked over and grabbed car keys from the counter. I went upstairs so Kaoru could see me go up there and went into our room. I closed the door and walked over to a window. I opened it and climbed out onto the roof and climbed down onto the ground. I used the keys to find the car, when I found the car I walked over to it and got in the car. I took out my phone and went on Facebook, I looked up Blake Knight. When I found his page I clicked on it and smirked, he was at the club.

"Stupid boy, putting the address of where you are isn't safe."

I put the key in the ignition and started the car. I put the address in the GPS and started to drive. It took me about 20 minutes to arrive at the club. I parked the car in front of the club and turned it off. I waited and waited until Blake walked out of the club. When he did I was shocked to find something. Blake was walking out of the club with his arm around some blonde girl. I growled and quietly got out of the car. Blake and that girl went into the alley way. I followed them and hid when they stopped and looked at each other.

"When can we be together Blake, I'm tired of us just hooking up."

Blake sighed. "Very soon, I'm just going to sleep with her tonight, then I'll break up with her and we'll finally be together." Then they kissed.

I got even more livid and gripped on the wall harder. The girl left and Blake took out a cigarette. I got out of my hiding spot and started walking towards him.

He looked over to me, but it was too dark for him to see me. "Who's there?"

"How dare you." I said in a dark voice. I kept walking towards him.

"Who's there?" He asked again.

I stopped in a bit of light where he could see me.

"Murderer?"

"How dare you do that to her!" I yelled.

"Are you talking about Haruhi? Don't worry, after tonight you can have her. I'm just going to take her virginity, that's the most fun of a relationship." He looked at me and smirked. "Are you still mad that I get to take it? Wow, you must really be desperate."

"You stay away from her." I growled.

He chuckled. "Or what."

I smirked and pulled the knife out of my boot. "Or I'm going to kill you."

Blake saw the knife and backed away. "What the hell are you doing with that?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" A crazed smirk came on my face. "I'm going to kill you." I started walking towards him.

Blake backed away and tripped, falling backwards.

"Get away from me!"

I chuckled darkly and walked closer to him. I stood in front of Blake smirking down at him, he was shaking in fear.

"Get away from me!" Blake got up and punched me in the face and ran away.

I snickered and rubbed the side of my mouth.

Blake kept running. "Help! Somebody help please!"

Then something grabbed him, he looked up and his eyes widened in fright, it was me. He tried to get out of my grip, but it was too tight.

"Let me go! You're not really going to do this, are you?!"

I chuckled. "Well, I don't lie." I then stabbed him in the stomach. I covered his mouth so no one could hear him scream. I pushed him to the ground, Blake tried to crawl away, but i put my foot on him.

"Where are you going? I'm not done with you yet."

I then squatted down next to him and stabbed him in the stomach, he screamed.

I punched him in the face. "Gosh you're so loud." I growled.

I ripped a part of his shirt and gagged him. I stabbed him again.

"How dare you hit her." I dug deeper. "How dare you try to take her innocents." Deeper. "How dare you even go out with her!" I stabbed him deeper until the knife was through his back.

Blake screamed, but the gag muffled it. He tried to make me stop, but he was too weak. I took the knife out of his stomach, he grabbed onto my jacket pleading for me to stop.

I smirked crazed at him. "Goodbye Blake" I then slit his throat and chuckled darkly as the blood started oozing from his throat and he started choking on it, the blood dripping from the gag. I heard police sirens.

"Shit." I growled.

I got up and ran to the car and drove home before the police got there.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been having a bad day, but I still finished this chapter so you guys can read it, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	6. New Boyfriend?

I quickly dropped the knife back in the drawer and backed up. I tripped and fell back, but I landed on a dresser. I started to panic.

"I killed him, I killed Blake." I whispered in disbelief.

'So you've finally figured it out huh.'

I looked around the room. "Who are you?"

The voice chuckled darkly. 'Look in the mirror.'

I got up and slowly walked over to the mirror, and instead of seeing a frightened expression on my face, I saw an evil smirk.

"Hello again."

"Ah!" I fell back in fright. Did my reflection just talk to me?!

I got back up and looked back at my reflection, but this time he had a bored expression.

"Are you done yet?"

"Who are you, why do you look like me?" I asked frightened.

My reflection smirked. "Isn't it obvious, I'm you."

My breath caught and eyes widened. I looked over at my pills and started running towards them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I suddenly stopped, I couldn't move my feet. My reflection chuckled darkly, I tried to reach for my pills. I could almost reach them, my fingertips brushing the bottle. Then the door to the bathroom started opening.

"Crap, I can't let Kaoru see me." Then my reflection disappeared and it was back to normal.

I suddenly fell on the ground and moaned in pain.

"Hikaru? What are you doing on the floor?" Kaoru was drying his hair and wearing casual clothes.

I blushed and quickly sat up. "I um, tripped when I, uh, was dancing?" I facepalmed myself in my head.

"You were dancing?"

I sighed. "Yep, that's what I was doing, dancing."

Kaoru started to laugh. "You haven't changed a bit from high school."

I smiled at him, I bet he hasn't laughed like this in a while.

He wiped a tear from his eye. "You know, I missed these moments when you were gone, I'm really glad that you're back."

I smiled. "I've missed them to."

He smiled back and threw a clean towel at me. "Take a shower dumbo."

I grabbed the towel and stood up. Kaoru sat on the bed and continued to dry his hair. I quickly grabbed my pill bottle and took a pill out and grabbed my water bottle. I put the pill in my mouth and drank water till I swallowed it. I put the water bottle down, closed the drawer so Kaoru wouldn't see the knife and cloth and went into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned on the shower and waited it to warm up. I looked in the mirror, I sighed in relief, I didn't see the evil me. When the water was warm enough I stripped off my clothes and got into the shower. The warm water felt heavenly on my skin, I shampooed my hair and put body wash on my body. After conditioning my hair I just stood in the shower, thinking about what I did to Blake. I still couldn't believe it, I thought I was cured completely, but I guess I'm not. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel and dried off. I put on casual clothes and looked in the mirror again. All I could see was a murderer, even after showering I still felt unclean. I started to cry, I laid my elbows on the counter and put my head in my hands. I thought I got rid of him, but I guess his was just hibernating and was waiting to be awakened. I looked back into the mirror and glared at my reflection.

"I will do everything in my power to not let you take over my life, even if that means Haruhi won't be mine."

* * *

A couple months passed and I was relieved that I haven't had a problem with the evil side of me. We were in English class working on a group project. I had Kaoru, Haruhi, and some guy named Jordan in my group. Our assignment was to make up a product and make an advertisement for it. We were sitting in our group, I was sitting on the desk, thinking of a product.

"How about glasses that help you read while lying down." Haruhi suggested.

"Nah, they already have those, I saw them on Ellen." I said while doodling in my notes.

"Well I got nothing then." She said.

We all sat there for quietly for a bit.

"How about a zombie survival kit? Zombies are really popular now a days." I said.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea." Kaoru said.

"But what's the point, there's no such things as zombies, and they're kinda lame, like that show The Walking Dead." Jordan said.

"How dare you!" I yelled. "Don't disrespect The Walking Dead like that, I'll freaking go all Daryl on your ass!"

"Who's Daryl?"

I gasped in shock. "How dare you, Daryl is like one of the most popular TV characters, and the best Walking Dead character of all time. Don't disrespect him, or I'll freakin kill you."

Kaoru and Haruhi gave me a look, and Jordan looked frighten at what I said.

"What? I was joking."

Jordan looked relieved. "Ok, but I still don't think the zombie thing is a good idea."

"You got any better ideas?" I asked.

Jordan was quite.

"It doesn't really matter what it is, we just have to sell it." Haruhi said.

"So what are we going to put in it?" Kaoru asked.

"Well I watched a lot of Walking Dead, so I think I know what to put in it." I winked.

I told everyone what I had in mind and everyone started working on the project.

About an hour later the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

"Haruhi, can I talk to you?" Jordan asked.

"Sure."

They went outside the classroom and started talking.

"Want to get lunch?" I asked.

Kaoru nodded and we left the room and walked to the cafeteria and got our lunch and started walking back to the classroom.

Jordan ran up to us with a smile on his face. "Hey guys, guess what?"

"What?" We asked insync.

"I asked Haruhi out, and she said yes."

My heart stopped. "She said yes?"

"Yah." Jordan smile grew wider. "Thanks you guys for introducing me to her." Jordan patted our shoulders and walked away.

Kaoru looked at me concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Yah, yah I'm ok." I sighed.

A voice chuckled darkly. 'I'm back.'

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was kinda boring. Thank you all who reviewed, I got a lot today, Yah :D; please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	7. Get Out of My Head!

"I can't believe Jordan's her new boyfriend, they just met. Isn't she still upset about Blake? How can she move on that quickly, she's only known him about three weeks." I started to get angry, I clenched my fists. "Can't she see I'm here for her. She doesn't need Jordan, she doesn't need anybody but me. She's mine!"

After realizing what I said I sat up and covered my mouth.

"What's wrong with me? Why did I say that?"

'It's because we love her and can't stand her with another man.'

My eyes widened, no it can't be.

'We want her all to ourselves.'

"Shut up, that's not true!" I grabbed my hair.

The voice chuckled darkly. 'It isn't, then why did you kill Tamaki and Blake?'

"I didn't kill them!" I pulled my hair harder.

'Then who did?'

"You!"

The voice snickered, I let go of my hair and looked up.

'Oh, sorry to burst your bubble kid, but I am you.'

My eyes widened in fear and I stood up.

"Shut up, you're not me!"

'Then who am I then?'

I looked in the mirror and saw his devilish smirk.

"You're the devil." I growled.

He chuckled darkly again. "Well we are the little devil type after all."

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get rid of him. I looked at my pill bottle, it was on the nightstand by my bed. I ran over to my pills and took one out. I grabbed my dark blue water bottle and swallowed the pill.

"Ha, now you can't pester me anymore." I smirked.

My evil self snickered and my smirk disappeared.

"But...But I took my pill. How are you still here?"

'I'm too powerful for the pills.' He chuckled darkly. 'You're not getting rid of me.'

I pulled at my hair again. "Get out of my head!"

He chuckled darkly again.

I started hitting my head against the wall. "Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out!"

"Hikaru I'm home." I heard Kaoru from downstairs.

I stopped hitting my head and tried to scream for help, but when I opened my mouth no words came out. Then there was a sharp pain in my head. I fell to the ground and grabbed my head in pain.

I cried out in pain. "What are you doing to me?" I cringed.

He snickered. 'I'm taking back my body.'

The pain was too much and my vision started to blur, but stopped when the door to my room opened.

"Hikaru are you ok?" Kaoru ran up and knelt beside me. "Why are you on the ground?"

I sat up. "I uh, heard you downstairs and I, uh, was going to go down and see you, but I tripped."

Kaoru looked at my forehead. "What happened to your forehead? You have a bruise."

I lightly touched my forehead with my fingers and winced. "Must of gotten in when I fell."

"I'll get some ice, hold on." Kaoru ran out of the room.

I just sat there scared. I was afraid that my bad side would come out again. I hugged my knees to my chest and leaned my head against the nightstand and started shaking.

About two minutes later, Kaoru came back with an ice pack. "Ok I got an ice pack…." He looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I put my hands on my head. "He won't go away, he won't go away." I started to cry.

Kaoru put the ice pack down and knelt down beside me. "Who won't go away?"

"The voice, it won't go away. It's trying to control me." I looked up at him. "Help me please." I pleaded.

Kaoru's eyes widened and he sat down next to me and put me in his arms. "Mom! Mom help! There's something wrong with Hikaru!"

The sharp pain in my head came back, and I felt like I was going to faint. All I remembered after was my mom running in a called the hospital, but the thing I remembered the most was what Kaoru kept telling me.

"Everything's going to be ok."

* * *

I started waking up, when I opened my eyes I was in an all white room. I was confused for a bit about where I was, but then I started remembering yesterday.

"Good, you're awake."

My breath caught and I sat up a bit. "Gina?"

"Hey, it's nice to see you again, even though I kinda thought it would have been you visiting and not a patient."

I sighed and laid back down. "So did I"

"So have you been taking your medication? Because if you haven't then maybe that's why you're here."

"No, I've been taking it. I've just been under a lot of stress lately."

"Hmm, maybe that's why. You might have to take it two times a day again."

I sighed, I wanted to go forward on getting cured, not backwards.

"Well there's guest that want to see you when you woke up. Do you want to see them?"

I nodded. "Yah, let them in."

Gina nodded and went to get my guests. About a minute later Kaoru and the club walked in. I smiled at them, but my smile disappeared when I saw Jordan. Haruhi and him were holding hands. I clenched my blanket in anger.

"You ok Hikaru? When Kaoru called us that you were in the hospital, we got so worried." Haruhi said.

I smiled lovingly at her. "I'm fine, still a bit tired though."

"Well you get out later today, so we should let you rest. We'll see Kaoru and you at school tomorrow." Kyouya said.

I nodded and everyone said their goodbyes. Kaoru sat in a chair across the room.

"Bye Hikaru, hope you feel better." Jordan smiled and waved.

"Bye." I smiled and waved back.

But when they were gone I glared at the door. I need to get rid of him quickly, before Haruhi starts to fall for him. I smirked, have fun today Jordan, because it might be your last.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's kinda short, but I stuffed a lot into it I hoped. I got nothing really to say so, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	8. El Diablo

After I got checked out of the hospital Kaoru and I decided to get some frozen yogurt. We arrived at Yogurt Land and got out of the limo. Kaoru and I got the same flavors, no surprise there, we got strawberry and plain tart with brownie toppings. We paid for yogurt and took a seat at a table outside.

"So are you feeling better?" Kaoru asked.

I nodded. "Yah a lot better, thanks to you. If it weren't for you, I don't know what would've happened."

"You probably would of turned back to that evil side of you, that would of been terrible." He looked at his phone.

I smirked. "Yah, very terrible."

When he looked back up at me I replaced my smirk with a normal smile. After we finished our yogurt we decided to go to a party store, just to look around. Nothing really interested until we past the masks. A devil mask caught my attention. It only covered the eyes and the sides of the face. Next to the mask were black gloves. I picked them up and looked at Kaoru, he was distracted by something else. I looked around and no one was around. I quickly put the mask and gloves in my pocket and walked back to Kaoru. Kaoru's phone buzzed and he looked at the message.

"The club is having a picnic at the park." Kaoru smiled. "And Kyouya said that you're invited also. Do you want to go?"

I thought for a bit.

'Go, we can get information so we can get rid of Jordan.'

I smiled. "Sure, I would love to hang out with the club, like old times."

Kaoru smiled. "Yah like old times."

We left the party store and got into the limo. Kaoru gave our driver the directions to the park. It was a five minute drive to the park. We got out of the limo and walked over to where the club was. They were near the baseball field.

"Kao-chan, Hika-chan." Hunny ran up to us and hugged us. "Hika-chan, want to share cake with me?"

"Uh, maybe later Hunny senpai."

"Ok, you promised." He jumped off me and ran back to Mori.

Kaoru and I walked to the table where the club was at. Everyone smiled at us and we smiled back, but my smile disappeared when I saw Jordan flirting with Haruhi, I clenched my fists. We sat down and Kyouya's chiefs started to bring out dinner, lobster. I made a face, I still wasn't use to the fancy food.

"I can't wait for my next game, if we win we're going to the finales."

"Game? What sport do you play?" Kaoru asked.

"Jordan's the caption of the baseball team." Haruhi informed, snuggling closer to Jordan.

I slightly growled. "So you like baseball huh?"

Jordan smiled. "Yep, that's how I got into Ouran University, baseball scholarship."

I looked at Haruhi, she was falling for him quick.

'We need to get rid of him, and very soon.'

* * *

After the picnic we went home.

I yawned and Kaoru looked at me. "You tired?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Yah, I guess the medication the hospital gave me is starting to kick in."

"You should go to bed, you look like you're going to faint."

I nodded and started to go upstairs.

"I'll be up in an hour or so." Kaoru said.

I walked into my room and closed toe door.

'We need to work fast, we can't let him know that we're gone.'

I nodded, grabbed the keys from my dresser and walked towards the window, and just stood there hesitant.

'What's wrong? We have to go now!'

"I can't, I can't do it." I whispered.

'Yes we can, if we don't, Haruhi will never be ours. We have to get rid of him.'

I smirked. "You're right, I have to do it, so Haruhi will be mine."

I opened the window and climbed out, I climbed down to the ground. I unlocked the car and got in and started the ignition. I pulled out my phone, I went on Facebook and looked up Jordan.

"Damn it, Jordan isn't as stupid as Blake, he doesn't put where he's at."

'He's at the park still practicing baseball, remember?'

"That's right, he said he was going to stay and practice after the picnic." I smirked and started to drive to the park.

I arrived at the park and noticed someone at the baseball field, Jordan.

"Bingo." I smirked.

I parked the car and turned it off. I pulled out the mask and gloves out of my pocket and put them on, I put up my hood and got out of the car. I quietly snuck up to the baseball field, Jordan was practicing his pitching.

'It's now or never.'

II stood up and walked over to the rack of bats and grabbed one. Jordan was still pitching, he hasn't noticed me yet. I started walking towards him, dragging the bat behind me.

Jordan stopped pitching and looked at my direction. "Hello?"

I started chuckling darkly and started playing with the bat in my hands, I walked into the light.

Jordan looked at me frightened. "Who...Who are you?"

I chuckled and looked at him. "I'm the person that killed Blake Knight."

His eyes widened in fear. "What...What do you want with me?"

I stared at the bat. "Nothing really." I looked back at him and smirked devilishly. "I just want you dead."

Jordan dropped the ball he had in his hand and started to back up, then he turned around and started to run away.

I snickered. "Their first instinct is always to run, don't they ever learn that'll never work." I started chasing after him.

As I came closer to Jordan I gripped the bat harder and hit him in the head. Jordan cried out in pain and fell to the ground. I walked in front of him, he looked up at me with fearful eyes.

"Please, please don't do this." He pleaded.

I looked at him and chuckled darkly. "I would stop if I could." Then I raised my bat and hit him.

He cried out in pain, blood dripping down his forehead. He started crying. "Please stop."

I hit him again.

"Please." He sobbed.

I started feeling guilty, I was about to stop and go get help, but what he started saying made me blinded by anger.

"Haruhi." He whined. "Haruhi, please I need to see you." He was looking at his hand that had their initials in a heart.

I started getting angry again, I gripped the bat harder.

"I love you Haruhi." He whispered.

"Shut up!" I hit him with the bat again. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I kept hitting him, his cries started growing weaker. "She's not yours, she never was! She doesn't belong to anyone but me! She's mine!"

I hit him one last time and his cries stopped, he was dead. I looked at his body, he face was bruised and bloody. His jaw was definitely broken, and so was his nose, the grass was soaking up his blood. I started to laugh, harder, and harder. I was no longer myself anymore, I was back to the evil from two years ago, the me that killed Tamaki.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?!" An officer yelled.

"Shit." I dropped the bat and hid.

Two cops ran up to Jordan's body.

"Damn it, another dead teen, and the killer got away again." The fat cop said.

The thinner cop looked down at Jordan. "Chief, do you think this is the same killer that killed Blake Knight?"

The Chief nodded. "I do."

"Who do you think would of done this?

The Chief sighed. "I don't know, he was wearing a devil mask."

Both cops looked at each other. "El Diablo."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter, it's like one in the morning and I'm about to pass out, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	9. No Guilt at All

I was sitting down on the living room couch looking at the newspaper.

"Hmm, El Diablo." I smirked. "I like it, sounds dark and, sexy."

I heard someone rushing down the stairs. I looked up from the newspaper and saw Kaoru run into the living room, he looked frightened.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

Kaoru paused for a bit. "Turn on the news."

I put the newspaper down and grabbed the remote. I turned on the TV and switched it to the news.

A blonde female reporter was on the screen. "I am here at the park where eighteen year old Jordan Robinson was murdered. Jordan was murdered last night around 10pm by what the police described was another teen. Police believe that this is the same killer that killed young college student Blake Knight. The killer was spotted with a black sweatshirt and a devil mask. The police have named him El Diablo, if you see or have any information on El Diablo, please call the police immediately."

I turned off the TV and pretended to be shocked. "I can't believe this."

"I know." Kaoru sat beside me. "I wonder how Haruhi's taking this. This is her third boyfriend in a row that's been murdered." He put his head in his hands.

I looked over at him, not a tinge of sorrow in my eye.

"She's probably grieving, she really did like him." Kaoru sighed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my nails.

Kaoru's phone rang. He looked up from his hands and answered it. "Hello?"

I looked at him.

"Oh hi Kyouya, yah we heard, no we're not doing anything, I don't know I'll ask him." He looked over at me. "Kyouya wants to know if we want to join him and the rest of the club. They're going over to Haruhi's apartment to try and cheer her up, want to go?"

"Sure, why not." I said.

Kaoru put the phone back to his ear. "Yah we'll go, ok we'll be there in about five minutes."

Kaoru hung up the phone and got up. "Come on, let's go."

I got up and Kaoru and I walked out of the house and got into the limo. Kaoru told the driver to drive to Haruhi's apartment. When we got there, we got out of the limo and walked up the stairs and walked up to her door. We stood there for about a minute, I was about to knock again, but the door opened. Haruhi stood there looking like she just got out of bed. She was in her robe, her hair was messy, she also had bags under her eyes. Her eyes were red from crying.

She sniffed. "Hikaru, Kaoru, come in."

We walked into the apartment and she led us to the table where the rest of the club was. Kaoru and I sat down, I purposely sat next to Haruhi.

"So is your private police force looking for El Diablo?" Kaoru asked.

Kyouya nodded. "Yes, I sent them out as soon as I heard the news."

"When are we throwing a funeral for him?" Haruhi sniffed.

"As soon as possible. After I leave here I'm going to start planning."

"Thanks Kyouya." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can't believe he's really gone."

Kaoru looked over at Haruhi. "Haruhi, haven't you noticed that all three of your boyfriend's been murdered.

We all looked at Kaoru.

"He's right." Kyouya rubbed his chin in thought. "Blake and Jordan were murdered like Tamaki, but the only difference is that Hikaru murdered Tamaki…."

"Can we not talk about this please?" I glared at Kyouya.

Kyouya looked at me. "Hikaru, I've just noticed something."

"What?"

"Why are you the only one here that doesn't have a sad expression on your face."

Everyone looked at me.

"Yah Kyo-chans right. Hika-chan why aren't you sad, weren't you and Jordan friends?"

My eyes widened. "I...uh." I gulped. "I'm just still really in shock about what happened that I guess I still can't feel any emotion yet." I looked down at the ground. "But now that you've brought it up." Tears fell from my face.

Kaoru rubbed my back. "It's ok."

"Yah, it's ok to cry in front of us Hika-chan." Hunny said.

Mori nodded.

I smirked in my head, they're idiots.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Yah I know, I just don't like crying in front of people."

Then I felt someone hug me. I looked down and saw Haruhi was hugging me.

"You don't have to hold it in Hikaru, let it out."

Tears started falling down my face again. I hugged Haruhi back and cried. I wasn't crying over Jordan, I could care less about that guy. I was crying because she was trusting me, trusting a monster like me.

* * *

About another month passed, we were in the club room. The club was closed today and we were just discussing about club activities. I still wasn't back in the club, but Kyouya allowed me to help out.

"Kyouya, if you trust and forgive Hikaru, why can't he rejoin the club?" Kaoru asked.

"I would of let him rejoin the club, but some of our guests still don't really like and trust Hikaru."

Kaoru sighed. "That was two years ago and he was sick. Can't they just get that through their heads and forgive him?"

Kyouya looked at him. "Would you forgive someone if they killed Hikaru?"

Kaoru looked at the ground. "No."

"He was lucky I was able to get the chairman to let Hikaru back into Ouran. It took almost a year remember?"

"Yah I remember."

"Hika-chan?"

I looked over to Hunny from the couch I was laying on.

"Yah?"

He skipped over to me and handed me a piece of cake. "Want to eat cake with me?"

I smiled. "Sure, why not."

I grabbed the cake from Hunny and he grabbed another piece of cake for himself and sat next to me. We started eating our cake. Haruhi then walked into the club room. I smiled, Karou and I got closer to Haruhi over this past month, but my smiled dropped when I saw a man walk in behind her.

"So this is the club you work at, cool." The man said.

She smiled at him. "Yah, it's actually a lot more fun than it looks."

I gripped the fork harder. "Haruhi, who's that?"

She looked over at me and smiled. "This is Billy, we just started going out yesterday."

My eyes widened. No how can she get over Jordan so quick, she was suppose to fall in love with me. I glared, I need to get rid of him as soon as possible. I smirked, El Diablo has a new victim, and his name is Billy.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was kinda boring, but I promise next chapter will have more, darkness in it *evil chuckle*, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	10. I Tried to Save Him

I was in my room looking through a trunk.

"I can't believe she has another boyfriend. She couldn't have gotten over Jordan that quickly."

'Well, if you listened to her, she said that she's still not over Jordan, but she has to move on with her life.'

"That's bull."

'What are you doing anyway?'

"I'm looking for some tools."

The voice sighed. 'Let me guess, tools to kill Billy?'

I smirked. "Oh, how did you know?"

'Lucky guess.'

I found a rope at the bottom of the trunk. "Finally."

I stood up and closed the trunk. I walked over to the dresser and put the rope on it.

'What are you going to do with that rope?'

I looked into the mirror and smirked. "You'll see, don't worry."

"You've got to stop this, haven't we done enough?"

I looked in the mirror, my other side looking at me with pleading eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you still love Haruhi?"

His eyes widened. "Of course I do."

"And you still want her to be your girlfriend right?"

"I do."

"And you still want Haruhi and you to get married and have two kids, and also want three dogs. A German-shepherd, Doberman, and a wolf."

"How did you…"

"I'm you, I know everything. So am I right?"

He looked down. "Yes."

"So do I, and I'm helping us get her."

"But this…"

"Remember what we said two years ago when we first entered the hospital?" I interrupted.

He looked at me confused.

I walked up to the mirror and leaned my elbows on the dresser. "We said that she will be ours, even if we have to kill everyone that gets in our way."

He glared at me. "I never said that Diablo, you did."

I chuckled darkly. "When will you get this through your head, I am you."

"You're not me!"

I was surprised at his outburst.

"I would never do anything like that!"

"Then why did you kill Jordan?" I asked.

"I didn't, you did!"

I snickered. "Sadly to break it to you, but I didn't kill him, you did."

His eyes widened. "What...What do you mean?"

I smirked. "I wasn't fully in control when we killed Jordan. I was just telling you what to do and you listened to me."

He glared at me. "You still were mostly in control of me."

There was a knock on our door.

"Master, it's time for school."

"Ok I'll be there soon." I looked back at my reflection and waved. "Bye." I smirked and grabbed the rope and left my room.

* * *

We arrived at school and got out of the limo. We walked to our classroom, nobody was in the classroom but Haruhi and Billy. Billy was a year older in us. The bell rang and students started flooding in.

"I gotta go to class." He kissed her. "See you after babe."

He walked passed me and we bumped shoulders.

"Sorry." I put a tracking chip in his pocket.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." He smiled at me, then he left the class.

I took my seat and the professor started her lecture. During the lecture I kept peeking at my phone so I can if Billy left his class. About halfway through the lecture Billy left his classroom and was heading towards the bathroom. I smirked.

I raised my hand.

"Yes Mr. Hitachiin?"

"May I use the bathroom?"

"Hurry back."

I nodded and quickly opened my bag and hid the rope in my jacket and walked out of the classroom. I slowly walked to the bathroom, when I got there I took a peek inside the bathroom and saw him washing his hands. I took my mask out of my pocket and put it on and put up my hood. I snuck up behind him, he looked up at the mirror and saw me, his eyes widened.

"If you scream or try to run away you're dead."

Billy just looked at me in the mirror in fear. Then he tried to knock me over and run. Before he could even take a step I wrapped an arm around his neck and started choking him. He tried to get me off his back, he started ramming me against the wall a couple times to try and get me off. He started gasping for air, then he rammed me one last time in the wall and then he passed out.

I let go of him. "Finally you passed out." I rubbed my shoulder.

I pulled the rope out of my jacket and put it around Billy's neck. I grabbed a small trashcan and placed it in a stall and dragged Billy to the stall. I tied the rope on the rail of the ceiling and waited for Billy to wake up. Billy's eyes started to flutter open. He looked around for a bit, then he noticed what was happening. He grabbed at the rope on his neck and tried to take it off.

"Please, don't do this." He started to cry.

I looked at him. "Well, because you asked nicely."

I kicked the trashcan from under him. He started gasping for air, he clenched onto the rope around his neck.

"Bye Billy." I snickered and walked out of the bathroom. Then there was a sharp pain in my head.

"Ah." I hissed.

Then it stopped, I looked at my hands and smiled, Diablo was gone. Then Billy came back into mind. I quickly took off my mask and put down my hood. I ran back into the bathroom and back to Billy.

"Billy!"

He gasped for air. "Hi...ka….ru?"

"Don't worry, I'll save you!"

I grabbed the trashcan I used to hang Billy. I placed it in front of him and stepped onto it. I put my hands around the rope and tried to loosen it.

"Don't worry Billy, I almost got it."

Then i felt a push, like someone pushed me. I started falling down, my first instinct was to grab something, unfortunately it was Billy's shirt. I fell down and I heard a loud crack. My eyes widened, that crack wasn't from me. I looked up and my eyes widened in fear. Billy was hanging limply, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide.

'Oops." Diablo smirked.

"You pushed me, you bastard!"

He chuckled darkly.

I found a piece of glass on the floor. I put on my gloves and stood up and grabbed the piece of glass. I walked over to Billy and carved El D on the palm of his hand.

"So they'll know that he did it." I dropped the piece of glass and took off my gloves.

I ran out of the bathroom and back to the classroom, I opened the door.

The professor glared at me. "What took you so long? I said hurry." She then noticed my frightened expression. "What's wrong?"

"Billy hung himself in the bathroom."

The professor and the rest of the class looked at me in shock.

"I tried to help him, but I was too late."

The professor ran out of the room. "Show me."

I nodded and lead her to the bathroom. When we got there I opened the stall and showed her Billy.

She covered her mouth. "Oh God." She pulled out her phone and started calling the police.

"Hikaru, what are you talking about?" Haruhi ran in with Kaoru and stopped dead in her tracks.

Her eyes started watering. "Billy!" She sobbed.

I hugged her, I started crying. "I tried to help him, I tried to help him."

Kaoru came up and hugged us, then he noticed something. "Somethings on his hand."

Kaoru walked up and looked at Billy's plam. El D?" He looked at it confused, then he glared. "El Diablo."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not a lot of gore, but this chapter was really dark. It's like 1am where I am, and typing this chapter was kinda creepy, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	11. He's a Yandere

"I'm positive that he did it." Kaoru said, glaring at the floor.

Because of Billy's death everyone was sent home and had the rest of the day off. We were in our living room with the club, talking about Billy's death.

"I agree with you that El Diablo was probably behind it, but we just can't assume." Kyouya said.

"Kyouya, on Billy's plam there was a El D, what does that stand for? El Diablo." Kaoru said.

Kyouya sighed. "I'm putting a private investigator on the case, we'll find out what happened."

Kaoru huffed and crossed his arms.

"But if El Diablo did kill Billy, why would he do it?" Hunny asked.

"He's a serial killer, he kills random people." Kaoru said.

"He doesn't kill random people." Mori said.

We all looked at Mori.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"He only kills people that Haruhi's dated, except Tamaki."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "He's a yandere."

"A what?" Haruhi asked.

"A yandere is a person that is in love with someone and will kill the "rivals" so that they can have their love interest all to themselves." Kaoru explained.

Haruhi's eyes widened. "But...but I don't even know him."

I looked at my hands.

"He doesn't have to know you, he could of just thought you were cute and when he saw you with your boyfriends he got jealous and killed them."

Haruhi covered her mouth. "I don't feel so well."

"Don't worry Haruhi, we'll get him." Kyouya assured.

"Yah, we'll make him pay." Hunny said while throwing a fist in the air.

I gulped.

"Hikaru, you all right? You look a little pale."

I looked over at Kaoru. "Um, yah, I'm just in shock."

"So what are we going to do when we catch him?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, he will stand trial and most likely have the death penalty." Kyouya said.

I started to feel sick. I leaned forward and put my hand over my mouth.

"What...I don't want him to die." Haruhi said.

"It's the only way to keep everyone safe."

"Why can't we just put him in prison?"

"He could break out. Haruhi the death penalty is the only way to stop him from killing people."

My stomach started to churn. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Yah, hopefully they put him in as much pain as we've been through." Kaoru said.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I got up and sped walked to the bathroom.

When I got there I quickly locked the door. I hurried to the toilet and threw up. I wiped my mouth and sat there next to the toilet.

I grabbed at my hair and started panicking. "They're going to kill me, they're going to kill me."

'They won't, they'll never find out it was us.'

"I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this anymore."

'We have to do this.'

"Just leave me alone, I don't want you here!" I growled.

Diablo didn't reply after that.

* * *

It was the next day and we were at school. It was lunch time and we were eating in the classroom. I was still a bit shaken up from yesterday.

"Hikaru, are you ok?" Kaoru asked.

I looked up at him. "Yah, I'm just not feeling good, that's all."

"Want to go to the nurse?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll try and make it through the rest of the day."

Kaoru nodded and walked back to his seat. Then a boy walked in.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked over at the boy. "Oh, hi Tyler."

I glared at Tyler. "Haruhi, who's this?"

She looked at me. "This is my new friend Tyler, he's in Kyouya's class."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Kaoru asked.

"No we're only friends."

"Hopefully not for long." Tyler whispered, but I only heard it.

I growled and stood up. "You know what, I'm going to the nurse."

"Want me to come?" Kaoru asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

I left the room and walked to the nurse's office. I opened the door to the nurse's office and walked in.

The nurse looked at me. "Yes Mr. Hitachiin?"

I looked towards the bathroom. "I don't feel that well."

"Well, try using the bathroom first." She said.

I nodded and went into the bathroom. I locked the door and started going through the medicine cabinet.

"Jeez, people at Ouran are stupid." I grabbed a small bottle of Tylenol. "They should get the hint and stay away from Haruhi." I put the bottle in my pocket and closed the cabinet. I flushed the toilet so she would think I went to the bathroom and washed my hands. I opened the door and walked out.

"So do you feel better?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yah, a lot better."

"Alright, now get back to class."

I nodded and left the nurse's office. I saw Tyler walking in the opposite direction I was.

"Hey Tyler." I waved to him.

He walked up to me. "Yah?"

"Because you and Haruhi are friends now, how about we get some coffee and we get to know each other."

Tyler smiled. "Sure, that would be nice."

"Ok, let's meet at the cafe after school." I smiled back.

I waved back, when he was out of sight I stopped waving and smirked. I took out the bottle of Tylenol from my pocket.

"Yes, having a cup of coffee will be nice, but maybe not for you." I put the bottle back in my pocket and walked back to class.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. I got nothing else to say, please F &R.-Until next time. **


	12. Coffee Disaster

It was after school and I was walking into the cafe. I ordered some hot chocolate and when no one was looking, I slipped some crushed up Tylenol pills in the pot of coffee. I grabbed my hot chocolate and found Tyler and sat across from him.

"Hey sorry I was late, I had to pick up something." I said.

Tyler smiled. "It's ok, I wasn't waiting that long." He looked at my hot chocolate. "You don't like coffee?"

I shook my head. "I don't really like coffee, it's too bitter for me."

Tyler nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "So how long have you known Haruhi?"

"I've known Haruhi since my first year of high school."

"So do you think Haruhi will go out with me if I ask?"

I slightly growled and took a sip of my hot chocolate. "I don't know, her old boyfriend just died yesterday and I don't think she's ready for a new boyfriend."

Tyler sighed. "I guess you're right." He started fidgeting with his coffee cup. "But maybe if I comfort her, then I can make a move on her when she's ready." He smiled.

I slightly growled at him. "I don't think that's a good idea, isn't there a killer that's killing Haruhi's boyfriends?"

Tyler looked at me, his smile never leaving his face. "They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I'll keep my guard up though, just in case."

I took another sip of my drink. I caught an employ pick up the pitcher of coffee that I put some Tylenol in and started pouring some for the customers.

Tyler wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up. "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back soon." He walked to the bathroom.

I waited till Tyler was in the bathroom, I pulled out a tiny three inch bottle from my pocket and put a little "surprise" in Tyler's drink. When the bottle was empty I quickly threw it away. I grabbed a tiny spoon near his cup and stirred the coffee. About two minutes later Tyler returned.

"Sorry I took so long." He sat back down.

I smiled. "It's ok, don't worry about it."

He took a sip of his coffee.

"So Tyler, how long have you've been at Ouran?" I asked.

He coughed. "Um, I've been attending Ouran since last year." He coughed again. "Is it your first year here? *cough*"

I took a sip of my drink. "Um, I've been attending Ouran ever since preschool. But sophomore year of high school, I, um, had a problem at school and I had to leave for two years."

"*cough* *cough* Why did you *cough* leave?" He started coughing violently.

I gave him a concerned look. "Are you ok?"

He wheezed. "I don't know. *cough* *cough* I think *wheeze* there's something in my *cough* drink."

"Oh well, I did add a little something in your drink when you were in the bathroom."

He wheezed and grabbed his chest. "*cough* What did you *wheeze* put in my drink?"

"Oh nothing bad." I smirked. "Just arsenic."

Tyler's eyes widened. "*hack* What?!"

I chuckled darkly. "Yah that's why I was late. I was getting that for you."

He started hacking more violently. "Why?"

I glared at him. "You want to know why?" I growled. "Because all you stupid guys think you can have Haruhi when she's mine." I smirked evilly. "So I'm getting rid of all of them who think they can have her."

Tyler fell to the ground, everyone in the cafe gasped.

"Tyler!" I pretended to panic and knelt down beside him. I looked at the manager. "Call an ambulance!"

The manager nodded and went to go call an ambulance.

I looked at Tyler. He was having trouble breathing.

I leaned down next to his ear. I smirked. "When you get to Hell, tell them El Diablo sent you."

I moved away from Tyler's ear. His face was covered in fear.

"You're *gasp* El...Diablo?" He wheezed.

"Wow, you're smarter than you look."

He weakly grabbed my hand, trying to get me to stop.

I gave him a sad expression. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop him."

He gave me last horrified look and then his hand went limp.

* * *

"So you were with Tyler Copper when he died?" A cop asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

Because I was with Tyler when he died, the police were questioning me in a interrogation room.

I started tapping my finger tips on the stainless steel tabled. "I don't get why I'm here. I tried to help Tyler." I said.

The cop sat down across from me. "Mr. Hitachiin you are a prime suspect here."

My eyes widened. What, why?!"

The cop sighed. "Mr. Hitachiin, you murdered one person before because he was dating Miss. Fujioka. Mr. Copper might have not been dating Miss. Fujioka, but they were friends."

"But I wasn't myself when I killed Tamaki, I was sick, I promise I didn't do anything."

The cop was about to say something, but there was a knock on the door. The cop sighed and got up, he walked over and opened the door. Another cop walked in.

"Sir there have been reports of being sick from the same cafe Mr. Copper died at. They checked the coffee and it was normal, but one pot had something extra in it, like a drug, but no one else died."

The cop sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Damn it, this is worse than I thought, but why did Mr. Copper die, but no one else?"

The other cop shrugged. "Maybe El Diablo did it, didn't he kill Miss. Fujioka boyfriends?"

"Yes he does. And Mr. Hitachiin couldn't be him because he was always with his brother when El Diablo killed them." The cop looked at me. "I guess you're free to go Mr. Hitachiin, but we're keeping a close eye on you ok."

I nodded and stood up and left. I walked up to the entrance and saw Kaoru sitting down waiting for me. When Kaoru saw me he got up, ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hikaru." He let go of me. "I can't believe these cops think that you killed Tyler. Just because you were with Tyler when he died doesn't mean you did it."

We walked out of the station and to the car.

"A cop walked in and said everybody who had coffee at the time we were there, they found some sort of drug in the coffee, they're blaming Diablo."

"Ha, I wouldn't be surprised if it was him." He put the keys in the ignition, turned it on, and started to drive.

"Why do you think it was him?" I asked.

"Because Tyler had a thing for Haruhi and Diablo probably found out and put something in his drink before it was served."

"Do you think Diablo goes to Ouran?"

Kaoru looked shocked. "I never thought of that, that could explain how he knows everyone Haruhi's dated, or maybe he has someone that goes to Ouran that helps him."

Kaoru pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. We got out of the car and entered the house. We ate dinner and talked more about El Diablo, I started getting uncomfortable talking about him. After talking we were both exhausted and we went into our room. We got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

 _I was sitting in our classroom waiting for class to start, but for some reason I was the only in the room. Then Haruhi walked in, but she wasn't alone. About fifteen boys were behind her._

 _She gave me a creepy smile. "Hey Hikaru."_

 _I looked at her confused. "Um, who are those people?" I asked._

 _"Oh, you didn't know, these are all my boyfriends."_

 _My eyes widened. "Boyfriends?"_

 _"Yes, my boyfriends?"_

 _"Why do you have so many?"_

 _She sighed. "Well they all confessed to me and they all were so cute, I couldn't say no. So instead of picking one, I picked all of them to be my boyfriends."_

 _The bell rang and everybody started leaving._

 _"Haruhi where are you going? This is your classroom." I said._

 _She looked at me. "I don't have this class anymore, I only have classes with my boyfriends." Then she walked out._

 _Anger started to build up. "I have to kill them." I growled._

 _"No, stop Diablo!"_

 _Why did I hear my own voice? I looked behind me and saw, me._

 _"What the hell?"_

 _"Stop Diablo, we can't keep killing people!"_

 _"They took Haruhi from us, why are you on their side?!"_

 _"I may want Haruhi as much as you, but I don't want to kill people for her!"_

 _"Fine, you don't have to." I stood up. "But I am." I started walking towards the door._

 _"No you don't!" He then ran up and jumped on my back._

 _"Hey! Get the hell off!" I tried to get him off, but he had a strong grip._

 _I finally threw him off. He got up and tried to punch me, but I caught his hand. He growled at me._

 _I smirked. "You know that I've always been stronger than you."_

 _He glared at me._

 _"If you don't want to help me, I guess I have get rid of you also."_

 _His eyes widened and tried to escape, but I still had his hand. I threw him to the ground and got on top of him. I grabbed his neck and started strangling him. He started gasping for air and tried to get my hands off his neck._

 _"Stop." He gasped._

 _I chuckled darkly. A crazed smile on my face._

 _"You don't know what you're doing."_

 _"I do, I'm getting rid of you." I tightened my grip._

 _"You're not strangling me."_

 _My smirk disappeared. "What?"_

 _"Hikaru, you're hurting me."_

 _My eyes widened, instead of strangling me, I was strangling Kaoru._

* * *

"Hikaru." He gasped. "What are you doing?"

I opened my eyes and saw I was on top of Kaoru strangling him. I panic, let him go, and fall off the bed. I scooted back up against the wall. What was I doing? I looked at my surroundings and saw I was back in my room.

Kaoru sat up and coughed, he rubbed his neck. "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing, I, uh, just thought I was being attacked. I'm so sorry." I got back into my bed.

He looked at me, still rubbing his neck. He looked like he was thinking, then his eyes widened. "Are you..."

I looked at him. "Am I what?"

He smiled. "No it can't be, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Ok?"

"Well goodnight, and if you do that again, I'll strap you to the bed." He laid back down

I nodded and laid back down. I have to be more careful, he almost suspected something.

I started to drift off and Kaoru and I went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made it longer so I hope you like that. My hand is numb from typing this so you better enjoy it or I'll go El Diablo, I love the person who wrote that review, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	13. Will You Go Out With Me?

I woke up by the ringing of my phone.

I groaned. "Kaoru, answer the phone."

There was no reply.

"Kaoru?" I looked over at his bed and saw that he wasn't in his bed.

I grabbed my phone, sat up, and answered it.

I rubbed my face. "Hello?"

"Hey Hikaru, it's Haruhi, did I wake you up?"

Hearing her voice woke me up, my heart skipped a beat. "Oh, Haruhi, it's ok, I was about to wake up anyway. What's up?"

"Can you meet me at the park, alone?"

My breath caught, my heart started beating loudly. "Um, sure, I'll leave right now."

"Ok, see you soon."

I ended the call and got up and went to the bathroom and did my morning deeds. I exited the bathroom, got some clothes and started to get dressed. I put on my black jeans and grabbed my shirt. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, he was glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes. "What now?"

"How dare you do that to Kaoru. You could of killed him." He growled.

I sighed and put on my shirt. "Look, I may be a monster that kills people, but let's get one thing straight." I glared at him. "Kaoru is still my twin, I would never hurt him, I love him. The only two people in this world that I won't hurt beside our parents is Kaoru and Haruhi. I know that I hurt Kaoru last night, but that won't happen again."

My reflection stood there in shock, he was speechless. I walked away, put on my jacket and left my room. I went down stairs and saw Kaoru and the rest of the club, besides Haruhi, was in our living room.

I looked at them. "Oh, I didn't know you were coming, I have plans to be somewhere."

Kaoru looked over at me and smiled. "It's ok, we were just going to watch a movie. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to hang with Haruhi for a bit." I replied.

"Ok, have fun." He winked.

I smiled at him.

"Kaoru, what happened to your neck?" Mori asked.

Kaoru's and my smiled disappeared. I looked at Kaoru's neck and saw some bruises.

"Oh, uh…" Kaoru started rubbing his neck.

"We were horse playing last night, and I went overboard." I said.

Mori just hummed a reply.

Kaoru looked at me, I mouthed sorry. He smiled and mouthed its ok. I still felt really bad what I did to Kaoru, but at least he's forgivin me.

I put on my shoes and grabbed my keys.

"Bye." I said and walked out the door.

I walked up to my car and unlocked it. I got into the car and started it. I started driving to the park, I turned on the radio and started switching through the stations. While switching, on one station caught my attention.

"Yesterday at a cafe, all the customers that had coffee around 3 to 4pm were poisoned by some sort of drug. There was only one death, the person was a teen male named Tyler Copper. He must of had a worse reaction to the drug, or he had a little extra in his drink. The main suspect is the infamous El Diablo."

I growled and turned the channel to a country station. I pulled up to the park and parked my car. I turned off the off the car, got out, and locked it. I started walking through the park looking for Haruhi. I found her sitting on a bench waiting for me.

I walked up to her. "Hey Haruhi, sorry that I took so long."

She looked at me and smiled slightly. "It's ok, I just got here a minute ago." She stood up.

"So why did you want me to come here, not that I mind, I'm just wondering." I asked.

"I just wanted to talk and hangout, we are best friends after all."

Hearing best friend felt like a stab to the chest. We started walking.

"So how have you been feeling? It hasn't really been your week."

She sighed. "I would be lying if I said I didn't cry a lot yesterday. Billy died two days ago and Tyler died yesterday. I wish that they were still here, but I can't keep moping around. I try to move on, but I would always miss them, Tamaki, Blake, Jordan, Billy, and Troy."

I started to feel a little guilty, not because of killing them, but for putting Haruhi through all this.

"Hey?" She said, snapping me out of my thought.

I looked at her.

Haruhi was pointing at an ice cream stand. "Do you want to get ice cream?"

I looked at the stand and smiled. "Yah, let's do that."

She smiled back and we walked over to the ice cream stand.

The ice cream man smiled. "Hello, what can I get you two?"

I looked at Haruhi. "What do you want?"

"Um, vanilla." She said.

I nodded and looked back at the ice cream vender. "One vanilla, and one chocolate ice cream please."

"Coming right up."

The vender made our ice creams and handed them to me.

"Thanks." I said.

He smiled. "No problem."

I gave Haruhi her cone and we started walking. Haruhi took a bite of her ice cream.

She smiled. "Tastes almost as good as the ice cream in Karuizawa."

I looked at my ice cream and took a bite out of it.

I smiled also. "Yah, it does."

Then there was a sharp pain in my head. I closed my eyes and put my hand on my head, I hissed in pain.

Haruhi looked at me concerned. "Are you ok?"

I opened my eyes and looked around, I wasn't Diablo right now.

"Hikaru?"

I looked at Haruhi. "Yah, I'm ok. Just got a brain freeze."

She started to giggle. "Well that's what you get for eating too fast."

I started to laugh as well. We walked around the park till we finished our ice cream.

"Hey, how about we go look at some shops?" I suggested.

"Sure, why not?"

I smiled and grabbed her hand, I tugged her towards the shops.

"Woah, slow down Hikaru."

I stopped and looked down at our hands and blushed.

I let go of her hand. "Sorry."

We continued to walk towards the shops. Our first stop was a toy store, we walked in and started looking around.

"Ooh, I like this." I picked up a stuffed German shepherd and hugged it. "If only you were real."

Haruhi giggled. "You're so cute."

She then noticed what she said and we both blushed.

"Um, let's...let's go over here." She started walking towards the opposite of the store, I followed her.

We stayed at the toy store for a bit longer. Haruhi looked at me and still noticed the stuff dog in my arms.

"Are you going to buy the dog?"

I looked at the stuffed dog. "I don't know, maybe."

She smiled. "Let me pay for it."

I looked at her. "Oh, no you don't have to do that. I have more than enough money to pay for it."

She started going through the little purse she had. "No, I want to pay for it, because you came to the park for me, and also because of the two years we didn't get to see each other."

She took the stuffed dog from me and went to go pay for it. I walked up to the register and she handed me the bag with the dog in it.

"Um, thanks, I promise I'll pay you back."

She put her hand up and shook her head. "No, you don't have to pay me back."

I smiled lovingly at her. "Thanks."

She smiled lovingly back. "You're welcome."

We exited the toy store and started walking. We walked for a bit longer, we then stopped in front of a jewelry store.

"Hey, let's go in there for a bit." I said.

Haruhi looked at the store and nodded. "Ok."

We entered the jewelry store and looked around for a bit.

"Oh, this is so pretty." Haruhi said.

I walked over to Haruhi and saw what she was looking at. It was an angel wing necklace.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked the jeweler.

"Yes?" She asked.

"How much for the angel wing necklace?"

Haruhi looked up at me.

"That's $700."

"I would like to buy it please."

The jeweler nodded and started getting the necklace ready.

"No Hikaru, you don't have to."

I smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. This is a repayment for the stuff dog."

"But that was only $10."

"Here you go sir." The jeweler handed me the necklace.

I took the necklace and paid for it, I unhooked it.

"No, I don't need it Hikaru."

"Haruhi, please."

She looked at me, I went behind her and moved her hair out of the way. I put the necklace around her neck and clipped it back together. I moved her hair back and walked in front of her.

I smiled. "See, now we match." I turned and showed her the wings on the back of my jacket.

She chuckled. "I guess we do."

She grabbed my hand and we felt the store. We walked for a bit longer and we found an empty field, it looked beautiful in the setting sun.

"Come on, let's go in the field."

I lead her to the field. We sat down and talked for a bit. Then a surprised happened that shocked us both. The sprinklers turned on, we both gasped and got up.

I started to laugh. "Well that was a surprise."

Haruhi smiled. "Aw, we're all wet."

"It's not that bad."

She looked at me and smirked. "You look gross."

I smiled lovingly at her. "Well I think you look beautiful."

She looked at me and blushed, then she smiled back at me lovingly.

"Well, we better get going before we…"

But before I could finish, I was caught off guard, she kissed me.

She pulled away and blushed, she let go of me. "I'm...I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

"Haruhi?"

"Come on, it's getting late. We better start going."

She started walking away, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Hikaru? What are you…?"

I kissed her, interrupting her in mid-sentence. She put her arms around my neck. When we separated, I looked at her face, her wet hair sticking to her forehead.

I put my forehead on hers, I looked at her lovingly. "I love you Haruhi, I want you to be mine. Will you go out with me?"

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoy these longer chapter, it's taking me a lot longer to write. I'm getting weird reviews, they're threatening me if I don't update soon they'll do what El Diablo did to the other people, they're kinda funny. The newest one made my day, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	14. Let Me Protect You

She looked down with a sad expression on her face.

"I...I can't."

I looked at her heart broken. "What, why?"

She looked at me. "I'm not ready, also if we do start going out, El Diablo will be after you."

I put my hands on her shoulders. "I promise that he won't get to me, I promise. Kyouya's police force can protect me. I promise I'll be safe, please." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't risk anything." She took my hands off her shoulders and started to walk away. I looked down at the ground, tears falling down my face, I clenched my fists. I looked up at her with no emotion in my eyes.

"You know, El Diablo could be after you next."

She stopped and turned around to look at me in shock. "What?"

I looked at her with a slight glare. "El Diablo could be after you next, he is killing people close to you. Soon enough, he'll go after you."

Haruhi's expression turned from shocked to horrified. "What?!...What am I going to do?!"

I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "If I can't be your boyfriend, can I at least protect you?"

She looked up at me, fear in her eyes. "Ok."

I hugged her. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you."

I let go of her, but kept my hands on her shoulders. "Hey, why not spend the night at my house for a bit. Till things calm down with Diablo."

"But what about my dad?"

I looked into her eyes and smiled a bit. "Don't worry, I'll tell him everything. I'll also have Kyouya have his police force protect him."

"Ok, I guess." She said, looking at the ground.

I let go of her shoulders and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get home before Diablo finds us."

I started leading her back to the park. It took us a couple minutes to get to the park. I lead her to my car and opened the door to the passenger seat, she got in and I closed the door. I walked over to the driver side and got in. I started the car and started to drive home.

"So how long do you think Diablo will be after me?" She asked.

"I don't know, could be awhile, but don't worry." I gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll keep you safe."

She smiled back and we continued to drive home. When we got home it was already dark. I got out of the car and opened the door for Haruhi.

"Thanks, but I can open my own door."

I smiled. "What kind of gentlemen would I be if I don't open doors for beautiful women?"

"And since when have you been a gentlemen?" She teased.

I chuckled "touché."

We walked into the house and walked upstairs. I showed Haruhi her room.

I opened the door to the room. "This the room you're going to be staying in."

She walked in and looked around. She then looked at me. "What am I going to use for clothes?"

"You can borrow some of my clothes tonight, and tomorrow we can buy you some necessities that you need."

"No, you don't have to buy that stuff. I can just go home tomorrow and grab them."

My smiled disappeared and I glared. "No, you can't do that."

"Why not?"

I leaned against the door frame. "Because, Diablo is probably there waiting for you. I don't want you to leave the house without me ok."

Haruhi nodded and I smiled.

"Get some sleep ok, tomorrow is going to be a long day." I turned to leave.

"Hikaru?"

I looked back at her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I had to turn you down. I just don't want you to get hurt. I hope you understand."

I smiled at her. "It's ok, I understand. Goodnight."

She smiled back. "Goodnight."

I left the room and closed the door. I frowned and started walking towards my room.

"I'm going to have you one way or another Haruhi Fujioka." I smirked. "Even if I have to keep you here forever." I chuckled darkly.

* * *

It was the next day and Haruhi and I were at the mall shopping for necessities that Haruhi need to stay at our house. I told Kaoru last night about Haruhi staying over for a couple of days and he was ok with it. He also called Ranka so he would also know where Haruhi was. He was first resistant about Haruhi staying here, but we told him about the situation and he agreed. Haruhi and I just finished shopping for bathroom supplies and now we were shopping for clothes. We walked up to a store and started looking around.

"Ooh, I think you'll look good in this." I picked up a blue grey dress.

She looked at it. "Ok, I'll try it on."

She grabbed the dress from me and walked into the dressing. Five minutes later Haruhi walked out with the dress on.

She smiled. "I like it, it's not too girly, but also not too tomboyish."

I smiled back at her. "Good, I'm glad you like it."

Haruhi walked back into the dressing room and changed back to her normal clothes. When she returned we continued to pick out more clothes. Haruhi had to buy some underwear, so I just stood at the side looking at my phone while she picked some stuff out.

"Aw dude, look at that chick."

"Oh, I would love to see her in that bra."

I looked up from my phone and saw two teen males that were around our age.

"Go talk to her Ron."

"What? No way Brain, you do it."

"You're the one who wants to see her in her underwear." Brain said.

I glared at them a clenched my phone.

"How about we both talk to her, then maybe we both can have fun with her."

I growled, put my phone in my pocket, and started walking towards them.

"Yah good Idea Ron, let's do that." Brain said.

But before they could do anything I grabbed onto their shoulders. They looked at me.

I smirked. "Hey Ron, Blake, I can tell you two are good guys and are really nice. But if you lay on finger on my girl, I'll rip your guy's limbs off, chop them up, and make you two watch while I feed them to my dogs."

They looked at me in fear.

"Um…Um, we're really sorry. We didn't know she was yours." Brain said.

"Yah, we'll leave right now." Ron said.

The two boys left and I glared at them. I looked at Haruhi, who was still looking at underwear.

"Haruhi, I'll be right back. I got some business to take care of."

"Ok." She said.

I started to follow Ron and Brian. I grabbed a glass cup and followed the two in the bathroom. They walked into the stalls, I moved the trashcan to block the door. I pulled out my mask and gloves and put them on. I put my hood up and hid in an open stall. Ron and Brain flushed the toilets, while they flushed I broke the glass cup and grabbed a shard of glass. They walked out of the stalls and walked to the sink and started washing their hands. They started talking and I quietly snuck out of the stall and snuck up behind Ron. I quickly grabbed him by the neck and slit his throat.

"Ron!" Brain yelled.

He looked at me. His eyes widened in fear.

"You're...You're El Diablo."

I smirked. "Congratulations you answered correctly, now for your prize." I held up the shard of glass.

Brain tried to run towards the door, but I caught him by the wrist.

I head locked him. "This is what you get for hitting on my girl."

I then slit his throat and let him go. His body fell to the ground next to Ron's. Both of their bloods mixed together and started going down the drain. I dropped the shard of glass and dipped my finger in their blood. On the wall I wrote El D, then I washed my glove off. I took of my mask and gloves and put them back in my pocket, I put my hood down. I moved the trashcan away from the door and exited the bathroom. Luckily there wasn't anyone around. I quickly ran over to a security guard.

"Sir! Sir!" I pretended to panic.

"Yes?" He asked.

"There's been a murder in the bathroom!"

"What?!"

He quickly ran to the bathroom and saw the dead bodies of Ron and Brain.

"Oh my God." He grabbed his walkie talkie. "There has been a murder in the first floor men's bathroom! I repeat there has been a murder in the first floor men's bathroom! We need to evacuate the mall immediately!" He looked at me. "Sir, if you have any friends, hurry up and get them and leave!"

I nodded and ran back to the store where Haruhi was at. I found Haruhi paying for her stuff with the money I gave her.

I ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. "We have to leave now!" I said in a panicked voice.

She looked at me. "Why, what's wrong?"

"There was a murder, I think El Diablo found us here, we need to go."

Haruhi's expression turned horrified. "Ok, let's go."

I grabbed the bags she bought and we ran out of the mall. We got into the car and quickly drove home.

* * *

It was later that night and Haruhi was still up in her room. After Kaoru and I were done with dinner, I grabbed a plate for Haruhi, but I added a little something to her food without anybody noticing. I grabbed a drink for her and walked up the stairs to her room.

I knocked on her door. "Haruhi? It's me, I got some food for you. It's spaghetti."

A couple seconds later Haruhi opened the door.

"Hey Hikaru, come in."

I walked in and put her food on the nightstand next to her bed. She sat on her bed, grabbed her food, and started eating it.

I sat down next to her. "So how are you feeling? Today was crazy."

Haruhi nodded and took a bite of her food. "Yah, I'm a lot better. It was just really crazy today. But hopefully it'll die down soon."

"Yah, hopefully." I said.

She finished her food and I took her plate back to the kitchen. I walked back to her room and she yawned.

I walked up to her bed. "Are you ok?"

She rubbed her eyes. "Yah, I'm just really tired all of a sudden." She laid down on her bed. "I think I'm gona go to sleep." She drifted off.

When she was asleep I walked over to the door and closed it. I walked over to her and put the covers on her. I then got in the bed with her and hugged her from behind.

I kissed her head. "If I can't have you, no one can." I smirked. "Get comfortable here Haruhi, because you're not going to be leaving here anytime soon."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I won't be able to post tomorrow because I'm going to Disneyland X3 I can't wait. Anyways thanks to all the people who are favoriting, following, and reviewing, It really makes me happy, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	15. Drugged

I was asleep in Kaoru's and my room, then I was awoken by a knock on the door. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, I checked the clock and it was 1:45 am. I look over at Kaoru and saw that he was still asleep. The knocking continued, I got up and started walking towards the door. I rubbed my face and opened the door and saw Haruhi.

I looked at her surprised. "Haruhi, what are you doing out of bed?" I asked.

She looked at me scared, sweat all over her face. "Can you sleep in my room tonight with me?" She asked.

"Why, what's wrong?"

She looked down. "I had a bad dream and I can't get back to sleep. I'll feel a lot safer if you were there with me."

"Ok, I'll come with you. Let me first go get a pillow and a blanket."

Haruhi nodded and I went back inside my bedroom. I got a pillow and blanket and went back into the hall with Haruhi. We walked back to her room and I laid the pillow and blanket on the floor.

Haruhi looked at me. "You don't have to sleep on the floor, you can have the bed if you want."

I looked at her and smiled. "No way, you're the guest, you should have the bed. I'm fine on the floor, don't worry about it." I laid down and got under the blanket. I looked up at her, the smile still glued on my face. "Goodnight."

She smiled back. "Goodnight."

She got into her bed and went to sleep.

I stopped smiling and looked at her. "I will always be here to protect you, so you don't have to worry about someone hurting you." I smirked. "My little toy."

I then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up around eight, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the bed and saw Haruhi was still asleep. Her covers were all messed up so I got up and fixed them. I looked at her sleeping face, I smiled lovingly at her. She looked so peaceful.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me. "Hikaru?"

"Sorry did I wake you?"

Haruhi sat up and stretched. "It's ok, I didn't want to sleep too late."

I put my hands on my hips. "Let's do something today for fun, what did you do?"

"What about Diablo?" She asked.

I winked. "Don't worry, I have some places in mind that El Diablo won't even think of going there."

Haruhi sighed. "I don't know."

"Come on please, I promise nothing bad will happen to you if you stay with me."

"Ok, I guess, but let's not go to a really popular place."

I nodded. "Sure, why not a movie?"

Haruhi smiled. "Yah that would be fun."

"Ok, get changed and then we'll leave ok."

Haruhi nodded and I left the room so she can change. I walked into my room and saw Kaoru sitting on his bed, glaring at me, crossing his arms.

"Where were you?' Kaoru asked.

"I was with Haruhi, she had a bad dream last night and wanted to me sleep in her room."

He gave me a look. "You slept in her room?"

I gave him an annoyed look. "We didn't do that, we just talked for a bit for a couple minutes and we fell asleep." I crossed my arms. "Even if I wanted to, which I didn't. We both were too tired."

Kaoru smiled. "I know I heard everything. I just wanted to tease you."

I glared. "I hate you."

"I love you to."

I grabbed some clothes and changed. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I did my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. I saw Haruhi sitting at the dinner table eating breakfast. I smiled at her, she was wearing the dress we bought yesterday.

I sat down next to her. "I see you're wearing the dress we bought yesterday."

She smiled at me. "Yah, I thought it would be great choice because we're hanging out today."

I looked lovingly at her. We finished our breakfast and we walked out of the house and got into my car.

"So what movie do you want to see?" I asked.

"Um, Jurassic World looks a little interesting, but I don't know if it's my kind of movie."

I turned the car on. "Well, let's see that movie then."

"Ok."

I started driving to the theater. When we arrived at the theater, we got out of the car and got our tickets for the movie, we walked into the theater.

"Hey how about instead of having popcorn, we go out some place after this, then we can go out to dinner."

Haruhi smiled. "Sure, that would be nice."

We bought a drink and started making our way to the theater playing our movie. We watched the movie, and during the scary parts, well to Haruhi, she held onto me. I was kinda surprised to see Haruhi acting this way. The last time I saw her acting this way was almost four years ago in the church during the thunderstorm. After the movie we went to the amusement park. We played a couple games and I won a stuffed raccoon for Haruhi. I handed her the raccoon.

She smiled and took the raccoon. "Thanks, I love it."

We rode a couple rides and now we were sitting on a picnic table.

"Wow, today was more fun than I thought it would be." Haruhi said.

I smiled at her. "Well that's good, you want to go to the aquarium?"

"Um." Haruhi looked down." "I don't really know, I haven't been to an aquarium since Tamaki's and my first, and…. last date. I don't know if I go there, I'll be depressed and it will ruin the rest of the day."

I looked at her, anger started boiling up inside me. I looked at my folded hands on the table. "I'm sorry."

She looked over at me.

"I'm sorry that I killed him. I feel like I ruined everyone's life by doing that."

She put my hand on my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, it was the bad side of you, and that side of you is gone now. I know you feel really sorry about it, and I want you to know that the host club and I forgive you."

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. I then hugged her.

"Thanks." I whispered. "I love you." I tightened my grip on her, she hugged me back. I let go of her and looked at the time, it was 6:45 pm. "Hey, you want to go to dinner right now? It's getting kinda late."

Haruhi smiled. "Sure let's go."

Haruhi and I got up from the picnic tables and walked out of the amusement park. We walked back to my car, got in, and drove to the restaurant. We got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

"Wow, are you sure we're not under dressed?" Haruhi asked.

I smiled and winked at her. "One step ahead of you."

I pulled out a bag with a red dress, shoes for Haruhi, and a white shirt and black pants.

I handed her the bag with her clothes in it. "Go get changed, I'll meet you back here after you're done." I handed her some diamond hair clips. "Put these in your hair also."

Haruhi nodded, grabbed the clips, and went into the bathroom. I went into the men's bathroom and changed. I walked out of the bathroom and walked up the hostess.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"A table for two please."

The hostess nodded. "Ok, your table will be ready soon."

I thanked her and sat down waiting for Haruhi. About a couple minutes later Haruhi walked out of the bathroom. I looked at her in amazement, she was so beautiful in the red dress. I then noticed she was wearing makeup.

"Where did you get the makeup?" I asked.

Haruhi blushed. "Um, a couple of girls in the bathroom said I'll look better with makeup and they also helped with my hair, so, yah."

I smiled. "Well you look beautiful, even though you still were beautiful before."

She blushed again and smiled. "Um, thanks."

The hostess walked up to us. "Your table is ready."

I got up and Haruhi and I followed the hostess to our table and we sat down.

Our waiter walked up to our table. "What would you two like to drink?"

"Um, I would like some lemonade." I said.

"I would like the same thing." Haruhi said.

The waiter nodded and went to get our drinks. We started looking through our menus. I looked up and saw a couple of teen girls waving at me all flirty. I just rolled my eyes and looked back at the menu.

"I have to fix my dress, I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Haruhi got up and went to the bathroom. Our waiter came back with our drinks and placed them on the table. I thanked him and he nodded and walked away. I reached for my drink, but I smelled something that was a bit off. I sniffed my drink, but it wasn't coming from that.

Haruhi came back and sat down.

"Hey Haruhi, do you smell something that is a bit off, like a medication smell?"

Haruhi shook her head. "No I don't."

I looked around our table for a bit, then I see some guy looking at us and smirking, he looked familiar. I looked back at Haruhi, she was about to drink her drink.

My eyes widened. "Don't drink that!" I slapped the drink out of her hand.

"Hikaru, what the hell?!"

I got up and knelt down to where the cup was. I picked up the cup and sniffed it.

My eyes widened, then I glared. "This drink was drugged."

And this time it wasn't me.

* * *

 **Hey guess, sorry for boring chapter. I was actually was really surprised that I didn't get more on the chapter before. Hopefully this one get's more, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	16. Snake Bite

Haruhi's eyes widened. "What, drugged?"

I looked back over at the man that was smirking at us. Why did he look familiar? Then it hit me, he was the mental hospital with me.

I growled. "Snake."

Haruhi's looked at me. "What?"

I stood up, I handed Haruhi my keys to my car. "Go home, you'll be safer there."

"But what about you?" She asked.

I didn't take my eyes off Snake. "I'll call my driver to pick me up, I want you to be safe." I looked at her. "I'll meet you back at my house."

Haruhi nodded, got up, and left the restaurant.

I glared back at Snake. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Snake snickered. "Well, that's not a nice way to talk to a friend."

"We're not friends." I growled.

He walked up to me. "Let's speak outside, I don't think you want me to talk about it in here."

I followed him outside and we walked to the side of the restaurant.

"What do you want, I have more important things to do instead of being bothered by you."

"Oh quite the act." Snake said.

I looked at him confused. "What act?"

He smirked. "I know that you're Diablo."

My eyes widened. "How...how.."

Snake out his hands on his hips. "The jacket, you have angel wings on your favorite jacket. I'm surprised the cops haven't even noticed that."

I smirked and slightly put up my hands. "Ok, you got me, what are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm trying to get rid of an obstacle, that's all."

I snickered. "Well you did a horrible job trying to get rid of me."

He chuckled darkly, I stopped smirking and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I wasn't trying to kill of you, I was trying to kill the girl."

I growled. "You bastard!" I ran up and punched him in the face.

He laughed and looked at me. "Oh, there's the Diablo I know."

"Why do you want to kill her?!"

He glared at me. "Because you betrayed me two years ago, and after that day I swore that I would kill the girl you love."

* * *

 _It was two years ago and it's been a couple months since I've been in the mental hospital. I was sitting with Snake and two guys, Zach, and Hunter, or more like I was sitting at the table and they decided to sit here with me. They were smoking and Snake handed me a smoke._

 _"You want one Hikaru."_

 _I made a face and shook my head." Ew, no."_

 _"Come on, they're not that bad."_

 _I moved Snake's hand out of my face. "I kill people, I don't kill myself."_

 _The boy laughed and Snake move his hand away from me._

 _"Your loss." He continued to smoke. "Hey guys, let's do something tonight." Snake burned out the cigarette._

 _"Like what?" Zach asked._

 _"Let's escape this place tonight, go party, hook up with some girls."_

 _"Won't they notice we're wearing grey hospital clothes?" Hunter asked._

 _"We'll change dip wad." Snake growled._

 _I huffed. "You guys go ahead, I'll rather stay here."_

 _Snake smirked. "Wow, one of the most dangerous people here doesn't want to go out for a little fun. I guess that medication is really kicking in."_

 _"I just want out of here as soon as possible without the police coming after my ass."_

 _"Then you can be our lookout."_

 _I nodded. "Sure, why not."_

 _The three of them left and I continued to sit there. I clenched my fists, I've always detested Snake and his gang. They think they can just be my friends after what they did to me. They abused me, I frankly didn't care, but when they broke thing I had of Haruhi, the only thing I cared about. A picture frame with a picture of her and me, and they just broke it in front of me. I smirked, now it's my turn to get revenge._

* * *

 _It was later that night, Snake and his gang were getting ready to go out. I walked to Zach's room._

 _Zach looked at me. "Hikaru, are you coming with us now?"_

 _I looked at him and started walking up to him. "Yah, I want to join you guys."_

 _Zach turned around and continued to do what he was doing. I grabbed a needle from the medication tray. I walked up to Zach and grabbed him._

 _"Hey what the…"_

 _Before he could do finish, I stabbed him in the neck. I injected the liquid into him and broke the needle in his neck. He fe;; to the ground and started seizuring violently._

 _I smirked and walked out. "One down, two to go."_

 _I walked up to Hunter's room, he was out on the terrace. I walked up to him._

 _"Snake, is that you? I think we should go to the club and get some drinks."_

 _He was about to turn around, but I grabbed him by the feet._

 _"Hey, what are you…"_

 _I then lifted off the ground and pushed him head first off the terrace. I watched him hit the floor head first._

 _I walked out of the room. "Now, for Snake."_

 _Snake was in the front of the building waiting for Zach and Hunter. I walked up to him._

 _Snake looked at me. "Hey have you seen the guys?"_

 _I shook my head. "Sorry, haven't seen them."_

 _Snake looked at his watch. "Well, if they're not here soon, I'm leaving without them."_

 _I walked up to the desk. Snake tapping his foot in annoyance. I took the desk phone and called security. I went behind the desk so Snake wouldn't hear me._

 _"Hello security, Snake...Snake killed Zach and Hunter and now he's trying to escape. "Fake tears started falling down my face. "He's scaring me, please help, he's trapping me by the entrance."_

 _The security said they would be there as fast as they can. I hung up the phone._

 _Snake walked up to where I was. "What are you doing?"_

 _I smirked at him. "I'm just getting revenge."_

 _He looked confused. "On who?"_

 _My smirk widened. "You'll see."_

 _The security ran in and tackled Snake on the floor._

 _"Hey what are you doing?!" Snake yelled._

 _"You're being put in confinement for murdering two people." A guard said._

 _"What?! I didn't do anything!" He looked at me. "Hikaru, tell him I was here the whole time!"_

 _I smirked at him, his eyes widened._

 _"You bastard, you framed me! How dare you!" He tried to run towards me, but the guards stopped him. "I'm going to kill you, no I'm going to kill everyone that's important to you when I get out of here! Starting with that girl!"_

* * *

"Remember that day Hitachiin? I swore on my life that I would kill everyone important to you. I had to escape the hospital to do this, when I finally found you. But I guess with that girl gone, I can just kill you instead." He growled.

He then charged up to me and threw me to the ground. I grabbed his leg and made him fall to the ground. We got up and Snake pulled out a knife.

He smirked crazed at me. "Oh, I've been waiting for this for a long time."

He charged at me with the knife. I dodged it and grabbed his arm, I cracked his arm and he dropped the knife. I let go of his arm and grabbed the knife the knife. Snake got up and charged at me again. I tried to stab him, but he slapped the knife out of my hand. He trampled me into the street. I kicked him off and we both got up.

"How dare you try to hurt Haruhi!" I growled.

He smirked. "Ooh, there's the real Diablo, so angry that his pupils get so dilated that you look like an animal."

"Shut up!"

"Or what, you're going to kill me also. Well I plan that I won't be the one dying tonight." He pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at me.

I growled and clenched my fists.

He smirked at me crazed. "After this I'll go where that girl is and kill her, then your brother, parents, and friends."

I gulped, sweat beating down my face.

He chuckled. "I can't believe that the infamous El DIablo is going to be killed by my own hands, well that's what you get when upset a snake."

I face palmed in my head, that was the stupidest thing I ever heard.

He turned the safety off. "Adiós El Diablo."

He was about to pull the trigger, but then a truck came in and hit him. I looked towards Snake's body. I walked towards him, knelt down beside him, and checked his his pulse, he was dead.

I stood up and kicked him. "You should of gotten one thing straight, don't mess with El Diablo."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was kinda hard for me to write. I kinda have writer block, but I have the next chapter in mind, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	17. Not a Good Sign

_I was walking over to Haruhi's apartment, then I thought of something. Why was Haruhi at her apartment, and why don't I remember waking up? I walked up the stairs of her apartment complex and went up to her door. I knocked on the door, but no one answered._

 _I knocked again. "Haruhi?"_

 _Finally the door opened, I was expecting Haruhi at the door, but I was far off._

 _My eyes widened in fear. "I...I thought you were dead?"_

 _Standing in front of me was Tamaki Souh._

 _Tamaki gave me a look. "Why would you think that?"_

 _I gulped. "I, uh, guess I just dreamt it." I rubbed the back of my head._

 _Tamaki glared at me and crossed his arms. "I see, so you thought just because you stabbed me I would just die and you could have Haruhi all to yourself. Well for your information I was in a coma for two years thanks to you."_

 _My eyes widened more. "What, a coma?"_

 _He smirked at me. "Yep, and when I woke up Haruhi was the first one there to greet me. Also our relationship is stronger than ever thanks to you."_

 _"No." I whispered._

 _"Also Haruhi and I are getting married next week, and you're invited. You get to see the girl you love so much that you tried to kill her one and only true love so you can have her. How's that working out for you?"_

 _"No, no, no." I grabbed my hair and closed my eyes._

 _"Also we got bigger news, Haruhi and I are expecting our first child."_

 _"Shut up!" I let go of my hair and glared at him in rage._

 _"What's wrong Hitachiin, you sad?"_

 _I looked behind Tamaki and saw Blake walk up besides Tamaki._

 _A shocked expression came back on my face._

 _"Blake?"_

 _Blake smirked. "You thought you could of gotten rid of me that easily?"_

 _"I..I…" Sweat started beating down my face._

 _"I thought we were friends Hikaru?"_

 _My face turned from shocked to horror. "What the hell?"_

 _Jordan walked up. "Why did you try to kill me?"_

 _"Um."_

 _"Yah why did you try to kill us." Two people said insync._

 _My face turned pale, I started backing up to the railing._

 _Billy and Tyler walked up._

 _"Why did you try to kill us?" They said together._

 _I glared at them. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _Tamaki smirked. "Well." He looked over at Blake. "Let's refresh your memory."_

 _Tamaki and Blake walked up to me, I gripped the handle bar harder. Then I felt a sharp pain in my sides. I looked down and saw that Tamaki and Blake had stabbed me._

 _"What...what are you doing?" I gasped._

 _They pulled out the knives and walked back to where they were. I grabbed one of my sides then I looked at my hand, there was nothing on it._

 _I looked confused. "Why isn't there any blood?"_

 _I was then hit in the head with something metal, I fell to the ground and held my head. I looked up and saw Jordan with a bat._

 _"Jordan I…."_

 _Then I felt something around my neck. It tightened and I started choking. I grabbed the thing around my neck, it was a rope, Billy was dragging me._

 _"Bill...Billy." I gasped._

 _Billy hung me up, I started struggling to get free. I finally somehow loosened the rope and got free. I rubbed my neck and coughed. Tyler walked up to me, I looked up at him, he had no emotion in his face._

 _He handed me a cup of coffee. "You look thirsty, here, have some coffee."_

 _"Get away from me." I scooted away from them._

 _Tyler smirked. "What's wrong, I just added something in there, I promise you'll love it. Like how I loved it when you put it in my drink."_

 _I stood up and ran past them. "I have to get out of here."_

 _I started running down the stairs, but something grabbed my leg and I tumbled down the stairs. I grabbed my leg and hissed in pain. I heard footsteps, I looked up and saw Haruhi._

 _I smiled. "Haruhi I've been looking for…."_

 _But I was cut off by Haruhi pointing a gun at me._

 _My smile disappeared, and I looked at her in fear. "Haruhi, wh...what are you doing?"_

 _She just glared at me and turned the safety off. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't let me._

 _I looked up her again. "Haruhi, you… you don't know what you're doing. I'm your friend you would never hurt me."_

 _"I know what I'm doing, also I'm not friends with El Diablo."_

 _My eyes widened, I was speechless._

 _"You're probably wondering how I know, well it wasn't that hard to find out, everyone knows that you're the killer. Instead of the cops giving you the death penalty, I'll do it for you."_

 _"Haruhi, no, please." I pleaded._

 _She then shot the gun._

* * *

"No!" I shot up from my bed.

I looked around panting, I rubbed my face, I was sweating.

I sighed in relief. "It was just a dream." I laid back down on my bed.

I looked over at Kaoru in his bed, he was asleep.

I looked up at the ceiling. "It felt so real."

I rubbed my hands over my neck, it still kinda hurt, I looked at the ceiling for a bit longer, then I fell back asleep.

* * *

I woke up by sunlight hitting my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kaoru lying his head in his arms on the side of my bed. He looked at me.

I rubbed my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I got a call from Gina, she's wondering why you haven't gotten a refill on your prescription." Kaoru said.

"I, um… I got weaned off of it, remember?"

"Gina told me that after the incident you had to take it two time a day again."

I sat up. "I just don't feel like I need it ok." I said annoyed.

Kaoru got up, grabbed my pills and water bottle. He handed them to me.

He glared. "If you don't take them you'll turn back to that evil side of you again, also if you resist, I will force them down your throat like I do to our dogs. You don't want me to do that, do you?"

I groaned.

"That's what I thought." Kaoru opened the pill bottle and gave me a pill and my water bottle.

I grabbed the pill and my water bottle, I just looked at them.

"Swallow the pill Hikaru."

I looked at him and slowly put the pill in my mouth, I took a sip of water.

Kaoru handed me another pill. "Now this one."

I grabbed the pill and put it in my mouth and took another sip of water.

Kaoru smiled. "See, that wasn't that hard." He stood up and put my water bottle and pill bottle back on the drawer. He looked back at me. "Now get ready for school, we leave in twenty minutes."

I nodded and Kaoru left the room. I took the pills out of my mouth, I got up from my bed and threw them away.

"Damn it, he's getting suspicious, he's going to keep checking on me." I got clothes and started to get changed. "I better keep a low profile for a bit." I went into the bathroom, did my morning deeds, then left my room.

I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Haruhi and Kaoru were already eating breakfast. I grabbed a plate of pancakes and started eating them, even though I didn't really like them.

"So any news with Diablo?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru shook his head. "No, not after the mall incident, hopefully he'll get caught soon."

Haruhi looked at me. "So how are you feeling Hikaru?"

I looked back at her. "I'm good, why do you ask?"

"Well, Kaoru told me about you not taking your medication, I just wanted to know if you were ok."

I sighed. "Yah, I'm fine. I just didn't feel like I needed to take it anymore, so I stopped."

"But Gina said if you didn't take it, then you could go back to your bad side. I'm just trying to help."

I banged my hands on the table. "Well I didn't ask for your help!"

They both looked at me in shock.

When I noticed what I did, I blushed.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit cranky because I didn't didn't sleep that well last night."

They just nodded, Kaoru looked at me suspicious.

"So Hikaru, what happened to the guy at the restaurant?"

I cleared my throat. "Um, he got caught by the police, he was put in prison for a long time."

Haruhi smiled. "That's good."

"Yah."

Kaoru kept looking at me, I looked back at him. He glared at me like he was focusing.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking of something." He said.

I picked up my drink and took a sip of it. That wasn't a good sign.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I didn't really know what to write for the last part so I just winged it. But I hope you still liked it, pleas F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	18. Witnessed

A couple of days passed and it was the last day before spring vacation. We were in the club room planning something.

"It's going to be Tamaki's 20th birthday tomorrow, I wanted to go to the graveyard and have a picnic, I can make some of his favorite food, and some of ours as well." Haruhi said.

Kyouya looked up from his black book. "Yah, that seems like a good idea, we can also invite the guests and friends so they can visit Tamaki also."

Everyone but me agreed, I wasn't really paying attention. I had my eyes closed.

"Hikaru?"

I opened my eyes and looked at Kyouya. "Yah?"

"Are you joining us for the picnic at Tamaki's grave tomorrow for his birthday?"

I sat up. "Yah, sure I'll go."

Kyouya smiled. "Good, let's meet at the graveyard tomorrow around twelve, ok."

We all nodded. Kyouya closed his black book and stood up. "Well it's time to close the club for today."

We all got up and left, there was no customers today so we didn't have to clean up. Kaoru, Haruhi, and I walked to our limo and got in.

"Can we stop by the supermarket, I want to pick some stuff up for tomorrow." Haruhi asked.

"Ok, we can do that." I said.

Kaoru told the driver to go to the supermarket and the driver started to drive. Haruhi started looking through her bag.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"My wallet, I'm seeing if I have enough money to buy the food."

"You don't have to pay for it Haruhi, Tono was our friend to." Kaoru said.

"No I want to buy the stuff I'm going to make for Tamaki, he liked a lot of things that were in my price rang. I know that he was your guys friend, but he was my first boyfriend, and I still love him. So I want to make it special."

I slightly growled and clenched my fists.

"You ok Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

I looked out the window. "Just peachy."

We arrived at the supermarket and got out of the limo. We entered the store and started to walk around, Haruhi knew her stuff was so we just followed her. Haruhi walked up to the instant ramen.

I looked at her confused. "You're going to buy ramen for his birthday, why?"

Haruhi smiled sadly. "Because it was his favorite food. He would eat a lot when we hung out." She picked up a pork flavored one, tears filled her eyes. "This was his favorite flavor, so I wanted to make it for his birthday picnic." She sniffed.

Kaoru walked up to Haruhi and rubbed the back of her shoulders.

"I miss him." Haruhi sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I know, we miss him to." Kaoru said sadly.

I glared at them and grabbed a bag of the instant ramen.

"How much of these do we need?" I asked.

Kaoru let go of Haruhi and they both looked at me.

"Um, we need about five, I think that'll be enough."

I grabbed three more and put them in the basket Haruhi had, Haruhi put hers in there to.

"What's next?" Kaoru asked.

"Let's get something Italian for you guys."

We shopped around for a bit longer, Haruhi wanted to buy everything but we wouldn't allow her. She bought the stuff for Tamaki and Kaoru and I bought the rest. After we paid for them we went back to our limo and drove home. When we arrived home we took the groceries in and Haruhi started cooking. Kaoru was on the phone talking to Kyouya about the picnic, I was leaning on the wall watching Haruhi cook.

Haruhi looked over at me. "Oh Hikaru, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Kaoru?"

"Kaoru's talking to Kyouya about the picnic." I walked up to her. "Can I help you cook? It'll get done a lot faster."

Haruhi chuckled. "Are you sure, do you even know how to cook?"

I smirked. "Well for your information, I was taught how to cook in the hospital by Gina." I grabbed the spoon she had in her hand away from her. I tossed the spoon in the air and caught it. "I can teach you a thing of two."

She smirked back. "Oh really, well show me what you got chef."

She moved away from the stove.

I walked up to the stove. "My pleasure, it's just instant noodles."

"Says the guy who almost killed himself four years ago making soup."

I pointed the spoon at her. "Hey, we promised to never speak of that again."

She chuckled and I continued making the noodles. When I finished I put some in a bowl and set it down in front of her and sat down in front of her.

I gave her a fork. "Try it, and if you don't like it, I'll buy you fancy tuna."

Haruhi grabbed the fork. "Ok, it's a deal."

Haruhi used her fork to get some noodles and tasted it, her eyes widened.

"Woah, how the hell did you make it so good?"

I smirked. "A chef doesn't reveal his secrets."

"Oh come on, just tell me."

I stood up. "I'll show you if you let me help."

Haruhi sighed. "Fine." She stood up and smirked, she grabbed the spoon from me. "But don't get in my way."

I took the spoon back from her. "No promises." I then ran back over to the stove.

"Hey, give that back." Haruhi giggled and chased after me.

We cooked for the rest of the night, and the next thing I know its morning and we're sleeping on the couch. I woke up, Haruhi was sleeping on my shoulder.

I rubbed my face with my free hand. "I better get ready."

I carefully lifted Haruhi's head and stood up. I carefully laid her head back down on the couch. I started walking to the stairs, but I stopped.

"Did I turn of the stove?... Yes."

I went upstairs and walked into my room. Kaoru exited the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel.

He looked at me. "Ah there you are, I was about to get you. How was cooking last night?"

I stretched. "It was good, tiring though."

Kaoru smiled. "That's good, the water's warm for you so you can just hop in the shower."

I smiled back. "Ok, thanks."

I grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. I took a shower and changed into nicer clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and out of my room. I went downstairs and saw Kaoru and Haruhi ready to go. I helped put the food in the car. We then got in the car and drove to the graveyard. When we got there, we exited the car and were greeted by Mei and Kasanoda.

Mei walked up to us. "Wow Haruhi, you brought a lot of food."

Haruhi smiled. "Yah, I didn't know how many people would be there, so I just made a lot."

"Would you like some help Fujioka?" Kasanoda asked.

Haruhi nodded. "Thanks."

Kasanoda, Kaoru, Haruhi, and I got some food and headed over to Tamaki's grave. When we got there I froze, there at his grave was his mother and father. His mother must have flown in from France, I gulped.

Kaoru looked at me. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

I sighed. "Yah, that's what you said on the first day of school."

We walked up to the picnic and placed the food on the table.

Haruhi walked up to Yuzure and Anne. "Hello Mr. Souh, Anne, how are you two?"

They both smiled.

"Hello Haruhi, we're both fine. We're just sad that we don't get to spend his birthday with him here." Anne's eyes started watering.

Yuzure tried to comfort his wife, then he spotted me.

He glared at me. "What are you doing here Mr. Hitachiin?"

I gulped. "I'm here to celebrate a former friend's birthday."

"You're not his friend, you killed him."

I looked down.

"Mr. Souh it wasn't his fault, he was sick. If he wasn't then none of it would happened."

Yuzure was about to say something, but Anne stopped him.

She looked at me with a smile. "I know that it wasn't your fault. I know what it's like to be sick, I might not have a mental sickness, but I know it's really hard to deal with."

I swallowed back the tears. "Thanks."

She smiled again and she and Yuzure walked away. The three of us got food and sat down with the rest of the club.

A guy walked and rubbed Haruhi's shoulders. "Hey Haruhi, how are you feeling?"

I glared at him.

Haruhi tried to move his hands off. "Um, I'm fine. If you don't mind, can you not touch me, I would appreciate it."

"Haruhi, I'm just trying to comfort you." He tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Please stop." She tried to take his hands off again.

"Haruhi, I'm…"

"She doesn't want you to touch her, let her go and leave!" I yelled.

Everybody looked at me shocked.

The guys raised his hands. "Woah, calm down Diablo."

I stood up and walked up to him. "What did you just call me?" I growled.

Kaoru stood up next to me and glared at the guy. "Don't you dare call him that." Kaoru growled.

"Geez I'm sorry, I won't go near her then." He then walked away.

"Who the hell was that?" Kaoru asked.

"His name is John, he's in our class, he's kinda touchy with the women in our class." Honey said.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I growled and stormed off.

I noticed that John was also going to the bathroom, I smirked devilishly, perfect.

I felt a lump in my pocket, I lifted my shirt and saw a gun.

"That's right I'm wearing the same clothes I wore when I fought Snake, and after he died I took his gun.

I pulled the gun out of my pocket. "It also has a silencer." I smirked. "Excellent."

I snuck up behind John and raised the gun.

"This is what you get for messing with Diablo's girl."

I then shot John in the head, I snickered darkly.

"Hikaru?"

My snickering stopped and I looked behind me. I saw a horrified Kasanoda.

I glared at him. "Bossanova."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I couldn't think of anything, but I'm happy I waited because I got all these idea's, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	19. Say Hello to Diablo

Kasanoda was shaking. "You...You're El Diablo."

I started walking towards him, the gun still in my hand. Kasanoda started backing away slowly.

"Bossanova, I can explain." I said.

"Get...Get away from me." He started to run.

"Damn it." I growled.

I started chasing after him, before we could even see the picnic I grabbed him and threw him to the ground. I glared at him.

"Please don't kill me." He pleaded.

I continued to glare at him, then I smirked. "Ok, I won't kill you. To be honest, I wasn't going to kill you." I walked up to him and knelt beside him. "But if you tell anyone that I killed John or I'm Diablo, I will kill you."

He looked at me more horrified.

I smirked devilishly. "And I will make it a slow and painful death as well, so you can feel all the pain. I'll first use a small knife and start putting cuts all over your body. Then I'll slice open your stomach, but not too much so you would die, that would be no fun, just enough so you can feel excruciating pain. Then I'll get some pliers and pull out your teeth one by one until there is none left. Then I'll strap you down to a table and do something called waterboarding. It's when I put a cloth over you face and pour water on it, it makes it feel like you're drowning, but I'll stop for a bit and let you breath, then I'll continue to pour water on your face till you drown. You don't want me to do that, do you Bossanova?"

Kasanoda shook his head. "N..No, I don't want that."

I stood up and replaced my smirk with a smile, I lended a hand for Kasanoda. "Then we'll be good."

Kasanoda looked at my hand frightened.

I huffed. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you if you help me and keep your mouth shut."

Kasanoda hesitantly grabbed my hand and I helped him up. He was about to walk back to the picnic, but I stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He looked at me. "Um, I'm going back to the picnic."

I smirked. "You can't leave yet, we have to hide the body."

Kasanoda's eyes widened. "Wh..What, I'm not going to do that."

I pointed the gun at him. "Yes you are, now help me, or I'm going to blow your freakin brains out."

Kasanoda walked over to John's body and grabbed his legs. I put the gun in my pocket and grabbed John's arms.

"Wh...Where are we going to put him?" Kasanoda asked.

I looked around and found a hole.

"Over there, that's a place where they were gona put a coffin, we can put him in there."

We picked him up and carried him over to the hole and threw him in there. I took the gun out of my pocket and threw it in the hole. We buried him with a bit of dirt so he would be hidden. We walked back to the picnic and sat back with the Host Club.

"Wow, you guys took a while, what were you guys doing?" Mei asked.

I smiled. "After the bathroom we decided to look at some of the graves, right Bossanova?"

Kasanoda started sweating. "Ya….Yah, we looked at some graves."

Mei looked at Kasanoda. "Why are you sweating?"

Kasanoda gulped, he started fanning himself with his shirt. "It's just really hot, hehe."

'"Ok…"

We all continued to eat our picnic, and I kept my eye on Kasanoda, and he knew it all too well.

* * *

It was the next day and I just got up about a half an hour ago, I was walking down the stairs changed in casual clothes. I heard Haruhi's voice in the living room, I took a peek into the living room and saw her talking on the phone.

"Yah, yah I can do that. Ok I'll be there later today, ok, bye." She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

Haruhi jumped. "Hikaru, you startled me."

"Who was that?" I asked again.

"That was Misuzu, he wants me to go to Karuizawa and work at his pension for a couple of days, so I said yes.

"When are you leaving?"

"In about an hour."

"I'm going with you."

"No, you don't have to go."

I smirked. "You don't really think I'll let my toy go all the way to Karuizawa without me?"

She rolled my eyes. "Oh, so now I'm your toy again."

"Yep, if you can't be my girlfriend, you'll be my toy." I teased.

After we both realized what I said we blushed.

"Fine you can come, and I guess if you're going then Kaoru's going to."

I nodded. "Yep, I'm gona go tell Kaoru and then go pack."

I went into the kitchen and told Kaoru what we were doing, then I went upstairs and packed. About an hour later we were all packed and put our bags in the limo. We got in the limo and started driving to Karuizawa. The ride was really quiet so I decided to go to sleep.

* * *

"Hikaru."

I woke up by someone lightly shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Kaoru.

He smiled. "We're here, come on."

I stretched and got out, we grabbed our bags and walked into the pension.

"Oh, there you are Haruhi." Misuzu walked up to us. "And great you brought some of your friends. Well I'll give you guys the keys to your rooms. You guys can settle in for a bit, then in an hour you can meet me back here."

We nodded and Misuzu gave us our room keys. Haruhi had her own room, and Kaoru and I are sharing a room like usual. We walked up the stairs and tried to find our rooms. We stopped at our room, 205, Haruhi was in 204. We unlocked the door and walked into our room.

I flopped on one of the beds. "I'm tired." I rubbed my eyes.

Kaoru looked at me and smiled. "How are you tired, you slept through the whole car ride."

I chuckled. After lying down for a bit and unpacked our bags, then we went down to the lobby. Haruhi was already there working. She had the same apron and bandana she wore last time, and to be honest, she looked even cuter now.

"Oh there you boys are." Misuzu handed us brooms and smiled. "Have fun." He then walked away.

I looked at the broom, then at Kaoru. "I call inside."

Kaoru gave me a look. "Asshole."

I smirked. "I prefer to be called a dick, thank you very much."

Kaoru chuckled and went outside. I started sweeping inside the pension. About two hours later I was done sweeping, I put the broom and pan away and started walking back to the lobby. I then turned a corner and bumped into someone and something fell on the floor.

I looked up and saw Haruhi. "Oh, Haruhi, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She knelt down and started picking up the cookies the dropped.

"Here, let me help." I knelt down and started helping her.

"Thanks."

We started picking up the cookies. I put the last one I saw on the tray. Haruhi had her back towards me, still picking up cookies.

"Hey thanks for helping me pick up the cookies, I really appre…."

She then turned around and our lips accidently met.

She moved away and raised her hands. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I raised my hands as well.

We put our hands down and just stared at each other for a bit.

"I, uh gotta go see what other chores Misuzu wants me to do." I said.

"Ok, uh, I'll see you later." She said.

We both got up and walked the opposite direction from each other. I put my hand to my lips, a smile spread across my face. I kissed Haruhi, again. I asked Misuzu if there was any more chores, but he said there wasn't any more chores today. So I decided to go back up to my room. I sighed lovingly and flopped on my bed, I know it sounds kinda cheesey, but I just had to do it.

"Can life be any better, even though it was unintentional, I could still feel the sparks."

I hugged my pillow. "I know I'm not the kinda person who does this, but I just can't help it." I squeezed my pillow harder.

After a couple minutes of snuggling my pillow I stood up and walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. The only difference from the good side and me is our eyes. My eyes are darker, both color and personality wise. I looked at my reflection confused, I didn't see the good side of me. I only saw, me.

"Well this is a first." I said.

I looked closer at my reflection.

"Are you ignoring me because I got to kiss Haruhi this time and you didn't?"

My reflection just copied me.

I glared. "Are you pretending to be me? I gotta say, you mouthing what I'm saying."

My reflection did the same thing.

"Ok it's getting annoying, stop it." I growled.

Nothing.

"Hello?"

My reflection didn't change, I looked at it. Then it hit me.

"He's gone." I started to laugh. "He's finally gone, ha, he's finally gone."

I laughed harder, after months of dragging that good side around, he's finally gone. My laughter died down.

I looked back at my reflection and smirked. "Say goodbye to Hikaru Hitachiin, and say hello to El Diablo, because I'm not leaving for a long time."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I won't be able to post tomorrow because 4th of July tomorrow, but hopefully the next day I will be able to post. Also next week I might not be able to post everydayish, because my parents are forcing me to go to an acting workshop, but I'll try to post as much as I can, Please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	20. Confession

It was the next day and we were doing the chores for the day. I was bringing people their breakfasts to their tables. I never really eat breakfast, but looking at the food Misuzu made, made my mouth water. It was about eleven when the chimes on the door rang, I thought it was another customer so I just shrugged it off.

"Oh hello, are you here with some supplies?" Misuzu asked.

"Yah, sorry I took so long. My brother's been sick so I had to deliver his supplies first."

"Oh it's quite alright, Haruhi take these to the kitchen please."

"Ok." Haruhi said.

"No way, Haruhi Fujioka. Is that really you?"

I turned my head slightly and looked at him, darkness in my eyes.

"Oh, hi Jeremy."

"Wow, you've changed a lot. You look really good."

Haruhi smiled. "Thanks."

My eyes widened, this is just like Ari all over again. I growled and clenched the notepad in my hand, I walked back into the kitchen. About a half an hour later Misuzu let us have a break. But instead of it being relaxing, it was the complete opposite. We were sitting at a table talking.

"So how have you been Fujioka?" Jeremy asked.

"I've been good, well goodish. The past couple years has been hard, but it's been getting a lot better." She said.

He smiled. "Well that's good." He looked at Kaoru and me. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Hikaru and Kaoru, they're friends from my class."

"Hey." Kaoru smiled

I just waved. They continued to talk, I just sat there, glaring at Jeremy.

Break was over and we continued to do our chores. I went upstairs and started to clean around. I looked out the window.

"It looks like its gona rain, hopefully there isn't any thunderstorms, for Haruhi's sake."

"Oh hey, um, Hikaru right?"

I looked away from the window and at Jeremy. I slightly glared at him.

"Yah, what is it?"

"So how is Fujioka really, I have a feeling she didn't want to tell me everything."

"Well she lost a lot of boyfriends this year, so I don't know."

"Yah, they got murdered right?"

My eyes widened. "How do you know about that?" I asked.

"It was all over the news, yah that El Diablo is killing them, but now he isn't just killing her boyfriends. Now he's killing random people." He said.

"Well not random people." I said.

He looked at me weird. "How do you know that?"

Oh no, I gulped. "I hang out with Haruhi a lot, so I know these things."

"Ok, so are you two dating?" He asked.

I looked down and sighed sadly. "No, but I have tried a couple times."

"What happened?"

I sighed again. "Well the first time it was because of that bastard Tamaki." I growled and clenched the broom in my hand. "She just had to pick him over me, what did she see in him anyways? He was an idiot, they didn't even look good together. I didn't get what she saw in him and not me!"

I noticed what I said and saw Jeremy's face, he looked shocked.

I cleared my throat. "Um and the other time was about a week ago, she said we couldn't go out because she was afraid that El Diablo would go after me."

Jeremy nodded. "I can see why she said no the second time, she just wanted to keep you safe."

"Yah, I guess." I looked over at him. "Do you like her?"

"Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't, in middle school Ari and I both had a crush on her. We also both confessed and she turned us both down, and well she didn't know what we were talking about."

"Do you still like her?"

"Well I thought I was over her, but seeing her today, I would say some feeling came back." He looked at me. "I hope you don't mind."

I gave him a pretend smile. "No, I don't mind at all."

He smiled. "Ok, thanks." He then walked away.

When he turned from me, my smile turned into a glare. I was next to my room, so I opened the door and entered my room. I quickly took off my apron and bandana I had on and put on my jacket. I checked my pockets for my mask, but it wasn't in my pocket. I growled, that's right, I hid my mask in my room. I just put my hood up and exited my room. I quickly followed where Jeremy went and saw him about to go down the stairs. I quickly walked up behind him. He turned his head to look behind him, I pushed him down the stairs. He rolled down the stairs and fell on the floor. He just laid there, and when he didn't get up I smirked.

"Jeremy are you ok?!"

Haruhi ran up to Jeremy and knelt down beside him.

My smirk quickly faded and I was about to leave, but I was too slow.

Haruhi looked up and saw me, her eyes widened in fear. "It's you."

I gulped.

She stood up and started to back up. "You're...You're El Diablo."

"Haruhi I…"

"Get away from me!" She then ran out of the pension.

"Haruhi!" I ran out of the pension after her, it was pouring rain when I got out there. I was glad that Haruhi didn't know it was me, but know I didn't know where Haruhi was. I ran for a little bit longer, I stopped and leaned down and took a couple seconds to breathe. I looked up and saw a cafe, I stood up and walked into the cafe. I looked around for Haruhi, but I couldn't find her.

I walked up to an employ. "Um excuse me?"

The employ looked up at me, her face turned from a smile to a shocked expression. "Sir, you're soaked."

I looked at her through my hood. "Yah, I know."

"So uh, what would you like?" She asked.

"I don't want to order anything, but I would like your help."

"Sure, what do you need?" She asked.

I pulled out my phone and showed her a picture of Haruhi. "Have you seen this girl?"

The employ looked at my phone for a bit, but shook her head. "Sorry, I haven't seen her."

I put my phone away. "Ok, but thanks for trying."

I started walking towards the door.

"Hey."

I looked back at her.

She smile. "Good luck, I hope you find your girl."

"Thanks." I then exited the cafe.

I started walking around Karuizawa looking for Haruhi. I asked people around the street if they're seen Haruhi, but they said no. I was about to ask another person, when a loud roar of thunder interrupted me.

My eyes widened. "Oh no."

I started to run again, trying to find her.

"Haruhi!" I screamed. "Haruhi!"

I still couldn't find her, I was soaked to the bone. My eyes started to water, I stopped running and caught my breath again. I looked up and saw the tree I was standing under the first time I was here. Haruhi's and my first date, when I left her, or when my good side left her. I might be Diablo, and I kill people, but I do deeply care for Haruhi. I walked under the tree and leaned on it and slid down to the ground.

I put my head in my hands. "Where is she?"

Tears started to fall down my face, lightning and thunder in the sky, which made me cry harder.

"Haruhi, where are you?"

I started to get cold and I wrapped my arms around my chest. I started to shake, my teeth started chattering. I was trying to figure out where Haruhi could be, but then.

"I know where she is." I quickly got up and started running to my destination.

I kept running and running, I didn't stop to breathe, I then ran into a person.

"Hey, watch where you going kid." The man growled.

I looked at the man with my infamous Diablo glare. The man started shaking.

"How about you watch where you're going, I have more important things to do than deal with a low life like you."

I bumped shoulders with him and started running again, I finally made it to my destination, the church. I looked at the door, and it was open a creek. I walked up to the door and opened it. Lightning flashed and thunder roared behind me. I heard Haruhi whimper.

"Haruhi, are you in here?" I started walking up to the altar. "Haruhi?"

I kept thinking of the last time I was in here. I walked up to the altar and looked down and saw Haruhi under a table, like last time.

"Haruhi." I said.

"She looked up at me, she gave me a horrified look. "No! Get away from me!" She huddled herself more under the table.

"Haruhi, whoa, whoa, it's me." I took off my hood.

She started to calm down. "Hika…" Thunder boomed and she squeaked.

I did what I did last time, I grabbed the cloth from the table and wrapped it around her. I pulled my earphones out of my pocket and plugged it into my phone. I put the earbuds into her ears, I sat next to her and held her close to me. She snuggled closer to me.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"No, Diablo is out to get me. I saw him at the pension." She said.

I held her closer. "Don't worry, Diablo won't hurt you, I promise."

"Are you sure?" She asked tiredly, she closed her eyes.

"I'm positive, he won't hurt you. He'll have to kill me first."

"Thanks, Hiakru."

We just sat there for a bit, listening to the rain. I looked at Haruhi, I had to tell her.

"Haruhi I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" She mumbled.

A couple tears fell down my face. "I'm El Diablo."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was kind slow, I didn't know what to write int the middle, but I tried, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	21. Angel

I cringed waiting for her reply, but all I heard was quiet snoring. I looked over at Haruhi and saw her asleep. I slightly sighed in relief, she didn't hear me, I held her closer to me and kissed her head. I grabbed Haruhi's phone from her apron and used it to call Kaoru. It rang a couple times before Kaoru answered it.

"Haruhi are you ok, where are you, are you with Hikaru?!" He panicked.

"Kaoru it's me, Haruhi and I are in the church that we were in when you set us up on that date, so after the storm can you come get us?" I whispered so Haruhi wouldn't wake up.

"Hikaru, what are you guys doing there?"

"Haruhi thinks she saw Diablo at the pension. When she went to go check on Jeremy after he fell down the stairs, she thinks she saw Diablo on the top of the stairs. She got scared and ran out, I saw her run off and I chased after her."

Kaoru sighed in relief. "Well it's good that you two are ok."

I was silent for a bit.

"Hikaru, are you still there?"

"Yah." I was silent again for a bit. "So how's Jeremy doing?"

"Not too well." Kaoru sighed sadly.

I smirked. "So is he dead?"

"Oh, no, he's not. He's just in a coma."

My smirked disappeared and my expression turned shocked. 'How is he not dead?' I thought.

"Hikaru?"

His voice snapped me out of my thought. "Well, I'm glad that he's ok."

"Yah I'm glad to, get some rest, you sound tired. I'll pick you two up when the rain stops." Kaoru said.

"Ok."

I then hung up the phone and put it back in Haruhi's apron. I put my head on Haruhi's head and drifted off to sleep while listening to the rain.

* * *

"Hikaru wake up."

I woke up and saw Kaoru, I yawned.

"There's a limo outside, come on and wake Haruhi."

Kaoru then stood up and walked away. I rubbed my left eye and slightly nudged Haruhi.

Her eyes opened slowly, she looked at me. "What is it?"

"It stopped raining and Kaoru here and he brought a limo so we can go back to the pension."

Haruhi nodded and we both got out from under the table and stood up. We started walking to Kaoru, who was near the entrance. When we reached Kaoru, we stopped and Haruhi looked at Kaoru.

"How's Jeremy?" She asked.

Kaoru smiled. "He's ok, he's just in a coma. The doctor said he'll wake up in a couple days."

She smiled and sighed in relief. "That's good."

I just stared at her for a bit, anger slightly rising in me. We walked outside and got into the limo. During the drive, I just sat there quietly and looked out the window all the way back to the pension.

* * *

It was two days later and Kaoru, Haruhi, and I were cleaning tables. Kaoru's phone started ringing.

Kaoru took his phone out and looked at us. "I'm going to take this. I'll be right back."

Haruhi and I nodded and Kaoru left the room and answered his phone. Haruhi finished her table, then she walked up to mine and started helping me clean.

I looked at her. "I can clean my own table you know?"

She smiled. "I know, but I cleaned like seven tables and you're still on your second one."

I slightly chuckled. "Sorry, I've just been zoned out a lot lately."

"A lot on your mind?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yah, I guess you can say that." I looked at her. "Did you hear what I said in the church by any chance?"

She looked up at me. "Oh sorry I didn't, I fell asleep before you said it."

"Oh, ok." I continued to clean the table.

"So what did you say?"

I looked back at her. "Huh?"

"What did you say at the church?" She asked.

"Oh, uh." I had to think of something fast. "I was just telling you that I wouldn't let Diablo touch you."

She smiled lovingly at me. "Thanks, but I still don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled back at her. "I promise you I won't."

We stared into each other's eyes for a bit. I was about to lean over and kiss her, but Kaoru interrupted us.

"Hey guys." He said.

Haruhi and I blushed and looked away from each other. Kaoru ran up to us with a smile.

"That was the hospital, they said that Jeremy woke up a couple minutes ago, and they said he's going to be fine."

Haruhi smiled. "Really? Can we see him?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yah, the doctor said we can visit him right now."

I threw on a fake smile. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go."

We all took off our aprons and we started getting ready to leave. When Haruhi and Kaoru turned to leave, my smile disappeared and turned into a glare, and I started following them.

When we got to the hospital, we exited the limo and walked into the hospital. Kaoru walked up and spoke to the woman at the front desk.

"We're here to see Jeremy Reed."

"Ok, he's in room 307, I'll take you there."

She got up and we followed her to Jeremy's room.

She knocked on the open door. "Jeremy, you got guest."

Kaoru and Haruhi walked up to his right side, while I stood at the foot of the bed. Jeremy opened his eyes and looked over at Haruhi and Kaoru. He had a breathing machine on, so he couldn't talk.

"Hey Jeremy, I'm glad you're alright." Haruhi said.

Jeremy smiled, then he looked at me. I gave him a slight smirk and waved at him.

"Hey Jeremy, I hope you're feeling alright."

Jeremy's eyes widened and he started panicking. He started hyperventilating, his heart rate started skyrocketing.

"Jeremy what's wrong?" Haruhi asked worried.

Jeremy just kept looking at me, without Kaoru and Haruhi noticing I smirked. I moved my finger to my neck and pretended to cut my neck. Jeremy started to panic even more and the heart monitor started beating faster.

"Kaoru get a doctor." Haruhi panicked.

Kaoru nodded and ran out of the room to get a doctor, a couple minutes later Kaoru returned with a doctor and a couple nurses.

"His heart rate has dangerously skyrocketed!" A nurse said.

The doctor gave Jeremy a sanative and he fell asleep. The doctor told us to wait in the waiting room for a bit. We walked to the waiting room, about an hour later the doctor came out and walked up to us.

"Mr. Reed is going to be ok, he was probably just in shock."

"Can we see him?" Haruhi asked.

The doctor shook his head. "Not right now, let him rest for the remainder of the day. Come back tomorrow."

We nodded and the doctor walked away.

"Well, ready to go back to the pension?" Kaoru asked.

"Almost, let me first go to the bathroom." I said.

"Ok, hurry back."

I got up and walked to the bathroom. When I walked in I saw a nurse washing his hands. I smirked, a plan popped in my head. I put my hood up so it covered my face and snuck up behind the nurse. I head locked him and started choking him, in about a minute the nurse passed out. I took off his nurse scrubs and put them on. I took off his nursing cap and put that on, he didn't have a doctor mask on, but he had one in his shirt pocket. I put it on and walked to the door and opened it. I looked around and when the coast was clear I walked out of the bathroom. I walked pasted the front desk and used his nametag to unlock the door and started walking to room 307. I opened the door to Jeremy's room, he was still asleep. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. I walked up to Jeremy and looked at him, I smirked. You couldn't see my mouth because of the doctor mask, but my eyes looked evil. I walked over to the heart monitor and turned it off so it wouldn't alert the doctors. I walked to the breathing machine and looked at Jeremy again.

"Goodbye Jeremy, you were probably a really good friend."

I then snickered evilly and grabbed the breathing tube and twisted it so no air would pass through. Jeremy started gasping for a couple minutes and then stopped. I checked his pulse, there was nothing. I untwisted the air tube and walked out of the room. I snuck back into the bathroom and luckily the nurse was still unconscious. I stripped off the nurse scrubs, cap, and mask and threw them at the nurse. I walked out of the bathroom and started walking back to Kaoru and Haruhi. While walking back I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Kaoru.

"There you are, I was about to come and get you, you were taking forever." Kaoru said.

"Sorry, a lot of people were in there." I said.

"Ok, well let's go then." He said.

We walked back to Haruhi and walked out of the hospital and got into the limo and drove home.

* * *

It was the next morning and we were loading the limo to go home. Haruhi was bringing her last suitcase out when he cellphone rang.

She took out her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

I took her suitcase from her and put it in the trunk.

"Oh god." She put her hand over her mouth. Tears started falling down her face. "I thought you said he was fine."

Kaoru and I looked at her.

"Ok, I understand." She then hung up the phone.

"Haruhi, is everything alright?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi shook her head. "No, that was the hospital, they said Jeremy passed away last night."

"What?" I pretended to be shocked. "I thought the doctor said he was going to be fine?"

She sniffed. "They did, they don't know what happened, he just died." She went up and hugged me.

I hugged her back and Kaoru joined in.

"It's alright, at least he's in a better place now." Kaoru said.

Haruhi nodded and sniffed.

"Well we have to go, I wish we didn't have to though." I said.

We all separated and got into the limo, the whole drive home was silent.

* * *

It was the next day and we were in class talking. The professor walked in.

"Students take your seats please." She said.

Everybody took their seats.

"We have a new student joining us today." She motioned the student to come in.

A silver hair boy with grey eyes walked in, he wore a white shirt with a black vest and pants.

"Class, this is Angel, please welcome him into our class."

"Hello Angel." Everybody said.

"You can sit in any open seat." The professor said.

Angel nodded and walked to a seat close to me. After class was over I finished packing my bag and was about to leave the room.

"Hey Hikaru right?" Angel asked.

I looked over at him. "Yah?"

"Can I talk to you for a bit, alone?"

I looked over at Haruhi and Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled. "It's ok, we'll just meet you in the lunchroom."

I nodded and they left the room.

I looked back at Angel. "So what do you want?"

His nice kind face turned serious and he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a police badge.

"I'm Angel Lincoln and my father is the sheriff."

"So?" I said bored. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Hikaru, I know you're El Diablo." He said.

* * *

 **Hey guy's I hope you like this chapter, because I haven't updated this story in almost a week, I made this chapter longer. It's two in the morning and I'm extremely tired, so you better like this chapter. I'll try to update soon, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	22. Cuffed

I stared at him confused. "Uh, excuse me?"

He walked up to me and put his face into mine. "Don't play dumb Hitachiin, I know you're him. I saw you at the cafe, when that Tyler kid died. I saw the smirk on your face when he was choking. I got suspicious of you, so I started following you around and getting information on you. Then I saw you behind the restaurant talking to that guy before he got hit by that car and died. I heard you confess that you were Diablo."

I gave him a look. "You heard me confess?"

Angel nodded and smirked. "Yep, I heard everything."

I smirked back. "Ok, if you heard everything, then why haven't you reported me and got me arrested?"

His smirk disappeared. "Oh, uh, I did tell them." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But my dad said I'm just fooling myself and embarrassing myself in front of the other officers."

My smirked grew obnoxious. "Well, I guess I'll be on my way." I picked up my bag.

"Wait hold on."

I huffed and turned back to him. "What?"

Angel reached into his vest pocket. "Can you explain these?" He pulled out three photos.

I grabbed one of the photos and looked at it. "What is this?"

"These are the photos of Diablo's last murders, these happened last night."

I looked at him in shock. "What?" I grabbed the other photos from him. "But I did….. I mean he couldn't have done it."

Angel looked at me suspiciously. "And how do you know that?"

"Because Diablo doesn't kill random people, he only kill's people who like a certain girl."

"You mean your friend Haruhi?"

I looked up at him. "Uh, yah." I looked back at the pictures.

"He had to have done it, it has his logo on the wall."

I studied the logo. "This isn't his logo."

Angel looked at me confused. "Huh?"

"All the letters are capitalized in the EL D. Diablo's L is lowercase."

"What?" Angel snatched the photos away from me. "Damn it, I thought I cornered you."

I rubbed my chin. "I think I know what's going on."

Angel looked at me. "You do?"

I nodded.

He walked up to me. "Then tell me."

"Ok I well." I looked at his vest. "When you get rid of that tape recorder."

"What recorder?"

I gave him a look.

Angel huffed. "Fine." He pulled out the tape recorder from his pocket.

"All of them."

Angel groaned and took out the other recorder and handed them to me. I took them, put them on the ground and stomped on them.

"So what do you think is happening?" He asked.

I put the photos on a desk and sat down, Angel leaned across from me on the same table.

"I'm not saying I'm Diablo, but I know he didn't do it. I think it was a copycat murder, but the thing that confuses me is why do they want to copy him?"

"Well." He cleared his throat. "You are one of the most wanted criminals in the world."

"I told you I'm not…." I then looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Yah, you're the only teen on the top ten most wanted list."

"Wow, I can't believe that he's really that wanted." I said.

"You mean you." Angel said.

I glared at him. "Ok, let's get one thing straight. I'm not El Diablo, so stop calling me him."

I stood up, grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

All night I kept thinking of the copycat murders. So when everybody was asleep, I got my mask and gloves, put them on, put my hood up, and snuck out of the house. I got into my car and took out a photo of one of the murders I took from Angel. I examined the photo and saw a familiar store.

"Hmm, I think I know where that flower shop is."

I started up the car and drove to the flower shop. When I got there I parked a block away from the shop and started walking towards it. When I was across from the flower shop I entered the alleyway where the murders were. I saw the bloody EL D in the dark alleyway by the street lights. I walked up to EL D and put my hand on it.

I took my hand off and rubbed my fingers together. "Hmm, it's dry, must of been here for days."

I put my hands on my hips and kept looking at the EL D, trying to figure out what's going on. I then heard a gunshot, my eyes widened in surprise. I felt something wet trickle down my right cheek. I put my hand on my cheek and then looked at my hand, I vaguely saw blood on my black glove.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

"Damn it, I missed." Someone growled.

I turned around and vaguely saw Angel reloading his gun.

I growled quietly. "Angel."

Angel looked at me and smirked. "I finally cornered you Diablo." He pointed his gun at me. "Now I'm going to turn you in, dead or alive."

He shot the gun again and I dodged the bullet, I glared at him.

"Crap, I didn't think I would run into anybody, I didn't bring a weapon."

I ran to the right through the alleyway.

"Hey get back here!" Angel chased after me.

I ran through the alleyway, I looked behind me and saw Angel was catching up. He shot the gun again.

"I have to get out of here quickly, but how." I growled.

I saw a latter to a fire escape, I smirked. I started running a bit faster, I jumped off a wall and grabbed the latter. I started climbing up to the fire escape and started running the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Angel yelled.

He started shooting the fire escape. When I reached the end of the fire escape, I jumped and got a hold of the edge of the roof and pulled myself on the roof. I saw a zip line, I took off my belt and put it around the zip line.

I stood on the edge of the building, I gulped. "Hopefully this works."

I jumped off the ledge and zip lined down across the street.

I slightly laughed. "Awesome, that was cool."

I quickly put my belt back on and ran a block back to my car.

I got in and reached into my pocket for my keys. "Come on, come on."

I found my keys and started the car, I looked at the rear view mirror and saw Angel, faraway, running towards my car. I smirked and started to drive home, when I got home I quickly got out of the car and ran inside. I quickly went into my room, hid my mask and gloves in my room and went to bed.

* * *

It was the next day and I was getting ready for school. I looked at the cut on my right cheek.

"Crap, what am I going to do with this? If Angel see's it I'm screwed."

Kaoru knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked." I said.

Kaoru opened the door and walked in. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to find a way to cover this scratch without a band aid, I don't want an ugly band aid on my face."

Kaoru winked at me. "I got just the thing."

He walked up to one of the drawers and opened it. He pulled out a small bottle of concealer.

"I use this when I have all nighters studying." He walked up to me and started applying the concealer. "How did you get this scratch anyway?"

"Uh, I tripped in the middle of the night when I was walking to the bathroom."

He finished up covering my scratch. "There."

He put the concealer away.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. "Awesome, it looks like it's not even there."

"See I told you it works, now hurry up, we have to go to school."

I finished up my morning deeds and went downstairs and ate breakfast and then we left for school.

* * *

During the whole morning class, Angel kept staring at me. It was now lunch time, we got our food and sat down at a table with the host club. We just talked about some stuff and ate our lunch.

"Hey guys." Angel said.

I rolled my eyes and wiped my face with a napkin.

"Oh, hey Angel, what's up?" Kaoru asked.

Angel started walking in my direction. "I'm new here and I just wanted to.."

He then 'tripped' and spilled water all over my head.

I stood up. "What the hell dude." I rubbed my eyes.

Angel looked at me. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I tripped."

I glared at him. "Sure you did." I growled.

"Hikaru it was an accident." Kaoru said.

"Hikaru, what's the stuff dripping from your face?" Haruhi asked.

My eyes widened and I touched my cheek and looked at my hand. "Crap."

I quickly left the table and sped walk to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that most of the concealer washed off.

"Stupid Angel, now what am I going to do to hide this?" I huffed.

"Ha I knew it."

I looked over towards the entrance of the bathroom and saw Angel.

He smirked. "I knew you were Diablo, I can't wait to tell everybody and my dad will finally believe me."

"No please." I pleaded. "Yes I'm Diablo, but please don't tell anybody, please I'm begging you."

Angel looked at me, I could tell he was shocked by my pleading expression.

He glared at me. "Why shouldn't I tell people, you're a murderer? You type of people need to be put in jail."

"Look, I'm just protecting Haruhi, please, I'll do anything. Just don't tell anyone." Some tears fell from my face.

Angel sighed. "Fine, but if there is one more murder, then I'm telling everyone."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Oh and I got some news." He said.

"What?"

He smirked. "I'm joining to Host Club."

My smile disappeared. "Aw man."

* * *

A couple days passed by and Angel and my relationship has gotten worse.

"No you're doing it wrong!" I growled.

"How am I doing it wrong?! We're making cookies!" Angel argued back.

"Yah, but you're doing it wrong!

"That's enough you two, I'm tired of you two fighting." Kyouya said.

"Well it's his fault, he's rolling the cookie dough wrong!" I said.

"I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Ok that's enough."

Kyouya took handcuffs out of his pocket and handcuffed Angel and me together.

"Kyouya, what the hell?!" I said.

"Until you two get along, you'll be handcuffed together and learn to get along."

"But what about my dad, he's expecting me to come home after school." Angel asked.

"I will call your father and tell him everything."

"But what about going to the bathroom, I can't pee next to another person."

They looked at me weird.

"It's not weird."

They just continued to stare at me.

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, what about showering? I'm not showering with him." I asked.

Kyouya smirked. "You two will figure that out." Then he walked away.

Angel and I looked at each other.

"How am I going to write? I'm right handed."

I sighed. "We're never getting out of these cuffs."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took me awhile to put it up, I've been sick for the past couple of days. I been thinking about making a prequel for bad blood, when Hikaru was in the hospital. Bad Blood is not even close to being done, maybe like ten more chapters, but if I get enough suggestions then I will do it. I just need to find a name for it, so you can leave suggestions for that too I guess. To be honest this story was suppose to be like 15 chapters, but I've been listening to these two songs by Simon Curtis and they've been giving so much ideas that I can't stop the story. The songs are called Diablo, and Super Psycho Love, I've just been in love with those two songs soooo much. Anyways that's all I got to say, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	23. Imposter

It was later that night and Angel and I were about at each other's throats, we were sitting on the couch, Angel was watching TV, while I was on my phone.

"Ugh I'm hungry." Angel whined.

"Dinner's almost ready." I said.

"I'm bored."

"Then watch TV."

"But there's nothing on."

I clenched my phone. "Then I don't know what to tell you."

"Ooh what's that over there?"

Angel got up and caught me off guard while he tugged me along.

"Angel, what the hell?!"

"Ooh, what's this?"

"It's a snow globe dumb ass."

Angel glared at me, then spotted another thing. "Ooh."

He tugged me across the room.

"Angel!"

He opened up a photo album. He pointed to a photo of me and Kaoru when we were about three at Disneyland in front of the haunted mansion.

He pointed to the kid wiping his eye "Is this you when you were little?"

I sighed. "No that was Kaoru." I pointed the kid crying in his mother's shoulder. "That's me, I was terrified of that ride when I was little. I had to go with my mom and my dad went with Kaoru. These kids started screaming and it scared Kaoru and me. Kaoru calmed down quickly, but it took me awhile to completely calm down."

He flipped through the photo album and stopped at a photo at us in middle school.

"Really, that haircut."

"Shut up! It was my mother's fault why we had that!"

He then flipped to a photo of the club. He pointed to Tamaki. "Is that Tamaki?"

I sighed. "Yah that's him about four years ago. When Haruhi just joined the club."

"Do you regret killing him?" Angel looked at me.

I was taken aback by the question. Then I thought about it. "To be honest, the good side of me does a bit, but I don't really. I mean if he didn't date her then he would still be alive." I started to get angry. "Just thinking of them together gets me furious. But he was a good friend in the beginning, but as time wore on and we both found out about our feelings for Haruhi we drifted apart, that's probably why I don't feel that bad."

Angel just looked at me, then closed the album. "Wow I didn't know someone could be that heartless."

I glared at him. "I'm not heartless."

He glared back at me. "Yah you are, what kind of friend kills their friend and then after they get help they don't feel bad about it?"

"You shouldn't talk, you didn't even know him. Also Haruhi's better off without him."

Angel growled. "I can't believe they don't even suspect you as Diablo with your black heart."

I smirked. "What can I say, I'm a good actor."

"You know Haruhi's going to find out, and she's going to be scared of you."

I glared at him.

"She won't even want to come near her ever again when she finds out that you killed all her boyfriends. You'll be put back into the hospital and you'll never see her again."

I clenched my fists and growled.

He smirked. "What, you can't take the truth?"

"Shut up!" I then punched him in the face.

Angel was pushed back a little and we just stood there for a bit.

"Oh so you want to play like that huh?"

He then kicked me into the wall, but because we were handcuffed together he was dragged along with me. We both slowly got up and then I punched him and we both went flying onto the couch and flipped it to its side. We were about to hit each other again, but the door opened at Kaoru walked in.

"Hey guy's dinner is…."

He looked over at us and saw us on the floor about to hit each other.

Kaoru sighed. "I'll get the maids, also dinner's ready, so yah." Kaoru then left to get a maid.

Angel and I got up.

"Yes finally I'm starving, I hope we're having chicken." Angel said.

"We already told you when we got here we're having steak."

"Oh, I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy not listening."

"Gosh, I'm going to kill you and enjoy it way too much then I'm supposed to."

"I'll take that as a threat."

"It was a threat."

"Yah, that's why I'm taking it as a threat."

"God just kill me now."

"Well…."

"For god sake, if you say something I will kill you right here and right now."

Angel sighed. "Ok, now let's go have that chicken." Angel tugged me to the dining room.

"For the last time we're having steak!"

* * *

"I can't believe he had to handcuff us together, why couldn't he do something else." I growled.

"Hey, I'm the one handcuffed to one of the most wanted criminals in the world." Angel huffed.

I just glared at him.

It was the next day and I was walking to the flower shop to pick some flowers for the host club, and because Angel and I were cuffed together, I had to drag him along.

"Ooh, I want Starbucks." Angel said.

"No." I growled.

"Aw come on, its right across the street from the flower shop."

"No."

"Then what about Chick-fil-a?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's out of our way, and also they hate gays."

"But it's still a good place to eat."

"We're not going there."

"Fine, then how about El Pollo Loco?"

"What's with you a chicken?"

"It's good."

"We're not getting chicken."

"Come on I'm hungry."

"No!"

Angel huffed. "You're no fun." He then spotted something. "Ooh."

By my surprise, Angel ran to the side and tugged me along.

"Angel stop, we need to get the flowers."

He walked up to a magazine stand and started looking through the magazines.

My eye twitched. "My god, you have the attention span of a chicken, no wonder you like them so much."

"Ooh, look at this one."

"Angel, I could care less…."

"No look." He interrupted me. "You're on the cover, or well the fake Diablo is."

"What?" I took the magazine from him.

The magazine had 'Diablo' smirking on it and it looked like he was coming out of a dark alleyway.

I growled. "It must be the imposter, why would I send a photo of myself to a magazine?"

"Well I did say fake."

I just ignored Angel. "There's also a tattoo on his neck." I pointed to the right side of his neck. "He has the word love tattoo. Also he's two shades darker than me."

"Yah, he looks Mexican, so he definitely can't be you."

I glared at him. "I'm Mexican you know."

Angel looked shocked. "You are?"

"Yah, I got it from my dad's side."

"Wow, by looking at you and your brother, I would of never of that."

"Yah a lot of people don't."

I looked at the magazine again, then walked away from the stand.

"Hey, you can't just take that, that's stealing." Angel said.

"So, it's just a magazine, and also no one's tending the stand. It's not like they'll miss it."

"But we're breaking the law, I'm a police man, I can't do that."

"Ok one, you're not a police man yet, and two I've seen a lot of police men that broke the law, so stop complaining."

Angel huffed and we continued to walk to the flower shop. We were across the street from the shop, I was about to cross the street."

"Hey did you hear that?" Angel asked.

I huffed. "No, come on let's…."

But before I could finish, Angel dragged me into the alleyway where the murders were.

"Angel stop tugging….."

He stopped and covered my mouth. "Shh, or they'll hear us."

I glared at him and took his hand off my mouth. I was about to say something, but then I heard what Angel was talking about.

"So what do we do now boss?" A voice asked.

"We wait, Diablo found out about us and last week he came here to investigate. But of course that want to be cop Angel ruined our plain before we can make a move on Diablo. But if I know Diablo from what I heard about him, I know he'll be back."

"Who are these guys?" I whispered.

"They're a gang in this part of town, they're called the cobras, I think. My dad had a bit of trouble with them in the past, but they died down. I guess when they heard about you, they probably felt threatened that you'll make them look weak, so they pretended to be you so it'll look like you're part of their group."

I looked at them and saw a guy with a tattoo that said love on the right side of his neck.

"That's they guy who's pretending to be me." I pointed to him. "He has the tattoo."

Angel looked at him. "Yep, that's him, I think his name is Roman, He's the leader of the gang, no wonder he's pretending to be you."

We watched them for a couple more minutes longer.

"Come on, we better go before the club comes looking for us." I said.

Angel nodded and we both stood up, we turned around to walk to the flower shop, but then we bump into something. We look up and saw one of the cobras in front of us.

"Crap." Angel and I said.

The man grabbed us by the chain from our handcuffs and started dragging us to the other gang members. Angel and I tried to get the guy to let go, but he had a too strong of grip. He put us in front of Roman.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Roman asked with a smirk.

"I found these two spying on you guys, so I thought you would like to meet them."

Roman walked around us, looking at us. He then stopped behind us and his smirk fell.

"Those wings." He slightly whispered.

"What boss?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He walked in front of us again. "Nice to see you again Angel, I thought we told you last time what would happen if we saw you here again, and now you brought your friend into this as well." He pointed a gun at Angel. "Now I'm going to get rid of you and your friend Diablo."

Angel and my eyes widened.

"What, how do you know about him?"

Roman smirked. "I know those wings anywhere, he's lucky that nobody's noticed that your wings on your jacket match Diablo's, it's probably because it's a popular style because of that Daryl character, and now when I kill the real Diablo, I will be the most dangerous person in this town again, I will get my title back. But let me first get rid of this Angel pest."

Angel just sat there wide eyed as Roman turned the safety off, he was about to pull the trigger, and he wasn't moving.

"Angel move!"

I kicked Angel out of the way, but I was tugged along with him. The gun went off and luckily it only teased my hair.

Angel sat up and looked at me. "You saved me, why?"

I looked at him. "Well because I don't want to drag your body around." I smirked. "And also, how else am I going to beat these people's asses when you're dead?"

Angel just stared at me for a bit, then he smiled. "Yah, let's take down these bastards."

We stood up and glared at Roman.

Roman just snickered. "You really think you can take me down?"

I smirked. "Well, I am El Diablo after all."

Roman walked up to me. "Ok, El Diablo, where's your weapon then?"

My smirk faded, I didn't have a weapon. I didn't know we were going here. I growled.

Roman smirked widened. "Without a weapon, you can't kill me." He pointed the gun at us. "But because I have one, I can kill you."

"Run!"

I tugged Angel and started running down the alleyway. But before we could even run ten feet, Angel was grabbed by one of Roman's henchmen. He tugged us back and held up a knife, but before he could do anything, I kneed him in the stomach and grabbed the knife from him. I then stabbed him in the neck and pulled the knife out. Blood shot out from his neck and some sprinkled onto us. Then man fell to the ground and Angel looked terrified.

"You...You killed him." He stuttered frightened.

"I had to, or he would of killed us." I said. "Now let's go before Roman and the others come."

Angel and I ran off, not even bothering to go to the flower shop.

Roman stood in front of his dead henchmen. "You messed with the wrong gang Diablo, and now that I know your face, it won't be hard finding you and your friend Angel, and when I do, I will kill you two."

He then chuckled darkly and went back into the darkness of the alleyway.

* * *

Angel and I decided to go to another flower shop to get the flowers. When we got back to the university, we went to the bathroom and washed off the blood. We then walked back into the club room and put the flowers in front of Kyouya.

"Here's your flowers." I said angrily.

Kyouya looked at the flowers. "You got the wrong flowers."

Angel and I growled. "We're not going back out there!"

"Well I guess these flowers will do. So how was the trip over there, any fights?"

"Well, not with each other." Angel said.

"We'll see about that, I had the whole trip recorded." Kyouya pulled the video up on his laptop.

Angel and I looked at each other and gulped. Kyouya played the video and everybody in the club started watching the video. Angel and I started getting nervous when we were at the magazine store. But then the video went black.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked.

"The camera must of died." Kyouya said.

Angel and I sighed in relief.

"By the look of the video it looks like you two are getting along better." He got up and uncuffed us.

"Yes finally." I rubbed my wrist. "That was a pain."

I took a glance outside the window and saw a dark figure standing there. I looked at Angel and saw him talking to Kyouya. I looked back out the window and the figure was gone. I had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen, and soon.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait. I had terrible writes block and I finally finished this chapter after a week, I'll try not to take this long again. But I did make it up to you guys by making the chapter longer. So I hope you enjoyed that, please F &R. Until next time.- HH1957 **


	24. Wrong Diablo

A few days passed by and I couldn't shake this bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. We were in history class, I didn't really like history so I wasn't really paying attention, I was just doodling in my notes. Angel tapped my shoulder, but I just ignored it. He tapped me again, but I continued to ignore him. He then punched me in the shoulder, I glared at him.

"What?" I hissed.

Angel passed me a note without the teacher noticing. I took the note and read it.

'You having a bad feeling too? Yah, I just can't get that feeling off my shoulders.'

I wrote back a reply.

"Yah, ever since we fought Roman, I've had a feeling that he's going to do something.'

I passed the note to Angel and he read it. He nodded and the bell rang. We got up and started packing up our stuff.

Kaoru walked up to me. "Hey Hikaru, can I borrow your jacket, I'm really cold."

I nodded. "Sure."

I took off my jacket and gave it to him.

"Thanks."

Kaoru put on my jacket and rubbed the sleeves to get his arms warm.

I smiled. "No problem."

We finished packing up our stuff, then left the classroom to go to lunch. We got our lunch and sat down with the host club and started eating. Kyouya was punching in some numbers in his calculator.

"With Angel in the club now, our income has increased quite a bit. Still, if Tamaki was here and Hikaru was back in the club, we would have a much larger income."

"So the guest are still afraid of him?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, and no offence to Hikaru, but I don't blame them. If I haven't known Hikaru for six years, I would probably still not trust him."

"Yah because he's a killer, I can't believe you guys are still friends with him."

"Yah, after he killed our precious Tamaki."

We looked over and saw two of Tamaki's old customers.

"May we help you ladies?" Kyouya asked.

"You should get rid of him Kyouya, before he kills more people."

"I bet he's the murder El Diablo."

The girls started laughing. I was angry and was about to snap at them, but someone beat me to it.

"Can you guys just leave him alone, he isn't sick anymore, so don't you dare call him El Diablo!" Kaoru yelled.

The girls just stared at Kaoru in shock.

"O..ok, sorry."

The girls quickly walked away.

I looked over at Kaoru. "Thanks for standing up for me."

He smiled at me. "Don't need to thank me, a person needed to put those girls in their place." He stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." He then left to go to the bathroom.

We just sat there continued eating. Five minutes passed by and Kaoru still wasn't back, I wasn't really worried, but I was wondering why he was taking a while. Ten more minutes passed by and I started to worry.

"What's taking Kaoru so long, it doesn't usually take fifteen minutes to go to the bathroom." Angel said.

"He might have a tummy ache, that happens to me sometimes." Honey said taking a bite of his cake.

We gave him a look.

"I wonder why?" I said.

Honey looked at us confused, then just shrugged and continued to eat his cake. About twenty minutes go by and the bell rang for us to go to class, and now I was worried.

"Hikaru, you coming?" Haruhi asked.

I looked at her. "Um, I'm going to look for Kaoru first."

"He's probably in the classroom waiting for us."

"No, I have a feeling he's not, I'm going to go look for him." I stood up and grabbed Angel. "With Angel."

I tugged Angel out of the lunchroom and started heading towards the bathroom.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" He asked.

"To the bathroom, I have a feeling Kaoru's in trouble." I said.

"He's probably had a stomachache like Hunny said, let's just go back to class before we get in trouble."

I dragged him into the bathroom and saw that no one was in there.

More fear grew inside me. "He's not here."

"Maybe he's in the classroom." Angel said.

"You check the classroom and I'll check the other bathrooms."

Angel sighed. "Alright fine."

"Ok so after we're done looking we'll meet outside this bathroom."

Angel nodded and we left the bathroom and walked the opposite direction from each other. I ran to the second floor bathroom and didn't see Kaoru.

"Damn it." I cursed. I started running to the third floor bathroom. "Come on Kaoru, please be there."

I ran into the bathroom and checked around, but he wasn't there.

I started to panic. "Kaoru where are you?"

I ran out of the bathroom and back to the first floor. I saw Angel standing where I told him to be.

I ran up to him. "Was he in the classroom?"

Angel started to look nervous. "No, I guess you didn't see him either."

I sighed. "No."

Angel smiled nervously. "Maybe he's in the nurse's office."

I smiled back. "Yah, he has to be there."

We walked to the nurse's office and opened the door.

The nurse looked at us. "May I help you two?"

"Um, has Kaoru Hitachiin been here?" I asked.

The nurse shook her head. "No sorry, he hasn't, I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh…"

"Is he not in class?" The nurse gave us a suspicious look.

"No he was, he just felt sick. He's probably just in the bathroom."

The nurse looked back to her paperwork. "Ok, well you two better go back to class."

We left the nurse's office, now we were even more nervous.

"Where the hell is he?" Tears started burning my eyes.

"Maybe now he's back in the classroom by now, let's go see." Angel said.

I nodded and we started walking towards our classroom. Then we heard a staticy sound.

"What was that?" Angel asked.

I shrugged my shoulder. We walked over to the classroom where it came from and opened the door a creek. The TV was turned on and there were three guys on the TV. Angel and my eyes widened, it was Roman.

"Hello Ouran, you probably don't remember us, because there's a new criminal named El Diablo. We are the Cobras, and well I have something to tell you, we know who Diablo is, and he's a student in your school."

He snapped his fingers and his two henchmen dragged a person next to Roman.

My eyes widened. "Kaoru?"

They had Kaoru and had his hands tied up behind his back.

"This kid is El Diablo." Roman smirked.

I was speechless, why did he think Kaoru was me. Then it hit me, Kaoru's wearing my jacket. I looked at the screen of the TV closer.

"I know where they are, he's at the school's entrance." I said.

Angel and I got up and started running towards the entrance. When we got there the entrance was filled with students. Roman and his two henchmen were in front of the door with Kaoru. I had to help Kaoru, but he had my jacket. I looked over at Angel, he had a sleeveless jacket on.

"Angel give me your jacket." I said.

"What?" Angel looked at me confused.

"I need to save Kaoru, give me your jacket."

Angel got what I was doing and took off his jacket and handed it to me, I put it on.

"But how are you going to hide your face?"

I thought for a bit, then I snapped my fingers.

"I have my mask and gloves in my backpack, can you go get them for me, I'll be in the classroom." I pointed to the classroom behind me.

Angel nodded and ran back to the classroom. I went into the classroom behind me and waited for Angel to come back. A couple minutes later Angel came in with my mask and gloves and handed them to me. I took them and put them on.

"So what are you going to do?" Angel asked.

"I'm going to save Kaoru, even if I have to kill Roman."

Angel looked at me for a bit, then smiled. "I guess Diablo actually does have a heart." He took his gun out of his holder and gave it to me.

"You'll need this."

I looked at him, then took the gun. "Thanks."

I put the gun in my pocket and walked to the door.

"Hey."

I looked back over at Angel. "What?"

He gave me a sad smile. "Good luck."

I nodded, put my hood up and exited the classroom. I started walking through the crowd of students, everybody started gasping or screaming.

"It's El DIablo!" Someone screamed.

"What?" Roman said.

I walked out of the crowd and walked up to Roman.

Roman smirked. "Oh you're good, I thought you changed your look so I couldn't find you, but you just gave you them your jacket. Nice one, I love the new look by the way."

I didn't say anything.

"Ok, so you're not going to talk?"

I just walked past him and up to Kaoru. I kneeled down beside him and he flinched, he probably thought I was going to hurt him. I untied his wrist and helped him, I walked him toward Haruhi, who was in front of the crowd.

"Kaoru." She hugged him. "Thank god you're safe."

Kaoru looked at me. "Th..Thanks."

I just nodded.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Roman yelled.

I looked back over to Roman.

Roman glared at me, then smirked. "Oh, so is this the girl." He walked up to Haruhi and grabbed her.

"Hey let me go!" She yelled.

I growled, Roman dragged her in front of me.

"She's a pretty girl isn't she? No wonder you killed all her other boyfriends." He started playing with the buttons on her shirt.

I pulled out Angel's gun and pointed it at him. Roman pulled out a gun and so did his two henchmen. Roman pointed the gun at Haruhi's head and the henchmen pointed their guns at me.

"You don't want me to hurt her, do you?"

I growled.

"That's what I thought, now, put the gun down."

I put my arm down.

"No kneel down and put your head down."

I did as he said, he pointed the gun at me, I gulped.

"Say adiós Diablo." Roman snickered.

He was about to pull the trigger, but then there were three gunshots. I looked up and saw Roman's henchmen were down and Roman was holding his shoulder. Angel walked up, pointed his gun at Roman.

"If anybody's taking in Diablo, it's me." He looked at me and mouthed go.

I nodded and ran to a classroom out of everyone's sight. I took off my mask and gloves and put them in my pocket, I then took off the jacket. I then ran out and towards Roman. I was halfway in the crowd when I saw a led pipe near one of Roman's dead henchmen. I snuck over to the body and grabbed the pipe. Roman was pointing his gun at Angel and Haruhi, Angel had Haruhi behind him protecting her.

"You made a big mistake Angel, now I'm going to kill you both." Roman said.

But before he could do anything, I ran up behind Roman and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

Angel walked up to me, he put a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for helping us."

Haruhi walked up to us and smiled. "Yah, thanks for helping us."

I was ready for her hug, but that didn't happen.

She ran up and hugged Angel. "Thanks for protecting me Angel."

Angel blushed. "Oh, uh, no problem."

I gave Angel an evil look without anybody noticing. He's blushing, he can't be falling for Haruhi, I forbid it, and Haruhi definitely can't fall for him, because she's mine. He has to go, and quickly.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I was trying to post this chapter sooner but I was too busy. But this chapter is long so I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapters are going to be dark, like Diablo is going even more crazy, so I'm looking forward to writing that. I'll try to update my other stories this week because I'm going to Georgia next week and I don't know if I will be able to update there, then the day after I come back I have stupid school, blah. Anyways I'll try my best to update, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	25. She's Mine!

A couple days passed by and my hatred towards Angel has only grown. After the Roman incident, Angel and Haruhi have gotten a lot closer. Kaoru, Angel, Haruhi and I were walking around in the shopping center. We got some frozen yogurt and were walking around the shops. All three of them were talking to each other, but I didn't say anything.

"Hikaru, are you ok? You've barely said anything all day." Haruhi said.

I looked over at her. "Yah I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

Haruhi nodded and went back to talking to Kaoru and Angel. Angel decided to be funny and put some yogurt on Haruhi's nose. Kaoru and Haruhi laughed and she wiped the yogurt from her nose. I quietly growled, it was sickening to try and watch him flirt.

Kaoru nudged me with his elbow. "Come on, don't be such a downer."

"I'm just not in the mood, ok."

"Is it because of Roman? I'm fine, so you can stop worrying."

I didn't say anything, I just took a bite of my yogurt. If only he knew the truth.

* * *

It was the next day and I was sitting on the couch watching TV. Kaoru was upstairs reading and Haruhi was in the kitchen making a snack. The doorbell rang, I turned off the TV, got up and answered the door. I mentally groaned, it was Angel.

I put on a fake smile. "Angel, what are you doing here?"

Angel smiled back. "Haruhi and I made plans so I came and picked her up."

"Ok, I'll get her and Kaoru and get ready and then we…"

"No." Angel interrupted me.

I looked at him confused.

"It's just going to be me and Haruhi, I hope you don't mind."

I gave another fake smile. "I don't mind at all, I'm just so use to it being all four of us."

Angel gave me a sad smile. "Yah, sorry."

I looked over at the kitchen. "Haruhi, Angel's here." I looked back at Angel with dead eyes. "So is it a date?"

He looked at me confused. "Huh?"

My expression looked creepy, the light in my eyes disappeared. "Are you and Haruhi going on a date?"

"Um…"

"You are, aren't you? You're taking her out for a date." I slowly started walking towards him.

"Haruhi?" He called, while backing up.

He had his back up against the door and I walked in front of him. I was only an inch taller than him, but I could tell he was felt intimidated.

"What's wrong with you, why are you acting so creepy?" He asked.

"I'm just looking out for the girl I love, she is your date after all." I said.

"But we're not…"

"I'm here." Haruhi said, jogging out of the kitchen.

I stepped away from Angel before she noticed and smiled brightly at her.

She looked at Angel. "What's wrong with Angel?"

"Nothing, we were just talking." I smiled towards him. "Right Angel?"

"Uh, uh, yah, just talking." Angel stuttered.

"Ok?" Haruhi said. She walked over to Angel and looked at me. "I should be home before dinner."

I gave her a big smile. "Then I'll have dinner ready when you get back."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. When I get home I'll start on dinner." She said.

"No, I'll cook dinner, you have fun, ok."

She smiled back. "Ok, if that's what you want. I'll be back around seven."

They started making their way towards the door.

I smiled and waved. "Have fun."

They left, when the door closed my disappeared and stopped waving. I glared at the door and punched it.

"That son of a bitch, if he thinks Haruhi is going to fall for him, he's got another thing coming." I growled.

"Hikaru, are you ok down there?" Kaoru yelled from upstairs.

"I'm fine." I yelled back. "Just accidently hit the door."

"Ok." He replied back.

I walked to the kitchen. "I better start on dinner."

I looked at the clock, it was twelve. I decided to make some sort of chicken dish that would take a while, so I could get my mind off things.

* * *

It was a couple hours later and I was about to chop up the chicken, but before I could grab the knife, my phone dinged. I groaned and wiped my hands on my apron. I took my phone out of my pocket. I looked at the message, it was from Angel. My eyes grew evil and dark, it was a picture of him and Haruhi at the shops, and they were sharing an ice cream, I didn't bother reading the text. I growled and started chopping the chicken.

Kaoru walked into the kitchen. "Hey, did Haruhi and Angel go out already?" He asked.

I chopped the chicken harder. "Yah, she left a couple hours ago. But she'll be home for dinner." I said.

He gave me a look of concern. "Geez, don't you think that chicken had enough?"

Kaoru snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked down at the chicken and saw that it was chopped unevenly.

I sighed. "Damn it, I'll have to get another one."

"I think there's another in the fridge." Kaoru said.

I walked up fridge and got another chicken and started to chop it up.

* * *

A couple more hours gone by and Angel kept sending me pictures of him and Haruhi on their date. I was now at the stove stirring a pot with a ladle.

Kaoru walked into the kitchen. "Haruhi isn't back yet?" He asked.

I continued to stir the pot. "No, she's still out with Angel."

Kaoru leaned on the counter and looked at me. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you ok that Angel's with Haruhi, are you alright with them being together?"

I stopped stirring the ladle for a couple seconds, then continued to stir the pot.

"Of course I am." I gave him a dead eyed smile. "She can be with whoever she wants, as long as she's happy, I'm happy." I stopped stirring.

Kaoru gave me a look of concern. "Hikaru…."

We stared at each other for a bit, then the phone rang. I put the cover on the pot and made my way over to the phone. When I was gone, Kaoru walked over to the stove and opened the pot.

"What the hell?" He said in shock.

When he opened the pot, there was nothing in there, but the ladle.

I walked to the phone and answered it. "Hello, Hitachiin residents."

"Hikaru is that you?"

I smiled, my eyes turned bright, it was Haruhi's voice. "Hey Haruhi, yah it's me."

"Hey, I have to tell you something." She said.

"Oh." I interrupted her and looked towards the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready. I just have to finish a couple more things."

"Oh, um, about that, I won't be able to make it to dinner."

My smile faded. "You can't make it, why not?"

"Angel and I went over to his house and his father invited me to stay for dinner."

My eyes went dead.

"But now I feel bad that I accepted their offer. You took so much time preparing that dinner."

"No, it's ok. Kaoru and I will just eat it, don't worry."

"I can just come home, I really wanted to try the food you made."

"No, it's ok, we'll save some for you, you just have fun with Angel, ok?" I said.

"Well if you're ok with it, I guess I'll stay. I'll be home around nine, ok?" She said.

"Ok."

"See you later Hikaru."

"Yah, see yah."

She hung up the phone, I put the phone on the table and clenched it. I clenched my jaw in anger.

"Ah!" I picked up the phone and threw it at the wall. The phone broke on contact with the wall.

I stormed back into the kitchen.

"What was that noise, who was on the phone?" Kaoru asked.

"That was Haruhi, she's going to have dinner with Angel." I walked up to the counter and slid the silverware off the counter.

"Hikaru?"

I started to throw some food on the floor. "She's going to meet his dad!"

Kaoru walked up to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hikaru, calm down."

I pushed him off me. "No! I will not calm down!" I threw some more food. "I took so much time to impress her with this food, but she's going to be with her new freakin boyfriend!" I ripped off my apron.

"Boyfriend?"

"He knew I loved her!" I picked up the chicken. "And now he's going to take her away from me!" I threw the chicken.

Kaoru stared at me in terror and shock. I stormed out of the kitchen and went upstairs to Haruhi's room. I walked over to her desk and saw the pictures Haruhi and Angel took in a photo booth. I grabbed a marker and took the cap off. I then started scribbling out Angel's face in all the photos. I opened one of the drawers and took out a pair of scissors and another photo of Angle and the four of us, I started cutting the photo. When I was done, I looked at the photo and smirked. I cut Angel's face out of the photo.

* * *

It was now later that night and I was sitting on the couch, watching TV. The maids just finished cleaning the kitchen and Kaoru was back upstairs. Kaoru walked passed Haruhi's room, he stopped and looked at it. He walked into her room and started looking around. The doorbell rang, I got up and started making my way towards the door. Kaoru was about to leave Haruhi's room and go downstair, when something caught his eye. He walked up to her desk and gasped. He saw the picture that I cut out of Angel and the photo booth photos I scribbled out his face. He then saw Angel's cut out face glued on a piece of paper and words under it that said, 'You're next.'

Kaoru's eyes widened in fright. "Hikaru no." He then ran out of Haruhi's room.

I walked up to the door and opened it, Haruhi and Angel smiled.

"Hey Hikaru." Haruhi said as she walked in.

"See, I told you I'll bring her back." Angel said as he walked past me.

"Get out." I whispered.

"Huh?" They looked at me.

"Get out of this house, get out of this house, get out, get out."

"Hikaru?" Angel asked.

I threw him to the door. "Get out!" I pinned him to the door. "Get out of the house!" I looked at him with angry, tearful eyes. "Give her back." I started to strangle him. "She's mine."

Haruhi ran over to me and tried to rip me off of Angel. "Hikaru let go!"

Kaoru ran up to me and grabbed me, he pulled me away from Angel. "Hikaru, what are you doing?!"

"No!" I screamed. "Let me go!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kaoru yelled.

I got out of Kaoru's grip and ran back to Angel and started strangling him. "Just die!"

Angel pushed me off and while he did, his gun fell out of his holder and onto the ground. Angel and I just looked at it, then each other. We then both charged at it, I grabbed the gun and pointed it at Angel, he then grabbed the gun and tried to take the gun away from me.

"Let go!" He yelled.

"Not until you're dead!"

Kaoru ran off somewhere, and Haruhi was watching in horror. After about a minute of fighting, there was a gunshot. It felt like the world went into slow motion. Angel and my eye followed the bullet as it passed by Angel. My eyes widened as the bullet made its way to Haruhi, and pierced through her side.

"Haruhi!" I screamed.

Haruhi fell to the ground unconscious. Angel's eyes widened and let go of the gun and ran over to Haruhi. I was about to follow him, but I was grabbed from behind. I looked behind me and saw Kaoru, he shoved one of my pills in my mouth, he then forced water down my throat so I would swallow it. A sharp pain went through my head. Kaoru let go of me and I fell to ground, holding my head in pain.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain.

I looked over at Haruhi, my vision was blurry. I could see Angel trying to wake up Haruhi and Kaoru calling an ambulance.

I weakly reached out my hand. "Haruhi." I whispered, before I fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I gotta make this short. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm in Georgia right now and it's really late and I got to wake up early, please F &R. Until next time. -HH1957**


	26. Wasn't a Date

I was sitting in a hospital bed confused, when did I get here? I got out of my bed and walked to the curtain dividing the rooms. I moved the curtain open, my eyes widened, it was a cemetery. I started walking, and when I took into the cemetery, my hospital gown turned into a black suit. I walked through the cemetery like I was for something, but I didn't know what. I walked up to a gravestone, my eyes widened in horror, lightning flashed behind me. On the gravestone read 'Haruhi Fujioka.'

"What? Why is she dead, how did this happen?" Tears started to form in my eyes.

"It's because you killed her." Someone with a familiar voice growled.

My eyes widened even more. I whipped my head to where I heard the voice. I saw a person in a cage, their hair was messy, and their skins and clothes were filthy. Their head was down and their hair was covering their face, so I couldn't tell who they were.

"Who are you?" I glared.

The person looked up at me with a glare, my expression turned back to horrified.

"How are you here?" I asked.

The person in the cage was me, or well, my good side. He gripped the bars of the cage. "I've been in here since you fully took control of my body, I've been imprisoned here." He glared harder and growled. "Now look what you did, you killed the only girl we've ever loved. Because if your selfishness!"

"I'm not selfish, I'm just protecting her because I love her!" I growled.

He glared harder at me, if that was even possible. "You're not in love with her, you're obsessed with her."

I was taken back a bit at what he said.

"You're so obsessed with her, that you kill any guy that she gets close to. I'm surprised that you haven't killed the rest of the host club yet. You did kill Tono after all."

I growled, ran over to the cage and grabbed the bars. "Don't you dare call him that! He was far from a lord and you know that! He took Haruhi from us and you know it, without her we would of still been lost souls."

"I just love her too much for her to be with another man!" We both said insync.

My good side covered his mouth, I looked at him in shock.

He slowly took his hands off his mouth. "I...I can't believe I said that." He stuttered.

"So you feel the same way as me."

He looked at me.

"You don't want Haruhi to be with another man, you want her as your own."

He sighed. "Yes, I do, but I'm not so obsessed with her that you kill people."

I closed my eyes and gripped the bars harder. "I'm not obsessed with her!"

But when I opened my eyes, my good side was gone, and I was back in the hospital bed, the lights were dim.

"What the hell?"

I then heard a door creak open, I looked over to where I heard the sound and saw a dark figure standing under the door frame.

"Oh Hikaru, I thought you learned your lesson when you left the mental hospital?" The figure said in a creepy voice.

I didn't know who this person was, they started walking towards me. I tried to get up and get out of the room, but I strapped in the hospital bed.

My eyes widened. "What the hell?"

The person walked up to me and I stared up at him in fright. It was pretty dark in the room and the only lamp was shining on me, so I couldn't see his face.

"I guess you'll need more treatment." He reached for some tools.

I tried to get free, but the straps were too strong.

I looked up at the guy. "Who are you, what do you want with me?"

The guy looked at me and darkly chuckled. "I'm here to cure you." He shone the light on himself.

My eyes widened, there in front of me was Tamaki, with a crazed smirk, holding up a knife.

"Ta...Tamaki, what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I'm here to cure you." He gripped the knife harder. "And the only way is to kill you."

My eyes widened in terror and I struggled to get free, but to no avail. He then laughed crazed and stabbed me and everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, I looked around, then up at my hands. I sighed in relief, it was just a dream. I rubbed my eyes, then looked at the side and saw Kaoru sitting in a chair next to my bed.

Kaoru had no emotion on his face. "You're awake."

"Where am I, what happened?" I asked tiredly.

"You're in the hospital." He said.

I looked at him slightly confused. "Why am I here?"

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

I thought for a bit, but it was all cloudy.

I shook my head. "No, I don't remember."

Kaoru was quiet for a few seconds, then said something.

"Haruhi was shot last night." He said.

My eyes widened and I quickly sat up. "What?!" A sharp pain went through my head and I laid back down. "How did this happen?"

"When Angel and Haruhi came back home, you lost it. You attacked Angel. Haruhi and I tried to stop you, but you wouldn't. Angel gun fell and you two fought over it, then there was a gunshot, and it hit Haruhi."

I looked at him worried. "Is she alright?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yah she's fine, she's just asleep."

I sighed in relief and closed my eyes. "Thank god she's ok."

We just stayed there in silence for a bit, until Kaoru broke it.

"Hey Hikaru, can I ask you a couple questions?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure." I replied tiredly.

"Are you still taking your medication everyday like you're supposed to?"

"No, not every day." I said.

Kaoru was silent for a couple seconds. "Are you Diablo?"

My eyes shot open and I looked over at Kaoru. "What?"

He had a sad expression on his face. "Are you El Diablo?"

My heart was pounding hard, I was afraid that he could hear it.

Kaoru continued to look at me. "Are you?"

I looked at him, maybe it would be the best to tell him the truth.

"Hika…."

"No." I interrupted him.

He looked at me a little shocked.

I slightly glared at him. "I'm not Diablo, and it kinda hurts that you actually think that I'm him."

Kaoru gave me a hurt look. "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." He stood up and walked to the door. He looked at me. "Visiting hours are about over, I'll see you tomorrow." He then left.

The truth is that I didn't feel hurt about Kaoru accusing, but I feel bad that I made Kaoru think that I was me, Diablo. I looked at the door and saw Angel through the small window, he walked past my room. My eyes went dead again, I got up from my hospital bed. I walked over to my clothes Kaoru laid out on the chair. I changed out of my hospital gown and walked up to the door and opened it. I checked the hallways, and when they were clear, I left the room. I started making my way towards the waiting room. I saw a light from a flashlight and hid behind a wall. A security guard walked by, checking the halls. I looked at his belt and say a gun in its holder, I smirked. When he walked by me, I jumped on him. I head locked him till he passed out. I grabbed the gun and walked to the waiting room. I walked through the waiting room heading towards the door.

"Sir?" A nurse asked.

I ignored her.

"Sir?"

The doors opened and I walked out if the hospital. It was pouring rain. I walked into the rain and started going to where Angel was, he was under a tree waiting for a taxi to come and pick him up. I walked about twenty feet away from him and pointed my gun at him.

Angel spotted me and faced me, his eyes widened. "Hikaru?"

"You bastard!"

"Hikaru, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're what's wrong with me! First you take the girl I love, and even after all I've done to get her, she chooses you!" I yelled.

"But I'm not…."

"And now you shot her! So now, I'm going to shot you and get rid of you." I turned the safety off.

"I didn't shoot her, you did Hikaru." Angel glared.

"Stop lying!" I gripped the gun harder.

"No, I'm not lying. When we were fighting over my gun, you were holding it where the trigger was. It would of been almost impossible for me to reach the trigger."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Also I'm not going out with her, we're just friends." Angel said.

"But you sent me photos of your guy's date." I said.

"Photos?" He thought for a bit, then took out his phone. "Oh, those were meant for Kaoru."

"No, you're lying! You're just making up an excuse for your date with Haruhi!"

"Did you bother reading the text?"

I took out my phone and read the text out loud. "Haruhi and I just finished ordering the cake? We're on our way to get the party supplies? We ordered everything, they should be there in a day or two, we're on our way home?" I looked at him. "What the hell is this?"

"Haruhi, Kaoru, and I were planning your one year back home party. Haruhi and I went to go order the stuff, while Kaoru kept you busy. I wasn't going on a date with her. But because of your jealousy, Haruhi got shot."

I started to hyperventilate, it was all coming back to me. "No." I whispered. "No, no, no!" I dropped the gun and grabbed my hair, tears falling down my face, mixing with rain drops. "I shot her, I shot her." I started to sob. "She's going to hate me."

"She's not going to hate you." Angel said.

"Yes she is, she's going to hate me. I can't live with her hating me."

I looked up and saw the gun. Angel got where I was looking at. I quickly reached for the gun, but Angel quickly ran up to me and took the gun away from me.

"No!" I tried to reach for the gun again. "Give it back!"

Angel threw the gun.

I sobbed even harder. "I want to die, I want to die." I whispered.

Angel went up and hugged me.

"I want to die." I sobbed again and fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for crappy chapter, I didn't really have a lot of time to write this because I started school the day after I came back from Georgia. Now I'm really tired, but I hope you like it anyways, even thought it's crappy, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	27. Even Angels Fall

I woke up by the sound of a heart monitor beeping. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a white room, I looked confused.

"Where am I?" I asked tiredly.

"You're in the hospital."

I looked over to where I heard the voice and saw a sliver hair boy with grey eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "Uh, you're joking right?"

I looked at him confused.

"It's me, Angel, Angel Lincoln? We've known each other for a couple weeks."

I just stared at him. "Sorry, I don't remember you."

Angel thought for a bit. "What was the last thing you remember?"

I tried to remember. "Um, the last thing I remember was, Haruhi and I cooking, but it's foggy."

Angel nodded and took out his phone, he started texting someone. After about five minutes, his eyes widened.

"Hikaru, that was more than two weeks ago."

My eyes widened in shock. "What, two weeks?"

"What do you remember before that?"

I thought again. "Um, when Haruhi and me went on a date, when we got drenched in water."

Angel texted someone again, a little while later he got a response.

"Ok, so that was about around the same time as the other memory."

"So why am I in the hospital?" I asked.

"Two days ago you got extremely jealous of me for going out to pick something's up with Haruhi. When I brought Haruhi home you attacked me. My gun fell and we fought over it and you accidently shot her."

My eyes widened again.

"And yesterday you tried to kill me because you blamed me for shooting her. When I told you that you did it, you started freaking out. You tried to reach for the gun again, but I stopped you, and you fell unconscious.

This was way too much for me to take in. I looked up at the ceiling with a horrified look.

"So much has happened since he took control of me, I can't believe it." I mumbled.

Angel looked at me. "What, took control?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." I said.

"No, you said, 'since he took control of me.' Are you talking about Diablo?"

I looked at him shocked. "You know him?"

"Yah, I guess, so you're the real Hikaru right?" He asked.

"Yah."

"So Hikaru, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have Dissociative identity disorder?" He asked.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Multiple personality disorder, do you have that?"

I put my hand on my head. "To be honest, I don't know. He's a different person, but is sharing my body, or trying to take control of it."

Angel rubbed his chin. "Interesting."

I looked at him. "So, how's Haruhi?"

"She's good, she woke up a couple hours ago, the bullet didn't hit anything important, so she's going to be fine."

I sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

We just sat there for a couple minutes.

"Uh, can I go see her?" I asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess you can." He reached into his bag and pulled out some clothes. "Change first."

I nodded, got out of bed, grabbed my clothes from Angel, and walked to the bathroom to get changed. When I was done, I walked out of the bathroom and Angel and I left my room and headed towards Haruhi's room. When we got there, I was hesitant to open the door.

"She won't be mad at you, just explain." Angel said. "I'll wait outside."

I nodded and then slowly opened the door. Haruhi had her eyes closed, when she heard the door open, she opened her eyes and turned towards me.

"Hikaru?" She said a bit shocked.

I closed the door and walked up to her bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"My side hurts, but other than that I'm fine."

I sat on my knees and laid my head in my arms on her bed. "That's good."

We just sat there quietly, then I started to slightly cry.

Haruhi looked at me. "Hikaru?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I didn't know what came over me, I'm sorry."

I was surprised when Haruhi started petting my hair.

"It's ok, Kaoru told me everything. You thought that you didn't need your pills anymore, so you stopped taking them. And with the lack of sleep you've been having, you lost it. But don't worry, I forgive you." She said tiredly.

I looked at her and started to cry even harder, and we stayed like that all day.

* * *

A couple weeks later and Haruhi was released. We were now at home watching TV. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Hikaru it's me Angel. I wanted to get some flowers for Haruhi because she's out of the hospital. Do you want to come with me?"

"Uh sure, where should I meet you at?" I asked.

"Meet me at my house and we can drive to the flower shop."

"Sure, I'll get ready and meet you there."

"Ok."

I hung up the phone and stood up.

Haruhi looked at me. "Where are you going?"

I grabbed the keys to my car. "Angel wants to take me out to get something."

She looked at me with concern.

I smiled, walked up to her, and put my hand on her head. "Don't worry, I'll be home soon."

Haruhi nodded and I kissed her head. I said bye to Kaoru, and then left the house. I got into my car and drove to Angel's house. When I got there, I saw Angel waiting outside his house. I stopped the car and he got in.

"Ok, so let's go to another flower shop, so we don't run into Roman. There one about a mile away from the other one."

I nodded and started driving. About five minutes later I passed the flower shop.

"Ok now just keep going straight and I'll tell you when to stop."

I listened to him a kept driving for about three minutes.

"And stop." He pointed to a pink building. "It's that building over there."

I had to park a block away from the store because there was no parking. I parked the car and we got out and started walking to the flower shop. When we got there, we opened the door, the door opened with the ringing of bells.

The owner of the shop looked at us and smiled. "Hello gentlemen, may I help you?"

"Yah, our friend just came back from the hospital, we're looking for some flowers for her." Angel said.

The owner's smile widened and walked up to us. "I know just the flowers."

She took us around the shop and helped us pick flowers. This one red rose caught my attention, I walked up to it and picked it up.

"Is that going to be for your girlfriend?"" The store owner walked up to me.

I slightly blushed. "She's not my girlfriend, but I do love her though."

She took the rose out of my hand. "Well, if I were her, I would love a man to give me a flower like this. Every girl loves a beautiful flower like this." She winked at me. "I'll put this in the bouquet for her."

She walked up to her desk and started making the bouquet. When she was done she handed them to me.

"Good luck with the girl." She winked.

I slightly blushed and smiled. "Thanks."

Angel and I left the shop and started walking back to the car. Angel smiled and bumped me with his shoulders. "So this is a welcome home gift, and your way to flirt with Haruhi?"

My blush darkened. "Shut it, the woman just saw me looking at the flower."

"Sure."

I glared at him. We took a shortcut through an alleyway. Angel was talking was talking about is family, and a couple minutes in, we heard a loud bang. We stopped and looked where we heard the noise.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling." He grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

We started to run, but when we were able to see the car, someone jumped in front of us. Angel and I stopped, he had an angry expression on his face. I just looked confused, I saw a tan guy in front of us smirking, his smirk gave me a bad vibe.

"So I finally found you two." He said.

I looked at him confused, Angel grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the man.

"What do you want Roman?" Angel growled.

Roman walked up to us, his smirk grew. "I just wanted to see my good friends." He walked closer to me. "Especially my good friend Diablo." He looked at my face and his smirk turned into a look of confusion.

I blinked at him.

"You're not Diablo, but yet you look like him." He looked at me harder. He then spotted the flowers and smirked. "Are these for that girl?" He took the flowers from me.

"Hey, give those back!"

I reached out to grab the flowers, but Roman caught my arm.

"Sure." His smirk grew. "I'll give them back."

He then shoved the flowers in my chest and pushed me into a bunch of trash cans.

"Hikaru!" Angel yelled.

* * *

I opened my eyes, I looked at Roman, my eyes turned dark. I got up and dropped the bouquet on the floor. I looked at Roman with a dark glare.

Roman smirked. "Oh, welcome back Diablo, where have you been?"

I smirked back and rubbed my shoulder. "I've just been hibernating for a little while, so I could get my strength back up."

"Hmm, nice."

"So, what do you want Roman?" I asked.

His smirk darkened. "I'm just getting revenge for what you guys did to me at the school."

Then the next I know, someone grabs me from behind and put me in a headlock and started choking me. I tried to get out of his grip, but I was still a bit too weak.

"Let me go!" Angel screamed.

I looked over at Angel and saw the rest of Roman's gang putting Angel in a van. I tried to get out of the person's grip, and the last thing I saw was Roman waving at me with an evil smirk and got into the van. I then blacked out.

* * *

When I came to, it was night. I grunted in pain as I got up. I looked around the alleyway, then the events that happened earlier came back into mind. I took out my phone, 20 missed calls from Kaoru. I looked at the time, it was 8:30pm. My eyes widened, that event happened eight hours ago. I then ran over to the car and got in. I started the car and started driving. I drove for about twenty minutes.

"Come on Angel, where are you?" I whispered.

I pulled the car over and groaned. I put my head on the steering wheel trying to think of where he could be. Then it came to me.

"The flower shop." I whispered.

I started driving, I sped to the flower shop. I parked the car and got out. I ran over to the alleyway where Roman and his gang's hangout was.

I looked around. "Angel!" I yelled. "Angel!"

I then heard moaning in pain. I followed the sound, and when I turned the corner, I was horrified at what I saw. Angel was on the floor lying in a pool of his own blood, his arm and legs were broken and bent in weird angles. I ran over to Angel and knelt down beside him.

"Angel." I said.

Angel coughed and looked at me, he weakly smiled. "There you are, I was going to look for you."

I took out my phone. "I'm calling an ambulance." I said as I put the phone to my ear.

"Ok." He said. "I'll just take a quick nap."

"No, stay awake." I kept shaking him to keep him awake.

An operator picked up and I told her what happened and where we were. About ten minutes later after I hung up an ambulance came. The paramedics put Angel on a gurney and put him in the back of the ambulance. I was going to follow him, but a paramedic stopped me. I looked at him.

"You should go home, it's late. We'll take care of him tonight, you can come by and see him tomorrow."

I nodded, the paramedic went back into the ambulance, I watched the ambulance drive off. I looked down at Angel's pool of blood. I clenched my fist.

"And people saw I'm a monster." I growled.

I walked back to the car and got in, I drove home, a couple tears fell down my face. I drove up to my house and got out of my car. I walked into the house, Haruhi and Kaoru looked at me.

"Hikaru there you are, where were you?" Kaoru asked, as he and Haruhi walked up to me.

"We were going to get flowers for Haruhi to apologize for what happened a couple weeks ago. Then we got jumped."

Kaoru's and Haruhi's eyes widened. "Jumped?"

"Yah." I looked up at them. "By Roman and his gang, he knocked me out and took Angel. When I came to it was eight hours later. I hopped back in the car and went looking for Angel. When I found him, his arms and legs were badly broken. The ambulance took him and told me to go home."

"Is Angel going to be ok?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know, he was badly hurt, but we can see him tomorrow though." I said.

The rest of the night was long and silent.

* * *

It was the next day and the Host Club decided to visit Angel. The nurse let us in his room. Angel was in a hospital bed, his arms and legs were in casts.

Angel smiled at us. "Hey guys, thanks for visiting me."

Kyouya looked at the nurse. "So how bad is it."

The nurse sighed and looked through her clip board. "Even if he goes through multiple surgeries, he'll probably be paralyzed, and if not, he'll probably be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life."

Kyouya nodded and the nurse left. We stayed with Angel, Hunny brought Angel a cake. After a couple hours, it was time to leave.

"Bye Angel, we'll see you tomorrow." Kaoru said.

"Bye." He said.

We started to leave, when I was about to leave, Angel stopped me.

"Hey Hikaru, can you stay for a bit longer?" He asked.

I nodded and closed the door and walked up to the foot of the bed.

"So you're Diablo, right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yah after Roman pushed me into the trash cans, I came back."

Angel nodded. "Ok, so it won't be so hard to ask." A couple tears fell from his eyes. "Can you kill me?"

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Please, I can't live like this."

"I'm not going to kill you." I said.

"Please, I'm begging you, I can't live like this. I'm going to be tortured not being able to walk, not being able to be a cop."

I just looked at him. "Angel…"

"And this is going to be hard on my dad because of all the money."

"Buy it'll be much harder losing you." I said.

"I know, but its better then him suffering because I am. He also visited me early today, so I already said my goodbye to him when he left." He looked at me sadly. "I also want to end it on a happy memory, because I'm not going to have any more if I live like this."

I looked at him with a sad expression.

"Please." He begged.

I sighed. "Ok, I'll do it."

Angel smiled. "Thank you." He looked at his IV bag. "The bag is filled with Morphine, just twin the switch to eleven and that'll be enough." He saw the worried expression on my face. He smiled sadly. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. It'll just make me sleepy and I'll fall asleep, and don't worry about the nurses finding out, It'll take about a half an hour for me fully go."

I nodded and walked over to the IV and turned it up to eleven.

Angel smiled. "Thank you Hikaru, or Diablo. I got to say, even though we didn't get along at first, I'm glad that we put aside our differences and became friends, you were one of my best friends." His eyes were half closed. "Thank you for being my friend, I'll never forget you." He closed his eyes. "Goodbye Diablo, and tell Hikaru I said goodbye to."

And that was the last time I ever saw Angel Lincoln.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, I hope you guys aren't mad that I killed Angel off, but now the story is going to get a lot mre dark, so I hope you guys are ready for that. And you guys might not like Diablo even more because he's going to get even more crazier, think about him going full** **yandere, so get ready for that, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	28. Separation Anxiety

It has been a week since Angel's death; we were now at Angel's funeral. Haruhi was holding my arm and leaning her head my arm, Kaoru was next to me with the rest of the host club and Mei and Kasanoda. Angel's dad was at the stand, talking about his deceased son. After he was done with his speech, they started lowering Angel's casket. When Angel was in the ground, people started leaving. I was looking at Angel's grave until Haruhi broke me out of my thought.

She lightly tugged on my arm. "Hikaru, are you ready?" She asked me.

"You go ahead; I'll stay here a bit longer."

Haruhi nodded and they and they all went to their cars except Kasanoda.

Kasanoda just sadly looked at Angel's grave. "I can't believe he's really gone." He said.

I put my hand to my mouth, I started to silently chuckle. Kasanoda looked at me confused. I then started to laugh harder; I then stared at Angel's grave with a crazed look.

"Now everything that was in my way is gone, and everyone still believes in me." I kicked Angel's grave. "What do you think of that Angel? This is my perfect victory, I win." Slowly my smirk turned into a dark glare. "Now Haruhi can finally be mine, and no one will get in my way."

I glared over at Kasanoda, he flenched at my glare.

"And I know you, my good friend won't rat me out." I said.

"Ya….yah, I would….never do that." He stuttered.

I smirked, walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "You chose the right answer." I started walking towards the car. "See you later Bossanova."

* * *

It was a couple day later; we were at the table eating dinner.

Haruhi wiped her mouth. "Hey guys, I have to tell you something."

Kaoru and I looked at her. "What is it?"

"I decided that I'm going to move back home in a couple days."

My eyes widened in horror. "What?"

"Yah, because there hasn't been any news about Diablo lately. So I think it's a good time to go home."

Kaoru nodded. "That makes since."

"But, but, we don't know if Diablo is actually gone, you shouldn't leave yet."

Haruhi smiled. "I know that you're worried about me, but I'll be fine."

Kaoru and Haruhi continued to eat, I just continued to look at Haruhi horrified.

* * *

I was lying in bed, just thinking about Haruhi.

"She can't leave, she just can't." I whispered. Then an idea popped into my head. A smirk spread across my face. "Then I'll have to make her afraid to leave then."

I looked over at Kaoru and saw that he was asleep. I got out of bed and grabbed my jacket. I got the knife and mask from a drawer and quietly left the room. I quietly went down the stairs and grabbed my keys, I then left the house, got into my car and started driving.

"Now, where to go?" I said.

I drove to a couple stores and parked the car and waited. I waited for some people to walk by. After about ten minutes of waiting, a couple holding hands walked by.

"I guess they'll have to do." I said.

I put my mask on, put up my hood up and got out of the car. I started following the couple. They started laughing to each other and talking. I started walking faster and pulled out my knife, I snuck up behind the guy and stabbed him.

The man gasped in pain, his girlfriend started screaming. I pulled the knife out of him and he fell to the ground. I looked at the girl, she had a terrified expression on her face. I started walking towards her, the girl started running. I let the girl run for a bit longer, I then threw the knife and it pierced through her back. Within seconds she was on the floor. I walked up to the girl and pulled the knife out of her back. She started whimpering, she grabbed my pant leg.

"Please, please don't kill me." She looked at me with terrified eyes. "I'll do anything."

I squatted next to her and lifted her head and smirked.

"Anything huh?"

"Yah...anything." She said, she fearfully smiled. "I always thought you were cute Diablo. Diablo is such a sexy name."

"Is that so?"

I started to lean my face closer to her, she closed her eyes, waiting for me to kiss her. My smirk turned into a frown, I put the knife up to her neck and slit her throat. Her eyes widened, and she started choking on her own blood. I let go of her face and stood up.

"Damn slut." I growled.

I looked over at her boyfriend; he was trying to get up. I walked up to him and pushed him back to the ground with my foot. He groaned in pain.

"Don't worry about her, she was a slut anyways." I smirked.

I then knelt down beside him and stabbed him in the back. I then covered his mouth so he couldn't scream. I just kept stabbing him over and over again, my crazed smirk never leaving my face. When he was dead I stood up, I then heard police sirens.

"Geez took them long enough. I could of killed the whole town before they got here."

I ran back to my car and got in. I then drove back home, smirking while passing the police. When I got home I quietly went up to my room and hid my knife and mask. I went into the bathroom and took a shower, washing the blood off of me, I then went to bed.

* * *

The morning sun shone through the window. I woke up and rubbed my eyes and sat up. I look over at Kaoru's bed and saw that he wasn't there.

"He must be downstairs." I said tiredly.

I got out of bed and left my room. I went downstairs and saw Kaoru and Haruhi looking at the TV.

I walked into the living room. "What are you guys watching?"

"The news, there were two murders last night." Kaoru said.

I smirked in my head. "What, another murder?"

We watched the news for awhile until the story was over.

Haruhi got up. "Well I guess I'll continue packing."

My eyes widened. "But, but, there was a murders. That means Diablo's still out there."

She smiled at me. "There's no proof that those murders were from Diablo, also Diablo killed people I knew. I didn't know any of these people, so it couldn't of been him."

She then went upstairs, and I just sat there with a horrified expression on my face.

* * *

I was in my room making something with a crazed smile on my face. I finished stitching a smile on it.

I looked at it. "All you need is some clothes and hair."

I got up and made my way to the closet. I got out one of Haruhi's shirt and one of her skirts, and a bag of her hair from her past two haircuts. I sat back down where my project was. I started making a mini version of the shirt and skirt from Haruhi's and put it on my project. I then opened the bag of hair and started putting it on my project as well. When I was done, I looked at my finished project and smirked.

"You look very beautiful, don't you agree Haruhi?"

In my hand was a homemade Haruhi doll.

"Oh Haruhi, why do you want to leave, you're safe here." I said. "Don't you love me?"

I then put the doll to my ear, as if she was talking to me.

"Then if you love me, why do you want to leave? I want you to stay."

I put her back to my ear.

A crazed smile grew on my face. "That's a brilliant idea Haruhi, that'll definitely make you want to stay." I then hugged the doll. "And you'll be mine forever."

* * *

It was the next day and it was the end of school. Haruhi and Kaoru were packed up and walking tot he door. Kaoru looked at me and saw that I was still sitting in my seat.

"Hikaru?"

I looked at him.

"Are you coming?" He asked

"You two go ahead, I need some help with history, I'll meet you guys at home." I said.

"Ok, see you at home."

Kaoru and Haruhi then left. I walked up to the window and watched them leave, when they left I grabbed my bag and left class. I walked out the gates of Ouran and walked casually down the sidewalk. I walked to a park and found a bench and sat down. I watched kids play on the playground, I then saw this one little girl who looked like she was a mixture of Haruhi and me, she had Haruhi's hair and my eyes. I stayed in the park for about an hour and then left. I walked to where the stores were and snuck into an alleyway. When I was out of sight of the public, I stopped walking. I knelt down and opened my bag, I smiled lovingly at the Haruhi doll in my bag, she had a knife in her tiny hands.

I grabbed the knife from her. "Don't worry Haruhi." My eyes went crazed. "After this, you're not going to want to leave."

I then zipped up my bag and stood up. I unzipped my jacket and held the knife.

I started to chuckle darkly. "This is for you Haruhi."

I then stabbed the knife into my side, I coughed up a little blood, the crazed smirk never leaving my face. I pulled the knife out of my side and dropped it. I then fell to the ground and held my side, it wasn't bleeding too badly. I took out my phone and dialed Kaoru, after a couple rings Kaoru picked up.

"Hey Hikaru, are you done with…."

"Kaoru!" I interrupted him. "I need help!"

"Why, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked panicked.

The crazed smile grew on my face. "It's Diablo."

"Diablo?"

"Yes, Diablo, I was walking to the park so I could study the history I worked on." I coughed and took in a ragged breath. "While I was walking he jumped me, dragged me into an alleyway and stabbed me." I coughed. "He told me to keep a close eye on Haruhi because she might be next."

"Hikaru where are you?!" Kaoru yelled.

"I'm in the alleyway next to the supermarket."

"Ok, don't move, I'll call you an ambulance to come get you, you're going to be ok." He then hung up the phone.

I put the phone back in my pocket. I ripped a part of my shirt and pressed it to my wound. I slowly stood up and leaned on the wall. I picked up the knife, I wiped the blood off using my pants. I used the knife to cut a longer portion of my shirt. I put the knife in my mouth and tied the cloth around my waist so it could keep pressure on my wound. I slowly walked back to my bag and knelt down, I opened my bag and saw the Haruhi doll.

I smiled lovingly at her. "They believed it Haruhi, they believed me that Diablo attacked me." My smile turned crazed. "Now you're never going to leave."

I started to chuckle darkly.

I then heard sirens of the ambulance; I closed my backpack and slowly laid back down so I wouldn't hurt myself any further. I closed my eyes and about five minutes later the paramedics arrived.

"I found him!" A paramedic yelled.

They ran up to me with a gurney, they put me on the gurney and rolled me to the ambulance and nobody noticed the slight smirk on my face.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital room, I rubbed my eyes.

"I must of fallen asleep while in the ambulance."

I put my hand to the bandage on my side and flinched. I hissed in pain, it still hurt. I devilishly smiled, I didn't care if I was in pain, as long as Haruhi stays with me. The sound of the door bursting open broke me from my thought.

Kaoru and Haruhi ran up to my bed.

"Hikaru you're ok, thank god." Kaoru hugged me.

"Ow." I groaned in pain.

Kaoru let go of me. "Sorry."

"So, Diablo did this to you?" Haruhi asked in concern.

I nodded. "Yah, he was looking for you. And when I told him I didn't know where you were, he stabbed me."

Tears started falling down her face. "This is my fault, maybe I should leave, I'm putting you two in danger."

"No!" I said.

Kaoru and Haruhi looked at me.

"I mean, if you leave, Diablo will go after you." I put my hand on her hand. "Don't worry, I'll protect you, Diablo caught me off guard. It won't happen again, trust me."

"I don't know." She said.

"Please, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that you were in danger." I said.

"But what about you and Kaoru? He'll be after you guys if I stay with you two."

"Don't worry, I promise he won't hurt us, we'll tighten security and everything."

She gave me a look.

"Please."

She sighed. "Alright, I'll stay." She lightly hugged me. "I'm just glad you're alright."

I hugged her back, an evil smirk spread across my face. "I'm glad too."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter, got to make this short so I'm just gonna tell you guys that now they story is gonna get dark and evil. Hopefully ou enjoy, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	29. Taken

I had to be in the hospital for about two weeks so my wound could heal properly. Haruhi and Kaoru came to visit me everyday till I was better. Today was the day I got released. Kaoru, Haruhi and I walked to the limo and got in.

"Home please." Kaoru told the driver.

The driver nodded and started driving.

"So I'm going to drop you two off at home, then I have to do something with the Host Club. I won't be home until later tonight, are you guys ok with that?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi and I nodded.

"Yah, I think we'll be fine." I said.

We pulled up to the house, Haruhi and I said bye to Kaoru and got out of the limo. We watched Kaoru drive away, then we entered the house. The maids had the day off, so it was just Haruhi and me, perfect. It was about four o'clock; I looked over at Haruhi, who was making her way to the kitchen.

"Haruhi don't worry about dinner, I'll take care of it." I said.

She looked over at me. "No, you should rest, I'll take care of it."

I walked up to her. "Please, I want to make up for the dinner I ruined last time when you were with Angel, please."

Haruhi just stood there. "I don't know."

I smiled lovingly at her. "I promise I'll be fine."

Haruhi sighed. "Ok, I'll be upstairs then."

I nodded and Haruhi went upstairs. I started making spaghetti. I cooked for awhile and when I was done I smiled. I took the apron off and went upstairs to get Haruhi. When I just got upstairs the phone rang.

I went over to the phone and answered it. "Hello? Hitachiin residence."

"Hi..Hikaru, is that you?"

"Mei?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, is Haruhi there?"

I had this weird feeling in my gut. "Yah, she is."

"Can I talk to her please?" Mei asked.

"Sure." I covered the bottom of the phone. "Haruhi, Mei's on the phone."

"Ok." She replied from her room.

I put the phone back to my ear. "Ok, she's going to talk to you."

"Thanks." Mei said.

I felt suspicious about Mei, so I secretly stayed on the line.

"Hello?" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, you need to leave the twins house now." Mei said.

"What, Mei what are you talking about?"

"Hikaru, he's not safe."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi, Hikaru's El Diablo."

There was a pause.

"I highly doubt that Mei."

"No, Kasanoda told me. He was acting nervous for the past couple weeks and he wouldn't tell me. I pried it out of him and he told me everything. You also can't let Hikaru know, or he's going to kill Kasanoda."

"Mei this isn't funny."

"Haruhi please stop being stubborn and listen to me, haven't you notice him acting strange?"

"Like how?" Haruhi asked.

"Like he's been overly possessive of you lately, not letting you leave his sight."

"Yah but…."

"Also, when Hikaru comes back from the hospital, suddenly your boyfriends are getting murdered?"

"That has to be a coincidence, Hikaru got stabbed by Diablo two weeks ago, he couldn't be Diablo."

"Haruhi, he could of hurt himself so you would stay with him. People obsessed with something will do almost anything to have it."

"He's not obsessed with me Mei."

"Are you sure? When you told him you were going home he tried everything to make you stay, he is keeping you isolated in his house. You only get to leave to go to school, and if you want to go out, he has to come with you."

"Mei..."

"Please, Haruhi, just investigate. Check his room or something. I just want you safe." She sounded like she was crying.

"Ok, I will, I'll call you if I find something."

"Ok good, and also don't eat or drink anything he gives you, you don't know what he's done to it."

Haruhi then hung up the phone. I put the phone down and hid in the room next to me. Haruhi opened her door and checked if I was around. She then exited her room and walked to my room. I quietly snuck out of the room and spied on Haruhi. She was checking around my room, she checked under my bed and found nothing.

"I can't believe Mei talked me into doing this." She sighed.

Haruhi then spotted a drawer with a white cloth coming out of it. She started walking up to it. My gut started to twist. She opened the drawer and gasped, her eyes widened as she held up the knife and devil mask.

"Oh God, Mei was right. But how could Hikaru do this?" She said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Haruhi quickly put the knife and mask back in the drawer and closed it. She turned around and saw me at the door with a slight glare on my face.

"Oh, uh, I was just checking if you had a pencil I could borrow, I didn't have any in my room."

I glared a bit harder; I could see the terror she was trying to hide on her face.

I slightly smirked. "Well why didn't you just say so?" I walked into the room and opened a drawer. I took out a pencil and gave it to her.

She took it from me. "Thanks."

"No problem, you know I'll do anything for you." I hugged her. "No matter what the cost is."

I pulled away a bit and looked into her eyes, I then kissed her. She squeaked in surprise and held the pencil tight. I held the hand she had the pencil in so she wouldn't stab me with it. I separated from her and smiled. "Dinner's ready, come on." I started walking. I stopped at the door and saw that she hasn't moved. "What's the matter, come on." I smirked. "Dinner is going to get cold."

She nodded and started walking towards me. We made our way downstairs to the dining room table and I severed our food then sat down. She looked at the food.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a dark smirk.

"Oh, uh, the food..."

"There's nothing wrong with it." I interrupted her. "It's not like I drugged it or anything."

She gave me a look of slight fear.

I gave her a look. "Really, you think I would really do that?"

She just sat there. I sighed and got up, I walked over to her plate and took a bite out of her food.

"See, it's fine, and the drink is fine too." I took a sip of her drink. "Nothing's drugged."

Haruhi nodded and I went back to my seat. We just ate in silence for a bit.

"So, what were you talking about with Mei?" I asked.

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Oh, uh, we were talking about school, and uh, girl things."

"Girl things, huh?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yah, girl things."

I laced my fingers together and put my head in my hands. I smirked. "Haruhi, you're such a terrible liar."

"What?"

"So Mei told you huh? I'm gonna need to give Kasanoda a visit. This plan was going so well too." I said.

"Wh..What are you talking about?"

I smirked darkly. "Haruhi, I'm El Diablo."

Her eyes widened. "Mei was right."

I just smirked at her.

"But, but that means you hurt yourself, why?"

"To keep you here of course."

Her eyes started watering. "But why would you kill them, why would you kill my boyfriends?"

"Because." My smirk grew. "You're mine."

I got up and walked up to her. She got up and started to back away. I kept walking towards her until she was up against a wall.

I hugged her, I put my nose in her hair. "Don't resist me." I hugged her tighter. "I love you."

She pushed me away from her. "No, get away from me!" She then ran upstairs.

I glared towards the stairs. "You want me to be the bad guy?" I started walking towards the stairs. "Fine, I'll be the bad guy."

Haruhi ran to her room and closed the door and locked it. She backed away from the door.

I walked up to the door and started knocking. "Haruhi."

"No, get away!" She screamed.

I stopped knocking and walked away. Haruhi looked at the door, then a minute later, there was a slam against the door. Haruhi squeaked in fright.

I was outside punching the door. I punched the door again harder, hearing Haruhi whimper. I punched the door one last time and my arm went through. Haruhi screamed.

I looked through the hole with one of my eyes. "Haruhi? Why are you in there?" I asked in a creepy voice, I started pulling off some loose wood from the hole. "Let me in."

"No get away from me! Stay away!" She screamed.

I walked away from the door, I had to think of a way to get her out. Then an idea popped in my head, I smirked.

"Haruhi, what's wrong, where are you?" I asked impersonating Kaoru's voice.

"Kaoru is that you?" Haruhi asked.

"Yah it's me." I looked through the hole, trying to impersonate Kaoru's expression. "What happened to the door?"

Haruhi opened the door and hugged me. "Kaoru, it's Hikaru, he's El Diablo. I know you might not believe it, but he is. We need to leave now."

"Leave?" I started to go back to my voice. "Yah, that sounds like a great plan."

Haruhi looked at me with a frightened expression, she saw the dark smirk on my face. She tried to run away, but I grabbed her wrist and put a cloth with chloroform to her face. She tried to get out of my grip, but she was too weak and soon she fell unconscious.

"Don't worry Haruhi." I carried her up bridal style. "We'll finally get to be together, with no one else around."

I took her downstairs, grabbed my keys, and left the house. I put her in my car then I got in. I drove away from my house to a secret location, the smirk never leaving my face.

* * *

Kaoru was in the limo driving home.

"We're home master." The driver said.

"Thanks." Kaoru said to the driver as he exited the limo.

Kaoru walked to the door and opened it. "I'm home." Kaoru said.

There was no reply.

"Hello, Hikaru, Haruhi?" He walked to the kitchen and saw the food on the table. "Hmm." He touched the plate. "It's cold." He walked upstairs. "Haruhi, Hika…"

He then saw the hole in Haruhi's door.

His eyes widened. "No, no, no." He took out his phone and dialed Haruhi. "Pick up, pick up."

But it went to her voicemail.

"Damn it."

He then dialed another person, the phone rang a couple of times before they picked up.

"Kyoya it's me Kaoru. I think Haruhi's been kidnapped."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, yes Diablo has taken Haruhi. I know a lot of people hate Diablo, but I don't know why, but he's growing on me. I don't know if it's because I'm the one writing this story or not, but I'm started to like him. I updated faster to, so I'm really proud about that. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Also maybe in the next chapter or a couple after, you'll hear the story how Diablo same, I'm looking forward to writing that, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	30. Unexpected

On my way to the secret location, I stopped by a hardware store to get something for Haruhi. When I got what I wanted I continued to drive to the secret location. It was about a half an hour away. I pulled up to a one story wooden house. It was deeply hidden in the woods, so it would extremely hard to find. I got out of the car and opened the trunk and got out the thing for Haruhi. I took it inside and placed it down on the floor. I then went back outside, I walked to the car and picked Haruhi up bridal style and took her inside. I put her in the cage I bought for her and locked it. I looked around the house.

"Good, it looks like it hasn't been touched since the last time I've been here." I said. I walked up to the counter and wiped my finger on the counter. I looked at the dust on my finger. "I better start cleaning if we're going to stay here for a while."

I went to the supply closet and got the cleaning supplies and started cleaning.

After an hour of cleaning, I was finally done. I put the supplies back in the closet. I then sat next to the cage, waiting for Haruhi to wake up. A couple minutes later, Haruhi's eyes slowly fluttered opened. She looked around for a bit, then she realized where she was and shot up.

I smirked. "You're awake."

She looked over at me with a frightened expression.

"Did you sleep well?"

Haruhi gripped the bars of the cage. "Hikaru please, let me go."

"But if I do that, you'll leave me. I can't let that happen." I said.

"Hikaru, this isn't you." She started crying. "Please stop this."

My smirk grew on my face.

Her eyes widened. "You're not Hikaru, are you?"

"Wow Haruhi, you're truly amazing. But to be completely honest, I'm still kinda like your friend Hikaru. You can say, I'm the dark side of him. I have all his interests, I love everyone he loves, including you."

She glared at me. "You're not in love with me, you're obsessed with me."

I just stared at her for a bit. "You're not the first person who's told me that, and I'm not going to deny it."

I got up. "You should get more sleep, it's getting pretty late."

"Where did you take me?" She asked.

I looked at her. "You're in a house that I was in when I, uh, took a break from the hospital."

Her eyes widened. "You escaped the hospital?"

I didn't answer her. I just grabbed my keys. "Get some rest ok. We'll talk more when I come back."

I walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hikaru wait."

But I closed the door and walked to my car.

* * *

I was driving home, thinking about a lot of things that were on my mind. When I pulled up to my house, there were cop cars in front of it.

"Crap." I growled.

I parked my car and got out, I walked inside the house and was greeted by Kyouya's police force. I saw Kaoru talking to some policemen with Kyouya. When Kaoru saw me, he ran up and hugged me.

"Oh thank god you're ok." He said. He separated from me. "Is Haruhi with you?"

"No, I left her here."

Kaoru started to look worried.

"Kaoru, what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"I think Haruhi's been kidnapped."

My eyes widened. "What, kidnapped?"

"Yah, when I came home no one was home. I checked upstairs and saw a hole through the door."

"What, we need to go find her." I went to go grab Kaoru's wrist, but Kyouya stopped me.

"Hikaru, where were you anyway?" Kyouya asked me.

'Crap.' I growled in my head, I needed to think of something quick.

"I was at the store looking for bread."

"You were looking for bread for more than three hours?"

"The stores I looked at didn't have any more bread."

"The stores didn't have any bread?" He asked suspiciously.

"What, it's not my fault that everybody wanted bread for dinner." I glared at Kyouya.

Kaoru looked at me like he was trying to see through me. "Kyouya, I believe him, I can tell when he's lying."

Kyouya nodded, the chief then called him over to look at something, Kyouya excused himself and walked over to him.

I was about to walk away, but Kaoru grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. I looked at him confused.

He glared at me and crossed his arms. "I know you were lying, now tell me where you really were."

I slightly glared at him. "I told you, I was looking for bread."

"Don't give me that bull shit, now tell me where you were."

I glared harder. "I did tell you where I was. Now if you excuse me." I then walked up to the stairs. "I'm going to go get my jacket and look for Haruhi." I then walked upstairs.

Kaoru just looked at the way I went.

"What am I going to do with him?" Kaoru sighed. "He can't keep lying, he's going to be found out soon if things keep going on like this." Kaoru looked at the stair with a worried expression.

I snuck into Haruhi's room and grabbed a bag and put some of her clothes in it. When I was about to leave I saw a couple photos. I picked them up and they were of her and Tamaki on their date and some with the host club. I growled and was about to rip them up, but something stopped me. I just sighed and put them in the bag. I then went to my room and grabbed my jacket and some clothes. I hid the backpack in my jacket, then went downstairs and left and went back to the secret location.

* * *

I drove back to the secret location in the woods. I got out of the car and went into the house. I closed the door and placed the bag on the floor. I looked over at Haruhi and saw that she asleep. I went to the master room and got a pillow and blanket, I then walked back to the living room and placed them on the couch then laid down. I snuggled into the blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up by the sunlight that shined through the window. I slowly opened my eyes and snuggled the blanket tighter. Then the sound of clinking metal woke me up. I slowly sat up and saw Haruhi playing with the lock.

"Come on, come on." She whispered.

"It's not going to open you know." I said.

She stopped playing with the lock and looked at me. I stared at her with a tired expression. I stretched and got up.

Do you want any breakfast?" I asked.

"No, I want out." She glared.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I walked up to the kitchen and started making French toast. When I was done, I plated the food, walked up to the cage, slightly opened it and put the food in with her. She just stared at me.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to it. I would never hurt you."

I then got up and got my food and we just ate in silence. When we were done, I took her plate and started cleaning the dishes. When I was done I walked up to her bag and grabbed it. I opened the cage and gave her some clothes.

"Hurry up and get changed." I said while locking the cage.

I looked away while she changed, when she was finished she handed me her old clothes and I put them in the hamper.

She looked at my bag and saw some brown hair popping out of it.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to my bag.

I looked at her. "What's what?"

"In your bag, there's hair popping out of it."

I stood there for a bit, then I walked to my bag and opened it. I took the Haruhi doll out and walked to the cage and sat down. I smirked and made the doll wave at her, her eyes widened.

"This is a little doll I made of you, she's the one that gave me the idea of stabbing myself to make you stay."

"You're insane." Haruhi said.

I just smirked and got up and put the doll away.

"Can you please tell me what happened to you, what made turn out this way?"

I glared at her and walked back to her, I sat down.

"You want to know why I'm like this huh? It's because you chose Tamaki instead of me."

"But you helped us get together. You helped us go to the airport to see his mom." She said.

"And after I let you drive off when we all left the boat, I regretted it."

"But you told me you were over me when I told you I was in love with him."

"Oh god, you really believed that? You really think a person could really get over someone they really love. When I finally reached the airport I cried when I realized you told him your feelings. I cried for day because you chose him. I loved you way more than he could have! He could get any girl he wants, I can't! Kaoru and I've been shut in our own world most of our lives." I started to cry. "And when you came, you broke the lock to our hearts. You were the only girl I've ever loved. Tamaki's had many girlfriends, he gets everything he wants!" I started to cry harder. "The only thing that he didn't get to see was his mom. I rarely get to see my parents at all. My mom and dad only came back once since I've come back from the hospital, and after an hour seeing us, they had to go back to their fucking jobs! You were the only thing that I loved besides Kaoru, and when I tell you how I felt you didn't even seemed fazed; and when you rejected me on the balcony at the end of the year party before I could even finish talking. I tried everything to try and win you over, but all Tamaki had to do was to use his fucking charm to reel you in like all those other pathetic girls. You still picked that fucking dumb ass instead of me. I may have girls fawning over me, but they just like me for my looks, they don't care about my personality. You were the only one besides Kaoru who saw the real me. I really loved you, but you chose Tamaki over me." I covered my eyes with my hands.

Tears started to form in her eyes. "Hikaru, I…"

I then started to chuckle darkly. "So I killed him, I killed him because you chose him." I removed my hands from my face and looked at her with dark eyes. I smirked. "I killed him and all your other boyfriends so you could be mine. I'm the only one for you."

She looked at me with a terrified expression. "How may?"

I looked at her confused. "How many what?"

"How many people have you killed?"

I thought for a bit, then smirked. "Since after Tamaki, I've probably killed over 200 hundred people. Most of them while being in the hospital, or being on the run when I escaped. I'm actually surprised you didn't know I escaped, it was all over the news last year."

She just looked at me with a horrified expression.

I smirked darkly. "You want to know how I turned out like this? Fine I'll tell you."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it's really bad at the beginning though because I couldn't think of anything. Then next chapter or couple chapters well be flashbacks and I'm kinda excited to write those, but I got to update my other stories first. So I'll tried to speed through those, but not too fast so the chapters don't turn out bad, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	31. Regretting Everything

"Are you in love with Tono?"

Haruhi looked at me shocked, then blushed. She looked down at the ground.

"Yes." she replied.

I looked at her with sadness in my eyes. For the first time in my life, I felt broken. We were in front of her apartment, right after we came back from the Souh's main mansion.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "I see, well I…. knew in a way but, as I expected, yah…." I smiled sadly at her. "Haruhi, I love you." I swallowed a big lump in my throat. "But its ok, I'm over it. That's why…." I gave her a serious look. "Haruhi, you must tell Tono that you love him.

She looked at me a bit shocked.

My face turned back to a sad expression. "Haruhi, confess your feelings to Tono."

"Hikaru?"

"To be honest, I don't know what I should do… But I know that I can't see Tono with that face." I hugged her. "That's why Haruhi, please help Tono. At least, by relieving his wounded heart a little."

Haruhi sighed. "Ok, I'll try."

I hugged her tighter. "Thank you."

'Don't let go.' A voice whispered.

I looked around, then I separated from her. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She asked.

"A voice, like a whisper."

She shook her head. "No, I didn't hear anything."

"Oh, ok." I smiled at her sadly. "I better go, I'll see you later."

Haruhi nodded and went into her apartment.

I just stood there looking at the door. "She didn't even say goodbye." I sighed.

I left her door and walked down the stairs and made my way to the car.

'She can't be with him.' The voice whispered again.

I looked around again, but didn't see anything. I took one last look over my shoulder, then continued to walk back to the car.

* * *

It was the end of the next school day, we were packing up, but my mind was somewhere else.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, breaking me out of my thought.

I looked at him.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, just, just a lot on my mind."

Yesterday we learned that Tamaki's mom had flown in from France, but Tamaki doesn't want to see her, and to be honest, I didn't really care if he did or not. I actually wanted him to suffer not seeing her, but I can't figure out why.

"Kasugazaki?" Haruhi said.

I looked up at Kasugazaki when Haruhi said her name."

Kasugazaki giggled a bit. "It's been a while."

They kept talking about stuff I didn't really care about, so I didn't really pay attention. Then something Kasugazaki said shocked me.

"After all, Tamaki has not come back to school yet. Does it have any connection to the Souh president's sudden retirement? Or maybe, it has something to do with his birth?" She smiled sadly. "When I heard about it, I was shocked, but since Tamaki is like that. Nobody really cares about it either right? He treated us so kindly and that's why for once we would like you to rely on us too."

A bunch of girls came up behind her. I suddenly felt angry about all these girls supporting him, he doesn't deserve it.

* * *

We were outside the Souh's mansion again, waiting for Hunny and Mori.

I growled. "Wait, isn't it time for us to go the airport already?! What's the hell are Mori and Hunny senpai doing?" I grabbed my phone. "After they said that yesterday, they went somewhere and we're still waiting to hear news from them." I dialed Kyouya. "Kyouya senpai! Kyouya senpai! What should we do? Tono's mother is already at the airport!"

"Don't panic Hikaru, if the flight leaves at twelve, we still have time. More importantly, how are the preparations going there? I'm more worried having left the three of you alone."

I growled. "Everything is perfectly fine! That's rude! That's why now we can only wait for Hunny senp…"

"Sorry for making you wait." Hunny said.

I turned to Hunny. "Hunny senpai, you're late!" But my face softened.

"Shima and everyone from the second house?" Kaoru and I said.

"Sorry, finding everyone whereabouts and picking them up took a lot of time."

I clenched my phone, why was everyone so eager to help him, why was I even here anyway? My eyes widened a bit.

"Why did I just think that?" I whispered.

Kaoru looked at me. "What was that?"

I looked at Kaoru. "Oh, it was nothing."

Kaoru looked at me confused a bit, then looked back at everyone else.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan, get ready!" Hunny said.

We saluted to him. "Roger."

"Haruhi." Mori said. "Will you come with us?"

"Eh? No way, I'd be a burden to you." She stuttered a bit.

I looked over at her and slightly glared. "Haruhi."

She looked at me.

"You have to go too. Go and persuade Tono."

"Hikaru?"

I smiled. "I know that yesterday I said if he refuses let's tie him up. But in the end, if we don't convince him, there is no meaning in all this."

"But I don't think I…"

"Are you sure? Because in my opinion, you, Haruhi are the one who understands Tono better than everyone. It hurts, but also realized. That when it comes to you, it's the same Tono is the one who understands you better than anyone else."

"Hikaru."

"That's why, Haruhi, you need to be prepared, this is the moment of truth for both of you." I glared again. "If you love Tono, then go and bring him back with you."

She just looked at me in shock.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny yelled.

Haruhi looked at Mori and Hunny with determination, she started running over to them. "Yes, I'm coming with you."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled.

I looked over at him.

"We need to hurry too."

I started running to the car. "Right coming."

I got into the car and started driving. I looked out the window looking back.

'What did I just do?" I thought in my head.

* * *

We were in a helicopter in front of the Souh's mansion.

"Tono!" Kaoru and I shouted.

Haruhi, Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori looked up at us.

"Hikaru, Kaoru?!"

"We will let down a ladder, get to the roof. We're going to drop you off near the airport with this helicopter!" I shouted.

"And Kyouya's at the heliport and has a car ready. You'll get to the airport in thirty minutes total!" Kaoru shouted.

"You'll definitely be on time. Tono, Haruhi too, hurry up!" We shouted.

Haruhi and Tamaki said their goodbyes to Hunny and Mori then climbed the ladder, and we were off.

Kaoru started talking to them about the plan. I looked at Tamaki and my eyes went dark.

'Push him out when no one's looking, they'll never notice. It'll be like he lost his balance and fell.'

"Hikaru, Kaoru." The pilot yelled, snapping me out of my dark thought. We looked at him.

"The fog was faster than expected, and covered the west side as well we can either make a further detour, or go back."

I ran up to the front. "No way! We're already wasting time with the first detour! Even if it's almost impossible, we have to go!"

"We can't, it's dangerous." The pilot said.

Then Kyouya started talking on the radio and gave us directions where to go, along with some of the clubs customers.

We were above the heliport, and we saw all the girls on the ground waving at us.

The voice growled. 'Damn it, it's too late.'

We all got out and drove to a dock. After a long debate between Renge and Kuze senpai about which boat to take, we chose the speed boat. The boat started moving, I didn't like boats, but I just sucked it up. Haruhi slipped and Tamaki grabbed her and held her tight. I growled.

"Tono, we're almost there." I said.

"Since we all can't go together in the car, we're leaving you here." Kaoru said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." He hugged us. "I love you so much."

"We do too." We said.

But yet, why do I hate him at the same time?

We all got off the boat and found Kyouya. Haruhi and Tamaki got in the car and drove off.

"Tono, Haruhi, hurry up!" Kaoru and I yelled.

Haruhi popped her head out of the window. "Hikaru?"

I looked at her confused.

"Thank you!" She shouted.

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. When she was out of sight my smile faded.

Kaoru saw my expression, he smiled sadly. "Don't worry Hikaru, we're doing the right thing."

"I know, I'm happy we're doing this." I said.

But why don't I feel like I'm doing the right thing?

* * *

We were waiting in the airport. Mori and Hunny senpai were running up to us.

"Kyou-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan." Hunny yelled.

"Hunny senpai, Mori senpai." Kaoru and I waved to them.

"Where are Tama-chan and Haru-chan?"

Kyouya smiled. "After making us go through all this effort to let him meet her. I would kill him if it didn't happen in the end."

I looked out through a window. "I wonder if Haruhi…Finally confessed her feelings to Tono?"

Kaoru looked at me with a sad expression. "Hikaru…"

"She must have for sure." Tears started to form in my eyes.

Kaoru smiled sadly. "And also, because you too Hikaru." He patted my shoulder. "Did all you could, I'm sure he did."

I brought my right hand to my eyes and started to cry.

Hunny ran up and hugged me. "Hika-chan! You can cry on my chest if you want!"

I was shocked by Hunny's impact.

"If you'd like I can lend you my handkerchief, of course for a price."

I glared at Kyouya.

"Come on, fly into my big chest Hika-chan!"

"Please stop it! You're so noisy!" I said.

Hunny just hugged me harder. I looked at the window again, seeing my reflection, glaring at me.

* * *

We came home from the airport, Kaoru sat on the couch and sighed.

"Today was a long day." He said.

"Yah." I sighed. "Hey, I'm gonna go upstairs, I'm really tired."

Kaoru nodded. "Yah, I understand, I might take a nap down here."

I nodded and went upstairs, I walked to my room and closed the door. I leaned my back on the door and just stood there. Tears started falling down my face, I put my hand in my hair and let out a ragged breath.

"She's with the one she loves, she's happy, why do I feel like I regret doing it."

I walked to the bed and laid down, I hugged the pillow. I cried a bit harder in it for a while. About an hour passed and I was dozing off.

'Why did you let her go?"

I opened my eyes and looked around. "Hello, Kaoru is that you?"

'Why did you let him have her?'

I sat up. "Who are you?"

There was no answer, I got up and went to the bathroom, I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I rubbed my face. "I must be really tired, I'm hearing things."

My phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and looked at it, it was a message from Tamaki.

"'Hikaru guess what! Haruhi confessed to me! I'm so happy right now. Also she didn't just confess, I kissed her and she like it. I think we might be together now, and it's all thanks to you and the other club members. I know it might of hurt you doing this, but I deeply appreciate it. See you at school. :)'

I dropped my phone and gripped the edges of the sink. I looked down and clenched my jaw, tears falling down my face.

'He's torturing you, this all could've been avoided if you didn't help, or if you pushed him out of the helicopter. You need her, you need her more than him.'

I stopped crying and looked up at the mirror with dead dark eyes.

'You need to get rid of him.'

* * *

The club members besides Haruhi were at Kyouya's house.

"I can't do it." Tamaki said putting his hands to his head. "I'm absolutely unable to arrange the most perfect date on this earth for Haruhi and me."

I slightly glared at him, trying to suppress a growl.

"Ahem, Tono, hello?" Kaoru and I asked.

"A movie is not good. Haruhi would be more interested in the popcorn then the movie and she might find it tiresome and maybe she would fall asleep….No, she would definitely fall asleep!" He started to look at some pamphlets. "If we go to the zoo, I'm sure I would jump around so much she would get bored. There's no doubt that if we go to the aquarium Haruhi would be reminded of the menu for dinner."

"Tama-chan, what about the amusement park?" Hunny suggested.

"Hunny senpai! Don't you know that out of all the couples that go to the amusement park together 50% of the time break up before the ten year goal!"

I rolled my eyes. 'Why am I even here?' I thought.

"But then, if I bring her to the sea I might embarrass her since she doesn't know how to swim. The sports club would be the greatest insult for Haruhi, since she's hopeless at sports."

"Tono, calm down, don't you realize that you've been insulting Haruhi already?" Kaoru and I said. "Could it be possible that...the reason you told Haruhi that you were busy was…."

"He has been planning the perfect first date so that Haruhi will remember it for the rest of her life. But even so, I don't understand why he's been coming to my house all these days just to think about it." Kyouya gave off a dark aura. "So now, is it ok for me to kill him? Every day, every day, it's so annoying."

"...Magic." Tamaki said.

I looked at him confused.

"What about Magic? This way if Haruhi gets bored during the date, I could plan to introduce a number of Magic tricks to liven things up." Tamaki said.

"He's gone crazy, he's just saying nonsense. He might as well really pull some tricks suddenly in the middle of the street. He'd definitely tick Haruhi off to no end." Kaoru and I said.

"That's perfect, now after deciding this, Kyouya, quickly purchase the supplies for magic tricks." Tamaki said.

"If you want to talk nonsense, do it while you're sleeping." Kyouya sighed.

"Mori senpai, please, be my practice body for the number where I cut a person in half."

Mori's face turned pale.

"Hunny senpai a saw!"

"Stupid Tono, don't rush into things! Together, let's plan everything together!"

Tamaki looked at Kaoru and I, tears started to form in his eyes. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you two are angels." He hugged us.

I tried to get his arm off from around my neck.

"All right, we'll stay up all night." We said.

'So I can plan your demise.'

I smirked.

* * *

It was the next day. The males of the Host Club was in the club room.

Tamaki had an agenda. "Alright." He said. "Thanks to everybody's help, I managed to write down the best of the plans, I'm going."

"We will gather your ashes!" I said.

"Yah, go show her your all!" Kaoru said.

Tamaki then left. We waited for ten minutes, I sighed and got up.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said.

"Ok, I'll let you know if he comes back." Kaoru said.

I nodded and left the club room. I took my time walking to the bathroom. Passing a window, I spotted Tamaki and Haruhi. I walked back to the window and looked at them, they were in the fountain. Haruhi gave him a cute smile, my eyes went dark.

"Hikaru!"

The sound of my name snapped me back, I turned around and saw Kaoru running towards me.

He grabbed my hand. "Come on, the club is going to go spy on them, let's go."

He took me outside and we snuck behind a bush with the rest of the club, we heard something they were saying.

"What's that, doesn't it mean that even if she looked normal, she was actually in high spirits in her own way?" I asked.

"Looks like it." Hunny said.

"Oh yah, Hunny senpai, what about college?" Kaoru asked.

"Today it's just the afternoon." Mori answered.

"This is stupid, let's go." Kyouya sighed.

Then the next thing I heard Tamaki said I love you to her, she blushed a pushed him, he then smiled and knelt down and put his face up to hers. I glared and tried my hardest to suppress a growl. My eyes went dark, I gripped a branch of the bush. Then a sharp pain went through my hand. I let go of the branch and looked at my hand, blood started dripping down from my hand where I got pricked. I stared at my hand for a bit, then I smirked.

'Very soon, not only my blood will be dripping from my hands.'

* * *

We were at the amusement park dressed as employs. Kaoru and I were janitors, Hunny was a clown, Mori was a vender, and Kyouya was himself. We saw Haruhi, all of us blushed except Mori and Kyouya.

'Cute.' The three of us thought.

I grabbed the visor of my hat and gripped the broom in my hand.

"Shit, our plan was just to watch those two being undoubtedly embarrassed on their date and mock them afterwards, but….." I said.

"You know, I want to date that cute Haru-chan too, I envy Tama-chan."

"Mitsukuni, your voice is too loud."

"More than jealous, I'm annoyed. Why is he making Haruhi wait? He should have arrived first even if it meant not sleeping at all." Kaoru said.

"I'm sure he's making a big deal about what to wear." Kyouya said.

We started insulting Tamaki.

"Haruhi, sorry for making you wait." Tamaki yelled.

He was in a kamoto. We all gasped in horror and dragged him into the bathroom to change. After we changed him we pushed him out of the bathroom.

We panted.

"That was close." Kaoru and I said.

We followed them again. About an hour passed and we were still following them, we walked pass the hall of mirrors. I snuck away from the group and walked to the mirrors. I looked into a mirror and took off my hat. I ran my hand through my hair, then put my hat back on. I leaned on the broom and looked at myself in the mirror.

I sighed. "God, Tono is such an idiot. I don't know how much longer I can stand him."

My reflection smirked. "Then get rid of him."

My eyes widened and I lost my balance and fell on the ground. "Ah!"

I looked back up at the mirror. My reflection smirked and dropped the broom and walked a bit closer to the mirror.

"What the hell is going on?" I said terrified.

"I'm you stupid, I'm here to." He smirked a bit darker. "Help you with you Tamaki problem."

"Problem? I don't have a problem."

My reflection just smirked. "Are you sure? He did take someone you really loved from you, don't you want revenge?"

I looked at my reflection, and thought for a bit.

"You can get rid of him, then your problem will be gone."

"Hikaru!"

I jumped and looked behind me and saw Kaoru.

He walked up to me. "Come on, they're on the move again, let's go."

I got up and picked up my broom. I looked at the mirror, my reflection was back to normal.

'Get rid of him, kill him. Then you can have her, and your problem will be solved.'

My eyes went dark again and I followed Kaoru back to the rest of the group.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this really long chapter, I loved writing it, hated typing it. Also it's long because I wanted to get all the detail of how Diablo was coming out by all the parts in the manga, also sorry if it's all over the place, I tried my best to make it connect. The next chapter won't be as long, but it will be more dark and interesting. I promise more Diablo will be in the next one and I don't want to spoil it, but I will put in some, unsuccessful of him trying to kill Tamaki though, so I can't wait to write that. Sorry of it takes me a while to update, my parent are making me study a lot and I just want to write ugh, but I guess school comes first which sucks, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	32. Nightmare in My Head

We were in the club room with the guests waiting for Haruhi, she told us she had some big news.

Tamaki and her walked into the room.

"Ok guys, I have some news." She said.

We all looked at her.

"I'm going to study in Boston for a year."

All our eyes widened, my heart started to hurt.

"Eh Haruhi will go study abroad?" The guest said.

"To Boston for one year?!" The club members said.

"Are you stupid? Boston is basically a countryside." I said.

'That's not true stupid.' The voice said.

"Actually, I've heard that the school in that city is a really good school."

"You should've gone to an exciting city like Las Vegas or Beverly Hills." Kaoru said.

"I'm going there to study, so I don't need it to be exciting."

"That's not what we mean! It's just that studying abroad is something that done after high school! Why do it now?!"

"Actually this is something I've been bothered by as well, and my father also offered to pay my expenses to go, but now it would be completely free, so I don't know when I'll be able to get another special chance like this." She said.

Kaoru and I growled. "You're going to study abroad with that housewife attitude?" We turned to Tamaki, I grabbed his collar. "Come on Tono, you stop her too. After all, you just became a couple, and you are fine with her going?"

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, shh!"

Kaoru and I quickly covered our mouths.

"I'm supporting this actually. It's something that Haruhi decided after being troubled a lot."

"You're making the face of someone who is incredibly understanding again! Do you think that's enough to make us agree?!"

"Oh no, it's already that time? And by the way, for the first time being I'm putting a lot of effort in training for the job at the Souh Company. But I will try to show myself from time to time in the club."

Kaoru and I started hitting him. "What do you mean, wait Kyouya senpai, Kyouya senpai!"

"So Haruhi when do you plan on leaving?" Kyouya asked.

"Ah yes. The school year starts in September, but I'd like to get used to my life there a little before that time, so I was thinking of going right after the closing ceremony of the first semester." She said.

"I see, there is also the exam for the end of the first term, so we will be busy. How about we have your goodbye party at the evening of the closing ceremony." He said.

"Wait, everything is happen so quickly!" Kaoru and I said.

Haruhi looked at us. "Hikaru, Kaoru."

We looked at her and our faces softened.

"I'm sorry if I decided all of this by myself, but I would like you to understand, if possible. I'm also sad to part from all of you, but it's thanks to you, that I could make this decision."

"Haru…"

"Thanks to all of you, my world expanded so much. That's why now I feel the need to see more and more things."

"Haru-chan."

I rubbed the back of my neck. Kaoru wiped a tear from his eye. "Ok, got it."

Haruhi then started talking about revealing her secret at the party. I unknowingly put my hand on my heart. I just wanted to break down right there.

"How about this." Tamaki piped up. "How about we have a little Host Club sleepover, won't that be nice?"

Kaoru smiled. "Yah, that sounds cool." He looked over at me. "Right Hikaru?"

I looked over at him. "Uh...yah sure." I then looked back down.

Kaoru's smiled faded and was replaced with a sad expression.

* * *

Kaoru and I just got home, I decided to go for a walk. I was slowly walking along the sidewalk. It started raining, my uniform getting soaked, but I don't care. Everything that Haruhi said kept running through my mind. I looked up from the ground, my bangs covering my left eye. I watched the rain fall down. I then looked down again, clenching my fists and jaw. I then grabbed my hair and screamed at the sky.

"Ah!"

I stayed in that position for a couple seconds. I then dropped my hands back to my sides. I looked back in front of me, with dead eyes. I then continued to walk.

* * *

We rang the doorbell to the Souh's mansion. The door opened revealing a smiling Tamaki.

"There you guys are, I thought you guys forgot."

Kaoru smiled. "You really thought we would forget?"

We walked into the mansion and the maids took my bags. Tamaki took us to the living room where the rest of the club members were. We sat down and started talking with them. Tamaki sat down next to Haruhi and put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. I gripped the arm of the couch tightly and gave him a dark glare.

Mori looked at me. "Hikaru?"

I looked at him. "Yah?"

"Are you ok?"

I looked back at Tamaki and Haruhi, my eyes went dark again.

"Just peachy." I replied.

* * *

It was later that night, and everybody was asleep but me. I was staring at Haruhi while she was sleeping.

'She's so beautiful.' I thought.

I got up from the sleeping bag and quietly walked over to Haruhi, I laid down next to her and started stroking her hair.

"Please don't leave." I whispered, tears burning my eyes. I clenched my jaw and put my face in her hair. "I love you."

I stayed in that position for a little longer. I then pulled my face away from her hair and looked at her peaceful face, so beautiful. I leaned in and gently kissed her. I pulled away after a couple seconds. I clenched my jaw in anger and sat up. I stood up and slowly walked to the hallway, I grabbed the doorframe and looked into the hall. I saw a picture of Tamaki and his mother. I picked it up and looked at it, I then dropped it and the frame broke. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I opened the medicine cabinet, I looked through it for a bit, but then a blade caught my attention. I picked it up, it was a box cutter. I slid it open.

"This can be useful." I said.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked back to the living room. I then saw Tamaki cuddling Haruhi while they were sleeping. I still had the box cutter in my hand, I glared and slid the blade open.

* * *

I was now walking around in circles in the hallway mumbling to myself.

"Why does she love him? I'm way better then him. We should've just let him stay locked up in the house. We don't need him. I want him gone. I want him dead."

"Hikaru?"

I stopped walking and looked over and saw a tired looking Tamaki holding the broken picture frame of him and his mother.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I looked at him with a glare.

He walked up closer to me and noticed the box cutter in my hand.

He stopped. "What are you doing with the box cutter?"

I glared at him for a bit longer, then I slowly started to smirk.

"Hika…."

But before he could finish, I punched him in the face and he fell unconscious. I picked up his feet and dragged him back to the living room, I put him back in his sleeping bag. I went back into the hallway and cleaned up the broken glass from the frame Tamaki had. I found a new frame and put the picture of Tamaki and his mother in it. I put the picture back where I found it. I then went back to my sleeping bag and fell asleep. And when we woke up, Tamaki didn't remember our little meet up last night.

* * *

It was the next school day, I was really tired from the sleepover, that I fell asleep in class.

* * *

 _I was walking with Haruhi at a park._

 _Haruhi looked at me a bit worried. "I hope_ Tamaki senpai _takes the news well, I hope he doesn't freak out."_

 _I held her hand. "Don't worry, he'll take it fine." I squeezed her hand. "He'll be fine."_

 _We walked on a bridge and saw Tamaki._

 _Haruhi looked up at me. "Ok, here I go."_

 _I smiled lovingly at her. "You'll be fine." I kissed her forehead._

 _Tamaki walked up to us, he smiled. "So Haruhi, what did you want to talk about?"_

 _She looked at the ground. "Please don't be upset."_

 _"Why would I?"_

 _I smirked at him._

 _She looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Tamaki, I'm pregnant."_

 _We both stared at her in shock. "What?!"_

 _Tamaki smiled. "That's great Haruhi."_

 _She smiled back. "Really, you're ok with it?"_

 _Tamaki hugged her. "Of course, why wouldn't I be? We're going to be parents."_

 _My eyes widened, I just stood there in shock. Then anger took control. I grabbed the knife that I had in my boot. They separated and smiled at each other. I then put the knife to the side of his neck and slit it. We all stood there for a couple seconds, then blood rushed out of his neck and he fell to the ground. Haruhi just stood there horrified. I stared at the ground darkly chuckling. I then looked up at the sky and started laughing crazed._

* * *

A smirk spread across my face.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru gently nudged me.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Kaoru.

He slightly smiled. "Geez, you must of been really tired, you slept all through class, come on, let's go to lunch."

I got up and we started making our way to the lunch room.

"Hold on, I got to go to the bathroom." Kaoru said.

I nodded and Kaoru went to the bathroom. I waited by the top of the stairs. I then heard Tamaki's voice, I looked over the staircase and saw him walking, my eyes went dark. I had a little razor blade in my pocket. I put my hand over the railing and when Tamaki was below me, I let go of the razor blade, I heard Tamaki scream a bit and he gripped his cheek.

A girl gasped. "Oh my God Tamaki." She ran up to him. "I'll take you to the nurse."

He smiled at her. "Thank you princess."

They then left to go to the nurse.

Kaoru came back. "Is everything ok?"

I smiled at him. "Yah, everything's great."

We then walked to the lunch room.

* * *

It was now time for the club. Kaoru and I were talking to our guests and eating some sweets. I looked over at Tamaki and saw him talking to Haruhi. I gripped the small knife in my hand in anger. Kaoru said something to me, but I was too angry that I didn't hear it.

"Hikaru?"

I snapped back and looked at Kaoru.

He looked at me in concern. "Are you ok?"

"Yah, I'm fine." I grumbled.

I looked back at them again, he then kissed her.

'Kill him!'

I snapped, I stood up and ran over to Tamaki and Haruhi. I pushed Tamaki away and punched him, he fell to the ground.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled.

I went to kick him, but Mori grabbed me from behind.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "I'll kill him!"

"Hikaru what the hell is wrong with you?!" Haruhi yelled.

By the sound of Haruhi's voice, I snapped back. I looked around and saw everyone looking at me. I looked at Tamaki and saw him looking back at me, he had a red mark where I punched him and he had a big cut on his arm from the knife I had in my hand. I got out of Mori's grip and backed up, a horrified expression on my face.

I saw the knife in my hand and dropped it. "Oh God." I looked at everyone. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru said.

But before he could do anything I ran out of the club room, tears falling down my face.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled.

I ran into a classroom and hid underneath the teacher's desk. I hugged my legs to my chest.

"What did I just do?" I said.

'He was using her to get you mad, he deserved this.' The voice said.

I put gripped my hair. "Shut up! Who the hell are you?!"

'I'm you.'

"No you're not, you're not me!"

'I'm here to help you.'

"Shut up! Get out of my head!"

'You need to get rid of him.'

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

'You know I'm right.'

"Tono's my friend, I wouldn't do anything to hurt him." I growled.

'He's hurt you, he took the only girl you've ever cared about without a second thought. He's hurt you, that's not a true friend.'

"I let him have her."

'Did you really? You love her more than he does.'

"Yah but…."

'He doesn't need her, he doesn't deserve her, he doesn't deserve to live.'

The door to the classroom opened.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru saw me under the desk and walked over to me. "Hikaru."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

Tamaki walked in. "Hikaru, what the hell happened in there?"

"I don't know, I've been having a lot of things happen to me. I've not been having trouble sleeping. I've been getting angry a lot, then sad. I don't know."

Tamaki smiled slightly. "I understand, I was like that when I was isolated in the main house, but a lot less violent. I think you just need a good night sleep then you'll be back to normal."

"Yah, I guess." I sighed.

I got up and we slowly walked back to the club. Kaoru and Tamaki walked in, I just stood by the door.

The guests were gone, probably because of my outburst, Haruhi hugged Tamaki.

My eyes went dark. I pulled out the box cutter that I took from Tamaki's house from my pocket and slid the blade open. Then I felt someone pat my shoulder. My eyes went back to normal and looked up and saw Mori.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yah, I." I put my free hand to my head. "I just need some rest."

Mori nodded and walked back into the club room.

I put my hand down and just kept looking inside the club room. Kaoru saw me and waved me to come in. I put the box cutter back in my pocket and walked back into the club room.

* * *

It was the day of Haruhi's goodbye party. I finished putting on my dark red suit.

'The party is the perfect place to get rid of him.'

I smirked darkly, then the smirked dropped from my face and I shook my head.

"Stop it." I growled.

I was about to walk out of the dressing room, but I heard Tamaki outside.

"Ok, so I hope Haruhi accepts that I'm coming with her to Boston. I bet she is, she loves me after all. Out of all the guys who loved her she chose me. Well I don't blame her though, poor Hikaru, he didn't really have a chance." He laughed a little then walked away.

I gripped the door handle. I then opened the door and walked to the lunch room and got something from the kitchen. I then snuck back into my dressing room and looked into the mirror. I smirk and held up a knife.

"Welcome to the nightmare in my head Tono." I slide the knife in my sleeve. I put on my mask and started walking towards the door. I smirked darker. "Enjoy the party Tono, because it's going to be your last."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was based on the song Mz. Hyde from Halestrom. Two updates in two days yay. If you want to finish the flashback you have to read my other story Disturbia. But other then that I hope you enjoyed the flashbacks, the regular story will be back on the next update, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	33. Taken to

I smirked. "So then I went out to the party and made a little game." I snickered. "And when we were alone on the balcony, I killed him."

Haruhi's eyes were wide, her grip loosened from the bars. Her eyes started watering.

"So it's my fault then." She looked at me. "Hikaru, I' sorry that I really hurt you, but you know you can't choose who you love."

"But you could of at least tried to, you didn't even give me a chance to prove myself." My smile started to turn crazed. "Then you would've fallen in love with me and we could of had a lovely family together."

"What if me and Tamaki senpai had a family? What would you have done?"

My smile faded. "You probably mean if you and Tamaki had a kid."

She just sat there quietly.

I stared at her for a bit longer, then I smirked. "I would've probably killed it."

Her eyes widened.

"Or, I might of helped you raise it, so it would think I was its father." I looked at her a bit confused. "You two couldn't have had a kid because you barely just started dating when I killed him, why are you asking me this?"

She glared. "To see how big of a monster you are. And now I know."

I smirked. "I've been called worse things."

I took out my phone and looked at the time. I stood up, walked over to my bag and picked it up.

"I gotta go to school, I'll be back soon." I said.

She didn't say anything, she just kept her back facing me.

I sighed, grabbed my keys and left the house.

* * *

I walked into the classroom. Kaoru saw me and walked up to me.

"Where were you all night? I was worried sick." He said.

"I told you yesterday that I was looking for Haruhi." I huffed.

"Did you find her?"

I looked to the ground with a sad expression. "No, and I looked all over the city all night." I put my hand on my head. "I was so worried that I didn't get any sleep. I feel so dead right now."

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep, I'll tell the professor and bring home your homework."

I sighed. "No, I'll stay."

"No go home. You look like you're about to pass out."

I sighed again. "Ok, if you say so. I'll see you at home then."

Kaoru nodded and I walked out of the classroom, a smirk spreading across my face.

* * *

I drove home and walked inside the house, I walked up to my room and grabbed a bag. I started to pack some of my clothes, and some other things. I looked over at the desk and saw the wolf necklace Gina gave me. I walked over to it, picked it up, and looked at it. I then felt a sharp pain in my head. I dropped the necklace and put and hand on my head. I leaned down on the desk and hissed in pain, ringing started in my ears. I stayed like that that for a bit longer, the pain faded away and I stood up. I started to feel dizzy, the ringing still in my ears. I shook my head, and not long after that, I was fine. I put a hand on my head. "What the hell was that all about?"

I looked back over at the necklace on the floor. I picked it up and looked at it, but nothing happened. I put the necklace on and grabbed my bag. I walked down the stairs and looked at the living room.

I smirked. "I can't just make it seem like I disappeared." I picked up the fire poker and walked up to a glass cabinet. "But I can make it seem like I was kidnapped."

I then hit the glass cabinet, breaking it into pieces. I threw down and ripped some furniture, and broke a couple more things. When I was done I dropped the poker. I smirked at all the destruction I did, I then picked up my bag and left to go back to Haruhi.

* * *

Kaoru drove up to the house, he turned off his car and sighed. He looked over and didn't see my car.

"I thought Hikaru didn't feel good?"

He got our books and got out of his car. He walked up to the front door and opened it. Kaoru's eyes widened and the books fell out of his hands. The living room was trashed, there was broken glass all over the floor, broken furniture was everywhere. A piece of paper on the desk caught Kaoru's attention. Kaoru walked over to it and picked it up.

"His eyes widened in horror. "No…"

The letter fell from his hand, the letter signature with El D.

* * *

I drove back to the little house in the woods. I parked my car and grabbed my bag. I exited the car and entered the house. Haruhi looked at me, her hair covering most of her face, she was glaring at me.

I put my bag down and smiled at her. "How long are you going to stay mad at me?"

"I don't know, how long until you're dead?"

I smirked. "Ouch, that hurts."

She just glared at me. I grabbed some clothes from my bag. "I'm going to shower." I walked to the bathroom. I stopped at the door and looked at her, I smirked. "Don't miss me."

"Don't count on it."

I just snickered. I closed the door and locked it. I started the shower and took off my clothes. When the shower was warm enough, I got in. The warm water felt amazing on my skin. I showered for about twenty, I turned off the water and got out of the shower and dried off. I put on my clothes, but I didn't have a shirt. I looked around the bathroom for it, but couldn't find it.

"Dang it. I forgot a shirt." I huffed.

I grabbed the towel I was using and started drying my hair. I unlocked the door and walked into the living room. Haruhi looked at me. I smirked.

"Is this your way to try and impress me with your body?"

I snickered, and walked over to a table. "You wish." I put the towel on the table. I walked up to the front door and locked it. I walked to the cage and unlocked it, I opened the door. "You've been in there for a while, you should move around for a bit."

I moved out of the way so Haruhi could get out. She sat there for a bit, then she slowly got out, I walked up to her and moved the hair out of her face. I titled her so she would look at me. I smiled at her lovingly.

"You're really beautiful, you know that right?"

She just stared at me.

I leaned in and kissed her, she didn't resist. I smirked, then pinned her to the couch.

Her eyes widened in horror. "Wh...What are you doing?"

I just smirked. "You didn't resist my kiss, so I wanted to know what you limits were." I leaned in next to her ear. "Don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything like that to you."

I got up and got her some clothes. I handed them to her. "Go shower and get changed."

She slowly took the clothes from me. "Are you going to put me in the cage again?"

"I won't, unless you try to escape." I said.

She sighed, she then got up and went into the bathroom and locked the door. I walked over to my bag and got a shirt and put it on. I put the towel in the hamper and then sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. About twenty minutes later, Haruhi came out of the bathroom. She made her way to the kitchen and started cooking. I got up from the couch and walked up to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, I put my nose in her hair and smiled. She just ignored me and continued cooking.

"How long do you plan on keeping me captive in here?" She asked.

I smirked. "As long as I want to, and I don't plan on leaving for a long time."

The sound of our names averted my attention to the TV, the news was on.

"In relations to the kidnapping of Haruhi Fujioka, one of her closest friends has been kidnapped as well."

A picture of one of my mug shots from the mental hospital came on the screen. In the photo, my bangs covered my left eye. My eye that was showing looked dark and dead, and I had no emotion on my face.

"Hikaru Hitachiin was taken from his home earlier today. His twin brother, Kaoru Hitachiin found their house trashed when he came home from school. He found a letter with the signature El D on it. Even though there is a letter that states El Diablo did it, some people think that Hikaru is the one who kidnapped Haruhi. If you didn't know, Hikaru has a bad reputation. He murdered Haruhi Fujioka's boyfriend about three years ago. So some people think that he kidnapped her so he could have her all to himself."

I growled and let go of Haruhi. I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Of course they use that photo." I tossed the remote on the couch. "I can't believe they would really think that I would kidnap you."

"You did." She said.

I looked at her. "Well yah, but, um..uh…whatever!"

She just rolled her eyes and continued cooking.

She finished cooking and we ate dinner. After dinner was cleaned up, Haruhi sat on the couch. I turned out the lights and sat on the couch with Haruhi. I got a blanket and put it over us.

I smiled at her. "So do you feel any better?"

"No, I don't." She said.

I just smiled. "To be honest, I feel a little guilty about doing this."

She stared at me a bit shocked.

"I love you so much, that I want you by my side all the time. I just can't stand you with another man. I've never felt this way about anyone before. And to tell you the truth…."

She put a hand on my cheek. "Hikaru." She gave me a sad look.

She leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back. I then felt a sharp pain in my head. I gently pushed her away, I hissed in pain.

"No...Don't." I put a hand on my head.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked in concern. She touched my shoulder, as she touched me, the pain grew worse.

I fell to the ground and grabbed my head.

Haruhi got up and went up next to me. "Hikaru?!" She touched me again.

I got up and pushed her away. "Get away from me! Don't touch me!"

I grabbed my head and stumbled my way to the bathroom. I grabbed the doorframe and tried to catch my breath. Then for some reason, I was extremely angry.

I walked over back to Haruhi and grabbed her wrist.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?"

I tugged her over to the cage and shoved her in the cage. I closed the cage and quickly turned away, but the door didn't close.

"Ow." Haruhi cried.

I looked back at him in shock. Haruhi was reaching out for me when I closed the cage door, it closed on her wrist.

The anger vanished. "Haruhi!" I said.

I went back up to her, I tried to touch her, but she flinched.

"Let me see your wrist." I said.

She looked at me, then hesitantly gave me her hand.

I looked at it. "It doesn't look broken, but I can't tell. A doctor had to look at it. That means we have to go outside."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if you read the same chapter as chapter 31 on the last update, but now it's fixed so if you didn't read the chapter before this one, go and read it. Also sorry it took a while to update, I had a show so I couldn't do that much writing this week, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	34. Wrecked

"Damn it." I started pacing around the room. "If we go outside we'll definitely get recognized." I put my hands to my head. "Shit, shit, shit."

Haruhi just sat there in her cage with the door opened, holding her wrist.

I paced for a couple seconds longer, then I stopped. A smirk spreading across my face. "That's it."

I walked over to the closet and opened it. I spotted the box on the top shelf, I took it down. When I did, a photo slowly fell to the ground. I placed the box down and picked up the photo. The photo had a teenage girl with long dark brown hair, she had brown eyes, and wore a lot of black.

"Rika?" I whispered.

I turned over the photo and saw a small letter on the back.

'Hikaru,

I hope the rest of your treatment at the hospital is great. I'm glad we got to be friends, I hope we can see each other very soon.

Love, Rika.'

I looked at the photo of Rika again.

"Who's that?"

I jumped a bit and looked behind me to see Haruhi.

I calmed down a bit. "This was one of my friends when I was in the hospital. She got released a year before me, I don't really remember her giving me this."

"Do you know where she is now?" Haruhi asked.

I stayed quiet for a bit.

"She's dead." I said.

Haruhi's face fell. "Oh." She said. "Do you know how?"

"She died in a car crash, she was running away from something."

"Running away from what?"

"From me."

Her eyes widened.

"I didn't love Rika, not even close, but she was a really good friend. When I escaped from the hospital, I saw her at the festival with one of her old friends. I got really jealous, it felt like I broke down. I then started to kill people at the festival, she didn't see me, but her little brother did. Her dad, her little brother, and her went to the train station and got on a train. When the train was moving, I came out of my hiding spot. She saw me and greeted me, but her brother was trying to warn her of me. She got mad at him and slapped him. I then slit his throat. I don't know why, I just did. She stood there shocked in horror. Her dad came over to look what was wrong, but before he saw anything, I killed him to." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "When the train stopped she ran out, I followed her. She got into her dad's car, she was so focus on getting away from me that she didn't see the truck. The truck rammed into her, she died instantly. That's somewhat the only death I regret."

"Hikaru…" Haruhi said.

I put the picture in my pocket and stood up. I grabbed the box and walked to the middle of the room and set it down.

"Now let's see what we got here." I started rummaging through the box. I smirked. "Oh, here it is."

I pulled out a blonde wig. I shook the dust and brushed my fingers through the hair.

"What's that for?" Haruhi asked.

"It's so we can disguise ourselves while we go to the doctor." I pulled out a long blonde wig and started combing it with my fingers.

"When did you get those?"

I went back looking in the box and picked up a box of blue colored contacts. "When I was hiding here when I escaped the hospital. I used these to go out into the city, so I wouldn't get noticed because my picture was all over the news. Male or female, I blended in with crowds." I stood up and walked over to Haruhi. I put the wig on her. "Nobody knew a thing." I walked back to the box and gave her some contacts. "Put these on, when you're done. I'll put on your makeup when you're done."

She nodded, she grabbed the contacts and went into the bathroom. I took out the photo of Rika. I looked at the fireplace, the fire I started a couple hours ago was still burning. I walked up to the fireplace. I took out the photos of Tamaki and Haruhi. I glared at all the photos, then I threw them in the fireplace, but I did keep one photo of Tamaki and the rest of the host club, I don't really know why, but I did. I then got some water and put the fire out. Haruhi came out of the bathroom with blues eyes. She walked up to me and rubbed her eyes.

"These contacts hurt." She said.

I walked over to the box and got the makeup. "You'll get use to them." I walked back over to Haruhi and started applying her makeup. "Hmm, I wonder why you're not resisting me. If I was in your situation, I wouldn't be so calm."

"Because." She said. "If I try to resist, you'll force me to do it anyway."

I smirked. "Yah, I guess that would be true."

I finished applying her makeup and put it away. I grabbed a wrap from the first aid kit I brought and wrapped Haruhi's injured arm. I got up and went to the freezer and got some ice and gave it to Haruhi.

"Put this on your wrist until we leave, it'll keep the swelling down."

Haruhi grabbed the ice pack and did as I told. I got up and grabbed the male wig and contacts. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I put the wig on and combed it straight with my fingers. I opened the box of contacts and slowly put the contacts in. I blinked a couple times to adjust them, then I looked at myself in the mirror. To be completely honest, I looked like that one anime character named Toma, just minus the eyes. I exited the bathroom and grabbed my bag.

I looked over at Haruhi. "Ready to go?"

Haruhi sighed. "Hikaru we don't have to go out like this. Let's just get caught and say we escaped from the kidnapper, we can put this behind us."

I glared at her. I walked up to her and grabbed her good wrist.

"But if I do that then you'll be taken away from me." I smirked. "But if we stay here." I brought my face closer to hers and smirked darker. "You'll be mine."

She looked at me scared. I hugged her and put my nose in her hair.

"Don't be afraid of me, I love you." I gave a dark stare. "I'm protecting you." I separating from you. "Come on, let's go."

I grabbed my keys and we left the house. I pulled Haruhi towards the car. We got in and I started the car, I started to drive. Haruhi leaned her head on the window and just sat there quietly. I looked over at her, I was going to say something, but I decided against it. We drove quietly for a bit.

"Hikaru, can I ask you something?" Haruhi asked.

I looked over at her. "Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Do you really want to kill people?" She asked.

"Well, I guess you can't ask me anything."

Haruhi lifted her head and looked at me. "I'm serious, and I want Hikaru to answer, not Diablo."

"I…" Then there was a sharp pain in my head.

I closed my eyes and gripped my head. I hissed in pain. I opened my eyes and blinked.

I looked Haruhi confused. "Haruhi? Why are you in my car? Why are you wearing a wig and contacts?"

Haruhi smiled. "Hikaru?" Then her smiled faded and turned into a horrified expression. "Hikaru watch out!"

I looked back at the road and saw I was still driving and a truck was making its way towards us.

"Shit!" I yelled as I made a sharp turn.

I tried to make another sharp turn to get back on the road, but i wasn't quick enough. We started to go down a hill. I unclipped my seat belt and covered Haruhi so she wouldn't get hurt. The car started to tumble down the hill. I didn't care how many times I got hit, as long as Haruhi was ok.

Then her seat belt broke and we were both flung out of the car. I held on her tighter as we fell onto the ground and rolled a couple feet. The car finished going down the hill and landed face up. I loosened my grip on Haruhi, I started to feel tired. Haruhi got out of my grip and stood up.

She looked at the car and smiled in relief. "We're alive, oh thank god." She looked over at me. "Hikaru we're…."

She saw me still lying face down into the grass.

She walked up to me and carefully turned me on my back. "Hikaru?"

I looked at her with half open eyes. I tried to focus on her, but my vision was foggy.

"Hikaru, Hikaru stay with me."

I tried to keep my eyes open, but they felt so heavy. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness take me.

* * *

I started to hear silent whispers, after a couple seconds they disappeared. My dark eyes shot open, I slowly sat up. I looked over at the car and saw it was totaled.

I looked at my car confused. "What the hell happened to my car?"

"Hikaru?!" Haruhi said.

I looked over at Haruhi and she ran up and hugged me.

"Thank god you're ok."

I ignored the pain and hugged her back. She separated from me, she looked into my eyes. Her eyes weren't blue anymore, she must of taken them out. My eyes didn't hurt anymore, my contacts must of fallen out during the accident. Haruhi grabbed my face and kissed me. I closed my eyes, I place my hand on top of hers and kissed her back. She separated from me and smiled.

I looked at her for a bit, then smirked. "I didn't know you felt that way towards me?"

He smile faded. "No…" She got up and walked back a couple steps. "Where's Hikaru?"

I stood up and brushed the dust off of me. "I don't know, probably after the accident we had, he fell unconscious, risking his life to save you. Nice move."

I looked at the wrecked car. "Now how are we going to get to the doctor now?" I looked over at Haruhi, she just stood there silently. I sighed. "I guess we can get a cab." I felt around for my wallet. I groaned. I looked back at the car. "And of course, it's in the car."

I walked over to my car, I opened the broken door. I found my wallet under the seat, I picked it up and closed the door. I walked over to Haruhi and grabbed her good arm.

"Come on, let's get a cab." I said.

We slowly made our way up the hill. We got up to the main, we took a couple seconds to rest. I took out my phone, which luckily didn't break during the accident, and called a cab.

About ten minutes passed by and the taxi arrived. Haruhi and I got into the taxi.

"Where to kids?" The driver asked.

"The nearest urgent care, and step on it." I said.

* * *

Kyouya and Kaoru were in a car driving to a location, Kyouya's police force said that they found something.

"Are you sure they found his car?" Kaoru asked worried.

"The force said the car matched the description, we can only pray that they're alright." Kyouya said, he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

They made it to the highway the force told them to go to. Kyouya parked the car and they both got out. The first thing they saw was the broken guard rail.

Kaoru's face turned horrified.

"That can't be good." Kyouya said.

Kaoru started to run to the guard rail.

"Kaoru, wait." Kyouya yelled after him.

Kaoru started to hurry down the hill, being careful not to fall. When he reached the bottom he saw the police force surrounding something. He pushed his way through the force and saw my totaled car. A breath hitched in his throat, tears started to form in his eyes.

"No…" He said. Kaoru's knees gave out underneath him and he fell to the ground.

Kyouya made his way to Kaoru, he put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

A police officer walked up to them. "Sir."

Kyouya got up and looked at him. "Yes?"

"We didn't find anyone in the car. We think they got out ok, but we don't know where they went."

Kyouya smiled and looked at Kaoru. "Did you hear that Kaoru, they made it out alive."

Karou's expression was hidden by his bangs.

Kyouya's smile faded. "Kaoru?"

"Hikaru and Haruhi better be ok." Kaoru clenched the grass in anger. "If they do anything to them." He looked up with furious eyes. "I'll fucking kill them."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So on Sunday a guest reviewed my story and was calling out you guys and me. They accused me of making fun of demon possession because I changed up the summary, and if you read this story you would know it has nothing to do with that or demons. They also called you guys saying that you supported it, which is uncalled for. I deleted the review so it's no longer there, some of you guys might of saw it, but it's gone now. In future can you guys please PM me and not saw it in public. Also please read the story first before you make assumptions about something as stupid as the one guest reviewed. If that guest is reading this, I'm sorry if I sound rude, but please (and this is to everyone) don't call out my readers and if you have something you want tell me that you don't like, just PM me. That's all, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	35. Shot

The taxi pulled up to the urgent care. I paid the taxi driver, then Haruhi and I got out. I grabbed Haruhi's good arm and walked into the building. I saw doctor masks near the entrance for the sick patients. I took two and put one on, I handed the other one to Haruhi.

"Why do I need that for?" She asked.

"It's so the no one will recognize our faces." I nudged towards the TV and saw our faces on the screen. "I know we have the wigs, but this is just to be sure." I put the mask on her.

I then walked her to the front desk.

The receptionist looked at us. "Hello."

"Hi, we're here because she hurt her wrist. We want the doctor to check it." I said.

She handed us a clipboard with paperwork. "Fill this out for your girlfriend please, then when you're done bring it back."

"He's not my…."

"Thank you." I interrupted Haruhi.

I pulled Haruhi to the waiting room. We sat down and I started to fill out the paperwork for her.

Haruhi sighed. "Why did you let that woman think we were a couple?"

I look over at her, then back at the paperwork. "You're really asking that after all I've done?"

Haruhi huffed. "Yah, that was a stupid question to ask."

"How much pain are you in from a scale of one to ten?"

She looked at me. "Huh?"

I looked back at her. "You're wrist, how bad does it hurt?"

"Oh, um, about a four. But there is a big bruise."

I looked down at her wrist and saw that her wrist was purple. I looked back at the paperwork and continued to fill it out. Ten minutes later, I finished the paperwork. I stood up and walked back up to the front desk. I gave the receptionist the paperwork.

She took it from me and smiled. "We'll call you when we're ready."

I nodded and went back to the waiting room, I sat back down next to Haruhi and sighed.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. "We might be waiting for a while."

Haruhi didn't say anything and turned her attention back to the news.

We waited in the waiting room for about an hour.

"Rina Hashimoto?"

My eyes snapped open. I stood up and grabbed Haruhi's good wrist.

"That's us."

I started pulling Haruhi to the front desk.

"What's up with the name? Sounds like a TV character." She said.

"Sorry, I couldn't think of any other names."

We followed the nurse to a room, she then did a check up on Haruhi.

"The doctor will be with you soon." The nurse said, then she left the room.

We waited in the room for a couple minutes.

I stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

I left the room and went to the bathroom. As I was making my way back to the room, I saw a cop talking to a nurse. I quickly hid behind the wall and spied on them.

The cop took out a picture of Haruhi and me. "Have you seen these two teens, they have been missing for a couple days."

"Shit." I growled quietly.

Then a police belt hanging on the rail of the bed caught my eye. It must be from an injured officer. I quietly snuck over to it. I took the gun and put it in the back of my pants. I put my shirt over it to hide it. With the gun and my knife, I could probably make it out of here with Haruhi if they find out. I hid back behind the wall.

The nurse studied the photos. "No I don't recall seeing them."

"Would you mind if I took a look around?" The officer asked.

"I can't think of a reason why not."

The nurse took the officer into a room. I quietly snuck back to Haruhi's room. I was about to open the door, but the officer stopped me.

"Excuse me sir?" The officer asked.

"Crap." I whispered. I looked over at the cop.

He walked up to me with the nurse. He showed me pictures of Haruhi and me.

"Have you seen these two teens here? They were kidnapped a couple days ago from the boy's home."

I looked at the photos, then back at the cop. "Sorry, I haven't seen them."

The cop put the photos away. "May we check your room?"

My heart started to beat quickly.

"But I said I haven't seen them." I said.

The cop looked at me suspiciously. "Are you hiding something in there?"

I gulped and looked down. "No, I'm not hiding anything. You can take a look."

The cop looked back at the door and opened it. The doctor was in the room treating Haruhi's wrist. The doctor and Haruhi both looked at the officer.

The doctor lightly released Haruhi's hand. "Is there a problem officer?"

The officer held out the photos of Haruhi and me. "We are looking for two missing teens. Have you seen them?"

The doctor walked up to the officer and took one of the photos and studied them.

He rubbed his chin. "I think I've seen the male before, but don't remember where. The female looks a little familiar, but I'm not sure."

The officer looked over at Haruhi. "How about you miss?" He handed her a photo of me. "Have you seen them?"

Haruhi took the photo. "Um...I…"

She looked over towards me. I gave her a dark glare that said, 'Don't you dare.' Haruhi looked back at the photo, then looked at the officer.

"No, I haven't seen them." She handed him back the photo. "Sorry."

"It's all right." The officer took the photo back. He looked at the doctor. "Call us if you see them."

The doctor, Haruhi, and I nodded, then the cop left. The doctor went back to treating Haruhi.

"Your wrist isn't broken, but it is badly bruised. Probably in a couple weeks it will be healed." He looked at Haruhi. "How did you hunt your wrist?"

Haruhi gulped. "Um...I was..."

"She tripped on the sidewalk and fell on her wrist." I said.

"I see." He stood up. He started to write on his clipboard. "Well you won't need a brace, but you should ice it regularly until the bruising goes down." He looked up at us. "And with that, you're free to go."

Haruhi and I got up and left the room. We walked out to the waiting room.

The receptionist looked at us and smiled. "Have a goodnight."

We left the hospital.

I took out my phone. "I'll call us a cab."

"I'm going to go sit down." Haruhi said.

I nodded and started to dial the number for the cab. Haruhi began walking to a bench, she looked to the ground. She then bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said. Haruhi looked up to see who she bumped into, her eyes widened. It was Mei.

Mei brushed her shoulder with her hand as if she got dirt on it. "It's all right, I need to look where I'm going."

She looked up at Haruhi. Haruhi gulped.

Mei studied Haruhi's face. "Hey, do I know you?"

"Um, no you don't."

I heard Haruhi talking to someone. I turned around and saw Mei. I glared and growled.

"You know what?" I said to the taxi driver on the phone. "We don't need a cab right now."

I hung up the phone and started walking over to Haruhi. I grabbed her good wrist.

"Rina, who's this?" I gave Mei a fake smile.

"I'm Mei." Mei said.

Kasanoda walked up to us. "Mei, who are they?"

"I bumped into the girl, she looks really familiar."

I gripped Haruhi's wrist harder, my fake smile never leaving my face. "Well we better start going Rina, we need to hurry home." I started tugging Haruhi away.

"Wait." Mei said.

Mei reached out to grab Haruhi's shoulder, but grabbed her wig instead. I saw the wig starting to slip off her head.

"No!" I pulled Haruhi away from Mei.

Mei fell to the ground with the wig. Kasanoda gasped.

Mei looked up and gasped as well. "Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked down at Mei and saw the wig. She put a hand to her head. "Oh no."

Mei got up and hugged her. "Oh thank god you're safe."

I glared at them. Mei looked at me and glared back. She separated from Haruhi.

"So you must be Hikaru then?"

I smirked and pulled the wig off. "You caught me." I dropped the wig.

Mei growled at me. "You bastard."

"I've been called worse." I turned around and started walking. "Come on Haruhi, let's go back to the house."

Haruhi looked at Mei and Kasanoda, then back at me.

She glared. "No."

I stopped and turned back to Haruhi with a glare. "No?"

"No, I'm not going back to that house and you keeping me prisoner in there!"

I walked back to her. "You're coming back with me one way or another!"

I tried to grab Haruhi, but Kasanoda grabbed my hand and stopped me. We glared at each other.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Fujioka, if you touch her." He glared harder. "I'll kill you."

He let go of my wrist and started to walk away with Mei and Haruhi. I glared at them and reached into the pocket of my hoodie and took out my knife.

I flicked it open. "You're not taking her away from me."

I ran up to them and grabbed Kasanoda from behind, I put the knife up to his neck. Kasanoda's eyes widened in fear.

Mei and Haruhi looked at kasanoda and me and their eyes widened.

"Hikaru! Let him go!" Mei yelled.

"Why? So you can take Haruhi away from me?! Either you give me back Haruhi and I let Bossanova go, or." I smirked and pressed the knife closer to his neck, drawing blood. "I'll kill him and take Haruhi by force."

Haruhi glared at me and then started walking towards me.

"Haruhi no!" Mei pleaded.

"Fu...Fujioka...no" Kasanoda choked.

I tightened my grip around his neck. "Shut up!"

She walked up to me. I smirked and let go of Kasanoda, I pushed him towards Mei. I looked over at Haruhi.

"You made the right choice." I reached out to grab her wrist. "Now let's go home and…"

But before I could finish, she slapped me. I put a hand to my cheek that she slapped.

I looked at her shocked. "Wh...Why did you do that?"

"Because you're being a childish bastard. You threatened my friends."

"You don't need them, you only need me. You don't need other friends."

She glared at me. "You're not my friend, and never were."

Tears started to fall down my face. "You don't mean that."

Haruhi turned around and started walking back to Mei with Kasanoda.

"Haruhi." I called out.

Kasanoda and Haruhi stopped.

He looked at her. "Come on, let's keep going."

She just stood there.

"Fujioka?"

"Huh? You're not going to leave me here, are you?" I smiled sadly at her. "I mean, look, I can't live without you. I love you and you love me to, right?"

"Haruhi." Mei said.

My smile faded, then I threw it back on. "Hey, how about we do something you like? How about we go and see the stars right now? Haruhi."

She looked over her shoulder and glared at me. "Go to hell."

My smile fall, more tears ran down my face. She faced forward and started walking back to Mei with Kasanoda.

I fell on my knees and gripped the grass. "Haruhi."

She just continued walking.

I stopped crying and stared at the grass with dark, dead eyes. I stood up and grabbed the gun from the back of my pants and took it out. I pointed the gun at them and glared, then I shot the gun.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I took so long to update, I just didn't have the time, but hopefully I can update on the weekend. Also sorry if this chapters short, but a lot of things happened in it though, so I hope your happy about that, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	36. Begging

All three of their eyes widened. Kasanoda gasped a bit and looked down at his chest and saw his white shirt start to soak in blood. He gripped his chest and fell to the ground.

"Kasanoda!" Haruhi and Mei screamed.

Mei ran over to Haruhi and they knelt down next to him. I looked at them with dead, dark eyes. I started walking to them.

Mei grabbed Kasanoda's face, tears falling down her face.

"Stay with me, you have to stay awake."

"Kasanoda." Haruhi whispered.

I walked up behind her and grabbed her arm and lifted her up. Haruhi gasped in shock. Mei looked at us and stood up. I pointed the gun at her, putting Haruhi in a headlock.

I glared at her with dark eyes. "Come any closer and I'll shoot you, and I won't spare you like I did with your boyfriend."

Mei growled. "What the hell is your problem? What drove you to be insane?"

I glared harder. "You are."

"What?! How is it…"

"You know what I just figured out?" I interrupted her.

She just growled at me, clenching her fists.

"You're the one who made Haruhi aware that she had feelings for Tamaki." I clenched the gun tighter. "If it wasn't for you, we probably wouldn't be in this situation." I clenched my jaw harder, tears in my eyes. "And you told Haruhi to not spare my feelings and deny me!" I looked at Kasanoda. "You better go get him help before he bleeds out." I smirked and put nose in Haruhi's hair. "You won't want to lose the one you love." I lifted my head. "I'll let you go to the hospital to help him. But." I smirked again. "If you tell anyone about us. I will find you, and I will kill the both of you."

Mei gulped, she then looked at Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled sadly. "Don't worry Mei, I'll be fine. Go get Kasanoda help."

Mei nodded and knelt down to Kasanoda and took out her phone, she dialed 911.

I grabbed Haruhi's wrist, she looked over at me and saw my crazed smirk.

"Now let's go home, we'll discuss your punishment for siding with them later."

I then started pulling her away.

Mei looked over at us, keeping pressure on Kasanoda's wound, then someone answered the phone.

"911, please start your emergency." The operator asked.

"Yes, I need help for my boyfriend, he got shot near the hospital." She gulped. "Also, I found El Diablo, and I think I know where he's heading."

* * *

I was walking with Haruhi along the sidewalk. She sighed.

I looked over at her, then back in front of me. "Don't worry, we're almost to the next town, then we'll call a cab."

We walked for a little longer, we then heard sirens in the distance. We stopped, I looked behind me and saw police lights in the distance. A bad feeling started to set in. I grabbed Haruhi's wrist again.

"Come on, let's go."

We started to walk faster, the city in our sight. Then a police van drove by and stopped about ten feet in front of us. Policemen started to pour out of the van and surrounded us. I quickly put Haruhi behind me, I growled.

The police pointed their guns at us.

"Sir, please step away from the girl. If you don't, we'll have to take her by force."

I just growled. The cop who spoke nodded to someone. Another cop walked up behind us and grabbed Haruhi from behind. Haruhi squeaked. I turned around and saw the cop taking Haruhi away. I growled, ran up to the cop and punched him. The cop fell to the ground unconscious. Another cop shot me with a taser gun. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi screamed.

The main cop grabbed Haruhi and pulled her towards the police van.

"You're not just going to leave him there, are you?" Haruhi asked.

"We're going to call another car to pick him up." The cop said.

Haruhi looked at me concerned.

The cop smirked. "Don't worry about him sweetheart, we'll keep you safe." He made Haruhi look at him. "Hey, you're pretty cute."

My eyes snapped open.

Haruhi glared at him as he put her in the van. The rest of the policemen got in the van and they started to drive off. I slowly stood up, my muscles still weak from being tased. I slowly started chasing the van. Anger started to rise inside of me, and the angrier I was, the faster I ran.

The cops were talking in the van. Haruhi looked out the window in concern.

The main cop looked at Haruhi. "Don't worry babe, he's going to be fine, you don't need him anyway."

She glared. "I'm not your babe, and I'm not interested."

"Come on, is it because you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, but." She blushed slightly and slightly smiled. "I am in love with someone."

The officer driving saw something in the side mirror, his eyes widened.

"Sir." The officer said.

The main officer looked at him. "Yes, what is it?"

"There's something chasing us. I… I think it's that guy we left behind."

"What?!"

The main officer moved to the front of the van, he looked at the mirror, his eyes widened.

"How is that even possible?"

He saw me chasing the van. I was livid, I was sprinting towards the van.

"Haruhi!" I yelled.

Haruhi looked at me through the back window and saw me. "Hikaru?"

I saw her face and I got angrier. I started to sprint faster.

"Drive faster!" The officer yelled at the driver.

I pulled out my knife and flicked it open. I ran faster, I was up at the back wheel, I stabbed the gasoline tank, I then stabbed the back tire. The car jolted up. I jumped through the window the window, I unbuckled Haruhi's seatbelt and grabbed her. I then jumped out of the other window, I held onto her tightly as we rolled out onto the street. We looked at the van and saw it flip over and explode. Haruhi's eyes widened in terror. I looked at the burning van. A crazed smile came onto my face, I started to laugh a bit, then a full out crazed laugh. Haruhi looked at me. I stood up.

"They really thought they could keep you away from me." I snickered. "Now they're up in flames."

I turned around to look back at Haruhi, but she was gone. My smile fell. I looked around around for her for a bit. I looked ahead of me into the town.

I growled. "Damn it."

* * *

Haruhi was running down the street of the town. Haruhi went into an alleyway and tried to catch her breath.

"Hey look, there's a girl over there." A guy said.

"Yah, and a cute one at that." Another guy said.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she looked over where the voices were. Two guys walked out of the darkness of the alleyway and into the light of a street lamp gave off. Haruhi backed up a bit.

"Hey Gavin, she looks cuter up close."

"Yah she does Troy, what do you want to do with her?"

Troy smirked. "Let's have a little fun with her."

Haruhi tried to run away, but one of the guys grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" Troy smirked. "We aren't done with you yet."

Haruhi tried to get out of his grip. "Let me go!"

"Not until we have a little fun." Gavin said.

Then there was a flash of movement and Troy's smirk fell and turned into shock. He coughed up some blood and blood sprayed from his neck and he fell to the ground.

"Troy!" Gavin yelled.

Gavin started running to Troy, but stopped. He saw a dark figure behind his friend's body.

Gavin growled. "Who the hell are you?"

Haruhi moved back again in terror. "Hikaru?" She whispered.

I gripped the axe in my hand.

Gavin took out a knife. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to my friend."

He then charged me. I grabbed the axe with my other hand and charged him as well. I swung the axe and it sliced through his neck. He fell to the ground. I looked over at Haruhi with a crazed grin, blood splattered on my face.

"No one will hurt you with me around." I walked up to her.

She took a couple steps back.

"You just need me, no one else will hurt you."

Haruhi turned and ran away.

I snickered. "Playin hard to get I see. Fine, I'll play your little game."

I dropped the axe and started chasing her. I chased her for a bit.

I was about to cross the road but a limo drove by. I hopped over the hood of the car, everything felt as if it were in slow motion. I looked into the window and saw Kyouya in the passenger seat. I could see him say my name confused, I smirked at him as I hopped off the car as it continued drive off. I kept running after Haruhi, after an hour of running, I made my way to her apartment. After seeing Kyouya, I took my time following Haruhi. I went up the stairs and looked through the window. She was talking to her dad, he was dressed up, he must be leaving for work soon. I spied on them for a while. Ranka got up and hugged Haruhi one last time. I hid somewhere, Ranka left the apartment and walked down the stairs. I went up to the door and tried to open the door, but it was locked. I sighed and thought for a bit. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a bobby pin that I used for the wig and started unlocking the door. I finally heard the click that meant the door was unlock. I put the bobby pin away and opened the door. I walked into the house and shut the door. There was a small mirror by the door, I looked into it and saw blood on my face. I used the sleeve of my red hoodie to wipe it off, when it was off I put the mirror down.

"Dad, did you forget something?" Haruhi asked as she walked into the living room.

When she saw me, she dropped the clothes she had in her hands.

She looked at me terrified. "How did you get in here?"

I smirked. "You know, I'm shocked that you're finally home, and your dad still left you here alone after all that happened."

She glared at me. "I talked him into going to work."

I gave her a serious look. "So did you tell him, about me?"

"No, I didn't tell him about you."

I nodded and looked at her, I walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"You say you love me, but all you do is run, why?"

She took her hand away from me. "It's because you kidnapped me and kept me prisoner."

Anger started to rise in me. "It's because I love you." I growled.

"No you don't, and I don't love you either."

I growled and grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards. I kissed her. Haruhi slapped my chest and separated from me.

"Hikaru stop!"

I held her closer and pushed her to her room and closed the door. I kissed her again, but she quickly separated from me again.

"Stop, why are you doing this?"

"It's because I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you so much. I'm going crazy!"

"No you don't!" She tried to push away from me.

"Fine."

She gasped as I pushed her on the bed, I got on top of her.

I smirked. "Then I'll show you how much I love you."

Hey eyes widened. "Hikaru no."

I kissed her. She put her hands to my chest to try and pushed me off. I put a leg between her legs. Her eyes started to tear up. I separated from her.

"Hikaru, please stop." She pleaded.

My bangs covered my eyes. I looked down, I started to cry. Haruhi looked at me.

"Haruhi?" I asked. I looked at her with tearful eyes.

"Hikaru is that you?" She asked.

"Yah." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Haruhi can I ask you to do something for me?"

"What is it?" She asked.

I cried a bit harder.

"Please kill me."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter, the next chapters will be less dark and might have more fluff in them, but they'll have still a little bit of darkness in them. So look forward to that. I'm really tired so that's all, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	37. The Beginning of Change

Haruhi looked at me with wide eyes. "Hikaru?"

"Please." I begged her. "You can use my knife and do it quick. I won't feel a thing."

"Hikaru, I'm not going to kill you."

"Please." I looked down at her underneath me. I started to cry harder. "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, please."

"I'm not going to kill you Hikaru, we can get you help and you'll get better."

"No, don't you understand. No matter how much help I get, Diablo will never go away. The only to way get rid of him is to kill me."

I got off the bed and stood up. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my knife. I flicked it open.

I looked at her with a sad smile, tears falling down my face. "Please, do this one last request for me."

She looked at me as she sat up, then her eyes traveled down to the knife.

She looked back at me. "Hikaru, I can't."

My smile somewhat fell. "I understand that."

I looked down at the knife in my hand. I brought it closer to my face to look at it. I then grabbed the knife with both hands and pointed it to my neck.

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Hikaru!"

"I don't want to hurt anyone else." I looked down at her. "I've hurt you the most, I can't live with knowing that I did that."

I gripped the knife harder and closed my eyes.

"No!" Haruhi screamed.

She got of the bed and threw the knife out of my hands. She hugged me. I looked down at her shocked.

"Please don't kill yourself. I wouldn't be able to live knowing that I'm the reason why you did that." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"But I'm a monster. I shouldn't be able to…"

"You're not a monster!" She interrupted me. "You just have a part of you that's sick." She hugged me tighter. "Please don't leave me." She pleaded.

I looked down at her, tears forming in my eyes again. I then hugged her back and we cried for a bit.

When we both calmed down crying, we then pulled a bit away from each other and looked at each other. She then slowly leaned up and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. After a few seconds, I pulled away.

"No." I said. "We can't do this."

She looked at me. "Why not?"

I looked into her eyes. "It doesn't feel right. I feel like you're doing this to make me feel better."

"I wouldn't mess with your feelings like that. Hikaru, I love you."

Tears started to form in my eyes. I then leaned back down and kissed her. We both got too entranced in the kiss that we fell onto the bed. I hovered over her and looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this." I asked.

She just kissed me and I got my answer, I kissed her back and deepened the kiss.

* * *

We were lying in Haruhi's bed, nude underneath the covers. I looked over at Haruhi, she was asleep.

'So he finally did it." I thought. 'He finally got her.'

My good side fell asleep the same time as Haruhi did. I woke up a couple minutes ago. I turned on my left side and looked at Haruhi. I noticed the scar on her side from the gunshot from when I attacked Angel. I put my hand near her side, I lightly traced my thumb on the scar. Tears started to burn my eyes. I scooted closer to her, I gently hugged her so I wouldn't wake her up and put my nose in her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all I put you through." I whispered.

I just stayed in that position for a while. I then separated from her. I looked at the clock, it was almost two a.m. I got out of the bed and searched for my clothes. When I found them, I picked them up and put them on. After I finished straightening out my hoodie on me, I looked for a piece of paper and a pencil. I found a piece of paper and opened a drawer and found a pencil. I started writing something. After I finished writing it, I walked over to Haruhi and placed it on the pillow I was using. I walked over to Haruhi's side and grabbed the covers. I pulled them up to her shoulder so she wouldn't get cold, I then kissed her head. I looked at her one last time, I then walked over to the door. I grabbed the door handle and was about to open the door, but then I heard the front door open and footsteps. The front door closed and I heard Ranka mumbling to himself.

My eyes widened and I froze at the door. I then heard him making his way towards Haruhi's room. I started to panic and I put my back to the wall. Ranka opened the door and looked at Haruhi. I gulped.

Ranka smiled. "She's such a good girl." Ranka whispered. "Always asleep before I get home. I don't blame her though, she had an eventful past couple of days."

He looked at her for a couple more seconds, he then closed the door. I waited until I heard Ranak shut the door to his room. I opened the door of Haruhi's room and left her room. I quietly closed her door and went to the front door and left the apartment, but not until I looked inside the apartment one last time.

* * *

Haruhi gripped the covers tighter, wondering why she was so cold. She scooted closer to the other side of the bed looking for me. When she couldn't find me, she reached her hand over on the other side of the bed and it was empty. She opened her eyes and looked over to where I was laying and saw that I was gone. She sat up, covering her chest with the covers.

"Hikaru?" She whispered.

She noticed my clothes were missing. She then saw the note on the pillow and picked it up. She read it.

'Haruhi,

I'm sorry for what I've done. You can go back to living your normal life. You can go back to school and become a lawyer. As for me, I'm not going back home, I'm going to stay in hiding. I don't know for how long, but I can't go out in public yet. I will try to visit you and if you want, I'll visit often. If not, I'll leave you alone. I'll visit you later tonight to talk about it, if you want.

See you tonight,

Hikaru'

Haruhi then noticed something taped on the back of the letter. She pulled it off and looked at it. She gasped.

It was a picture of Tamaki and her, with the rest of the host club in the background. Haruhi turned the picture over and saw a little note.

'I'm sorry for everything I did. I hope you like the photo. Remember to ice your wrist.

\- El Diablo'

She looked at it shocked, she then slightly smiled. Tears burning her eyes.

"I guess you actually do have a heart. It's just hidden deep down under a thick dark shadow."

She got up and put the photo on the drawer next to her bed. She changed into her pajamas and cleaned up her discarded clothes from the floor and put them in a hamper. She found a picture frame and put the picture in it. She got back underneath the covers and looked at the photo one last time. She smiled and fell back asleep.

* * *

I was walking down the sidewalk, my hands in my pocket. I sighed, seeing my breath in the air because of how cold it was. I stopped and gripped the arms of my hoodie.

I started shivering. "I need to find a way home, but my car is freakin busted."

I looked up and saw a bar across the street. A tipsy man stumbled out of the bar, he took his keys out and tried to look for his car.

I smirked and put my hand in the pocket of my hoodie, feeling my knife. My smirk fell and I shook my head.

"No, I can't kill anymore people."

I looked back at the tipsy mane once again. The smirk appearing back on my face.

"I guess killing one more person, wouldn't be that bad."

I took out my knife and flicked it open. I ran over to the man and stabbed him. He fell to the ground lifeless. I stared at him with a crazed smirk on my face. Then after I realized what I did, it quickly fell.

"Damn it, not again." I growled.

I looked at the knife in my hand. I flicked it closed and put it back in my pocket and looked down at the man's lifeless body.

"Might as well take his keys."

I took the keys from his hand and used them to find his car. I heard a car horn and I walked over to it. I slightly smiled as I saw his car.

"Awesome, a black mustang."

I got in the car and started it up. I sighed and looked in the rearview mirror. I glared at the reflection of my eyes. I then pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. Back to the small house, hidden in the woods.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer. I would like to thank Mipichi for drawing fanart of Diablo, it was amazing, I loved it. If anyone else wants to draw fan art of Diablo or anyone else in my story, I give you permission, and if you do I would love to see it, just privite message me the link or something and I would love to see it. I'll try to update this weekend, I'm kinda sad, I think there is only about five more chapter of Bad Blood. :'( But there is going to be a prequeal so you guys have that to look forward for, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	38. Unexpected Surprise

I was in the old house, hidden I the woods. I was sitting on the couch, watching the clock, waiting for it to be five p.m. The TV playing in the background. A number went up on the clock, it was now 12:35 p.m.

"Ok, just four hours and twenty-five minutes left." I said.

I stared at the clock for a couple seconds longer. My eye started twitching.

"Ugh!" I flopped on the couch. "I'm so bored." I looked at my nails. "No wonder I killed people, it was way more fun than this." I looked over at where the cage use to be. I sighed. "It's so boring without Haruhi here." I leaned into the couch. "Lonely too."

I heard the song for breaking news. I looked over at the TV. A blonde female reporter was in front of Haruhi's apartment building.

"I'm here in front of the apartment complex where Haruhi Fujioka lives. About three days ago, Haruhi was kidnapped from the home of her friends. But late last night, she returned home alone. Haruhi refused to tell us who kept her kidnapped. Her father said that it would be safe not to tell, just in case the kidnapper finds out and tries to hurt her. People still think that El Diablo is the one who kidnapped her. El Diablo's on the FBI's most wanted list, he is the youngest to be on the list so far. So if you see any clues about him, call the police immediately. If El Diablo is the culprit that did kidnap Haruhi, he still has her friend Hikaru Hitachiin."

I changed the channel and groaned. "That blonde reporter is always interrupting my shows."

I laid back down on the couch and watched TV, slowly dozing off.

* * *

I woke up and saw that it was now dusk. I looked at the clock and saw it was four fifty. I panicked and fell off the couch. I got up and grabbed the keys for my new car and the bag I took filled with Haruhi's stuff. I went to the door and tried to push it open.

"Come on! Why won't it open?!"

'It's pulled Diablo, not push. And you say I'm stupid.'

I sighed and leaned my head on the door. "I can't see her, if I do. I'll feel so...guilty."

'Then let me talk to her.'

I looked up and sighed. "Yah, I guess that would be the best. Let's see if I can do that."

I closed my eyes and relaxed. I then felt a sharp pain in my head. I opened my eyes and gasped. I leaned down and put my hand on my head.

"Come on, I've been through worse.'

I stood up and closed my eyes again. The pain came back to my head. I grabbed my head and hissed in pain. Then I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I smiled and looked at my hands.

"I'm back." I said. I looked at the clock. "I better get going."

I picked up the keys on the floor and left the house.

* * *

I pulled up to Haruhi's apartment. I got out of the car and walked to the back of the complex. I saw a fire escape, I walked over to it and climbed it. I walked past some apartments until I was at Haruhi's. I looked through the window, Haruhi was cooking dinner. I tapped on the window, Haruhi looked up and saw me. She got a stool and stood on it. She unlocked the window and opened it a bit. I opened the rest of the window and crawled through. Haruhi went back to cooking.

I looked at her. "Hey Haruhi." I said.

"Hi." She said without facing me.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um, can we talk?"

Haruhi stepped away from the stove and went over to the cabinet. She opened it and took out some plates. She closed the cabinet and got silverware. She then walked over to me and handed them to me.

"Set the table please, dinner's almost ready. Then we'll talk."

I nodded and took the plates and silverware and went to the table. I set the table and sat down. Haruhi brought the food to the table and sat down. We ate in silence for a bit.

"So, who are you?" Haruhi asked.

I looked up at her with the fork in my mouth. "Hmm?"

"Are you Hikaru, or Diablo?"

"Oh." I took the fork out of my mouth. "I'm Hikaru."

She smiled. "That's good. That means you're gaining control again."

I sighed. "I don't know about that. Diablo was going to come over, but he was acting weird."

"Well, he is a psychopath." Haruhi said.

"No, it's like he was out of it. He couldn't even open the door right." I looked up at her again. "I think he was afraid to see you."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "What, he's afraid of me?"

I leaned my head in my hand. "I don't really know, he feels guilty I think. He's changing I think. I don't know."

Haruhi just looked at me. "Oh."

We sat there quietly for a bit longer.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Oh, um." I blushed a bit. "Did you get my note?" I cleared my throat. "From earlier this morning."

Haruhi blushed a bit also. "Oh, uh, yah I did."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "So um, I want to know what you want to do, um…"

She reached into her pocket and handed me a folded up piece of paper.

"This is my dad's work schedule."

I took it from her and looked at it.

"You can come by anytime he's gone." Her blush darkened and she smiled a bit. "I would really like that."

I looked away from the schedule and looked at her a bit in shock.

"Haruhi…"

"I wasn't just saying it last night to make you feel better Hikaru." She looked into my eyes. "I really do love you Hikaru."

Tears started burning in my eyes. I smiled and wiped my eyes with the palm of my hand.

I chuckled a bit. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." I looked at her. "I love you too."

I placed my hand on hers, and we smiled at each other.

* * *

A couple months went by and I visited every time Ranka had work. Haruhi and I got closer over the past couple of months. Haruhi was now in the bathroom pacing.

"Ok, calm down, calm down. It could be nothing. It is nothing. The nausea is just from stress at school because of all the projects. And I'm just more moody because of the lack of sleep. And I'm only a couple days late, that doesn't mean anything." She sat on the toilet and started bouncing her leg impatiently. "Just one minute left."

The minute felt like an hour. She got up and walked up to the sink. She picked up a pregnancy test that she bought an hour ago. Hey eyes widened, the test had a little plus sign. She dropped the test in the sink and started pacing again.

She put her hands in her hair. "No, no, no. This was the only test I didn't want to pass."

She sat back down on the toilet, a put her head in her hands. Her phone buzzed. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She took out her phone and saw a text from me.

"Oh no, he's here."

She got up and threw the pregnancy test away. She washed her hands and then left the bathroom. She went to the back window and unlocked it.

I opened it and crawled into her apartment with a plastic bag. I step down onto the floor and opened the bag.

"Ok, so I got a movie, my favorite movie, and some blankets." I said.

She didn't say anything. I looked at her a bit concerned.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "Oh, uh. I'm just a little out of it today."

I put the bag down on the table and walked up to her. I cupped her face and she looked up at me.

"Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale."

She gulped. "Yah I'm fine." She walked over to the plastic bag and took out the movie. "Come on, let's watch the movie."

She grabbed the blankets and then walked over to me and grabbed my hand. She then pulled me over to the living room. She put the movie in the DVD player and pulled me to the couch and we sat down in front of it. Haruhi put the blankets on our laps. She grabbed my arm and put it around her. She put her head on my chest.

I looked down at her concerned. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yah, I am. Can I not watch a movie and cuddle with my boyfriend?"

After she said that, we both blushed. I cleared my throat and looked the other direction.

"I don't mind, I was just worried about my, uh, girlfriend." I said.

We both blushed darker, she gripped my shirt a bit harder.

"Hika…"

"How about we watch the movie." I interrupted her.

I grabbed the remote and started the movie. Haruhi looked down with a sad expression and quietly sighed.

* * *

The move was halfway done. Haruhi was still leaning on my chest watching the movie. The main character was holding his child.

Haruhi looked at her stomach. "Hikaru, I have to tell you something."

I didn't say anything.

She looked up at me. "Hikaru?"

She saw that I was asleep. She sighed and looked back down. She saw my arm was still around her shoulder. She gently grabbed my hand so she wouldn't wake me up and placed it on her stomach. I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head back up. I rubbed on of my eyes with my free hand.

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep, sorry." I said.

"It's ok." Haruhi said. "You've seen this movie before."

I chuckled a bit. "Yah, I have."

I grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

I stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Haruhi nodded and I went to the bathroom. Then there was a knock on the front door. Haruhi got up and walked over to the door and answered it. Mei was standing outside.

Haruhi's eyes widened, she gulped. "Mei, what are you doing here?"

Mei smiled. "I wanted to see you, maybe we can hang out." She then saw the blankets sprawled out on the floor and the TV on. "Is someone already here?"

"Uh, no, no one is here. Just me."

Mei smiled again. "Great." She then walked passed Haruhi and into the apartment.

"Mei wait." Haruhi pretended to cough. "I'm sick, I wouldn't want you to catch it."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. You just snuggle up back in you blankets, and I'll make you some soup." Mei walked to the kitchen.

"Wait, Mei." Haruhi ran over to her.

* * *

I finished washing my hands and dried them off. I then saw something popping out of the trashcan that looked weird. I picked it up and looked at it.

"What is this?" I opened the plastic and looked at it and saw a pregnancy test. "Is this a pregnancy test?"

I looked at it and saw the positive sign.

My eyes widened. "What..?"

I walked over to the door and opened it. I walked out of the bathroom, still holding the test.

"Hey Haruhi, what is this?"

I looked up and saw Mei with Haruhi. My eyes widened.

Mei glared at me. "You!"

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's not that long, but it's longer than the previous one. I would Like to thank Kc495 for the amazing fanart she drew of Diablo. When I saw it, Diablo scared me. But it was awesome, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	39. Envelope

I just stood there frozen as Mei glared at me.

Haruhi looked at Mei. "Mei, I can explain everything."

"I think I know what's going on." She pulled Haruhi behind her. "He's trying to trick you into coming back with him so he can have you all to himself."

"Mei, he's not like that, just let me explain." Haruhi said.

Mei glared at me harder. "You should leave before I call the authorities."

"Mei!"

"Mei, just let Haruhi explain what's happening." I said.

Mei walked over to me. "I said leave."

She then slapped me. As she slapped me, the test fell on the floor.

Haruhi looked at me in horror. "No." She tried to run over to me, but Mei stopped her. Haruhi tried to struggle out of her grip. "Mei stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

I felt something trickle down the side of my face. I wiped some off with my finger and looked at it, it was blood. When Mei slapped me, her ring must of cut my face. As I was looking at the blood on my fingers, my eyes went dark. I looked up at Mei with a dark glare.

Haruhi's eyes widened when she saw my expression. "Oh, no." She tried harder to get out of Mei's grip. "Mei let me go, if you don't he'll do something bad."

"No, he'll do something bad if you go with him."

"Hey!" I growled.

They both looked at me.

I glared harder at Mei. "She said let her go, so let her go."

Mei glared back at me harder. "Over my dead body."

I growled. "That can be arranged."

Haruhi finally got out of Mei's grip. She ran over to me and blocked me.

Mei looked at her in surprise. "Haruhi, what are you doing?"

"Will you please let me explain Mei?" Haruhi asked.

I smirked and draped my arms around Haruhi's neck. "Yah Mei, let her explain."

Mei glared at me, then spotted something in a white wrapper on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it.

Her eyes widened. "Is this what I think it is?"

Haruhi blushed. "I...um...yes."

I looked down at Haruhi confused.

Mei glared. "So he raped you, and this test is why he's here. Or he's here to do it again."

"He didn't rape me." Haruhi said.

I smirked. "I would never do that to her." I kissed Haruhi's cheek. "She is my girlfriend after all." I started giving her little kissing on her neck.

Haruhi glared and softly elbowed me in the gut. "Stop it."

I stopped, the smirk still on my face. I looked over at Mei and she was still glaring at me.

"You can't force her to be your girlfriend." She grabbed Haruhi's arm and tugged her away from me. "She's going to stay with me."

She started tugging Haruhi towards the door.

I glared angrily at her, i clenched my jaw. I started walking towards them. "I'll kill you!"

Haruhi got out of Mei's grip and went up to me. She put her hands on my chest and stopped me. She looked up at me, I was still glaring at Mei.

"Hikaru." She said. "Look at me."

I looked down at her with an angry glare.

She looked into my eyes. "Calm down, she's not going to take me away. Calm down." She said soothingly.

I started to calm down, my eyes became bright again. I blinked a bit and looked around.

Haruhi sighed in relief. "You're back." She kissed me on the cheek.

We looked back over at Mei. She looked confused.

"What just happened?" Mei asked.

"I was trying to tell you. Hikaru isn't bad, he's just sick." Haruhi said.

"Sick? Like mentally?" She asked.

Haruhi nodded. "Yah, he has multiple personality disorder. Diablo is his other personality."

"How did you learn to control him so well?" Mei asked.

"Well, I learned about a month ago." Haruhi said.

* * *

I was in Haruhi's apartment, helping her cook dinner. I put the kettle on the stove and turned on the gas.

Haruhi walked into the kitchen. "Hikaru, you don't have to make me tea. I'm only nauseous. You should go home, I know you don't like throw up."

I smiled at her. "No I'm fine. I know I have a fear of throw up, but you come before any of my fears." I looked over at her. "Go back to bed. I'll bring you your tea and food in a minute."

She just stood there for a bit. "Are you sure you don't want help?"

"I'm fine, just go back to bed."

Haruhi nodded and walked back to her room. I finished making her some soup and I brought it to her room. She sat up and took it from me. I sat on the floor next to her bed.

She just looked at her soup, stirring it with her spoon.

I looked at her. "You're not hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Wow, you must be really sick then."

She just slightly glared at me, then looked back at her soup. I took the soup away from her and put it on the drawer next to her.

I felt her forehead. "Well, you don't feel warm."

Haruhi laid back down and I held her hand. I rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand. We sat there quietly for a bit.

Haruhi looked at me. "I would really like some tea."

I slightly smiled. "Yah, tea sounds nice."

I just sat there for a bit, I looked up at her and saw she was giving me a look. A light bulb lit up in my head.

My eyes widened and I shot up from the floor. "The kettle!" I started running out of her room. "I left it on the stove!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes as I left and just wrapped the covers around herself.

I ran into the kitchen and saw that the kettle was whistling loudly. I ran up to the stove and turned off the gas. I grabbed the kettle by the handle, but it burned my hand. I gasped in pain and dropped the kettle on the floor, water going everywhere. I looked at my hand and saw it was red.

I growled and clenched my jaw. "Damn it, I forgot the pot holder."

I started getting angrier, my eyes went dark.

Haruhi walked into the kitchen. "Hikaru are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I growled. "Go back to bed."

Haruhi slowly started walking towards me. "Hikaru?"

I clenched my jaw and turned to her. I glared at her. "I said I was go back to bed!"

She stopped and looked me in the eyes, she saw that my eyes were dark. She slightly glared and walked up to me.

"Let me see your hand." She said.

"No, go back to bed!" I growled.

Haruhi glared harder at me. "Give me your hand."

We glared at each other for a couple seconds. Then Haruhi grabbed my hand and looked at it.

Haruhi sighed. "You didn't use the pot holder, did you?"

I just glared at her.

She got some bandage wraps and walked back to me.

I looked away from her. "I don't need your freakin help." I growled.

She put her hand on my face and made me look at her, I blushed.

She looked into my eyes. "Calm down, you just burned yourself. Nothing to get mad about." She said soothingly.

I started to calm down and my eyes went bright. I blinked a bit and looked down at my hand.

"What...happened to my hand?" I asked.

Haruhi sighed in relief and started wrapping my hand. "You burned yourself while trying to pick up the kettle." She looked up at me. "You got angry and Diablo came out."

My eyes widened. "I...um…"

"It's ok, he didn't hurt me, I calmed him down." She said.

She finished wrapping my hand and put the bandage wraps away and walked back up to me.

"You go sit down and I'll make the tea." She said.

"But I…"

"No buts." She looked up at me and smiled. "You've done everything for me today. I feel a lot better. I don't want you to hurt your hand any further."

I sighed. "I guess you do look better. I'll go sit down then."

Her smile grew a bit and she kissed me. "Thank you."

She walked over to the kettle and picked it up, then put it back on the stove. I looked at her for a bit as she was preparing the tea. I then left the kitchen and went into the living room.

* * *

"So everytime after that, when he got angry and turned into Diablo. I just did that. I think Diablo comes out when he thinks Hikaru or I am in trouble." Haruhi said. She looked at Mei. "He's not bad, he's just sick, like I said earlier."

Mei just stood there, she rubbed her arm. "Ok, I believe you."

Haruhi smiled. "Thank you."

Mei looked at Haruhi's stomach. "So, what are you going to do about that issue?"

Haruhi put a hand on her stomach. "I don't know."

I looked at them confused. "What issue?"

Mei looked at me a bit taken back, then she looked back at Haruhi. "So he doesn't know?"

"No, I tried to tell him a couple times, it just didn't work out."

"You tried to tell me what?" I asked.

Haruhi looked at me with a slight blush on her face. "Hikaru...I'm pregnant."

I looked at her confused. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well I know that, but how? We didn't do…" I then remembered that night. "Oh."

Haruhi blushed a bit. "Yah." She looked back up at me. "But I'm not positively sure. I'm going to schedule a doctor's appointment."

"But what if you are pregnant Haruhi, what are you going to do?" Mei asked.

"I don't know, I'll probably try to take of it. But if I can't afford it, then I might put it up for adoption."

My eyes widened. "What, no."

Haruhi and Mei looked at me.

"Hikaru, if I can't afford it, how can I take care of the baby? Also what about school, I still want to be a lawyer Hikaru."

"My family has more than enough money for the baby. Also Ranka can babysit or my parents can hire a maid to look after it."

"But you're in hiding."

"You can just tell my family it's mine. They'll believe you. I will visit it every day also."

"Hikaru I…"

Then there was the sound of the door knob wobbling. Haruhi's and Mei's eyes widened as they looked at the door.

"Hikaru, you have to go now." Haruhi said.

They turned to look at me, but I was gone. The door opened.

"What are you girls looking at?" Ranka asked.

Haruhi and Mei looked at Ranka.

"It's nothing, we just thought we heard something." Haruhi said.

"Yah, it was nothing." Mei said.

* * *

I was standing out in the rain, looking at my house. I gulped and walked up to the house. I looked through the window and saw Kaoru with his head on a desk, asleep. I went up to the front door and lifted my hand to knock. As I was about to knock on the door, I stopped and took a couple steps back. I then turned around and ran away. I stopped at the gate and looked back at the house.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Kaoru slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. He rubbed his eyes, then stood up and stretched. He looked down at the files that were on the desk of the El Diablo case. Kaoru looked back at the front door. He walked over to the door and opened it, but there was no one there. Kaoru looked around and then noticed something on the ground, it was an envelope. Kaoru picked it up and opened it.

'Kaoru,

I first want you to know that I'm safe. I'm sorry if you're worried about me, which you probably are. I just want to tell you that I'm not coming home for a while. I will come home one day, but I don't know when. I love you.

-Hikaru.'

Tears started to fall down his face. He looked back at the letter.

He took in a ragged breath. "Don't worry Hikaru. I'll find you, and I'll help you get through this, whatever it is going on with you."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made it a bit longer, so I hope you like that. I probably won't update until after Halloween, so I want to wish all of you Happy Halloween. I'm going to be alone, with no friends, and I can't trick-or-treat because "I'm 'too old." But I'll have fun anyway, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	40. Promise Me

I was sitting on the couch looking at the black screen of the TV with a blank stare.

'Diablo?'

I ignored the voice in my head and just continued to stare at the TV.

'Diablo, are you ok?' The voice asked me.

I blinked a bit. "Yah...yah, I'm fine."

The voice was silent for a bit.

'You don't look ok.'

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

'Well, you're watching a TV that's turned off.'

I looked at the TV and noticed it was off. "Oh, I guess you're right, the TV is off."

'Diablo?'

I rubbed my eyes with my palms. "Sorry, there's just been a lot on my mind."

'Is it about Haruhi?'

I froze and just sat there for a second. I then stood up, my bangs covering my eyes.

"I don't know." I started walking towards the door. "I really don't know." I opened the door and walked outside at dusk.

'Diablo…'

I looked up, tears running down my face. I gripped my hair and yelled at the sky.

"Wah!" I cried. "What am I going to do? I can't do this anymore!" I let go of my hair and looked out in front of me. "That's it, I can just lay low until all this blows over."

'Aren't you doing that already?'

I groaned and fell on my knees and gripped my hair. "Oh you're right! I'm already in hiding and look how that's doing for me!" My eyes widened. "Oh my god."

'What is it? What's wrong?' The voice asked.

"I'm becoming stupid." I gasped. "You're stupidity must be contagious. It's spreading to me!"

'Wow, I knew you were psyco, but now you've just lost it.'

My phone buzzed and I took it out of my pocket and looked at who it was.

"Ah!" I dropped my phone.

'What is it now?'

"It's Haruhi, she went to the doctor today to see if she's really pregnant." I picked up my phone and looked at Haruhi's name on the screen.

'Open it.' The voice said a bit nervously.

I gulped and unlocked my phone. I went to my messages and looked at what Haruhi sent me. My breath hitched as I saw three messages from her. I read them out loud.

"I just finished the doctor's appointment….I'm pregnant."

Then she sent me a picture of the ultrasound with a text underneath it.

"This is out baby." I whispered.

I closed my phone and just sat there. Tears started to burn my eyes. I got up and made my way over to an axe and started chopping wood.

'Diablo, are you ok?'

I continued to chop wood.

"I can be a good father." I said. "Yah, I'll be a good father."

I stopped chopping the wood and looked at the axe.

I smirked. "And if anyone hurts Haruhi or our baby, or tries to take them away." I gripped the axe harder and my smirk turned crazed. "I'll kill them."

I then started to laugh crazed. The only sound that could be heard in the quiet woods was my laughter.

* * *

I was outside of Haruhi's apartment complex. I walked to the back of her apartment. I was about to knock on the window, but I then saw Ranka.

My eyes widened. "What the hell." I looked at my phone where I put Ranka's work schedule. "He's supposed to be at work."

Ranka had his head down on the table asleep. I texted Haruhi about Ranka. A couple seconds later, Haruhi replied.

'Sorry, my dad is home because of my pregnancy. I'm with Mei shopping for baby supplies. Sorry I didn't tell you, I thought you weren't going to want to see me for a while, after I told you what the doctor said.'

I growled and put my phone away. I looked back at Ranka and glared at him. I then ran back to my car, not noticing someone coming out of the shadows of the alleyway while I drove away. The person looked as my car as it drove away and smirked.

* * *

Haruhi and Mei were at a baby store looking for supplies.

Haruhi sighed. "Mei, why are we shopping for baby supplies now? I'm only two months pregnant. I also don't know what gender it is also."

Mei gasped and looked at Haruhi. She crumpled the little jumper she had in her hand. "Haruhi, you only have seven months left before the baby comes. You know how fast that is going to go by?"

Haruhi looked at her phone. "I know, but I need to study. I might still be in school right now, but in a couple of months I will have to do school at home."

Mei gave her a look. "I know that's not what's on you're going to do. What are you really planning to do?"

Haruhi sighed. "Hikaru texted me. He said he was at my house, but he saw my dad. I wanted to go see him, then I was going to go over to Kaoru's house and talk to him, about the baby." She put a hand on her stomach.

Mei sighed as well. "Well, let's shop for a little bit longer, then you can go."

Haruhi slightly smiled. "Ok."

Haruhi and Mei looked around for a little bit longer. Haruhi was looking at a baby jumper and smiled. Then someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Then Haruhi was dragged into a dressing room and into a stall and person locked the door.

"Hey, what the hell?!"

Haruhi turned around and saw me.

I smirked. "Hey."

Haruhi calmed down. "Hikaru, don't scare me like that."

I just smiled, grabbing the material in my sweatshirt pockets.

"I make no promises."

She just smiled back at me.

I hugged her with my left arm, my right hand was still in my pocket. "You had me worried there when I saw your dad was home."

Haruhi gripped onto my shirt. "I'm sorry about that. I just thought after I told you about the doctor's appointment, you wouldn't want to talk to me."

I put my nose in her hair. "I would never do that. It's both of our faults anyway, that we're in this situation."

Haruhi smiled and brought herself closer to me. "I'm so happy you said that."

"I'll take care of you and our baby, and if anyone tries to hurt any of you. I'll kill them."

Haruhi separated from me and glared. "Hikaru."

"What, I was joking." I said.

"Hikaru, can you promise me something?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Can you not kill any more people, or tell Diablo to stop."

I looked down at her and smiled. "I promise I won't let Diablo kill anyone else. The last person he killed was the guy who tried to hurt you in the alleyway with his friend two months ago."

Haruhi smiled. "Thanks." She then kissed me.

We separated after a couple seconds and she looked at the door.

"I better go back to Mei before she wonders where I went." She looked at me again and smiled. "Thanks again for staying with me through this, and promising not to kill anyone else."

I smiled back at her. "No problem."

She kissed me on the cheek and left the dressing room. As she left, my smile turned into a glare. I took my right hand out of my pocket and looked at it. It was coated in blood. I looked at the ground and saw blood coming from the other stall next to me, making its way slowly into the dressing room stall I was in.

"Good thing she left when she did, or I would of had some explaining to do."

I walked out of my stall and made my way to the one next to me and opened the door. Sitting on the floor was a dead security guard with a knife in his chest.

I glared at him. "You shouldn't have tried to call for backup, if you didn't. You wouldn't be dead right now. I don't need Kyouya and his force chasing my ass right now and taking my Haruhi away from me." I walked up to him and took the knife out of his chest. I smirked. "You're lucky I made it fast. I usually like to make it slow and painful." I snickered. "More fun for me."

I then turned around and left the dressing room stall. I found a shirt in the floor and used it to tie the door closed. I then left the dressing room.

* * *

Haruhi was outside of my house. She gulped and knocked on the door. A couple seconds passed and Kaoru opened the door.

"Oh, hey Haruhi." He said.

"Hey Kaoru, can I, um, talk to you?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Sure, come inside."

"Thanks."

Haruhi walked into the house and followed Kaoru to the living room. They sat down on couches across from each other.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi rubbed her hands together. "Um, it's more like I have to tell you something."

Kaoru got a little more interested in the conversation. "What do you have to tell me?"

Haruhi gulped and took a deep breath. "I'm two months pregnant, with Hikaru's baby."

Kaoru's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Haruhi put her head down, tears started falling down her face.

"How?" Kaoru forced out.

Haruhi looked up at Kaoru. "What?"

"How is it possible, with Hikaru missing?"

Haruhi blushed, she tried to make up a story fast. "Well, when Hikaru and I were kidnapped, um, it happened. Then Hikaru and I tried to escape. I could only fit through the window, I tried to stay with Hikaru and tried to help him, but he told me to go." She started to cry a bit harder. "I'm sorry."

Kaoru's bangs covered his eyes.

Haruhi stood up. "I'll go now."

Kaoru shot up from the couch and walked over to Haruhi.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru grabbed Haruhi and pulled her into a hug, he started crying. Haruhi just stood there shocked.

"Haruhi, thank god." Kaoru sobbed.

"You're not mad?"

Kaoru separated from her with a small smile. "Why would I be mad?" He wiped some tears from his face. "I'm not proud of what you guys did, but with that news, it gave me a bit of hope about Hikaru."

Kaoru hugged Haruhi again. Haruhi smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

A month passed and Haruhi was walking back home from the grocery store. She pulled down her shirt. She was barely showing, but her clothes were started to get tight.

Haruhi sighed. "I better start buying some bigger clothes soon. I'm pretty sure next month I won't fit in any of my clothes." Haruhi put a hand on her stomach.

Haruhi walked for a little bit longer. Haruhi passed a black van, she didn't think anything of it, so she kept walking. Haruhi made it to her apartment complex and went to her apartment. She opened the door and entered her apartment. She closed the door and put the groceries on the table. Haruhi was about to lay down on the couch, but then she heard a pound on the door. Haruhi looked at the door confused. Then there was a harder pound on the door. Haruhi stepped back a little, she looked for a place to hide. Then there was another pound and the door flew open. A couple of men came into the apartment and grabbed Haruhi.

"Hey! Let me go!" Haruhi yelled.

One of the hooded men covered her mouth. Haruhi kicked one of the men and he fell onto a cabinet. The man quickly moved out of the way as the cabinet fell. The man grabbed Haruhi again and they dragged her out of her apartment and put her into the van, then they drove off.

* * *

I went to the back of Haruhi's apartment and opened the window. I crawled through it and started walking towards the living room.

I looked into a bag I brought.

I smiled. "Hey Haruhi. I know you're only three months pregnant, but I saw this really adorable…"

I looked up and saw the trashed living room. My eyes widened and I dropped the bag, I saw a piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and read the note.

My eyes darkened and I crumbled the note.

"Roman you bastard. I'll fucking kill you!"

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, because I couldn't go trick-or-treating I was able to finish this chapter. I have a lot more ideas for this story now, so there might be maybe five to ten more chapters left, I don't know. Let's see home much stuff I can fit in one chapter, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	41. Buenas Noches

I was speeding down the road. I clenched the steering wheel as I went faster. I clenched my jaw in anger. My phone buzzed, I took it out of my hoodie pocket and looked at it.

'If you want to find your girl, go to the road where the accident happened that meets with the mountain.'

I growled and threw my phone in the passenger seat.

"How the hell am I going to figure out that?! There's a lot of freakin roads leading to the mountains." My eyes widened. "Wait, an accident."

The picture of my old car at the bottom of a hill wreaked popped into my mind.

I growled. "I think I know where those bastards are."

I stepped on the gas and made a sharp U-turn, then started driving towards the mountains. When I arrived at where the accident happened, I saw a line of men standing in front of police cars that were blocking the road. I parked the car and got out, holding the door of the car. I glared at them.

Roman smirked. "Well, it's nice to see that you've finally decided to show up."

I glared harder and closed the door. I started walking towards Roman. The officers pointed their guns at me.

I stopped and looked over at Roman. "How did you get the cops to side with you?"

Roman kept the smirk on his face. "Well, I told the police that I know Diablo and I could lure you out of hiding."

I growled. "You have no proof that I'm Diablo."

"Oh, so you want that game." Roman snickered. "Find, I'll play." He looked over at one of the cops. "Bring out the girl."

The officer nodded and opened the door of the car. He pulled Haruhi out of the car and brought her over to Roman, Roman grabbed her.

I clenched my jaw. "I'll kill you if you do anything to her!"

I took a step towards Haruhi, but stopped when Roman took out a gun and pointed it at her.

Roman smirked. "If I were you, I would be careful about my next move."

I just growled.

Roman snickered. "You really will do anything to protect her, huh."

He looked around at the officers. Then he looked back at me and smirked darker. He then twisted her arm a bit. Haruhi gasped in pain.

The sound of Haruhi in pain made me snap. My pupils dilated and they went dark. I grabbed my knife from my hoodie pocket and charged towards him.

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Hikaru no! It's an ambush!"

When I jumped over to stab Roman, everything felt like it turned into slow motion. I looked over to my left and saw one of the officers running towards me with a knife. My eyes widened, it wasn't a cop, it was one of Roman's lackeys. As my knife just slashed through Roman's clothes, the other guy's knife stabbed into my side. We stood there still for a couple seconds. Haruhi and my eyes were wide, Roman and his lackey just stood there smirking. The guy pulled the knife out of my side and kicked me to the ground.

I gasped in pain as I fell on the ground. I grabbed onto my side then looked at my hand, it was covered in blood and was slightly shaking.

"Well, well, well. I guess El Diablo isn't as strong as he used to be." Roman snickered.

He walked over to me and kicked me so I was on my stomach. He then stepped on my stab wound. I yelled in pain.

Roman's smirk grew. "It hurt doesn't it." He pushed harder on my wound.

"Stop!" Haruhi pleaded.

Roman looked over at her.

"Please stop hurting him!" Tears started burning her eyes.

"Ha...Haruhi." I choked.

Roman looked back at me and kicked me. I gasped in pain.

"Shut up!"

Roman looked back at Haruhi, then smirked. "You really love him, don't you?"

He looked at his lackey who had Haruhi. "Get rid of them both."

Haruhi and my eyes widened.

Roman started walking towards his car. "Get rid of the girl first." Roman's smirk darkened. "I want Diablo to suffer watching her die."

Roman then got in his car and drove away with the others. The man held Haruhi closer and gripped his knife, he looked at me and smirked. I glared at him. I tried to say something, but I only coughed up blood.

"Oh, don't worry Diablo. I'll make it fast."

He let go of Haruhi and she stumbled back a bit. He raised his knife, but then he noticed Haruhi's stomach.

He smirked again. "What's this, Diablo's baby huh?" His smirk grew. "We don't need another devil in this world."

Haruhi started backing up, the guy following her.

He raised up his knife. "Buenas noches chika."

Haruhi closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms. But before he could do anything, his eyes went wide and he gasped. Haruhi opened her eyes and looked at the man, her eyes widened at what she saw. The guy slowly looked down at his stomach and saw a tip of a knife. He then slowly turned his head to look behind him. His grew terrified as he saw me behind him. I was panting, one hand on my side, the other holding the knife that stabbed him.

"I...I thought you were…"

But before he could finish, I pulled the knife out of him and he fell to the ground. I looked over at Haruhi.

"Hi...Hikaru."

I took a shaky step towards her. "Haruhi...I had...no...choice." I then fell to the ground.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi ran up to me, she lifted up my shirt and saw my side was bleeding badly. She put one hand on my wound and another on my face. "Stay with me, don't go to sleep." She started crying.

I looked at her with half open eyes, she looked blurry and I could only hear her voice muffled. I then closed my eyes and fell unconscious.

* * *

I heard beeping of a heart monitor, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a hospital room.

"I'm in a hospital?" I whispered. My eyes widened. "I'm in a hospital!"

I shot up on the hospital bed, but instantly regretted it. Pain shot up through my left side. I gasped and fell back down on the bed.

"Careful, you don't want to pop your stitches." A familiar voice said.

I looked over to my side and saw Gina.

"Gina?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Hey." She walked over to the bed. "I was so worried when I heard about you on the news. Last night when I saw the ambulance pull you out, I felt like I was going to be sick. But luckily we got to you in time, if you had to wait for a little bit longer, you probably wouldn't have made it."

I just looked down and fiddled with the blanket.

She sighed. "I keep seeing you at the hospital, this is about your third time in the hospital this past year."

I looked at her. "Third time?"

She nodded, I looked back down. The only time I truly remembered being in the hospital was with Angel here when we fought.

"Hikaru." She said, but I was too in thought to hear her. "Hikaru."

I looked up at her. "Um, yes?"

"You have guests in the waiting room."

My eyes widened when she said that.

"Do you want me…"

"No!" I interrupted her. I clenched the blanket.

Gina looked up at me in shock.

I looked at her. "I want to wait before I want any company. But if Haruhi is out there, can you bring her in."

Gina nodded and left the room to get Haruhi. I looked over at my side and saw it was bandaged up. The door opened, I looked up and saw Haruhi.

She ran over to the side of my bed. "Hikaru, thank god you're ok."

Gina smiled. "I'll leave you two alone."

Gina left and closed the door on her way out.

Haruhi grabbed onto my hand. "I was so worried. You were unresponsive for three days."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Yah, we were so worried." She held my hand tighter. "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to stay in hiding a little longer, but I had to call you an ambulance, and Kyouya was in the hospital when they brought you here. He called everyone else. I'm…"

I interrupted her by kissing her. I pulled away from her.

She looked at me a bit shocked. "You're not mad?"

I smiled at her lovingly. "I'm just glad that you're ok. I wouldn't know what I would do if he would've killed you. I'm sorry that I had to break our promise, but I had to save you."

Haruhi smiled back. "It's ok, I understand, just promise me no more killing."

"I promise, no more killing."

"Do you want me to get Kaoru, he really wants to see you." She said.

I sat there silently for a bit. "Sure, you can bring him in, but just him."

Haruhi nodded and left the room. About a minute later, the door swung open and Kaoru was standing at the door.

He ran up to me and hugged me. "I missed you so much, I'm so glad that you're safe."

Pain shot up through my lefts side, but I ignored it, I hugged him back.

"I missed you too."

Haruhi walked into the room. "Careful Kaoru, you don't want to hurt him more."

Kaoru separated from me. He had tears in his eyes. "Sorry, I just haven't seen you for almost a month." He wiped tears from his eyes. "I thought you might have been dead, but I still had a bit of hope. But after Kyouya called me and said they found you, I was so happy. But when he told me that you got stabbed, my stomach dropped." He smiled. "I'm so glad you're alright though." He slightly smirked. "You wouldn't want your baby to be fatherless, do you?"

I blushed and covered half my face with the blanket and slightly slid down on the bed.

"You know about that?"

"Yah, everyone in the host club knows. Haruhi told me, Kyouya is well, Kyouya, Mori found out by his instinct, and Honey found out when he walked in when Haruhi and Mori were talking."

I just hid myself under the blanket.

Kaoru chuckled and patted my back. "You don't need to be embarrassed, you were in the moment, I understand."

I blushed harder and hid myself deeper in the blanket. Kaoru just laughed. Haruhi had a slight blush on her cheeks, and she quietly laughed to herself.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was later then usual, I have a project for school, which is almost over thankfully. I'll try to update faster, but Thanksgiving break is coming, and I'll definitely update. So look forward to that, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	42. Ambushed

It was my first day back to school since I came back home. I finished dressing and was bobby pinning my beanie to my hair. Kaoru opened the door to our room and looked at me.

"Come on, our driver's getting impatient."

I finished pinning my beanie and then left my room. I went downstairs and got my bag. I quickly went into the kitchen and took a brownie that the maids made, then left the house with Kaoru.

* * *

When we got to school, Kaoru and I got out of the car and started walking into the university. Haruhi saw us as we walked in and walked over to us.

I smiled at her. "Hey."

She smiled back. "Hey."

She kissed me and I held her hand.

Kaoru smiled and looked at me. "Hey, I'm going to the club room for a bit before class starts." He winked at us. "Don't get too carried away."

I blushed. "Just go."

Kaoru chuckled then walked away. Haruhi and I started walking to class. As we were walking, I noticed people looking at us weird and were whispering to each other. I looked at the people slightly confused.

"Hikaru?"

I looked over at Haruhi.

She looked at me a bit concerned. "Are you ok?"

I smiled at her. "I'm fine, I was just checking if anything has changed."

She nodded and we continued to walk to class. We walked passed Kasanoda, he gave me a nervous glare. I just smirked at him and looked away. We walked in the classroom and Haruhi looked at me.

"You can go sit down. I'm going to talk to the professor about my work for the next couple months."

"Ok."

I gave her a quick kiss and I let go of her hand. I then went to my seat and sat down.

"Psst, did you see that?" Some girl whispered.

"I know right, she was kissed and held the hand of the guy who killed her boyfriend Tamaki." Another girl whispered.

I looked over to my left and saw two girls in the corner of the room whispering to each other. I glared at them. They smirked at each other.

"She thinks she's better than everyone else because she gets all these hot guys."

"Yah I know, and she's not even that pretty."

"She's such a slut."

"I know right." The girl snickered. "We need to put her in her place."

"Hikaru?"

My attention snapped away from the girls and I turned and saw Kaoru in front of me.

He looked at me a bit confused. "Is something wrong?"

I glared back at the girls. "No, everything's fine."

* * *

It was the end of the day and Kaoru and I went to the club to talk to Kyouya about Haruhi. Haruhi was packing up her bag, she then saw an envelope fall out of her binder. She picked it up and looked at it.

She sighed. "Please don't be a love confession. If Hikaru finds out, Diablo might come out and hurt them."

Haruhi opened the letter and started to read it.

'Haruhi,

Meet me in the old abandoned factory right outside of town alone. I have to talk to you about something important.

-Hikaru'

Haruhi looked at the letter confused. "Why does he want to meet there?" She sighed and picked up her bag. "It better not be pointless. I'm really not in the mood."

She then left the classroom and made her way to the factory.

* * *

Kaoru and I were in the host club, Kaoru was talking to Kyouya while I was sitting on the couch. Honey walked up to me with a piece of cake.

"Hika-chan?"

I looked at him. He handed me the piece of cake.

"Do you want to eat some cake with me?"

I smiled at him. "Sure, why not."

I took the cake from him and got off the couch. I followed Honey to a table where Mori was and sat down. We stayed in the club room for about forty-five minutes. I started to get worried where Haruhi was. I started to bounce my leg impatiently while looking at the door.

"Hikaru, are you ok?"

I stopped bouncing my leg and looked over at Mori. I sighed. "Yah I'm fine. I'm just worried about Haruhi." I looked back over to the door. "She was supposed to be here a while ago."

Kyouya was typing on his laptop. "I'm sure she's fine, she's probably tired. She is pregnant after all. And we all know whose fault that is."

Everybody looked at me.

I blushed. "We were...I mean…" I huffed and leaned my head in my head. "I know."

Honey smiled at me. "Don't be embarrassed Hika-chan. I'm sure Haru-chan's and your baby will be so cute."

I sighed. "That's not what I'm really worried about."

We sat there for a couple more minutes, then my phone buzzed. I took out my phone out of my pocket and looked at it, there was a message from Haruhi. I opened my phone and read her message.

'Hey where are you? I'm at the old factory outside of town you told me to meet you at."

I looked at my phone confused. I texted her back.

'What? I didn't tell you to meet me at the factory.'

Then the image of those two girls whispering to each other popped into my head. My expression turned furious and my eyes turned dark. I stood up and started making my way towards the door.

Kyouya looked at me. "Hikaru, where are you going?"

I grabbed the door handle. "I'm leaving early." I opened the door and started leaving the room. "I got somewhere important to be."

I then left the club room.

* * *

Haruhi opened the door to the factory and walked in.

She looked around. "Hikaru, are you here?"

There was no reply. Haruhi sighed and took out her phone and texted me. Her back started hurting so she walked over to a bench and sat down. Her phone buzzed, she took it out of her pocket and read the text message from me.

"What? But I got his note."

Then her phone buzzed again.

'Haruhi leave the factory! It's an ambush! Get out now!'

Haruhi's eyes widened and she got up. She grabbed her bag and started to run over to the door, but a person closed the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" A guy asked.

Haruhi stopped and two guys started walking towards her.

"Dude, I can't believe she came."

"I know. Damn she's a real cutie too."

"What if she screams?"

"No one will hear her, so it doesn't matter."

Haruhi started to back up a couple steps, she put her bag over her stomach. Then somebody grabbed her from behind. She gasped and tried to get out of the guys grip, but he was too strong.

* * *

I was running to the old factory. Not stopping for anything. Every second I got more angry and worried. I made it to the factory and kicked the factory and kicked the door open. The first thing I saw were three guys pinning Haruhi down. They looked over at me and glared. I first stood there in shock, then I grew furious. My pupils were thin as a cats. I ran up to one of the guys and punched him and he fell to the ground. I then turned and grabbed one of the other guy's hair and kicked him. As the guy fell, the last guy took out a small knife, I glared toward him. He came charging at me, but I grabbed his wrist and made him stab his stomach. He gasped as I turned the knife. I then let him go and he fell to the ground. I saw Haruhi get up. I ran out over to her.

Tears burned in my eyes. "Haruhi I'm sorry, I…"

But before I could finish, tears started to fall down her face. She then ran up and hugged me, she started crying. I hugged her back, tears started running down my face. I looked over at the guys on the floor. I noticed that one of the guys was wearing an Ouran Public University sweatshirt. I growled and held Haruhi closer when she started to cry harder.

* * *

We were in her apartment laying down on the couch, facing each other. Haruhi put her head in my chest. I tightened my grip around her. I put my nose in her hair. Her crying has died down a bit. I ran my hand through her hair, trying to calm her down.

"It's ok, you're safe now. I'll keep you safe. They won't hurt you anymore." I kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She put her arms around my neck and hugged me. She kept crying. I held her closer and put my head on her shoulder. We stayed like that for a little while, she fell asleep. Ranka walked into the room.

"How is she?" Ranka asked.

I looked at him. "A bit better, she fell asleep not that long ago."

"Thank you for saving her. I don't even want to think what would've happened to her if you didn't make it there on time."

I held her closer. "Yah." I glared out in front of me. "I'm glad I did also."

* * *

A girl was running away from someone. She made a sharp turn into an alleyway. She kept running until she was at a dead end. She put her back to the brick wall and stared terrified at the person walking towards them.

"Stay away!" She screamed.

"You should've known not to mess with her."

The girl gulped and started crying. "I'm sorry, I promise I won't hurt her again! Just please don't kill me El Diablo!"

I walked into the light. I was wearing my devil mask with my jacket hood up. I was playing with the knife in my hand.

"Now why would I let you live when you hurt my girl?" I smirked. "Your friends that helped you hurt her are all dead." I snickered. "So why would I spare you?"

I started walking towards her again.

"No!" She screamed. "No!"

* * *

It was the next day, because of the incident yesterday Haruhi stayed home from school. I decided to stay with her, even though she told me to go to school. We laid on the couch facing each other. Haruhi was dozing off. I smirked and started kissing her face and neck.

She groaned and moved her head away from me.

"Stop it, I'm tired."

I just kept smirking. "But you look so cute. I can't help myself."

She just groaned.

My smirk fell. "So, do you feel better?"

She looked up at me and put a hand on her stomach. "A bit, I was really scared yesterday."

"I don't blame you."

"But with you here, I feel a lot calmer and safer." She kissed me. She then put her arms around my neck. "Thank you for everything, I love you." She then put her head on my shoulder.

I held her closer. "I love you too."

I looked at the TV and saw it was on the news. They brought up two girls from Ouran University and the three guys from Ouran public University.

The blonde reporter was on the screen. "I am here in front of Ouran Public University where three of their students were murdered last night. People are saying that they took a prank too far with two girls from Ouran University and they got killed. And I'm not surprised that people are blaming El Diablo. All five teens were found dead. One was in an abandon factory while the others were found in separate alleyways. If you have any information about these murder, please contact the police immediately."

I smirked and whispered. "That's what you get, when you mess with El Diablo's girl."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I was really busy. Break is coming up soon, so I'll be able to update a lot then. But because of my absence, I hope this chapter makes up for it, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	43. Lied to

The next couple months were slow. It was around Haruhi's birthday. Everybody but Haruhi was in the club room setting up for her birthday. Haruhi was now doing school at home. I was sitting on the couch watching everybody else work.

"Hey guys, is there anything I can help you guys with?"

Kaoru looked at me. "No you just sit there. You don't want to pop your stitches again. You've popped them three times these past two months."

I groaned.

"Hikaru, how did you pop your stitches three time anyway?" Kyouya asked.

"I...uh." I thought for a bit. I couldn't tell them what really happened or they would find out I'm Diablo.

"Hikaru?"

I looked back at them. "Oh, uh, I think I was moving around too much or I picked up something too heavy."

Kaoru looked at me confused. "I thought you tripped and fell?"

I gulped. "Uh, yah. That's how I popped my stitches the first time."

Kaoru looked at me a bit suspiciously. Then Nekozawa opened the door and peaked in.

Kaoru looked over at him. "Nekozawa, what are you doing?"

We all looked towards him.

He walked into the club room. "Beelzenef and I felt an evil presents down in the black magic club room. So we decided to check it out." He made Beelzenef move. "Yes, yes. There is a strong evil presents in here."

He started walking around the room, when he was near me he stopped.

"Yes, it's near this area." He walked over to me. "I see, it looks like it's coming from you."

I looked at him confused.

"Tell me Hikaru, why do you..."

But before he could finish, a flashlight was flashed on him. He screamed and quickly ran out of the room.

I just sat there utterly confused.

"Kaoru, what did you do that for?" Kyouya asked.

I looked over to Kaoru and saw he had a flashlight in his hand.

"You know Nekozawa." Kaoru said. "He's always doing stupid crap like that. It's annoying."

Honey looked over at me. "Why was he about to say that the evil presents was coming from Hikaru?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Because, Nekozawa knows of Hikaru's past, he's just doing it to piss him and me off."

"But why would Neko-chan…"

"Ok, let's go back to decorating." Kaoru interrupted.

I just sat there still confused. Why would Kaoru do that? As everybody else was going back to what they were doing. Kaoru then looked over at me. Then something clicked in my mind.

My eyes widened. "No."

* * *

It was after school, I walked up to Haruhi's apartment and knocked on her door. Haruhi opened the door and when she saw me she smiled.

I smiled back at her and held up my bag. "I got your work."

"Come in then." She said.

I walked into her apartment and walked to the living room. I sat down in front of a coffee table and started to get the work out. Haruhi got some drinks and snacks, then made her way to the living room. She put the drinks and snacks down on the coffee table and slowly sat down. She then got her work out. We worked for about an hour, but I had a lot on my mind to focus.

Haruhi looked at me. "Hikaru, are you ok?"

I looked over at Haruhi. "Um, to be honest, I don't know." I sighed and leaned my head in my hand. "I think Kaoru's starting to suspect something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, today Nekozawa came into the club room today saying that he felt an evil presents. He walked towards me, but before he could say anything, Kaoru shined a flashlight on him."

"Are you Hikaru or Diablo?" Haruhi asked.

I lifted my head and looked at her. She looked at me, waiting for my answer.

I gulped. "I'm Hikaru, I've rarely been Diablo lately."

Haruhi smiled. "That's good, I doubt Kaoru suspects anything. I didn't figure out until Mei called me and I found the knife and mask. I wouldn't worry about Kaoru."

I sighed and looked back down. "I guess you're right, I just can't shake the feeling that he knows something."

Haruhi looked at me, then closed her book. She slowly stood up.

"Then let's go for a walk."

I looked at her confused. "What?"

"Let's go for a walk, clear your mind."

"But, what about studying?"

She smiled. "I can study later."

"With, this is new. Usually you don't let anything stop from studying."

"I know, but you seem really troubled. Then after we come back, we can continue studying."

I smiled. "Yah, I guess walking sounds nice."

I got up, she got her coat and put it on. I grabbed her hand and we left her apartment.

* * *

Kaoru was sitting at his desk covered with newspapers with red circles and lines.

Kaoru gripped his hair. "Ugh I don't get it!" He groaned. "Why do all the signs point to him?" He picked up a newspaper. "But how can it be?"

"Hikaru, Kaoru I'm home."

Kaoru's eyes widened as he heard our mother's voice. He quickly shoved the newspaper in the drawer and pretended to do his homework.

Mom walked into our room. She smiled when she saw Kaoru.

"Oh there you are, where's Hikaru?"

"Oh, uh, he's with Haruhi?"

"He sure is spending a lot of time with that girl."

"Well they are dating. He's probably spending a lot more time with her because she's halfway through her pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Oh no." He whispered. He looked over towards mom. "I didn't say pregnancy, I said, uh...Necessary. It's necessary for him to be with her because uh…"

He then heard mom start to chuckle. He looked at her confused.

"I'm just joking. I know that Haruhi's pregnant. Her father called me and told me what happened, and don't worry. I already talked to Hikaru."

Kaoru sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm going to be downstairs for a while. I'm leaving in the morning for New York. Hopefully Hikaru comes home in time to see me before I go to bed." She looked at Kaoru and smiled. "I'll let you finish your homework."

Mom then walked out of the room. When the door was closed, Kaoru turned around and took out the newspapers. He set them on the desk and started looking through them again. He then picked up a file that he requested for from the hospital and looked through it.

"I don't get it. He's still on his medication, right? I mean, we had to get a refill on it twice. Also during the murders, he was always with me, but he's usually in his room. And sometimes when I wake up in the middle of the night, sometimes...he's not there."

Kaoru gripped his hair and groaned. He then looked up and rubbed his face.

"I need a break." He looked out the window. "I guess it's not too dark out. I guess I'll go for a walk."

Kaoru put the newspaper back in the drawer and stood up. He grabbed his coat and left the room.

* * *

Haruhi and I were walking along the sidewalk holding hands.

"You were right, walking is a great way to clear your head. I don't even know why I was so worried."

Haruhi smiled. "Well I'm glad it helped, but we better get back. It's getting dark and we need to finish studying."

I nodded. "Yah, let's go back."

We started walking back to Haruhi's apartment. After walking for a while, I felt like someone was watching us. I glared and started looking around.

Haruhi looked at me. "Hikaru, what's wrong?"

I stopped. "I think there is someone watching us." I gripped her hand hander.

Haruhi looked around. "I don't see anyone. We're one of the only people that are on this street."

I looked at an alleyway and glared harder. "That's where they want us to be."

We then heard footsteps coming towards. We looked around and saw policemen surrounding us. I then looked back towards the alleyway and saw Roman walk out with a dark smirk. I growled and moved Haruhi behind me.

"What do you want Roman?" I growled.

"Well Diablo, I got to say." He stopped about ten feet away from us and put his hands on his hips. "You're really good at sneaking away from the authorities. As for me, I got caught." He snickered. "But instead of jail time, they offered me that if I help bring in Diablo, they will reduce my time."

I glared harder. "I'm not falling for that again."

"Well that's the reason I'm here. Shooting police officers and stealing their cars is really bad with police."

Haruhi peeked from behind me. Roman saw her and smirked.

"Aw, I forgot you were on a date with your girlfriend."

"Keep her out of this!" I barked at him.

Roman's smirk grew as he crossed his arms.

"Please don't do this. HIkaru's changed, he doesn't kill people anymore."

Roman snickered. "Oh really?" He pulled some files with my name on it out of the bag he was carrying. "I think these files can prove otherwise."

My eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"

"Well, while I was at the police station, I did a little snooping in the filing cabinet and found your name."

I glared and growled at him."

Roman opened the files and looked at it. "You've killed more than two hundred people while you were supposed to be in the hospital. You escape about after a year of being in the hospital. You were missing for a couple months. You blew up a restaurant after someone recognized you and panicked." He looked up at us and smirked. "Should I go on?"

"That was in the past, I've changed!" I growled.

He closed the file. "Oh really?" He put the file back in his bag and pulled out a new one. "How about the murder at the baby store?"

My eyes widened.

Haruhi looked over at Roman. "What?"

"Haruhi, don't believe him. He's just trying to get to you."

Roman just smirked. "I guess you didn't hear about that." He looked at the file again. "How about the murder of the four teens that tried to hurt the girl?"

"He couldn't have done that. He's changed." Haruhi said.

"Are you sure about that?" He snickered. "Haven't you noticed that the girls were gone?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"He's also killed a couple of people that flirted or talked to you."

"Haruhi he's lying. You know better."

He pulled out some photos from his shirt pocket. "Well I think these will tell a different story."

Roman threw the photos to Haruhi and they fell in front of us. My eyes widened at the photos. One of them was a picture of me at the baby store three months ago. I looked over at Haruhi, her eyes were wide. I grabbed her hands and looked at her.

I smiled worriedly at her. "Haruhi, you know I wouldn't do that." My smile fell as I saw her terrified expression. "Haruhi come on."

She started to try and get out of my grip.

"I promise you I wouldn't kill anyone anymore. He photo shopped those photos so he could get to you, he's planning this to break us up to torture me."

She still tried to get out of my grip. Then my knife fell out of the pocket of my hoodie. As it hit the ground it flicked open. Showing the blade, that was covered in blood.

I looked back at Haruhi. "Haruhi, it's not what it looks like. I…"

She got out of my grip and started backing up. "You promised me."

"Haruhi please, I can explain."

"Explain what? Why you have your knife and it's covered in blood."

"I know it looks bad, but I promise it's not what it looks like."

She glared at me. "Then what happened then?!"

My mind went blank, I didn't know what to say. "I...uh…"

She glared harder at me. "You lied to me."

Roman smirked. "That's not the only thing he lied about." His smirk grew. "You know your old boyfriend Tamaki right. Well, I found your new boyfriend lied about regretting killing him."

I glared. "Shut up!"

He snickered. "Why, because it's the truth?" He pulled out a burnt photo of Tamaki and Haruhi on their date. "I found this outside his house near the trash a couple days ago." He looked over at Haruhi. "He's been lying to you sweetheart." He flicked the photo to her. "He's is El Diablo after all."

She looked at the photo, then at me. "You're Diablo aren't you."

"Ok yes." I admitted. "But I only did that stuff to protect you."

"You didn't need to kill them!"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"But still!"

"I'm sorry ok, they were threatening to do something to you. I couldn't let that happen."

I stepped towards her, but she stepped back.

"Don't come near me." She said.

I looked at her with a hurt expression. "Haruhi, I know I lied, but you can't do this to Hikaru. I can't live without, but he needs you more than me."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?!"

I stepped closer to her. "Haruhi…"

"No, stay away from me! I don't want you around me anymore!" She yelled.

Tears started to burn my eyes. "Haruhi…"

"I don't want you near the baby either!"

I just stood there, more tears burning my eyes. "Haruhi I…"

Then there was a gunshot. I looked over towards Roman, he was holding up a gun. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as the bullet made it's way towards me. Then out of nowhere, someone jumped in front of me and the bullet hit them, some blood spattered on my face. The person fell on the ground. I looked down to see who it eyes widened.

"Kaoru?"

He laid there unresponsive, blood started to soak up his shirt.

"Kaoru!"

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter is longer to make up for it. It's really late so that's all, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	44. I'm Sorry

Roman huffed. "Damn it, I shot the wrong one."

I slowly looked over towards him with a furious look.

He looked at his gun. "And that was my only bullet too."

I grabbed my knife off the floor, then I started charging towards him.

He looked up from his gun and smirked. I went to stab him, but he moved out of the way. He then grabbed the knife with his teeth. He then spun around, taking my knife with him and kicked me in the gut. I flew back.

My eyes widened as I felt a tear in my lower abdomen.

'He reopened my stitches.' I thought.

I feel on the floor and gasped in pain. Roman took the knife out of his mouth, his smirk widened.

He started walking towards me. "Wow Diablo, you get weaker and weaker every time we meet."

I tried to get up, but he held me down so I was on my stomach.

"Why is that Diablo?"

I growled and grabbed my other knife and tried to stab him, but he caught my arm.

He snickered. "You never learn, do you? You're never going to win."

"I'm going to win." I growled. "And I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do."

"Dreams are fun to have, aren't they?" He chuckled darkly. "But most of them don't come true."

He looked at the officers behind him. "Take the girl home and get the brother to a hospital." He smirked and looked back at me. "I'm not done with Diablo yet. I'll like to have more time to get to know our new resident of the prison."

My eyes widened, I looked at the cops as they went over to Kaoru and Haruhi.

"Don't touch them!" I hissed.

Roman tugged my arm after I said that and I gasped. They then led Haruhi to a car, she didn't even look at me. I tried to say her name, but Roman tugged my arm again. I watched as Haruhi got into one of the cop cars and they drove away.

"There they go." Roman said.

I looked down, my bangs covering my eyes. "Why?"

Roman looked at me.

"Why are you doing this to me, what did I do to you?"

He growled. "You want to know what you did? You took my title as the most dangerous person in the city." He smirked. "Now I'm getting my revenge. I'm going to make your life a living hell."

Roman's phone rang, he took out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" The person on the other side of the line talked for a bit, then his eyes widened. "What?!"

He let of of my arm out of his shock and I smirked. I quickly moved my knife to tried to slash his neck, but he moved. But he wasn't fast enough, the knife stabbed into his shoulder. Roman just sat there in shock. I then pulled the knife out of his shoulder and stabbed him in the chest. Roman coughed up blood and looked down at me.

He gave me a crazed smirk. "You sneaky bastard, you got me. I'm going to enjoy killing you."

My smirk darkened. "And I'm going to enjoy killing you."

I pulled the knife out of his chest and he fell on top of me. I pushed him off of me and I slowly got up. I cringed and held onto my side and I felt my side was wet and warm. I looked at my hand and saw blood. I walked over to Roman and took the knife out of his chest. I heard a voice from Roman's phone, I picked it up and put it up to my ear.

"Roman? Roman are you still there?"

I smirked. "This is El Diablo, Roman is down and I would advise you to pick him up. Also that kid you accused is El Diablo isn't. The two of them are alive, but the next time I see them. I will kill them."

I then hung up the phone and dropped it in front of Roman. I started to feel dizzy, I then heard sirens.

I looked down the road. "What? They can't be that fast."

I looked to the forest and made my way over there, just in time before the police arrived.

* * *

I've been walking in the forest for about an hour. I leaned on a tree and panted. My dizziness was getting worse. I started walking again.

"Hello?" A person called.

I stopped and I looked toward the voice. I saw a person in the distance with a flashlight.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"I'm...I'm…"

But the next thing I know everything went black.

* * *

When I came to, I was on a bed. I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings, I was in a small old house.

"Don't freak out." A man's voice said. "I'm here to help you."

I looked to the side and saw a doctor that looked familiar. I looked at his a bit confused, then it clicked.

"Hey...you're...you're that quack doctor from the physical four years ago."

He gave me a look. "My name is Yabu, and yes, that was me."

I looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house, I was out for a walk and I saw you. Before I could get to you, you passed out. When you were out I brought you into my house and stitched up your wound."

I put my arm over my eyes and sighed.

"Do you remember anything that happened? Were you in a fight?"

The memories of what happened a couple hours ago came flooding back. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Yah, I got in a fight."

"Well, do you want a ride home? I don't want my wife and daughter to wake up and panic."

"So, your wife and daughter came back, good for you."

He smiled. "Thanks, I'm happy they decided to give me another chance. So about that ride?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Sure, why not."

* * *

Yabu was driving down the road. I looked out the window, it was about eleven at night. Yabu pulled up to Haruhi's apartment.

He looked at it. "This is your house?"

I got out of the car and Iooked at him. "No it's my gir…" I looked down. "It's my friend's house. I just need to pick some things up."

"Do you want me to wait?"

"No, you go home. I'll call someone else to pick me up."

Yabu nodded and I closed the door, I watched him as he drove off. I looked up at Haruhi's apartment and gulped. Rain started to lightly fall. I walked up the stairs and made it to her door. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but as I was about to knock, I stopped. Tears started to fall down my face. I put my arm on the door and rested my head on my arm. I started to cry. The rain started to pour harder.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Haruhi entered her apartment, she closed the door and sighed. She walked into the living room and saw our bags on the coffee table. Tears started to burn her eyes, she clenched her jaw in anger. She walked over to the coffee table and threw our stuff on the floor. She leaned over the coffee table and put her hands in her eyes, she started to cry.

Ranka came in. "Haruhi, I'm home." His smile fell when he saw his daughter crying. "What's wrong?"

Haruhi didn't anything and just kept crying.

Ranka walked up to her. "Haruhi?"

Haruhi got up and hugged her father, he hugged her back.

"Haruhi what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Hikaru?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Did he break up with you?"

She shook her head. "No, I broke up with him."

"Then why are you so sad? Did he cheat on you?"

"No, I broke up with him because he hurt people."

"Why did he do that?"

"He said he was protecting me." Haruhi sobbed.

"Because, he promised me he wouldn't hurt anymore people."

"This isn't his first time hurting someone?"

Haruhi didn't say anything.

Ranak pulled away from his daughter. "Haruhi, you know Hikaru is sick. Maybe not as much as he used to be, but he still is sick. To be honest, he probably won't ever be fully cured, but he is on medication. And after you two were kidnapped, he probably got more protective of you." He sadly smiled and wiped tears off her cheek. "I'm not saying I'm on his side, but I can tell he loves you, and you love him." He kissed her head and then walked to his room. Haruhi went over to the couch and laid down. She rubbed her stomach.

"What am I going to do?" She sighed. She then felt a kick and she gasped.

She smiled. "It kicked, it kicked." She reached for her phone. "I need to tell Hika…"

But she stopped, she laid back on the couch and sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

* * *

Kaoru woke up to the sound of the sound of the heart monitor. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his side and saw me sitting on a chair asleep with my head on the bed.

"Hikaru?" He whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him. "You're awake."

"Yah, what happened? Why am I here?"

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. "Well, I was with Haruhi studying. I had a lot on my mind, so we decided to go out for a walk. While walking, someone pulled a gun on me thinking I was Diablo because of the news. Haruhi and I started fighting and the then the guy shot the gun, then somehow you jumped in the way and took the bullet." I looked at him. "Why?"

"Because." Kaoru said. "I was out for a walk also. I saw you and Haruhi and I was about to go up to you guys, but then I saw the guy pointing the gun at you. My first instinct was to protect you, and that's what I did." He looked at me. "What were you and Haruhi fighting about?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I, uh, go in a fight with someone because they were one of the people who tried to hurt Haruhi." Tears started to fall down my face. "I just blacked out, I don't remember hurting him." I started to cry harder. "She broke up with me."

Kaoru looked at me with a sad expression. "Hikaru…"

Kaoru put his hand in my hair while I cried, trying to calm me down.

* * *

It was the next day and I was the only one out of our trio at school. I sat at my desk with my head on my desk depressed. The professor was teaching the lesson, but I didn't pay attention to any of it. I also didn't have my bag, so I didn't have anything to write with. The bell rang and everybody got up and left for lunch. After a couple minutes after everybody left the classroom, I got. I walked over to the door, about to head to the lunch.

"Hikaru!"

I looked down the hall and saw Ranka walking towards me and waving.

He walked up to me and handed me my bag. "You left this at my house, I wanted to give it back to you."

"Thanks." I took my bag from him.

He sighed. "Well, I better get Haruhi's work and get back home to her."

At the sound of her name I looked at him. "How is she?"

He smiled. "She's doing good."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

Ranka nodded. "Yes, she said that you got in a fight. I told her to take it easy on you because you're probably not fully cured."

I sighed. "Yah, I'm not."

"Well, I better get going." He started walking towards the office.

"Ranka!" I called after him.

He stopped and looked at me. "Yes?"

"Can you…" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Can you tell her...I'm sorry?"

Ranka smiled. "I'll make sure to tell her that."

He then continued to walk to the office.

I looked down at my bag, tears falling down my face. I hugged the bag to my chest.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I love you."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really surprised that I've update all my stories this week. Goal reached, anyways I try to update this one again, but I got school next week, boo. But that won't stop me from updating, hopefully, until finals. Then, I will have a lot of work, but that's in a couple of weeks. So we're fine, hopefully, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	45. Dead Inside

A month has past, and I still haven't heard from Haruhi. I was sitting on my bed, covering myself with my blanket. I had my phone to my ear, counting the rings, but I then heard a voicemail. I gulped as heard the beep.

I took in a ragged breath. "Hey Haruhi, it's me. I know I've called a couple times, and you probably don't want to hear from me. But I want to tell you again that, I'm sorry." Tears started to fall down my face. "I love you, I hope you can forgive me. I...I miss you."

I hung up the phone and flopped it next to me on the bed. I tightened the blanket around myself and I cried.

* * *

Kaoru and I were at school. Kaoru was taking notes of the professor's lector. I just had my head on my desk, doodling in my notebook. The bell rang, everybody started packing up for lunch. I slowly sat up and closed my notebook. Kaoru walked over to me.

I was putting my notebook in my bag. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. You can head to the lunchroom if you want."

Kaoru gave me a sad look and sighed. "Ok, don't take long."

I nodded and Kaoru left the classroom. I closed my bag and set it down, I then got up and left the classroom. As I made my way to the bathroom, I saw a trio of guys in front of a classroom.

"Guys did you hear?" One of the guys asked.

"What is it Mitsu?"

"Did you hear that, that girl Haruhi and her boyfriend broke up?"

I stopped when I heard them talking about Haruhi.

"Yah, so what?"

"Because Marco, Rei, she's one of the prettiest girls in this school." Mitsu said.

I glared at them.

Marco rubbed the back of his neck. "Yah, but she doesn't even go to this school anymore. Also didn't she date that one Hitachiin twin that killed someone? I wouldn't take any chances man."

Rei crossed his arms. "Yah Mitsu, I don't think it's a good idea."

Mitsu rolled his eyes. "I wasn't asking for you opinions, and they're broken up, she's out for grabs."

I growled and walked past them, I then felt a sharp pain in my head. I stumbled to the bathroom and went up to the sink, I gripped the sides of the sink and looked down. I was panting heavily, I gasped and clenched my jaw as the pain grew. The pain started to finally go away, my panting started to calm down. I then started to silently chuckle, I put a hand to my mouth and started to laugh harder. I looked at myself in the mirror with a crazed look.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, the smirk still on my face. "That guy thinks he could have my Haruhi." I gave a dark glare, I then picked up a small tin trashcan and threw it at the mirror, breaking it. I glared at the mirror.

"Well." I growled. "He's got another thing coming."

* * *

It was time for the club, Kaoru and I were walking to the clubroom. As we made it to the clubroom, I stopped.

Kaoru grabbed onto the doorknob and looked at me. "Hikaru, you coming?"

I smiled. "I'm going to look around at the other clubs. I can't join back into the host club, so why not look at the other clubs to join."

Kaoru looked at me in concern and sighed. "Ok." He opened the door. "Meet me back here after you're done."

I nodded and Kaoru went into the clubroom. As the door closed, my smile turned into a glare. I started walking down the hall, I then saw Mitsu walk into the bathroom. I opened my bag and took out my knife and put it in the pocket of my hoodie. I sat my bag down and entered the bathroom. I sat down on the counter and waited for Mitsu to come out. The toilet flushed and Mitsu walked out of the stall. He jumped a bit when he saw me.

"Woah dude, you scared me."

I just glared at him. He went to the sink and washed his hands.

"So, you want to ask Haruhi out?" I asked, looking at my nails.

Mitsu looked at me a bit nervous, then looked away. "Uh, ya...yah. I hope that's ok with you. I know you two broke up last month."

I sighed and leaned back on the counter. "It's ok, I'm fine with it."

Mitsu sighed in relief and turned off the sink.

"Well actually, I might mind a little."

Mitsu looked at me as he was drying his hands.

"She is the love of my life, and the mother of my child."

His eyes widened. "Wait, child?"

I looked over at him. "And you want to ask her out."

"Look dude, I didn't know anything about a child, but you two are broken up. She's available now."

I glared at him and stood up. "You think that just because we're broken up right now, that you can have her?!"

He gulped. "Well, ya...yah."

I chuckled darkly. "Is that so?" I pulled the knife out of pocket and flicked it open.

Mitsu saw the knife and his eyes widened. He put his hands up. "Woah dude, calm down. I'm sorry if I angered you, I didn't mean to."

I started making my way towards him. Mitsu started backing up.

"Look dude, if you really don't want me to date Haruhi, then I won't."

My smirk darkened. "That's what they all say."

Mitsu went over to the door and tried to escape, but I grabbed him and threw him to the ground. I then held him down by grabbing his neck and started strangling him. He grabbed onto my hands and tried to get me to let go. I let go of his neck and while he was coughing, I grabbed my knife. My smirk went crazed as I raised the knife and stabbed Mitsu in the head. His arms fell limply to his sides, his eyes were wide. I pulled the knife out of him and stood up. I walked to the sink and washed the blood off my knife. I watched as the blood made the water turn red. After my knife was clean, I put it away and washed the blood off my hands and face. I turned off the sink and then looked at Mitsu's body.

"Huh, I guess I didn't think about how I'm going to get his body out of here."

I went up to Mitsu and put him on my back. I walked to the door of the bathroom, I looked around and carried Mitsu to the first floor. I went outside and walked to the dumpster, I tossed Mitsu in the dumpster. I then found some trash bags near the dumpster and put them in to cover up his body.

I huffed. "I usually just leave the body, disposing it is way too much work."

I went back into the school and headed back to the third floor. As I was going up the stairs, I saw Haruhi and Ranka walking into the school. Her smile fell when she saw me. I looked at her for a bit, tears started to burn my eyes. I looked away from her and continued to walk up the stairs. I slowly walked back to the host club with my hands in my pockets. I saw Kaoru outside the club room, holding my bag.

"I saw your bag outside the bathroom, so I picked it up."

I took it from him. "Thanks."

"What's wrong? You look like someone died."

I sighed. "No, it's just that...I saw Haruhi."

Kaoru look turned into a sad expression, he then wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home."

We then walked out of the school to go home.

* * *

A couple weeks passed and I wasn't getting any better. I was sitting in the living room watching TV, my eyes were dark. Kaoru walked into the room and looked at me.

"Hikaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright? You've looked like that you've been out of it ever since you saw Haruhi a couple weeks ago."

"Hmm."

He gave me a sad smile. "Do you want to go to the store with me, the maids want me to get some food because they're all busy. We can maybe pick up some food along the way."

I didn't say anything and just continued to watch TV. Kaoru looked at the TV and saw what I was watching, I was watching the news. He then looked at me worried.

"So, Diablo's killing people again. I thought he finally got what he wanted."

"He never did." I said, breaking my silence. "We thought Diablo wanted Haruhi, so he killed everybody. But now, he's just killing random people."

"Well, I think he should stop and get help. I have a feeling he's a good person, he's just sick."

"He's not a good person. No amount of help can save him. A lot of people tried...I think."

Kaoru looked at me.

"He's just going to keep killing people and is not going to stop. He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants, but he might not ever get it. He is sick, but that's not going to stop him, even if we do give him help."

Kaoru sighed. "Hikaru, I kno…"

I stood up. "I'm going out."

Kaoru started to panic. I started to walk past him, but he stopped me.

"No, don't go."

"Why not?"

"Um, I want to spend some time with you. Quality twin time."

"I just want to be alone right now, if you don't mind."

I tried to walk past him again, but Kaoru stopped me again.

He glared at me. "Hikaru I know you're..."

But his sentence and glare faded when he saw my expression. My expression was blank, and my eyes were dead. There was no light in them at all. Kaoru looked at me shocked.

I took his hand off of me. "I just want to be alone. If you don't want me to go out because of Diablo, then I'll be in my room."

I walked up the stairs and went into our room.

* * *

A half an hour passed and Kaoru was starting to get worried about me. Kaoru went to the door of our room and knocked.

"Hikaru, are you ok in there?"

When he didn't hear a reply, he felt suspicious. He opened the door and saw I wasn't in the room.

"Hikaru?"

He looked around the room and checked the bathroom, but he couldn't find me. He then noticed the window was open and my jacket was missing.

Kaoru sighed. "So, that's how he gets out, huh." He turned and left the room. "I guess I'm shopping alone then."

* * *

I was walking down an alleyway. I gripped the knife in my hand, blood was dripping from my knife. A women was cowering in fear as I walked up to her.

"Please don't kill me Diablo! Please!"

I walked up to the woman and stabbed her in the stomach.

I leaned in next to her ear. "I don't spare anyone anymore."

I pulled the knife out her stomach and she fell on the floor. I sat down next to her body and leaned my back on the wall. I looked at my knife and sighed.

"Some people drink to relieve their sorrows, some people do drugs. I kill people."

I looked to the side and my eyes widened, I saw Kaoru exiting the grocery store across the street.

"Damn it, I didn't know that the grocery was there." I whispered.

Kaoru started walking away, I then noticed someone suspicious following him. Panic started to rise in me. I got up and started following them.

Kaoru was walking to his car, his hands were full with bags of groceries.

Kaoru sighed. "I wished Hikaru was home so maybe he could help. But I doubt he would have helped anyway, he would've stayed in his room." His expression turned sad. "But ever since he saw Haruhi at school a couple weeks ago, he hasn't been the same."

Kaoru walked for a bit longer, but he stopped when he heard a cock of a gun. Kaoru's eyes widened and he slowly turned around. He saw a guy with his hood covering his face, pointing a gun at him.

The guy smirked. "I finally got you, El Diablo."

"What? I'm not Diablo."

"Don't play that game with me!" The guy hissed.

Kaoru gulped.

"Just because you changed your hair style and color, you think I wouldn't know it was you. I know what your face looks like. I saw you take off your mask and run your hand through your hair after you killed my sister, and now." He smirked. "I'm going to kill you."

Kaoru stood there petrified. Then the guy gasped and he dropped the gun. Kaoru grew more terrified as he saw a knife through the guy's stomach. The knife was pulled out of the guy's stomach and he fell limply on the floor.

Kaoru looked up at me. "Diablo?"

I walked over to the gun and picked it up, I checked to see how many bullets it had.

"Thank you."

I looked up at Kaoru. "For what?" I asked, I disguise my voice so he wouldn't be able to tell it was my voice.

"For saving me."

I looked back at the gun. "Well, don't get use to it."

I looked back up at Kaoru and saw him smiling at me.

"You're not afraid of me?"

"No, I'm not. Just because you're wearing a devil mask, doesn't mean you're a bad person. I know you're a good person in the inside. I'm not afraid of you."

I closed the gun. "Well, you should be."

I then walked away. Kaoru watched as I walked away.

"I know you're a good person, you just need help...Hikaru."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is my last date till I go back to school, ugh! But I'll try to not make school get in the way of writing...That wasn't a really good thing to say, but I don't care. I'm tired so I'm going to bed, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	46. I'm Back

Haruhi was on the couch, reading a book. She had a bowl of strawberries and another of melted chocolate, for cravings. She dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and took a bite out of it. Haruhi heard a knock on the door and she looked at it. She was hesitant to get up, but she did. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it and saw Kaoru. She sighed in relief and opened the door all the way.

She smiled. "Hey Kaoru."

Kaoru looked at her concerned. "Hey Haruhi, can we talk?"

Her smile fell. "Uh, sure."

Kaoru walked into the apartment and sat on the couch.

"Um, would you like anything?" Haruhi asked.

"I'll take a water please."

Haruhi nodded and went into the kitchen. Kaoru looked at his folded hands, fiddling his thumbs. Haruhi came back into the living room with two glasses of water. She handed him a glass.

He took the cup from her. "Thanks."

He took a sip as Haruhi sat down. She picked up the bowls of strawberries and chocolate and dipped a strawberry into it.

Kaoru smiled. "You enjoying those?"

She blushed. "It's not my fault, it's the cravings."

She took another bite of the strawberry. Kaoru chuckled.

"I guess that's a good excuse."

He chuckled for a bit longer, then it died down.

Haruhi looked at her strawberry. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Kaoru's smile fell. "Um, I wanted to talk about Hikaru."

Haruhi sighed. "Kaoru, I don't really want to talk about him."

"Haruhi I know, but this is important."

"Kaoru, I'm still mad at him, there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Haru…"

"Kaoru please, I don't…"

"Haruhi, I know Hikaru's Diablo!"

Haruhi looked at him shocked, she didn't know what to say. They looked at each other a little longer.

"Um." She gulped. "Did he tell you?"

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I found out on my own. I found some evidence during the past couple months when Hikaru first came home. He stopped taking his medication, he would go off places in the middle of the night, he got angrier easily. And when I was held captive and they accused me as Diablo, I put all the evidence together and I found out."

Haruhi looked up from her strawberries. "Does he know?"

Kaoru shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of."

Haruhi played with her strawberry in the chocolate.

"Hikaru kidnapped you, didn't he?"

Haruhi looked up at him, surprised at the question, then her expression turned sad.

She looked back down at her strawberry. "Yes."

Kaoru expression turned sad. "I see, just as I thought." He looked back over to Haruhi. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Haruhi sighed. "The day it happened, Mei called me and told me Hikaru was Diablo. At first I didn't believe her, but when I found the knife and mask, I knew she was telling the truth. Hikaru and I had dinner and he found out I knew. I ran to hide and he broke a hole through the door."

"That explains the door." Kaoru said.

"He then mimicked your voice and I was so scared that I fell for it. He drugged me and when I woke up I was in a cage. He told me everything that made him turn into that." Haruhi looked up at Kaoru and saw his sad expression.

"Kaoru, Diablo isn't Hikaru."

Kaoru looked at her confused. "But didn't you just say…"

"It's Hikaru's body, but it wasn't Hikaru controlling it. Diablo was."

Kaoru just looked at her with a blank stare. "What?"

"Kaoru, Hikaru has multiple personality disorder."

Kaoru felt like he was kicked in the gut by the news. He put his head in his hands.

"It makes so much sense. The way he's been acting different. Hikaru is stupid and loveable, while Diablo is a little less stupid and is as loveable as a wolf. If you're on his good side he won't hurt you, but if you mess with him or his pack, he'll attack."

Kaoru groaned and gripped his hair. "I should have known, Hikaru's eyes are bright and devilish. Diablo's eyes are dark and evil." He gripped his hair tighter. "Hikaru's my twin, how could I've not known." He looked back at Haruhi. "How did you escape?"

Haruhi sighed. "Well, at night he let me out, we slept on the couch together and he was telling me that he was guilty. I kissed him and he started freaking out. He threw me back in the cage and accidentally closed the door on my wrist. We drove to the hospital, and you know about crash. We got a cab and went to the hospital and the doctors said I was fine. Mei saw us outside the hospital. I was about to leave with them, but Hikaru shot Kasanoda. I went with Hikaru to protect Kasanoda and Mei and the cops surrounded us. Hikaru got tazed and the cops took me with them and Hikaru chased us down and took me out of the van before it blew up. I then ran to my house and when my father left he came inside. He kept telling me he loved me, but I said he didn't. He then took me to my bedroom and said he would show me."

Kaoru's eyes widened when she said that.

"I told him to stop and he started crying." She gulped. "He then asked me to kill him."

Kaoru put a hand to his mouth, he felt like he was going to be sick.

"I said I wasn't going to do it and he pulled out his knife, but before he could do anything, I stopped him. I kissed him." She blushed. "And you know the rest."

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck. "May I ask why you broke up with him?"

Haruhi looked down at her strawberry. "Because he promised me he wouldn't kill anymore, and I found out by that gang member that kidnapped you named Roman that Hikaru lied. He showed me photos and Hikaru had his knife and it was covered in blood."

"Haruhi, I know you may not believe this, but you kept Hikaru sane when you two were together, the only people he killed were the people trying to hurt you. I agree that he shouldn't have killed anyone, but he was trying to protect you."

"Kaoru…"

"Please Haruhi, just give him another chance, he's even worse than before. I don't think Hikaru is there. I looked into his eyes and he was gone." Tears started burning his eyes. "Haruhi, I'm afraid I'm going to lose him forever."

Haruhi swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'll think about it."

Kaoru smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thank you."

Kaoru and Haruhi talked for a bit longer, Kaoru felt his niece/nephew kick and he smiled. After about an hour talking, Kaoru stood up.

"Let's go out." He said.

"Where?"

"I don't know, we can talk a walk and see where that takes us. You do need excuse after all."

Haruhi sighed. "Ok, I guess I can take a walk." She held out a hand. "Help me up."

Kaoru smiled and helped her up. Kaoru then handed her, her jacket and they left her apartment.

* * *

Kaoru and Haruhi were walking along the sidewalk.

"Come on, why do you want it to be a surprise? I want to know if I'm having a niece or nephew, and my mom also wants to know so she can start making clothes for it."

Haruhi put a hand on her stomach. "Because I want it to be a surprise."

"Ugh, that's what my mom said and she ended up with twins."

"I highly doubt that."

"...Ok my mom knew, but I still hate that you want it to be a surprise."

Haruhi smiled. "Well it's not your choice."

Kaoru rolled his eyes playfully. "Yah, yah whatever."

They walked for a little longer. When they turned the corner, Haruhi's face fell.

Kaoru saw her expression. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, this is the street the last time I talked to Hikaru on."

Kaoru's face fell a bit. "Oh." He put his hands in his pockets. "So have you thought about forgiving Hikaru?"

Haruhi sighed. "I don't know, I still love him, but…"

Haruhi was interrupted by a cock of a gun. Kaoru and Haruhi stopped and slowly turned around, they saw a man pointing a gun at them with a woman behind him.

Kaoru pulled Haruhi behind him.

Kaoru growled. "What do you want?"

The guy looked at Kaoru with a sympathetic look. He gripped the gun harder.

"Sorry." The guy said. "But this is my boss's orders."

Haruhi and Kaoru stood there terrified. The girl next to the guy looked at them with determination.

The guy was about to shoot the gun until the girl stopped him.

"Kyo watch out!"

He turned around and saw a swift black movement run and stab him in the back. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as he gasped and flew up a bit. The girl flew back, Kaoru and Haruhi watched horrified.

Kyo stumbled forward a bit and stopped. He slowly looked behind him terrified and saw a hooded figure. The figure looked up at him and smirked. His eyes widened when he noticed it was me.

"I could never ever let you hurt my Haruhi or my baby brother." I smirked.

Kyo just looked at me terrified. "What is this? What the hell is going on?"

I gave him a cute smile and pulled out the huge hunter knife from his back quickly. He yelled in pain and I pushed him to the ground, he started gasping and held onto his side.

"It hurts." He said as he looked at his blood coated hand. "It hurts."

Haruhi just stared at us horrified. I looked up at them and smirked. I started waving the bloody knife at them.

"Hikaru…" Haruhi whispered.

I started walking towards them. "You don't have anything to worry about anymore. I'm here now."

I walked in front of Kaoru and lightly pushed him to the side.

"I'll kill anything that frightens you or tries to hurt you both." I put my face close to hers. "After all." I put my hand on her cheek. "You are my Haruhi."

She gasped in fear and backed away in fear. I just smirked and stood up all the way.

"You should know." I started spinning around, blood getting on both their faces.

Haruhi gasped and looked at her hands horrified. Kaoru was just frozen.

"I love you with all my heart, don't I?" I said.

Haruhi stood there frozen in fear.

"Well?" I spun around a couple more time.

I stopped and closed my eyes and fixed my hair in my hood. I opened my eyes and smirked wider.

"I'm back."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sick right now and I have a final tomorrow, but I still updated. I got this one review and I got a little butt hurt about it, but I know they weren't trying to hurt me. I'm that kind of person, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	47. Falling in Love With You

Kaoru stood there frozen. He didn't know how to feel, terrified that I just appeared out of nowhere and just stabbed a guy, or relieved that I was there to save them. I looked back over to Kyo and started walking towards him.

"Now to deal with you."

I walked up to Kyo and knelt down beside him.

"Time to die, don't worry. It'll be quick, I promise." I raised the knife. "You're making my Haruhi very sad."

I hit his wound with the handle of the knife. Kyo grunted in pain.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, the smirk grew on my face. "Saver that sensation. Because a few seconds from now, it'll be the last memory you will ever have."

I raise up the knife above my head. I started moving the knife down to stab him.

"Hikaru stop!" Haruhi screamed.

I stopped, the knife right above his neck. I looked over at Haruhi and glared.

"Why should I? He tried to kill you both."

"Hikaru, killing people doesn't fix the problem, it only makes it worse."

I looked back at Kyo and raised the knife to his neck.

Haruhi looked at Kaoru. "Kaoru, stop him!"

Kaoru snapped out of his thought and looked at Haruhi, he then looked at me and gulped. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it.

"Kaoru!"

Haruhi saw that Kaoru wasn't going to do anything. She looked back at me.

"Hikaru please don't do this, it won't fix anything."

I looked at Haruhi, then back at Kyo. I hit him in the wound and then stood up.

Kaoru moved closer to Haruhi. "Haruhi, go. I'll try to keep Hikaru here. Just get out of here quickly, before Hikaru does something worse."

Haruhi looked at Kaoru concerned.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Haruhi nodded and ran away. Kaoru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked back to where I was, but when he was about to say something, I was gone. Kaoru just stood there confused, he saw that the girl was down and Kyo had passed out.

Kaoru sighed. "Damn it, he got away."

* * *

Haruhi was running, she didn't know where she was going, but she had to go somewhere safe. She ran into an elevator of a building and pushed the button for the fourteenth floor. She closed her eyes and started to calm down as the doors started to close. But then something stopped the doors from closing. Haruhi opened her eyes in panic and she saw my hand holding a small crack of the elevator open.

I slowly opened the rest of the door and walked inside. Haruhi backed up until her back was against the wall. I smirked at her as the doors to the elevator closed. Haruhi pulled out her phone and was about to call for help.

"Don't." I said.

Haruhi looked at me terrified, I walked up and kissed her. We kissed for a couple seconds longer and I pulled away.

"We both know you're not going to hurt me. So why even bother trying?"

I pulled my face away from hers, my hands still on her shoulders. I smiled at her lovingly.

"I missed you so much." I hugged her. "I love you with all my heart, please don't be afraid of me." I hugged her tighter.

Haruhi started to calm down a bit, tears started to burn her eyes. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you too." She whispered.

I was taken by surprise at what she said. I hugged her a bit tighter, a couple tears falling down my face.

* * *

Haruhi and I were sitting in her apartment across from each other. She looked up at me. She saw my dark eyes.

"So, you're Diablo right now?"

I smirked and put my head in my hand. "Yah, I guess you can say that."

She looked down. "Has...Hikaru came out recently?"

I sighed and leaned back into the couch. "Not really, the last time I would say he came out was the last voicemail he gave you, so I guess a couple days ago."

"Is he alright?"

I looked at my nails. "He's fine, just really depressed. I mean, like a lot."

Haruhi started to feel guilty.

I huffed and threw my head back. "Like, I usually tease him and stuff, but now he's not even reacting to it. He's just there." I put my head in my hand and grumbled. "It's not fun anymore."

Haruhi glared at me.

I caught her glare and smirked. "It's not like it's his fault anyway. I get why you're mad at me, but why him?"

Haruhi rubbed her stomach a bit. "I don't know, I guess I just blamed all your actions on him."

I looked at her stomach. "Is it a boy or girl?"

Haruhi looked up at me. "Huh?"

I pointed to her stomach. "The baby, is it a boy or a girl?"

Haruhi looked back down at her stomach. "Oh, uh, I don't know. I kinda wanted it to be a surprise."

I put my hand to my mouth in thought. "A girl."

She looked back up at me.

"I think it's going to be a girl." I smiled a bit. "He always wanted a daughter."

Haruhi rubbed her stomach again, she slightly smiled.

"If it's a girl, can we name it Kotoko?" I rubbed my arm when I noticed her surprised expression. "After your mother."

She smiled. "Yah, I would like that. But why would you want do you want it after my mother?"

"Well." I leaned back into the couch. "It's not my kid, but I would still like to help name the baby and I like the name Kotoko."

Haruhi looked at me confused. "What do you mean it's not your baby?"

I chuckled a bit. "If it was my kid, well, we would have a problem on our hands wouldn't we." I ran my hand through my hair and smiled at Haruhi. "I may share the same body as Hikaru, but in my mind I'm still a virgin."

"So Hikaru…"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you just did it with Hikaru. I wasn't there."

Haruhi blushed.

"That would be creepy, I may be the main personally right now. But I don't want to see everything." I shuddered. "Eww."

"Can I ask you a question?" Haruhi asked in a whisper.

"Ok, what is it?"

"That night, when you had me pinned down. Were you, going to do anything to me that night?"

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. "To be honest, I don't know what I would've done. That day I just, lost it." I looked back up at her. "But I promise it won't happen again."

Haruhi nodded. "...Is there any chance I could talk to Hikaru?"

I sighed. "I guess I can try. But I can't make any promises though." I leaned forward and closed my eyes. "This is going to hurt."

I took in a deep breath and felt a sharp pain in my head. I clenched my jaw and tried my hardest not to hiss in pain. I then blacked out.

My dead eyes opened and I saw Haruhi.

"Hikaru?" She asked.

"Haruhi?" I looked around. "Why am I in your apartment?"

Haruhi smiled, tears in her eyes. "Hikaru!" She lunged over and hugged me. "You're back, I missed you."

I hugged her back, the light returning to my eyes. She then looked at me and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed her back.

* * *

Haruhi and I were laying in her bed, nude under the covers. I hugged Haruhi to my chest. She played with the wolf necklace I had on that I got from Gina.

"Where did you get this necklace?" She asked.

I lightly grabbed her hand. "The day I left the hospital, Gina, who was my nurse, gave it to me for a homecoming present."

"It's really cool."

I smiled and hugged her closer. "I have this song stuck in my head that Simon Cowell sang on the X-Factor."

"I didn't know Simon Cowell sang."

"He doesn't."

She smiled. "What song?"

I smiled back and sang a line to her. "Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help, falling in love with you."

Haruhi chuckled. "Simon Cowell didn't sing that. That was Elvis."

"Will Simon did sing it, but he did it playfully and sounded like an old British man with asthma on his deathbed, trying to imitate a tiger."

"Oh really?"

I started to sing the line again, but doing the Simon impression. When I was done, Haruhi laughed.

"Oh god, that was terrible. And Simon Cowell tells people they can't sing."

I smiled wider. "Simon Cowell is bae. He can do whatever he wants."

Haruhi looked up at me. "You did not just say bae."

"What can I say, I'm a nineteen year old guy in college, it was bound to happen."

She playfully pushed away from me. "Ugh, you became a lot less attractive."

I smirked and hugged her to my chest again. "I'm kidding. You're my only bae. Just Simon is a close second, he's really charming."

Haruhi chuckled and rolled her eyes. "What makes him so charming?"

"I think it's his accent. If I had a British or Australian accent. I wouldn't ever shut up."

"You already don't ever shut up."

I chuckled. "Then I would just talk more."

We looked at each other and I kissed her.

I pulled away and smiled at her lovingly. "I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too Hikaru."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. I'm finally done with finals yay, but sadly I'm not done with my cold, boo. Also Merry Christmas to everyone, I might not be able to update this week because I'll be away, but I will still try. I hope you all were good boys and girls and don't get coal for Christmas, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	48. Planning

Haruhi and I walked up to the front door to my house. I looked at the door nervously.

"Are you ok Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm nervous about facing Kaoru. He knows I'm Diablo now. I don't know how he's going to act."

Haruhi held onto my hand. "Hikaru you don't have to worry. Kaoru already knew."

My eyes widened and I looked down at her. "What, when did he find out?"

"Kaoru found out when Roman thought Kaoru was you and took him hostage."

I gave her a blank stare. "Who's Roman?"

Haruhi looked at me a bit surprised. "Roman is the gang leader of the Cobras."

I just continued to look at her with a blank stare.

"He's a Latino man with a tattoo of the word love on the right side of his neck."

"Oh yah." I said. "I think I remember him." I put my hand on my chin in thought. "I was walking, to get flowers for you, with Angel. We took a shortcut through an alleyway and he confronted us. He called me Diablo, but he then realized that I was myself. He pushed me into trashcans and I guess I turned into Diablo because I don't remember the rest." I looked at Haruhi. "Whatever happened to Angel? He hasn't been at school lately."

Haruhi's face fell a bit. "Angel died the day after Roman ambushed you."

My face fell as well. "Oh." I looked back at the door, then back at Haruhi. "Do I have to go in?"

"Yes Hikaru."

"Can I just stay at your house for a little while?"

"No Hikaru, you have to face Kaoru sooner or later."

"Can't it be later?"

Haruhi gave me a look. "Hikaru."

I sighed. "Alright I'm going in."

I slowly opened the door of my house and we walked in.

"Kaoru!" Haruhi yelled.

I looked over at her panicked. "Shh!"

She looked at me confused. "What?"

"I don't want Kaoru to know we're here yet. I first want to…"

"Haruhi, Hikaru?"

My eyes widened as I heard Kaoru's voice. I just stood there frozen. Haruhi looked behind me and saw Kaoru at the top of the stairs.

Haruhi smiled. "Hey Kaoru."

Kaoru walked down the stairs and up to us. I just stood there still frozen.

He looked at me confused. "Hikaru, you know just because you're frozen, doesn't mean I can't see you."

I unfroze myself and looked at Kaoru. I gulped. Kaoru and I just stared at each other for a bit.

Haruhi grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's all talk in the living room."

Kaoru and I nodded and we walked to the living room. Haruhi and I sat down on a couch and Kaoru sat across from us.

Kaoru crossed his arms and leaned back in the couch. "So you're Hikaru."

I gulped and nodded. "Yah, I'm myself."

"Well that's good."

We sat there in an awkward silence for a bit. I started to bounce my leg impatiently.

Haruhi squeezed my hand. "So Kaoru, is there anything you want to talk to Hikaru about?"

I looked up at Kaoru. He just sat there for a bit.

"When you first came home, was Diablo with you?"

I sighed. "I didn't think so, I thought that I was finally rid of him. I just took the medication to control my anger. But I guess he was just hibernating."

"But aren't you taking your medication? That should've kept Diablo at least in hibernation."

I sighed. "Diablo is too powerful for the medication. But he's still worried that if I take it, it will over power him again."

Kaoru looked at me as if he was focusing. "Can I talk to him?"

Haruhi and my eyes widened.

"You want to talk to him?" I asked.

Kaoru nodded.

"Kaoru, I don't think that's a good idea." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi I want to talk to him, he's not going to hurt me." He looked at me. "Please."

I sighed. "Ok."

Haruhi looked at me concerned. "Hikaru…"

I smiled at her sadly. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." I faced forward. "Hopefully." I whispered.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I soon felt a sharp pain in my head and clenched my jaw. I then soon blacked out. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"What am I doing here?" I whispered.

"Diablo?"

I looked up and saw Kaoru, my eyes widened. Did he just say my name? Kaoru and just stared at each other for a bit.

"Diablo?"

I cleared my throat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kaoru gave me a look. "I know you're Diablo. Last night you literally killed two people in front of us."

"Oh yah." I sighed and leaned back in the couch. "Thank God that secret is out." I kicked my feet up on the coffee table and smirked. "I can finally be me."

Kaoru glared at me and my smirk grew.

"Well somebody doesn't look too happy to see me."

Haruhi nudged me a bit. "Stop it."

I huffed and put my feet down. I crossed my arms. "You're no fun." I smirked again. "But you're so cute that it's hard to stay mad at you."

"Diablo, can I ask you some questions?" Kaoru asked.

I looked back over at him. "What type of questions?"

"Questions about you."

My smirked grew. "Well I love those type of questions."

Kaoru huffed. "Great, he's a bigger narcissist then Hikaru."

I snickered. "Hey it's better to love yourself then to hate yourself. Also you can say that all the bad sides of your brother, I have about twice as much of those."

Kaoru glared at me harder. "I can see that."

I just smirked. "So what are your questions my dear brother?"

"I'm not your brother."

"We share the same blood if you like it or not."

Kaoru growled. "Anyway to my question. How long have you been here?"

"Well to be honest, I've always been here."

Kaoru and Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Yo...You were here since we were born?"

I nodded. "Yep." I said popping the P at the end. My smirk turned evil. "You can say I was the jealous side of Hikaru. And when Haruhi started liking Tamaki, and they started going out with him. His jealousy only grew. Then soon his jealousy got so strong that it made another personality." I snickered. "Which is where I came from."

My smirk grew crazed as I leaned forward. Kaoru started to feel intimidated.

"So I just got rid of the problem." I stood up and walked a couple feet towards him. "So that she could be all mine."

"Diablo!" Haruhi yelled.

My smirk fell and I blinked, some light returned in my eyes. I stood up.

"I'm sorry." I sat back down next to Haruhi. "I don't know what came over me."

"Are you ok?" Haruhi asked.

"Yah, I'm fine. I guess I just lost it for a bit."

"Ok, now for the next question." Kaoru said.

Haruhi looked at him. "Kaoru, I don't think he needs anymore questions."

"No, I'm ok." I said. "Ask the next question Kaoru."

"Do you regret killing Tono?"

I cleared my throat. "Um, to be honest, I have mixed feelings about it. One side of me does regret it, but the other side doesn't." I clenched my fists. "But I can't help but get angry every time I see a picture of him and Haruhi together." I growled. "Like that one picture that fan drew of Haruhi and Tamaki getting married just gets me mad to no end. And that rumor that Haruhi was pregnant with Tamaki's daughter." My eyes grew dark. "I just wanted to kill him all over again."

"Wait hold up." Kaoru said. "How do you know about that rumor?"

I looked up at Kaoru. "Oh, I escaped the hospital about one year in."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "What?!"

"That's not important right now."

"But you escaped the hospital!"

"And I said that wasn't impor...Wait you saw me in our room when I escaped!"

"Oh yah."

I sighed. "Anyway, those pictures and rumors just make me so mad. Even when people just talk about them being together gets me livid, no matter how sane I am."

"Ok, last question. Do you even want to kill people?"

I leaned back in the couch. "It matters on the situation for me. If you're on my good side I could care less about you. But if you mess with me or the people I love." I smirked. "You're dead."

Kaoru just glared at me.

"So what does that Roman guy want with you?" Haruhi asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh don't get me started with him." I huffed. "He's jealous because I outranked him of being the most dangerous person in the city or something like that. So he's trying to ruin my life."

"Diablo I never got to ask you this question. But after you promised me you wouldn't kill any more people, why did you kill the people that didn't hurt me?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I was just bored."

Haruhi and Kaoru glared at me.

"I'm guessing that was the wrong answer."

"You think."

"Well at the baby store the guard wouldn't let me through because he said I looked suspicious. He was about to call for backup and before he could I stabbed him, in the chest, a lot, killing him."

"You're endangering Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled.

I looked at him.

"You're making him do these messed up things and putting Hikaru at risk!"

"You do have a point there, but I'm also protecting us. I agree that him and I are in danger is because of me. But I'm protecting him as well as myself."

"That's not true." Kaoru hissed. "You're just looking after yourself. You're trying to take control again. You could care less about him."

I smirked again. "Well that's not entirely true, I grew quite fond of him. Yah he's annoying and stupid, but he's kinda rubbing off on me." I huffed. "And so does his stupidness. I mean like when I was here a couple weeks, I forgot how to spell the word 'our'. I mean like really, it's a three letter word. Also he…"

"Hikaru's nonstop talking also rubbed off on you as well I see." Haruhi said.

"Nah, I always had that...Where was this conversation going?"

Kaoru rubbed his temples. "I don't even know anymore."

I huffed. "Ok I'll make a deal with you."

Kaoru looked up at me.

"Let me kill Roman and after that. I'll try, I said try, to come less often."

"No killing anymore people?"

"With that I can make no promises." I sighed. "But I will try my hardest to reduce the urges. Even if that means taking the medication."

Kaoru smiled. "Ok deal."

Kaoru and I stood up and shook hands. But with him not knowing my hand behind my back with my fingers crossed.

Kaoru and I let go of hands and I smirked.

"I have the perfect plan to get rid of Roman."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this one is more bringing up to the next couple chapters. The next chapters will hopefully be more action filled, I hope. I'm going home today from San Diego so I'll be able to write more, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	49. Backing Out

Two months past, Haruhi and Mei were back at the baby store doing some last minute shopping. Haruhi and Mei were looking at some baby clothes.

Mei groaned as she put down a yellow jumper. "I wish you would've found out the gender Haruhi. Clothes shopping would be a lot easier."

"I told you Mei that I want it to be a surprise." Haruhi said as she put a white jumper in the basket.

Mei sighed. "Sometimes I don't get you. You've always said that you hate surprises, and now you don't."

"I still don't like them, but this is a bit different Mei."

Mei rolled her eyes. "Yah, whatever."

They shopped for a bit in silence. Then Mei looked at Haruhi with concern.

"So what are you going to do about Hikaru?"

Haruhi sighed. "Mei, I don't really want to talk about this."

Mei faced her. "Haruhi, the baby is going to be here in a couple weeks. You don't want your child to find his or her dad come home in the middle of the night covered in blood when they're older."

"I don't want that either, I just." She sighed. "We're going to try and get him help."

"Haruhi…"

"I'm going to look at the cribs."

Haruhi walked away from the clothes and over to where the cribs were. Mei sighed and kept looking through the racks of baby clothes. She looked through a couple clothes and then saw me hiding in the middle of the rack."

"Ah!" Mei screamed.

"Shh!" I covered her mouth. "Keep quiet."

I then pulled her into the rack with me. I then continued to spy on Haruhi.

"Hikaru!" Mei hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just watching over Haruhi to protect her, and with your big mouth she's going to find me."

Mei gasped offended. "Big mouth?!"

I gave her a look. "I stand by my statement." I looked back at Haruhi.

Mei looked at me suspiciously. "Do you have any weapons on you?"

"No, why would I?"

She glared at me and then started to search me.

"Hey!" I squeaked. I slapped her hand away. "I don't know if you remember Mei, but we are both in a relationship with other people!"

"Like I would ever go out with you." She growled. "I'm just making sure you're telling the truth."

"And I was."

"You're going to be a father in a couple week, you need to stop acting like this. You need to get help."

I glared at her. "Like I would listen to you."

"Well look where your problem has gotten you. You're about to be a father and you kill people. When the baby gets here, no matter how much she loves you, Haruhi won't want you near your guys' kid."

I growled at her, my eyes grew dark. "You think I wanted this, wanted a life where I'm feared. No one wants to be around me at school because they think I'm going to kill them. I don't even want to kill people!"

Mei and I were both shocked at my outburst. We then heard the clothes on the rack move.

"Hikaru, what are doing here, and why are you hiding in the clothing rack with Mei?" Haruhi asked.

I smiled at her nervously. "I just wanted to come baby shopping with you guys. But I knew Mei wouldn't want me to come, so I just snuck with you guys not knowing."

Mei just rolled her eyes.

"Well if you wanted to come, you should've just asked."

Mei looked at Haruhi and pouted. "Haruhi, but this was supposed to be girls' day."

I smirked at her. "The baby could be a boy."

Mei glared at me. "Shut up, you're not even supposed to be here."

I just smirked. Mei and I got out of the clothing rack and I grabbed Haruhi's hand. We all three then went back to shopping, with an evil gilt in my eye.

* * *

It was the next day and Kaoru was getting ready for school. He looked over at me with concern. I was still lying in bed.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok? You're not even out of bed yet."

I coughed in my hand. "I'm fine, I just feel a little sick. That's all."

Kaoru walked up to me and put a hand on my forehead. "You're pretty warm, you should stay home."

I sighed. "Ok, if you say so."

Kaoru smiled at me in concern. "Ok, I'll skip club activities today so I'll be home earlier."

I nodded and Kaoru grabbed his bag. He looked at me.

"See you after school."

I nodded again and Kaoru left the room. When the door closed, I sat up.

I put a hand to my forehead. "That heating pad really did the trick. I feel like I have an actual fever."

I stood up and walked over to the window. I watched as the limo drove away. I walked over to my dresser, got clothes and changed. I then left the room and went downstairs. I looked around, the maids were busy. I grabbed my keys and my bag. I then left the house.

* * *

I drove up to Haruhi's apartment complex and parked. I grabbed the bag and exited the car. I walked up to the apartment. I knocked on the door. Moments later Haruhi opened the door.

She looked at me surprised. "Hikaru, what are you doing here?"

I smiled. "I'm here to hang out with my girlfriend."

"But you have school."

"I took the day off."

"...You do know that's not how school works, right?"

I gave her a look. "I know how school works Haruhi. Now are you going to let me in or going to keep me in the cold?"

Haruhi sighed. "Come in."

I smiled and walked into her apartment. I walked into her living room and sat down at the coffee table.

"Would you like a drink or anything to eat?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure, maybe some water and crackers."

Haruhi nodded and went into the kitchen. Haruhi soon came back with two glasses of water. She then went back to the kitchen to get the crackers.

I opened my bag and took out a small bottle of clear liquid. I opened it and poured it in Haruhi's drink. I then quickly put the cap back on and put the bottle back in my bag. Haruhi then came back with a plate of cracker. She put them on the table and sat down.

She saw me smiling at her. "Why are you so smiley today?"

I grabbed her hand. "Because, I get to hang out with my girlfriend all day, why shouldn't I be happy?"

"But we hung out all day yesterday."

"Yah." I smiled at her flirtatiously. "But we're alone."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. She then picked up her water and took a sip. My smile turned into a smirk as she passed out onto the floor.

I stood up. "Sorry sweetie, but I'm only doing this to protect you and the baby. Also don't worry, the baby won't be harmed by the drug." I walked up to her. "I did my research."

I picked her up bridal style and took her to my car, and then drove off. My smirk grew on my face.

* * *

Kaoru came home with the host club. He opened the door and they walked in.

"I hope Hika-chan is well enough for the cake I brought him."

Kaoru smiled. "I'll go see."

Kaoru went upstairs to go get me. When he entered my room, he knocked on the door.

"Hikaru?" He saw that I wasn't in my bed. "Hikaru?"

He walked up to my bed and saw there was a note on my bedside table. He picked it up and read it.

His eyes widened in horror. "Not again."

Kaoru ran out of the room and downstairs. Everyone looked at Kaoru as he was panting.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Kyouya asked.

Kaoru looked at them horrified. "Hikaru's gone, and I think he took Haruhi with him."

"Why do you think Hika-chan took Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

Kaoru gulped, he looked at the note in his hand. "Because...Hikaru's El Diablo."

Everyone just stood there with a horrified expression on their faces.

"Hika-chan is...El Diablo?" Honey choked.

Kaoru nodded. "Yes and he kidnapped Haruhi again."

Kyouya took out his phone and started dialing someone.

"Kyouya, what are you doing?"

"I'm calling my private police force."

"No!" Kaoru yelled.

Kyouya looked at him. "Why not?"

"Because, Hikaru will know that the police is after him and he'll trick them."

"Hikaru isn't the one we're after." Mori said. "We're after El Diablo. Hikaru and him are two different people."

Kaoru looked at Mori in shock. "How do you…"

"Their eyes. Diablo's eyes are darker than Hikaru's. Also he gets angrier over the slightest things."

"Ok if Hika...I mean Diablo took Haruhi, and you don't want my private police force. How are we going to get Haruhi back?"

"Hikaru left me a note." Kaoru said as he held up the note. "He's hiding Haruhi because he's saying he's protecting her." He sighed. "And I think I know where he is."

* * *

The host club were in the limo to the destination Kaoru gave the driver. The limo parked in front of an abandoned hotel. They got out and walked to the entrance.

Honey looked at the building. "Why would Hika-chan hide Haru-chan here?"

"Because." Kyouya said. "There is a lot of security, if the power is running. Hikaru can watch our every move."

Kyouya's phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it.

He smiled. "It's Haruhi, she must have had her phone. I know where she is." Kyouya then ran off. "Come on."

"Wait Kyou-chan." Honey called after him.

"This isn't good, Hikaru might be playing a trick. And Kyouya is too blinded about what's going on he's not noticing it." Kaoru said.

"Let's try to find him."

The rest of the group walked around the hotel for a little while looking for Kyouya. Then Kaoru's phone buzzed.

Kaoru took out his phone and looked at it and smiled. "Kyouya found her, she's in the basement."

Kaoru led Honey and Mori to the basement, they reached the door and Kaoru grabbed onto the handle.

He sighed. "Let's do this."

He then opened the door and took a peek into the dark room. They saw someone sitting in a chair.

Kaoru smiled. "Haruhi."

They all ran over to her.

Kaoru grabbed her shoulder. "Haruhi, thank God you're safe. I thought…"

But as he shook her shoulder, a wig fell off. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"It's a dummy."

Then all three of them heard the door close and lock. Kaoru ran to the door and tried to open it.

"No! No! No!"

"Diablo must have Kyouya also." Mori growled. "He tricked us."

They then started to hear hissing.

"What's that?" Honey asked.

Kaoru sniffed the air, his eyes widened. "It's gas! He's trying to asphyxiate us!"

Kaoru glared at the door. "This wasn't the plan Hikaru! You said you wouldn't do anything like this anymore! Why are you backing out of our deal?!"

* * *

I sat there in a chair shirtless, watching as Kaoru and the others struggled to get out of the room.

I smirked. "I'm sorry Kaoru, but I have to protect my Haruhi." I looked over at an unconscious Kyouya tied up on the floor. "Even if that means getting rid of all of you."

I stood up and walked over to Haruhi, who was handcuffed to a chair, unconscious. I cupped her chin, my smirk growing.

"Anything for my Haruhi."


	50. Meeting Diablo

Kaoru kept trying to get the door open.

"Come on, damn it, open!"

"Why is Hika-chan doing this to us? We're his friends." Honey said, swallowing back tears.

"We're Hikaru's friends, not Diablo's. Diablo could care less about us." Mori said.

Kaoru punched the door. "Hikaru, let us out!"

"I think it will take about thirty minutes until this room is full of gas." Honey looked at the camera at the left corner of the ceiling. "He wants to watch us suffer."

* * *

I finished making the ramen for Haruhi. I picked up the bowel and started walking towards her. I smirked.

"Dinner time sweetie." I stopped in front of her. "Time to wake up." I knelt down beside her. "I don't really know how to properly prepare sushi. So I made you ramen instead." I lifted up a fork full of ramen. "You and the baby need your strength."

I tried to put the fork in her mouth, but she wouldn't open it.

I slightly growled. "Come on, eat it."

I tried to put the fork in her mouth again.

"Knock it off, you're going to break all her teeth if you keep doing that." Kyouya growled. "You're hurting her!"

I kept trying to put to put the fork in Haruhi's mouth. "Like I should listen to you. You were the one stupid enough to fall into my trap. To be honest I thought it would have been Honey, so I kept my guard up. Also I'm not hurting her."

Kyouya growled again. "How can you be so freakin clueless? You're supposed to be her boyfriend, how can you treat her like this? Right after she just forgave you."

I pulled the fork away from her mouth. "Suppose nothing, I am her boyfriend. Also she never forgave me, she forgave Hikaru." I used my free hand to cup Haruhi's chin so her mouth will open. "I know this is intense, but we're safe from the cops and Roman's gang."

I put the ramen in Haruhi's mouth and made her chew.

I looked at Haruhi lovingly. "This is the only way we can be safe. And happy together, forever."

I fed her more ramen until it was almost empty. I then stood up.

I smirked. "Time for dessert. I got your favorite, strawberries. Then after that, it's time for a bathroom break."

Kyouya's eyes widened. "You're not really going to do that, right?"

I stopped and smirked at him. "When you gotta go, you gotta go." I snickered. "I would advise you not to look, or we're going to have a little problem on our hands."

Kyouya growled. "Don't plan on it."

I just smirked.

"Hika-chan, Hika-chan, can you hear me?"

My smirk fell and I looked over towards the cameras.

"Please you don't want to do this."

I glared and walked over to the control panel. I put my finger on the silence button.

"Before you cut us off, please listen." Honey pleaded.

I glared at them for a bit longer. "What?" I growled.

"Hika-chan please, I know you don't want to do this."

"You don't know what I want!"

"Hikaru you want to protect Haruhi." Mori chimed in. "But what you're doing is not keeping her safe. Just let her go, this is not going to help her love you."

I growled, my pupils were as thin as a cat's. "I see what you're doing! You're trying to take my Haruhi away from me so you can have her all to yourselves!"

"No Hika-chan, that's not what we're doing."

"You're all dead." I growled.

Mori pulled out his phone. "Unless you're willing to negotiate with us, I'm going to have to call the police. You wouldn't want to go back to the hospital, do you?"

I just stood there in silence.

"If you're trying to get him mad, I think it worked." Kaoru said.

"Now Hika-chan is just going to ignore us." Honey sighed.

Mori just kept looking at the cameras. "I have full bars, you better give me an answer."

I kept quiet for a bit, I then began to chuckle darkly, and then to a full on crazy laugh.

"You really think I would fall for that." I smirked. "After I sent those text messages to you guys, I turned off the signal. Nice try."

Kaoru growled. "I see what you're doing. You're trying to coping what that crazy girl from that anime was doing!"

I snickered. "Neat huh? I looked up that word yandere and found her. She did some interesting stuff."

"This isn't an anime Hikaru, this is real life!"

"Please Hika-chan let us out, this isn't you."

My smirk grew. "You're right. I'm El Diablo, Hikaru is gone."

Everybody's eyes widened in horror.

I looked over at Haruhi. "You're friends are kinda creeping me out sweetie. I think I'm going to put them on silent."

"Hikaru no!" Kaoru yelled.

I pushed the button to silence.

Kaoru growled. "Fantastic."

"He's smart." Mori said. "It seems like he had everything planned out exactly."

The hissing noise grew louder. They all looked at the gas tanks.

"Oh no, Hika-chan is putting the gas on full blast."

I pushed the button to bring up the gas.

"You bastard, I swear to God!" Kyouya growled. He looked over at Haruhi. "Snap out of it, talk some sense into him!"

"Hikaru please don't do this!" Kaoru yelled.

I just looked at the camera, then walked back to Haruhi.

Mori looked up at the ceiling and saw a vent. He pointed at it. "There, one of us could go through there to reach him."

"I'll go." Kaoru said. "He's my brother, I can get to him."

Mori nodded and went over to where the Haruhi dummy was. He took it out of the chair and placed the chair beneath the vent.

"Kaoru get on my shoulders, I can left you to the vent."

Kaoru gulped and gave a nod. He then walked over to Mori and hopped onto his shoulders. Mori stood onto the chair. Kaoru took the hinges off the vent.

"Ok, got it open." He handed it to Honey.

Mori hoisted Kaoru the rest of the way up. "Ok Kaoru, find your way to the surveillance room. Diablo is bound to have Haruhi there with him."

"Gotcha." Kaoru said.

* * *

When I didn't hear anymore noises coming from the room, I started to get suspicious. I walked over to the cameras and looked at them, I didn't see Kaoru.

"Where the hell is Kaoru?" I whispered.

I then started to hear movement in the vents. I looked up at the ceiling.

My eyes widened. "Crap."

I went back over to Haruhi, then there was a bang and the hinges of the vent came off. Kaoru jumped down.

He looked at me and glared. "Ugh seriously, what do you have against shirts?"

I just glared at him.

"Kaoru over here." Kyouya yelled.

Kaoru looked at him. "So he did trap you."

"What do you want?" I growled.

Kaoru glared harder at me. "You know what I want."

"If you think I'm giving up my Haruhi that easily." I smirked. "You got another thing coming."

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open, her vision was blurry. She looked over at Kaoru, then at Kyouya. She tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Hikaru stop this! It's over!"

"Are you saying that I lost?" I petted Haruhi's head. "So I should just say I give up cause you're here."

"I don't care if you give up or not. I'm taking her and Kyouya with me, if you like it or not."

I glared at him. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Because." Kaoru said. "I know Hikaru's still deep down inside somewhere, and I know he won't hurt me."

I glared at Kaoru for a bit longer, then sighed.

"Fine, I give up."

Haruhi looked at me in shock. I pulled two keys out of my pockets.

"I guess you can't win all of them."

Kaoru just glared at me.

I smirked. "One of these keys unlocks Haruhi's shackles, while the other unlocks the control console. Which you'll need if you want to save your friends." I smiled. "I'm going to toss the one that controls the console over to you, ok."

"And the one for Haruhi?"

I smirked again and threw it on the floor. "Like I need it anyway." I looked back at him. "You can do those things while I go and pack up my things."

Kaoru growled. "This is a trick, isn't it? Like that show."

My smirk grew. "You're smart." I tossed him the key for the control panel. "But I have no reason to trick you." Some tears ran down my face. "I just want this all to stop."

Kaoru was taken back by my crying. Kaoru then ran over to the panel and unlocked it.

"Honey, Mori-senpai, the doors are unlocked."

They smiled.

"Nice going Kao-chan." Honey said.

Kaoru smiled and turned around. His smile fell when he was greeted with me pointing a crossbow at him.

He growled. "I knew it was a trick, I can't believe I fell for the crying."

I snickered. "I know, I deserve an Oscar. Don't you think?"

Haruhi looked at us terrified. She tried to tell Kaoru to run, but her voice was still gone.

"You wouldn't." Kaoru growled.

My smirk grew and I shot the crossbow, missing his leg by an inch.

"That was just a warning shot." My smirk turned dark. "Next time I don't plan on missing."

Kaoru looked at me horrified as I started walking towards him.

"But Hikaru…"

"I told you that Hikaru is gone." I snickered. "It's just like two years ago when I killed Tamaki." My smirk grew. "I'll let you free Haruhi, just prepare to die after you're done."

I then looked at the camera and saw a small group of people running down the hall.

I snickered. "Right on time."

I walked away from Kaoru and traded my crossbow for an automatic gun. I then pointed it at the wall the people were heading down. I shot it across the wall. I looked back at the camera and saw that all the group was down.

I grabbed my crossbow again and started walking back to Kaoru.

"Now, where were we…"

"Usa-chan kick!"

The door then broke down. I stopped and turned around, I saw Mori and Honey standing where the door use to be.

I glared at them.

"Let them go Hikaru." Mori said. "We don't want to hurt you."

I kept glaring at them, then smirked. Kaoru saw a gun on the floor and picked it up. He then stood up and pointed it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.


	51. Hoax

Kaoru gripped the gun tighter in my hand. Mori noticed the gun.

"Kaoru don't do anything drastic. We can reason with him and…"

"Stay away from him!" Kaoru yelled.

Mori and Honey looked at Kaoru in utter shock.

"Kao-chan…"

"If you come any closer, I will shoot!"

"Kaoru, what are you doing?!" Kyouya yelled.

I sneered darkly at them. "You really think that Kaoru would betray his own brother."

"Kaoru, he's not your brother! Hikaru would never do this!"

I pulled out a gun from my back pocket and pointed it at him.

"Shut up! One more word outta you and your brains will be all over the walls." I then pointed the gun at Mori and Honey. I smirked. "Now, to deal with you."

"Hikaru don't do this." Mori said.

Honey's eyes were full of tears. "Hika-chan."

My smirk grew and I shot the gun. Mori closed his eyes, waiting for the bullet to hit him, but it didn't. He then heard a low gasp behind him. Mori looked over his shoulder and saw a man with a mask covering his mouth behind him. He saw that the bullet went through the guy's chest. The man fell down on the floor limply.

Kaoru then shot the gun and ribbon came out. Mori looked back at us.

"Yah." Kaoru and I cheered as we high fived each other.

Kyouya, Mori and Honey stood there flabbergasted.

"Wh...What just happened?" Kyouya asked.

Kaoru and I just smirked at him.

"Sorry." We said insync. "But we had to use you guys for a little trick we had."

"So...Hikaru isn't Diablo."

My smirk grew. "No, I'm Diablo."

The three of them looked at me with wide eyes.

"But you said this was a trick." Kyouya said.

"It was, for the three of you." I looked over to Kaoru. "Kaoru, Haruhi, and I have planned this out for a couple months."

* * *

Kaoru and I let go of each other's hands. He then noticed my hand behind my back.

He looked at me suspiciously. "Why do you have your hand behind your back?"

I motioned him to come closer. He moved his face closer to me and I whispered in his ear.

"Because I have a plan. We don't know when Roman will be watching us, so while we're discussing our plan, it'll have to look like I broke our promise."

Kaoru nodded and we sat down on the couch.

I crossed my legs. "Ok, here's the plan. Roman is going to have his gang spy on us and when the time is right, he'll strike."

"But how will we know when he decides to strike?" Haruhi asked.

I put a finger to my nose. "Because I know Roman." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Roman is most likely going to send his gang out like he's been doing until he's fully healed from our last fight. But I have the perfect plan to get them out of hiding." I smirked. "We pretend I kidnap Haruhi again."

Kaoru looked at me confused. "And how is that going to get the Cobras out of hiding?"

"Because while you're with the rest of host club looking for us, the Cobras will follow. Then they will try to strike.

Kaoru glared at me. "And how can I be sure to trust you?"

My smirk grew. "You shouldn't. But you should remember that I won't let anything happen to my Haruhi." I snickered. "Even if that means I have to kill."

Kaoru sighed. "Fine, I trust you, but this is the only time."

I snickered. "Great, let's get to planning."

* * *

My smirk was still on my face. "So after we came up with a plan we started getting everything ready. We waited a couple months so I would know Roman's gang was spying on us. I gave Kaoru and Haruhi the information and the plan started." I looked over at the dead bodies of the Cobras. "And seeing this, I can see my plan was a success."

"Um, I'm really happy our plan worked, but can I please be set free now?" Haruhi asked.

"And can I be freed also?" Kyouya added.

Kaoru nodded and walked over to Haruhi and unlocked her shackles. He then walked over to Kyouya and untied him. They both got up and rubbed his wrists.

"So after that whole show, what's the next part of your plan?" Kyouya asked.

I just smirked. "We wait. Roman should hear about his fallen men soon, then he'll come after us."

Honey looked at me. "Hika-chan, it's like fifty degrees in here, aren't you cold?"

A cold breeze passed by and I shivered a bit. I grabbed my shirt and put it back on.

"Yah, it's cold."

Kaoru looked at me. "So how long do you think we have to wait?"

I finished putting on my shirt and looked at him. "I don't know exactly how long we'll have to wait, but that latest will be a couple days."

He sighed. "Well what are we going to do while we wait?"

"I don't know, but we can…"

I paused mid-sentence when I started to hear a quiet beeping. I looked towards the wall.

"What's wrong Hika-chan?" Honey asked.

"Shh." I put my hand out to tell everyone to be quiet. "Do you hear that?"

We all stood there quiet for a bit.

"I hear it also." Mori said.

I started walking towards the wall slowly. When I got to the wall, I put my ear to it. The beeping grew louder. My eyes widened as the beeping started going faster.

I looked at everyone panicked. "It's a bomb! Get down!"

Everyone ran away from the wall and got down. I ran over to Haruhi just in time to block her from the explosion. After the explosion was done, Kyouya looked at everyone.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yah, I think we're all ok."

Everybody else but Haruhi nodded that they were ok. Haruhi gasped and clenched onto my shirt.

I looked down at her. "Haruhi are you ok?"

I then saw some sort of clear liquid underneath her. My eyes widened.

"Uh...Kyouya."

"Yes?" He replied.

"I think we have a problem on our hands."

He looked at Haruhi and me in full panic. "What's wrong, are you two hurt?"

"Um, I may not be a doctor, but I think Haruhi's water just broke…"

Kyouya's eyes widened and he crawled over to us. "She isn't due until a couple weeks."

"Maybe when she got scared by the bomb, that made her water break?"

"I don't know, that doesn't usually happen." He looked at Haruhi, who was still gripping my shirt. "Haruhi, can you walk?"

She nodded. "Yes, yes I can walk."

"Ok, we need to get her to a hospital right away."

A voice snickered. "Yes, that would be a very good idea wouldn't it."

We all turned to where the voice was and saw Roman. He was standing where the newly made hole was, smirking at us.

I growled and held Haruhi closer to me. "Roman."

He stepped down from the rubble and started walking around the room.

"I gotta say Diablo, you got me at first." He sat down on the desk. "But of course I found out that it was all a hoax." His smirk grew. "So, I decided to play a joke on you."

Haruhi gasped in pain and clenched my shirt tighter. I looked down at her concerned.

"You better take her to a hospital." He snickered. "You wouldn't want your baby to be born here."

I carefully passed Haruhi too Kyouya. "Take her to the hospital." I looked over to Honey and Mori. "Keep her safe please."

They nodded and walked over to Kyouya to help him with Haruhi.

Roman sighed. "Protection would be pointless. I'm not going to hurt a pregnant lady and her baby." He looked at his nails. "I might be a bad guy, but I'm not a monster."

I glared at him. "What about that time you had your gang ambush us?"

He put his hands up. "In my defense, I didn't know she was pregnant at the time."

Kyouya helped Haruhi up and started walking towards the door. I stood up.

Kaoru looked at me in concern. "Hikaru?"

I looked over at him. "Yah?"

He smiled sadly at me. "Good luck, please be safe."

I nodded and looked back at Roman, I glared.

"I'll try."

Kaoru stood there for a bit longer, then followed the rest of the club out of the building. Roman smirked.

"Now then." He cracked his knuckles. "Where were we?"

I smirked. "I was about to kill you fucking ass."

* * *

 **Hey guys, ugh sorry for this sucky chapter. Then next one will be a lot better hopefully. This time I can be sure that there is only a couple chapters left :'(. But it's not over yet, so don't worry:D, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	52. Roman!

**Warning: This chapter contains strong language, just to let you know. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Roman closed his eyes as he ran his hand through his gelled hair.

"Let's get this over with." He opened his eyes and smirked. He crossed his arms. "This time I'm not going to go easy on you." He snickered. "I plan on killing you this time perro."

I sneered darkly at him. "Oh, so we're doing name calling I see. And in Spanish."

"Well." Roman cracked his neck. "When you grow up in Spain, you learn some Spanish." He started walking towards me. "I gotta say Diablo, you have been the toughest opponent I have ever had." His smirk grew dark. "But if it wasn't for that bitch, Haruhi is her name right?"

My sneer fell and I glared at him when he said Haruhi's name.

"Don't you dare call her that!" I growled.

Roman's smirk grew as he stood in front of me. Roman stood a couple centimeters taller than me.

His smirk turned obnoxious. "Aw, someone is defensive about their lover." He snickered. "Even though that girl left you."

I clenched my jaw and fists in anger. My pupils were as thin as a cats. "Don't talk about my Haruhi like that!"

Roman laughed. "Really, your Haruhi?" He smirked. "Do I have to remind you about her old boyfriend that you killed...Tamaki was it?" His smirk grew dark. "Remember that she chose him instead of you."

I grew angrier, I clenched my fists to my side. Roman was enjoying my reaction.

"She also had boyfriend after boyfriend like the little slut she is." He gave me a smug look. "And you were her last choice."

I growled, utter rage took control of me. I raised my fist and struck Roman in the face. Roman rubbed his mouth and looked at me. He smirked.

"Is that all you got?"

I glared at him. "That was barely anything."

"Good." Roman's smirk darkened. "Let's get this fight started."

I gasped in pain as Roman hand came into contact with my stomach. I bent down and held onto my stomach. Roman then kicked me in the face, sending me to the ground. I held one hand on my throbbing cheek and the other on my stomach.

Roman stood above me. "Oh please tell me this won't go by too fast." He leaned closer to me. "I'm just starting to have fun."

As he was leaning down, I seized the opportunity and grabbed his coat. He gasped in surprise as I threw him to the side. He let out a grunt of pain as his back hit the desk. He glared at me, then looked to the side and saw a knife. Roman got up and started making his way over towards the knife. I noticed what he was doing and my eyes widened. I quickly got up and followed after him.

As Roman bent down to pick up the knife, I jumped on his back and put him in a headlock. Roman stood up and gasped for air.

"Get off of me!" Roman barked.

He stood up and tried to rip my arms off from around his neck. I tightened my grip. Roman backed up against the wall and started hitting me against it. When the wall wouldn't loosen my grip, Roman then did a small front flip and landed on top of me.

Roman rubbed his neck and coughed. "You little bastard."

He got up and dusted off his jacket. I tried to get up, but Roman put his foot on my chest and forced me down.

Roman smirked. "I've gotta give it to you, you caught me off guard." He then picked me up by the collar and lifted me up close to his face. "You shouldn't have done that."

I smirked and punched Roman in the gut. Roman grunted and let go of me, he held onto his stomach.

He glared at as though his eyes were fire full of rage. "You little shit!"

He then punched me in the face, I stumbled back a couple steps.

I gave him a dark scowl. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the nose.

Roman yelped in pain as I let go of him. He put his hands over his throbbing nose and backed up a couple steps.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

I shook my hand as if I hurt it. "God, you have such a dirty mouth. I should give you some soap to wash your mouth out with."

Roman took his hands away from his nose and looked at them, his palms were covered in blood from his nose.

He turned his head slowly, almost creepily to look at me. He was livid. "I'm going to rip your fucking throat out!"

Roman put his hands on my neck and started to strangle me.

"I'll like to see you try you bastard!" I growled.

"Oh, big talk for a guy I almost killed about three times!"

Roman tightened his grip around my neck. I twitched my jaw in anger and then kneed Roman in the gut. He let go of me with a loud gasp as he hugged his stomach.

"Why are we just hitting each other in the fucking stomach?!"

"Fine then." I grabbed Roman from behind by his hair. "Let's change it up a bit."

I then pushed him over to a glass cabinet and slammed his head against it. As Roman's head made contact with the cabinet, it cracked the glass.

"Ok, you've done it now." He growled. "You've really done it now."

I smirked and then lifted his head, then slammed his head back in the cabinet, breaking it. Roman growled and then used one of his legs to kick my leg, making me lose my balance. He stood up and looked at me. Blood trailing down his mouth and nose.

He wiped his mouth. "Oh you're lucky that cabinet only gave me a couple scratches."

I tried to get up, but Roman went up to me and sat on me. He started punching me, trying to aim for my face, but I was using my arms to block him. I then grabbed his hand as he tried to punch me again, I flung him to the side and got up and tried to regain my breath. Roman growled and looked up, he was near the hole that he made to get in. He spotted his bag and reached for it. When he grabbed it, he started going through it.

"I'm fucking tired of this." He pulled out a remote. "It's time to end this shit once and for all." He smirked at the remote. "Sorry Diablo, but you won't ever be able to see your kid."

When I finally regained my breath I looked over to where Roman was and saw that he was gone. I glared at the hole. "Damn it, he ran away."

* * *

Roman finished climbing down a ladder and stepped onto the ground.

He smirked. "Have fun trying to get down a four story building." He pushed the ladder down. "Without a ladder." He snickered. "And if you try to run, I got motion sensors bombs. I doubt you'll make it out of there alive."

Roman took the remote out of his pocket and pushed the button. The side of the building that we were at blew up.

Roman sighed and put the remote in his bag. He then turned around and started walking away, with a smile of success on his face. But he stopped and his smile fell when he started to hear explosions. He turned around and saw that the automatic bombs were going off one by one.

Roman sweat dropped. "Ho...How is that even possible?"

"Roman!" I yelled.

His eyes widened, he followed the explosions.

I was running down the hall with a bat, the explosions following behind me.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" I yelled.

I jumped through the window and raised my bat to hit him. Roman tried to dodge it quickly, but I hit his shoulder. Roman then kicked me which sent me rolling on the floor.

Roman growled and held onto his shoulder. "Damn it. How did you escape?"

I got up and held onto the bat. "You know my tricks Roman, and I know yours."

Roman looked through his bag again and pulled out a small pistol. He pointed it at me.

"I'm tired of playing this game." Roman snarled. "I'm going to get rid of you once and for all Diablo."

Roman shot the gun and I dodged it. Roman growled and then kept shooting the gun and I dodged all the bullets.

Roman tried to shoot a couple more times, but it was out of bullets.

He glared at the gun. "Damn it."

He then reached into his bag for more bullets, but before he could get any. I ran up and swung the bat at him. He dodged it, but fell back.

I smirked down at him and raised the bat. I tried to hit him again, but he moved his head to the side and the bat striked near his head. Roman then grabbed my bat and pulled me down to the ground, he then threw my bat. He then stood up and kicked my side. The kick knocked the wind out of me and I grabbed onto my side. Roman wiped the blood from his nose and looked at the city.

"This fight is tougher than I thought." He said underneath his breath. "I'll have to go back to the base to get more weapons."

I coughed and tried to regain my breath. Roman started to run off, I looked up and glared at him.

"Hey!" I got up and started chasing after him. "Get back here!"

Roman ran through the streets and turned into an alleyway. I followed him into it, but I didn't see him.

I looked around and growled. "Where the hell is he?"

I then heard someone running on a metal platform. I looked up and saw Roman running across the fire escape.

I smirked. "I gotta say, he sure can pull a trick." I started running towards the ladder. "But not very good ones."

I ran up to the ladder of the fire escape and climbed it. I then started to follow where Roman went, but I then heard a whistle from below. I stopped and grabbed into the railing, I looked down.

Roman smirked. "Hey Diablo."

I growled.

He snickered and gave me a slight salute. "See you later."

He then ran out of the alleyway.

"Damn it." I jumped over the railing and onto the ground. I then followed Roman to where he was going.

* * *

I ran to the alleyway near the flower shop. I stopped and caught my breath.

"Roman!" I yelled. "Come out!"

I saw an ax and went over to it, I grabbed the ax then started walking around. I turned the corner and saw Roman with his gang.

Roman smirked. "I know that this fight was mostly between us, but." He snickered. "I couldn't let my gang miss out on the fun."

I growled and gripped the ax tighter.

Roman's smirk grew dark. "Kill him."

The gang members nodded and charged towards me. I held the ax with both hands and charged towards them, my pupils dilated in anger.

"Roman!"

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I never really wrote a fight scene. So I hope it suits your guys tastes, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	53. Slashed

I stood over Roman's fallen men, panting heavily. Blood all over my face, clothes, and hair. I looked up at Roman with a glare. He just had his arms crossed over his chest smirking at me.

"Did you have a nice workout Diablo? You look pretty tired."

I growled and tightened my grip on the ax. "I...I see what...you're doing. You were using your men to try and get me tired so you can get the advantage." I smirked. "I don't go down that easily."

Roman's smirked fell and he glared at me. I then charged at him with the ax raised. I swung the ax, but he dodged it. Every swing of the ax he dodged, my arms soon started to burn. His plan was working.

As my swings started to slow down, Roman grabbed a lead pipe that was sitting on the wall and used it to block my next swing. Because the ax I was using was worn down, when the blade of the ax hit the pipe, it broke.

I took a couple steps back and looked at the broken ax. "Damn it."

Roman smirked and he put the pipe on his shoulder. "Looks like your disarmed now."

I growled and pulled the knife out of my boot.

Roman snickered. "You really think a knife will do anything if an ax didn't work?"

"I'm better with a knife than any other weapon." I glared at him. "I'm going to kill you like I did to the rest of your gang."

"Oh really?"

"You're a horrible leader, you know. Letting your gang members just die and not even care."

"Oh please." Roman put the lead pipe in his other hand. "They were just a waste of air." He smirked darkly. "And when I kill you, I can get a whole new gang."

I just growled at him, anger rushing through my veins.

"Now then." He sneered crazed. "Let's continue our fight shall we?"

I ran up to Roman and swung my knife at him and he dodged it. I smirked as he raised his pipe to hit me. I kicked him in the side and he lost his balance. As Roman fell back, I quickly used this time to make my escape. I had to find a place to rest, or Roman would for sure kill me.

* * *

I ran into Ourin Public School, which was surprisingly unlocked. I ran into one of the classrooms and closed the door. I sat down on the floor and tried to catch my breath. I had to hurry up and figure out a plan, Roman was probably hot on my trail. I had to come up with a plan or Roman is going to kill me.

When I finally regained my breath, I stood up. I was about to open the door, but I heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Diablo." Roman called out playfully. "Where are you hiding? Come out."

I put my back to the wall and growled, I still needed some more time to rest. I couldn't jump out of the window without getting hurt in my state because we were on the second floor.

I heard Roman's footsteps coming closer. I took out my knife and got into a ready position, just in case Roman came into the room. Roman's footsteps continued to get louder and louder, until they stopped in front of the classroom I was in.

I gulped and gripped the knife tighter. It was quiet for a couple seconds, but then Roman flew the door open. He had a smirk on his face as he looked around.

"I know you're in here Diablo." He started to walk around. "There's no point in hiding."

I stayed silent so that Roman wouldn't notice where I was, but yet I knew it wouldn't help. Roman turned and saw me. I growled at him.

His smirk grew. "I found you."

He then started to run towards me. I tried to escape, but before I could. Roman grabbed me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

Roman then threw me out of the classroom and I hit the wall, knocking the wind out of me.

Roman snickered as he walked out of the classroom. "Come on. I thought this was going to be a lot harder." He walked up to me. "I guess I was wrong."

He picked me up by my collar and raised his hand to punch me. But I kicked him in the stomach. Roman gasped and let me go. He then went to the wall near the stair to regain his breath. I stood up, then ran up and jumped him, we both fell down the stairs. As we were at the bottom of the stairs, Roman growled and reached into his bag. He pulled out a bomb. We both stood up, but Roman pushed me back down.

He smirked and put his finger on the safety clip.

"It's been fun Diablo, but I think it's time we finished this little game."

He pulled the clip and dropped the bomb near me, then ran away. I quickly got up and ran away from the bomb. As the bomb exploded, the force of it sent me flying a couple feet, knocking me out.

* * *

When I came to, I noticed I was under rubble from the school. I groaned as I got up. I then noticed blood dripping down my face and onto the ground. I moved a giant piece of rubble that was on top of where I was and climbed out. The explosion was big enough that it broke down the side of the school where we were at.

"Oh, so you survived. What a pity."

I looked up and saw a bridge of rubble leading up to where Roman was, his coat moving from the breeze. He was smirking down at me.

"I really hoped that you were dead."

I growled. "I'm going to kill you."

I started running up the rubble towards Roman.

His smirk grew. "You really think you can kill me?" He pulled out a knife and raised it. "You're just a stupid kid."

Roman threw the knife and my eyes widened. Everything felt like as it was in slow motion. The knife went up to me and grazed my neck. I smirked, he missed.

Roman's eyes widened in shock. "Ho...How did I miss? I never miss."

I ran up to Roman and tackled him to the ground. He tried to punch me, but I held his arms down.

I smirked down at him. "I'm a stupid kid, huh?"

Roman smirked back at me. "You still are."

He kicked me off him and got up, he started to look through his bag. I got up and noticed a shard of glass on the floor. I picked it up and looked at Roman.

"Hey Roman!"

Roman looked up at me and I threw the shard of glass at him. He looked at it shocked and had no time to react as the shard came into contact with his left eye. He screamed in pain and covered his bleeding eye. He took the shard of glass out and threw it to the ground.

"My eye!" He yelled. "You stabbed my fucking eye!" He glared at me as he covered his bloody eye. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Roman ran up and tried to punch me. But because he couldn't see out of his left eye, his aim was a bit off. As his fist only grazed my face, I grabbed his arm and flipped him. Roman landed on the ground with a loud thud. I then kicked him in the side, hearing a crack. Roman yelled in pain.

I glared at him while panting. "I'm the stupid kid? It looks like I'm the one beating your ass now."

Roman held onto his side and growled. "When I get up. I'm going to kill you."

"This is over. I'm tired of fighting." I said panting. "I'm just done."

I started to walk away.

Roman glared at me and rolled onto his stomach. "I'm not done with you Diablo!" I just kept walking. Roman growled at me. "Get back here!"

When I didn't turn back to him, Roman slowly got up. He saw a lead pipe from the rubble and grabbed it. Anger building up inside of him. His pupil dilated.

Roman started running towards me, raising the lead pipe. "You're dead!"

I turned around and saw Roman charging towards me. I dodged his swing and pulled out my knife. I tried to slash him, but I only teased his hair. I tried to slash him again, but he dodged it. When Roman realized that the lead pipe wasn't doing anything. He dropped it and pulled out his knife.

I tried again to slash him, but missed. Roman saw an opening and stabbed my left shoulder. I smirked, he fell for my trap. I then used my knife to slash his neck. Roman just stood there in shock and he let go of the knife in my shoulder.

"Bu...But how?" He choked out. "T...This can't be."

I smirked, I put my hand up to the slash on his neck and I opened it. Blood shot out of his neck and he fell to the ground.

"I told you...I was done…" I panted.

I took the knife out of my shoulder, I then started walking out of the rubble and onto the street. As I was walking on the sidewalk, I started to feel dizzy. The blood from my head has slowed down, but with my head still bleed and my shoulder. I began to feel tired.

"Oh my God sir, are you ok?" A woman yelled as she ran up to me with her husband.

"I'm...fine, I just...need to get to the hospital...My friend's having a baby." I stuttered. "I need to get him...there."

"You need to go to the hospital to get help." The husband said. "We'll take you."

"No…" I said. "I'm fine...I don't need your…"

But before I could finish my sentence, I collapsed. The husband caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Come on, we're taking you to the hospital." He said.

The husband and wife helped me into their car and drove me to the hospital.

* * *

The husband and wife helped me into the hospital.

"We need a doctor and quickly!" The husband yelled. "This man is critically hurt!"

Nurses and doctors ran up to me with a gurney and put me on it. They started to roll me to a room. While they were taking me to my room, I saw Haruhi in a room sweating and panting. I started panicking.

"Haruhi!" I yelled. "Haruhi!"

"Sir, please calm down." The nurse said.

"No! I need to get him to his baby! I need to get to Haruhi!" I tried to get out of their grip. "Let me go!"

"Give him a sedative." The doctor ordered.

The nurse got out a needle filled with clear liquid and held down my arm.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" I yelled.

The nurse put the sedative in my arm. Within second, I started to get tired.

"I...I need to get...him to Haruhi...I need to see...her."

I then blacked out.


	54. Goodbye

I woke up by the sound of a heart monitor beeping. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the white hospital room. I noticed the bandage on my shoulder and the pain hit me, I groaned.

'Get up!'

My eyes widened and I looked around. "Who's there?"

'It's me stupid!'

"Diablo?"

'Yes! Now that we established who I am. Get up!'

"Why?"

'Oh I'm sorry.' I could hear the irritation in his voice. 'I guess you don't want to see your baby!'

My eyes widened again. "My...My baby?"

'Yes your baby...It was born almost an hour ago.' He cleared his throat. 'Now, do you want to see your baby or not?'

I nodded. "Yes, I do."

'Alright then...Now get up!'

I took the IV out of my arm and slowly stood up, ignoring the sharp pain in my shoulder. I was still in my street clothes, they didn't waste any time to change me. I walked over to the door and opened it a crack to see if anyone was there. When the coast was clear, I exited my room. Diablo led me the way to Haruhi's room.

As I made it up to her door, I looked through the window and saw Haruhi asleep in the bed. I put my hand on the door handle to her room and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Damn it." I growled.

"Sir, what are you doing out of your room?"

I turned around and saw a male nurse holding folded up hospital gowns.

"It's late."

"Um...I know." I stuttered. "But my girlfriend, she just had a baby and I really need to see it."

"Sir, it's not the time to…"

"Please." I interrupted him. "Please let me see my baby. Then I'll go back to my room."

The nurse sighed. "I really shouldn't be doing this." He took out his keys and unlocked the door. "Only for a little while ok."

I nodded and he opened the door. The nurse pointed at the chair.

"Sit there and I'll hand you your baby."

I nodded again and did as I was told. The nurse went over to the warmer that was next to Haruhi's bed. I started to feel nervous, my hands felt cold. To be honest, I feel like I'm too young to be a father, I'm only nineteen.

As the nurse walked up to me with a pink bundle in his arms, my heart began to pound hard in my chest.

"Alright sir, hold out your hands." The nurse said.

I slowly put my arms out and he put the baby in my arms.

He smiled. "There's your daughter, Kotoko Hitachiin."

I looked down at the sleeping baby. Tears started to burn my eyes.

"My daughter." I whispered with a smile on my face.

"I'll let you two be alone for a bit, I got some work to do. Please don't wake up Ms. Fujioka."

I nodded, not taking my eyes off my daughter as the nurse left. Kotoko started swaddling warmly in her blanket, sleeping soundly. All my nerves vanished when she slowly opened her bright blue eyes that all newborn babies had. I gave her a soft smile.

"Hey." I whispered to her softly. "It's me, Daddy. Gosh you're so much more beautiful than I thought you would be."

I then noticed her short light brown locks, I chuckled.

"I guess you got my hair color before I dyed it, but a little bit darker. Kaoru will be happy about that."

I smiled at Kotoko for a bit longer, softly rubbing my thumb on her cheek as we stared at each other.

'Um...Can I...hold her?'

I looked up from Kotoko. "Are you sure?"

'Yah, I did ask didn't I?' Diablo growled.

"Diablo." I warned.

'Sorry...But can I please?'

I sighed. "Alright."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt a sharp pain and blacked out.

I opened my eyes and looked down at her.

I smiled. "Hey."

Kotoko looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"I'm your da...Uncle Diablo."

Kotoko kept looking up at me confused, then started fussing around and whining.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to her.

She then started crying. I started panicking and put my arms out for someone to take her.

"Take her back, take her back, take her back!" I whispered panicked.

'Diablo calm down, she must know that you're not me and got scared. Just calm down and comfort her before she wakes up Haruhi.'

"What am I supposed to do? What is she's hungry? I can't feed her because there's no bottle around. And I don't know about you, but I don't plan on breastfeeding her!"

'Just rock her. I use to do it to our baby cousin remember?'

I pulled Kotoko back up to me. "Ok, I'll try." I then started to lightly rock her and looked down at her. "Shh it's ok. Everything is fine. Nothing is going to hurt you."

Kotoko started to calm down and looked up at me, I smiled.

"I did it. I really did it." I said excitedly.

'Shh, not too loud.'

"Sorry." I whispered. "I just got excited."

I looked back down at Kotoko and smiled softly at her. Her tiny fingers wrapped around my finger. I bit down on my bottom lip, holding back tears.

"Gosh you're so cute." I chuckled, tears started streaming down my face. "I can't believe you're actually here."

'Wow Diablo. I would've never guessed that you were the kind of guy who cries over a baby.'

I used one of my arms to wipe my tears. "It's not that, it's just that her weight is all on my shoulder."

'Sure…" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up, I just have a soft spot for babies, ok."

I kept looking at Kotoko with a smile for a bit. She then gave a small yawn (Which I had to hold in a squeal from how cute it was...Don't judge me!) and she closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep. My smile soon fell and I started to cry harder, trying my hardest to conceal my sobs. I gently hugged Kotoko to my chest, trying not to wake her.

"I can't do this." I whispered. "I can't do this anymore."

'Do what?'

"I can't live like this anymore, Mei is right. Kotoko can't grow up with me in her life." I sobbed.

'What are you saying?'

I carefully got up and walked over to the warmer, I carefully put Kotoko in it and lightly kissed her forehead.

I looked over at Haruhi and smiled at her. "I'm leaving."

'Leaving?'

I walked over to her. "Yah leaving." I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, then started to write something down. After I finished writing it, I put it on the table next to her bed and kissed her forehead. "I'm no longer going to be a bother."

'Diablo, what do you mean?'

I walked over to the mirror in the room and looked at my reflection, he was looking at me confused. I gave him a sad smile.

"I'm going to leave your body and go to a different place." I said.

"But how are you going to…" Then he caught on what I was saying. His eyes widened and put his hands on the mirror. "No Diablo don't do that. We can go back to the hospital and get help."

"Don't you get it?" I said, tears returning. "Even if we go back to the hospital, it won't fix anything. I can't help but kill people, it has taken control of me. The best way for everyone is for me to go."

"Diablo please." Hikaru said. "Don't do this."

"You know." I smiled. "Even though we didn't get along at first. I got to say that you've grown on me the past three years." Tears started to fall down my face. "Take care of Haruhi and Kotoko for me."

I then made my way towards the door.

"No, Diablo!"

* * *

I was at my house in Kaoru's and my room, Kaoru was fast asleep in his bed. I walked over to the drawer where I kept my devil mask and knife and took out them out. I then looked over to Kaoru, a tear fell down my face. I walked to Kaoru and took the note out of my hoodie pocket and put it on the drawer next to Kaoru's bed.

A couple more tears fell from my face and I smirked at Kaoru. "Kind of a shitty goodbye, but…" My smirk turned into a sad smile. "Thanks for being a good brother to Hikaru, even after all I've done…"

I looked down and tried my hardest to conceal my sobs. A few tears drops fell on the pillow next to him. I put my mask on and I my hood up. I then left the room.

Kaoru woke up by the sound of the door closing. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hello?" He yawned. "Is anyone there?"

He removed his hands from his eyes and noticed the note in the drawer. He grabbed the note and tried to read it the best he could in the dark.

'Kaoru,

I first want to thank you for being a great brother to Hikaru, even after all I put you guys through. I also wanted to say...goodbye, I'll miss you a lot. Thanks again.

-Diablo'

Kaoru's eyes widened and he dropped the note. "Diablo no."

He then jumped out of bed and grabbed his coat, then left the room. Not caring if anyone heard him as he slammed the door.

* * *

Haruhi woke up by the sound of Kotoko crying. She opened her eyes and sat up a bit higher in her reclined hospital bed. She looked over at Kotoko.

"What's wrong honey?" She yawned as she leaned over to grab Kotoko. "Are you hungry?"

Haruhi got comfortable in her bed then pulled down the top of hospital gown and Kotoko began it breastfeed.

Even though it ceased most of her crying, Kotoko kept whining.

"Is there something else wrong girl?"

Haruhi then noticed the note that was on the table near her bed. With her free hand, she grabbed the note and read it.

'Haruhi,

I know this isn't the best time to do this, but I think it's the best for Kotoko. I don't want her to find her father covered in blood or hurting someone, so I made a decision. I'm going away, I don't want to ruin Hikaru's and your life. I know because of my past that Kotoko won't have a normal life, but I want her to try and at least have a life closest to normal as possible. I love you and Kotoko.

-Diablo.'

"Diablo…" She whispered.

Kotoko began to cry again, along with her mother.

* * *

I walked through the alleyway, dragging a body of a dead woman behind me. I turned the corner and was greeted by a bright light of police car head lights.

"Freeze!" A cop yelled as him and his force pointed their guns at me. "Put your hands in the air!"

I smirked, the cops came, perfect.

"We have you surrounded Diablo. It would be best for you to surrender."

'Diablo please." Hikaru begged. 'Just surrender, we can work this out.'

A tear fell down from my mask. "It's too late for that."

I dropped the body and grabbed my knife with my blood soaked gloved hands.

I flicked it open. "Adios." I started running towards the police officers. "Mother fuckers."

"Fire!" The sergeant ordered.

The police began to shoot their guns. I dodged some of the bullets and made my way over to the sergeant, I slashed his throat. I fought off a couple more officers, killing them.

As I was about to stab another officer, I was shot in the chest from behind. I smiled, tears fell down my face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry for...everything I've...done…"

I fell onto my knees and let go of my knife. I then fell on the floor.

"I love you…Haruhi…"

A couple more tears fell down my face and I smiled, drawing my last breath.

'Diablo!'

* * *

 **This chapter was based on the song _Evanescence - My Immortal,_ please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	55. The Gate Way to Heaven

I was surrounded by a white light. I looked around, my eyes half open and only say white. I felt like I was sinking as if I was in water and I couldn't breathe. My body was so fatigued that I didn't even try to swim to the surface. I closed my eyes and just continued to sink.

I then heard a splash as if someone jumped into water. I opened my eyes a bit and saw a blurry figure swim up to me. As the figure came closer, I could see who it was. I was surprised.

'Diablo..?'

I saw Diablo's dark hazel eyes staring at me as my vision got fuzzy, I closed my eyes. Diablo grabbed my arm and started pulling me up to the surface. When he reached the surface he took a big breath of air and helped me towards the bank. As I got out of the water and pulled onto the bank, Diablo dropped my arm.

I coughed and tried to regain my breath. As my breathing became normal, I looked up at Diablo.

"Di...Diablo?"

He smirked at me. "Well I can't just let you die. Who would I get to tease if I let you drown?"

I glared at him. "Ha ha, very funny."

I then realized that I was looking at Diablo, face to face. I looked at him with an expression of a mixture of shock and confusion. Diablo noticed my expression and his smirk fell.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"I-I can see you."

"Yah, and I can see you."

"B-But how is that possible? You and I share the same body."

He smacked the back of my head. "I know that stupid, but we're still different people. So we have different bodies here. Simple physics."

"But, it's not physics…"

He gave me a look. "If I say it's physics, it's physics."

"But…"

"If I say it's physics! It's physics!"

"Ok, ok...sorry…"

I then noticed Diablo's appearance. We both still looked identical, but he had a few differences to him, like if he was my triplet. His hair was about a couple centimeters longer than mine, it was also a darker shade of brown. What was mostly different between us was his eyes. Diablo's eyes were a darker shade of hazel, as if almost green.

"So this is what you look like…" I whispered.

Diablo cocked his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I knew you looked different, but I didn't know how."

Diablo looked down at himself. "I don't think I look that different that you have to be so shocked about it."

I stood up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"You're at the entrance of the stairway to heaven." A familiar voice said.

As I heard the voice, my eyes began to water. "It can't be."

I looked at Diablo and saw his shocked expression and then turned around. I saw Tamaki standing there with a smile on his face.

Tears started to fall down my face. "Tono…"

I would have run up and hugged him, but I was afraid to. Because of what I did to him. Tamaki noticed that I was just standing there and smiled again.

"It's great to see you again after so long Hikaru. I've missed you."

"Tono!" I ran up and hugged him.

He hugged me back and I cried in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

"It's alright." He pulled me away so I could look at him. "I don't blame you."

"B-But I killed you, it's all my fault that you're dead." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "You're dead because of me."

"You didn't kill me." He looked past me. I followed Tamaki's gaze and saw that he was looking at Diablo. "He did."

Diablo stood there awkwardly, he tried his hardest to avoid our gaze. I could see the guilt in his eyes. He opened his mouth slightly as if he was going to say something, but he closed it.

"Don't be too hard on him Tamaki. I think he learned his lesson." Another voice said.

Diablo's eyes widened as he heard the voice and looked to where it came from. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened as well.

"Angel…" Diablo whispered.

Angel smiled at him and waved. "Hey Diablo, long time no see."

Diablo started walking towards him. "Angel…" Tears started to burn his eyes and smiled. "Angel!"

Diablo then ran up to Angel and hugged him. They hugged for a while and then separated. Diablo smiled, some tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe it's really you."

Angel smiled. "Missed me huh?"

Diablo smirked. "Yah right, I just missed torturing you."

Angel just laughed. Diablo laughter died down and his smile fell. He then looked over to Tamaki and rubbed the back of his neck.

"U-Um...I…" He cleared his throat. "T-Tamaki...I'm…" He sighed.

Tamaki smiled a bit. "You regret what you did, don't you?"

Diablo didn't reply, he just looked away. Tamaki then walked up to Diablo and put a hand on his shoulder. Diablo was surprised by his action.

Tamaki smiled down at him. "I know we didn't get along at first. But I'm thankful that you protected Haruhi when she was in danger. Even though you put her in danger yourself. I'm just glad you protected her."

"And I'm glad as well." A new voice said.

We all looked towards the bright light and saw a woman walk out of it. Her brown hair was in a ponytail. Her brown eyes and her smile were comforting. Then it hit me and my eyes widened In shock.

"Y-You're Kotoko...Haruhi's mother." I stuttered.

Kotoko stopped near where Tamaki was standing and her smile widened. "Yes, it's nice to finally meet you Hikaru."

"You know my name?"

She chuckled a bit. "Of course I do. I know all of Haruhi's friends." She gave me a comforting smile again. "The last time she visited my grave, she told me a lot about you." She looked towards Diablo. "And she also talked a lot about you."

Diablo looked at her surprised. "She told you about me..?"

Kotoko nodded then looked over at me again. "Yes. She told me not to be mad at you, even though she called you some choice words that I won't say. She said that you were sick and need more help. And was when you two were broken up."

I just stood there speechless. She looked back over at Diablo.

"So I finally get to meet the famous El Diablo."

Diablo just stood there as Kotoko walked up to him. He gulped.

Kotoko stopped in front of him. She saw his nervous expression and smiled. "I would say that I would be mad at you, but I think you already had your punishment having to face all of us" She winked at him. "Thanks for naming my first grandchild after me." She then looked over at me. "Even though I would've preferred her to have kids when she was a bit older."

A dark blush formed on my face. "S-Sorry, it' di-didn't-uh."

Diablo tried his hardest not to laugh, but it failed. He put his hand over his mouth and started laughing.

I glared at him. "Shut up! You've done worse things than me."

"Oh please, I'm perfect."

"Says the guy who murdered hundreds of people."

"Well I'm paying for it now aren't I?" He smiled at me. "You should get back home."

I sighed. "Alright, let's go then."

"No." He said. "Not me, just you."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Diablo gave me a look as if I were stupid. "Don't you remember why I did all this?"

I just gave him a blank stare, my mind was kinda foggy. "No, not really."

"Oh my God, how did I put up with you for three years without killing myself sooner?" He took in a deep breath. "I had the cops shoot me so that I would die, but you would survive."

After he said that, all those memories flooded back. My eyes widened and I looked over at Diablo.

"Wait, I just can't leave you here." Tears started to form in my eyes. "I know we had our big differences at first. But you're still my friend. I can't let you die."

Diablo smiled and walked over to me. "I think of you as a friend also, but you need to go back. You need to be with Haruhi and Kotoko."

"Yah, but I can't just leave you here. You can come with me, you won't have to kill people. You can be like a bodyguard just in case we get in danger. Just please don't leave."

Diablo was surprised by what I said. He then smiled and flicked my nose.

"I would love to go back, but it's better for all of us if I stayed here."

"No please." Tears started falling down my face. "You need to come back with me. We'll make things work out."

Diablo smiled and put a hand on my head. "Fine."

I smiled.

"If you won't do it, then I will."

He then pushed me and my smile fell. It felt like as if everything was in slow motion as I fell off the edge of the clouds. I tried to grab Diablo's hand, but he moved it out of my reach.

"Diablo!" I yelled.

* * *

One of the cops walked over to me and saw that the mist of my breath returned.

"Hey guys!" The officer yelled to the others. "He's breathing, he's still alive."

The other cops ran up to us and the officer knelt down beside me. He held me in his arms and I was panting heavily. He saw that my chest was bleeding badly.

"Call an ambulance."

"Yes sir." Another officer said.

The officer holding me looked down at me. "Now, let's see who El Diablo really is."

He slowly removed my devil mask and dropped it on the floor.

"I knew it." He said. "It was the Hitachiin twin that was in the mental hospital." He growled. "We should've arrested him when we had him in the interrogation room."

"Sir?" One of the officers asked. "Isn't he a son of a wealthy family?"

"I think he is." He looked back down at me. "Well he's going to have a rude awakening at the hospital."

As we waited for the ambulance, the officers tried to keep my bleeding down. I panted harder and whispered under my breath.

"Diablo…"


	56. Doberman Puppy

I woke up by the beeping of a heart monitor. I slowly opened my eyes halfway and saw the blurry white ceiling, I was back in the hospital. I tried to move my hand, but when I tried, something metal stopped me from lifting it. I looked down towards my hands and saw my left hand was handcuffed. I looked at it confused.

"I see that you're awake El Diablo." A male voice said. "Did you sleep well?"

My eyes widened as I saw the sheriff sitting in the hospital chair. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my chest stopped me from doing so. I gasped and fell back on the bed.

"Calm down, you don't want to hurt yourself further." The sheriff said.

I just gulped and looked at him nervously as he wrote stuff down in his notes.

He looked up at me. "You know I can send you to prison for life because of all the murders you committed."

I looked at him panicked, without Diablo, I wouldn't be able to survive prison. Tears started to weld up in my eyes.

"But." He said. "You're friend Kyouya explained about your condition. So instead of jail, I'm sending you back to the mental hospital until you're cured."

I nodded and he continued.

"And after you're out of the hospital, you'll do six months of community service." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're extremely lucky Mr. Hitachiin, if it was up to me, I would've put you jail for all the people you've killed. But Mr. Ootori owns our police force, so I have to follow his rules."

I nodded again. The cops finished writing up his notes and then closed his notepad.

"After you're well enough to leave, we'll take you to the mental hospital."

I just sat there as the sheriff got up, uncuffed my wrist and left. I just sat on my bed and rubbed my wrist. I then sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"At least he's happy now." I whispered.

I then noticed a bouquet on the table near my bed. I took the card and read it.

'Hikaru,

I'm so glad that you're ok. While writing this letter you've been unconscious for about a week. Kaoru and I tried to visit you with Kotoko, but they wouldn't let us see you. Kotoko is doing well at home, she keeps my dad and I up all night, but during the day she's most of the time an angel. But she does sometimes has her devilish moments, which I think she got from you. Kaoru tries to visit us as much as he can. We'll try to visit you as soon as you wake up.

Love,

Haruhi, Kaoru, and Kotoko.'

Taped in the card was a picture of Kotoko. I took it out and smiled at the photo.

"At least she won't be in danger with Diablo gone."

* * *

For the past month I stayed in the hospital until my chest was healed enough for me to switch to the mental hospital. Kaoru and Haruhi tried to visit me every day with Kotoko. Even though my chest was still sore, I begged Haruhi for me to hold Kotoko. After much begging Haruhi gave in. When I was holding Kotoko I played with her for a bit, then I started talking to Kaoru and Haruhi again.

After a bit, I guess Kotoko wanted some attention. She first started making some baby noises, but when that didn't work, she started slapping me with her arms. When she hit the bandage on my chest. I gasped and Haruhi started freaking out, I laughed in pain and calmed Haruhi down.

When my chest was healed enough I packed up and went to the mental hospital. When I got to the hospital, I was greeted by some friends that I made in the hospital before who haven't left. Haruhi and Kaoru tried to visit me as much as they could. Haruhi was a little cautious about bringing Kotoko there, but after a couple visits she finally brought her, and when she brought Kotoko through the door most of the patients ran up to Haruhi and adored Kotoko.

It's now been two weeks since I've been in the mental hospital. Haruhi and Kaoru haven't visited me the past week and I started to get lonely. So at night, I snuck out of the hospital.

* * *

Haruhi finally got Kotoko to fall asleep. She flopped on her bed and laid on her side. She sighed and snuggled into her pillow.

As Haruhi was about to drift off to sleep, she heard the door open and footsteps. She thought it was her father, so she started drifting back off to sleep. Her door then opened quietly and quiet footsteps came up behind her.

As a hand was about to touch her shoulder, Haruhi's eyes snapped opened and she turned to face who was in her room. When she saw that it was me she sighed in relief. She slightly glared at me.

"Hikaru." She whispered. "How did you even get in here?"

I smiled at her and pulled out a bobby pin from my pocket. "I used this to pick the lock. One thing I learned from Diablo."

"You can't just break into people's houses!" Haruhi hissed.

I smirked at her. "Well I got lonely at the hospital and you and Kaoru haven't visited me in the past couple of days. So I decided that I would sneak out and visit you."

She glared harder at me. "You snuck out of the hospital?!"

"Don't worry. The faculty won't notice until morning."

"But still, you shouldn't have…"

I then interrupted her with a kiss. She first gasped in shock, then closed her eyes and kissed me back as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Haruhi accidentally moved and hit my chest. I grunted in pain and separated from her.

She looked at me a bit concerned. "Sorry."

"It's alright." I took in a deep breath. "It's still a bit sore."

Haruhi put her hands under my shirt and on my abdomen. She looked at some of the scars from the fights Diablo was in. She then lifted my shirt to the bandage on my chest.

Tears started to burn her eyes. "I really thought that I was going to lose you when I got the note Diablo left." A couple tears fell down her face. "I thought I was going to lose another person I loved."

I grabbed her face lightly and tilted her head up. "I'm sorry he brought you so much pain, I tried to stop him from what he was doing, but he wouldn't listen." I let go of Haruhi's face and grabbed her hand. "When I was unconscious, I was with Diablo near the gates of heaven. I then saw Tono, and he wasn't mad at me, which surprised me." I wiped some tears from my eyes. "He said it wasn't my fault, Diablo was the one who killed him. I then saw Angel and Diablo was happy to see him." I looked at Haruhi. "And I saw your mother."

"My...Mother?"

I nodded. "Yah, she's really proud of you, of what you're doing." I laughed a bit. "And she's happy that you took Diablo's suggestion and named her first grandchild after her." My laughter faded and I looked down. "I didn't want to leave Diablo there, I wanted him to come back. I told him he could change but he wouldn't listen to me. He then pushed me back into my body I guess. I know that he's done bad stuff, but I didn't want him to die. He was beginning to change."

Haruhi looked up at me. "I'm sure he was doing the right thing."

I looked back at her, then kissed her again. Haruhi kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck again. As I deepened the kiss, Kotoko started crying on the baby monitor. We separated and Haruhi sighed.

"And when I just finally got her to go to sleep."

I kissed her forehead and put her head on my chest. "Don't worry, I got her."

She looked up at me. "Are you sure, I'm fine doing it myself."

I smiled down at her. "I got it, you get some rest."

Haruhi slowly nodded and I got up, then left the room to go to Kotoko's room. Because Haruhi's apartment only had two rooms, Ranka decided that he would sleep in the living room. Ranka usually worked late, so Haruhi had to take care of Kotoko all by herself till her dad got home, which usually meant she got restless nights. I opened the door to Kotoko's room and walked over to the crying baby. I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"Hey girl, why are you crying?" I smiled at her. "Everything is ok."

Kotoko opened her eyes and looked up at me. Her crying softened a bit. I looked around the room.

"Now where's your bottle?"

"They're in the fridge, but you have to warm it up. She's very picky about her bottle. Another thing she gets from you."

I turned to Haruhi who was standing by the door.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed?"

"I know, but I heard you speaking to Kotoko on the baby monitor, so I had to come see it." She walked over to me with her arms out. "Here, let me hold her."

I handed Kotoko to Haruhi, she walked over to a chair and sat down. She grabbed the cloth that was on the table and put it on her chest, then put Kotoko under the cloth so she can eat. I watched as she fed Kotoko. Haruhi noticed me watching and blushed.

"Um if you don't want to watch, you don't have to. I know that a lot of people get uncomfortable."

"It's alright, it doesn't bother me. It's natural, I think people who get mad at women breastfeeding are stupid." I said.

Haruhi just continued to blush and looked down at Kotoko. After Kotoko was done eating, Haruhi put her back in her crib and we went back to her room. I laid down with Haruhi in her bed, I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close to my chest.

"When do you have to go back to the hospital?" She asked drifting off.

I snuggled my face into her neck. "I'll leave in a couple hours. I want to spend some time with you."

She put her hand on top of mine. "I love you Hikaru."

I smiled and kissed her head. "I love you too Haruhi."

I stayed with Haruhi until early in the morning, I then quickly said my goodbye to Kotoko without waking her up and left to go back to the hospital.

* * *

A year and a half has passed, because Diablo was finally gone, I got to leave the hospital in only six months. I then started on my community service. I had to go to some of Diablo's victims families houses to apologize, most of the conversations didn't go well. I then also had to work at the hospital with some of the patients.

Haruhi and I saw each other mostly every day and our relationship got stronger over the past year and a half. We decided to move out together into a two story house. We didn't get a mansion because Haruhi said she wouldn't be comfortable in one. But our house was still pretty big.

Kotoko has gotten a lot bigger, her bright blue eyes turned hazel and her hair was still light brown, but just a little bit darker. She both had a lot of similarities to Haruhi and me, which kinda surprised us. Kotoko had a short temper, she was a picky eater, loved attention, and had some devilish moments like me. While she was a quick learner, quiet, and very bright like Haruhi.

Now it was the day before Valentine's Day and I was looking for a gift for Haruhi. We talked about getting a pet for a while, so I decided that would be a good gift to get her.

I walked into a dog rescue and went up to the front desk. The woman employ smiled at me.

"Hello sir, is there anything you need?" She asked.

"Um yah, I would like to adopt a puppy for my girlfriend."

She smiled at me. "Ooh, good choice for a Valentine's day gift. I would love to be your girlfriend right now."

"Well, she doesn't know about it yet. I kinda want it to be a surprise for her and my daughter."

The woman winked at me. "I think I got some puppies in mind."

She then led me into the kennel and up to a cage of puppies. The puppies ran up to the door of the cage excitedly.

"These puppies were abandoned by their owners, but they are all excitingly waiting for new owners.

I smiled at the puppies, but I then noticed a Doberman puppy that was in the back corner facing the wall.

"What's wrong with that dog?" I asked.

"Oh you mean the three month old Doberman puppy? Well his old owner couldn't get him adopted, so when he got too big he just abandoned him in a field. We found him and took him in, but he's just been so depressed. When people walk by, he just gives them a depressed look. So no one wanted to adopt him.

"How sad, I can't believe someone would just abandon him like that." I said.

At the sound of my voice, the Doberman puppy's cropped ears perked up. He then looked over his shoulder and his familiar hazel eyes met mine.

My eyes widened and I quietly gasped.

"Diablo..?"

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, for people who don't like reincarnation I's sorry. I just love Diablo so much to keep him dead, I'll explain later why he's a dog instead of a human though. Happy Valentine's day, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	57. Bad Blood

The Doberman puppy gave me an expression I never seen any other dog do. He had a shocked expression on his face with his mouth slightly hanging open.

I pointed to him. "I want that one."

The woman employ sweat dropped. "Um are you sure sir. We got plenty of other puppies you can choose from."

The puppy and I didn't take our eyes off each other.

"No." I said. "I want that puppy."

"Alright, if you really want him."

The woman went into the cage with the puppies and picked up the Doberman puppy. She then quickly exited the cage before the other puppies could get out.

She handed me the puppy. "Let me get your paperwork for him, then you can be on your way."

I nodded and followed her out of the kennel to the front desk. She handed me the paperwork and took the puppy from me.

"While you fill out his paperwork, I'll get him ready."

I nodded again and started filling out the paperwork. After I was done, the woman came back out with the puppy with a black collar on him.

She put him on the counter. "What would you like to name him?"

The puppy and I looked at each other.

"Diablo." I said.

The woman looked at me as if I were crazy, but didn't question it. She wrote Diablo on a dog tag. When it finished engraving his name, she picked up the tag and walked over to us.

She clipped the dog tag onto Diablo's collar and smiled. "There you go, he's now all yours."

I smiled and picked up Diablo, then left the kennel to go to my car. As I got into my car, I put Diablo in the passenger seat. We looked at each other.

"Diablo, is that really you?" I asked.

Diablo looked down and gave a little bark. I smiled at him and patted his head.

"So I guess God has given you another chance. But I guess he made you into a dog because of your bad behavior from your previous life."

I started laughing and Diablo glared at me. He growled and snapped at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I wiped a tear from my eye. "I'll stop laughing."

He growled and looked away. I rubbed his head.

I smiled down at him. "It's nice to see you again Diablo." He looked up at me. "I know you might not believe me, but I really missed you."

A smile appeared on his face. He then noticed he was smiling and looked away, he then put his head up in a snobby fashion.

"Oh, so you want to pretend that doesn't affect you?" I snickered.

Diablo just stuck up his nose higher.

"You're so cute." I teased.

I then rubbed his back and he got startled, he then snapped at me. I quickly pulled my hand away before he could bite me.

I glared at him. "Hey, do you want to see Jesus? Cause I'll make you meet him if you do that."

Diablo just rolled his eyes and growled under his breath.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

Diablo looked back up at me as I grabbed a bag from the back seat.

I reached my hand inside of the bag. "Because Valentine's day is tomorrow." I pulled out a velvet box, Diablo's eyes widened. "Can you help me purpose to Haruhi?"

Diablo's smile appeared on his face again and he barked, wagging his nub of a tail.

I chuckled a bit. "I guess that's a yes."

* * *

It was early the next morning and I was the only person in the house awake. I kept Diablo in the garage so Haruhi and Kotoko wouldn't find him. I quietly snuck into the garage and walked over to Diablo. He was fast asleep in his new bed I got him. I started to lightly shake him.

"Diablo." I whispered. "Wake up."

Diablo growled and opened his eyes slowly, he saw me and glared.

I glared back at him. "Don't give me that look. I don't want to be up this early either, but Haruhi gets up in about an hour so we have to get you prepared."

After dragging Diablo out of bed when he didn't move. I got out some ribbon and wrapping paper. Diablo kept watch just in case he heard Haruhi come downstairs. When I finished wrapping the ring box I looked over at Diablo, then down at the roll of ribbon. A dark smirk appeared on my face.

"Diablo." I said in a creepy tone.

Diablo looked at me as I slowly made my way over to him.

I held up the ribbon. "We have to make you pretty for Haruhi."

He sweat dropped and when I made my way over to him, he backed up into a corner. I pulled out some ribbon and my smirk widened.

* * *

I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "Wow Diablo, for a three month old puppy, you're pretty strong."

I looked over at Diablo and he glared at me.

"Aww." I patted his head and smiled at him. "You look so cute."

Diablo just rolled his eyes. He was sitting slouched in the corner with a ribbon tied with a bow around his neck.

I grabbed the wrapped box and held it in front of him. "Ok, I'll call you in the room and let her take it out of your mouth."

Diablo nodded and took the box into his mouth. I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened it a crack to see if the coast was clear. When I didn't see Haruhi, I walked into the house and Diablo followed me. I looked over at Diablo and pointed to the corner of the dining room, leading to the living room.

"Wait there until I call you over, alright?"

Diablo nodded and I walked into the living room. I saw on the couch and rubbed my hands together, trying to reduce my nerves. I heard someone slowly come down the stairs.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

I looked up at her and smiled. She looked at me confused as she was holding a sleepy Kotoko who was lying her head on her mom's shoulder.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I was getting your gift ready." I said.

She cocked an eyebrow. "A gift?"

I stood up and walked over to her. "Yes a gift for Valentine's day." I looked at Kotoko and ran my fingers through her hair. "And it's also a gift for Kotoko as well."

Haruhi looked at Kotoko, then back at me. "What's the present?"

I took and couple steps back and looked towards the dining room. "Alright come here boy."

"Boy?"

Diablo trotted into the living room and sat by my feet. Haruhi looked at us surprised.

"Hikaru…" She carefully put Kotoko down on the floor. "You got a dog?"

I nodded. "Yah, don't you like him?"

Haruhi knelt down and Diablo trotted up to her. She rubbed his back. "Yah I like him, but we were just discussing about getting one. I didn't know you were going to get one so soon."

Kotoko looked over at Diablo and crawled over to him.

She pointed at him. "Uncie."

Haruhi chuckled a bit. "Kotoko that's not very nice. That isn't your Uncle Kaoru."

"No." Kotoko raised her voice. "Uncie Dibo."

'Uncie Dibo..?' My eyes widened. 'How does she know?'

Haruhi looked at her confused. "Who's Uncle Dibo?"

She then looked back at Diablo and made eye contact with him. Her eyes then widened and she fell back.

She looked up at me. "Where did you find him, I thought he was dead?"

I knelt down next to Diablo and rubbed his cropped ears. "I did too, but I guess God gave Diablo another chance."

Haruhi quickly grabbed Kotoko and held her close to her. "Is he...safe?"

"Yah he's safe. But he's still got an attitude though."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes Haruhi, Diablo is perfectly safe."

Kotoko began to whine for her to be let go. Haruhi loosened her grip when she noticed something in Diablo's mouth.

"What's that?" She took out the tiny wrapped from his mouth and looked at it.

"Why don't you open it." I said, nerves grew inside me.

Haruhi slowly started to unwrap`the box. Her breath caught when she saw a velvet box.

She looked up at me. "Is this…"

I just smiled at her and she opened the velvet box. She gasped when she saw the diamond ring.

She looked back up at me. "Hikaru…"

I knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Haruhi, I love you with all my heart. I know I've done really bad things in the past, but I can't imagine life being with another person, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Haruhi smiled, a couple tears fell down her face. "Yes, I would love to marry you."

My smile grew and I kissed her as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Diablo sat next to Kotoko as she was playing with the ribbon from the wrapping paper.

He smiled and winked at me.

'Nice going Hikaru.'

* * *

Ten months passed by and it was Haruhi's and my wedding day. I was sitting on a bed in a hotel room with Kaoru. I started bouncing my leg nervously.

Kaoru rubbed my shoulder. "Come on, be happy. Today is your wedding day." He ruffled my hair. "Be happy."

I glared at him and tried to fix my hair. "I am happy, I'm just nervous." I bit the nail of my thumb. "It's normal to be nervous on your wedding day."

Kaoru smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." He gave me a smug look. "After all, you have the world's best, best man."

I chuckled a bit. "I guess you're right."

He let go of me and crossed his arms over his chest. "And you also got the best ring bearer."

Kaoru whistled and Diablo trotted into the room. He hopped onto the bed and sat next to Kaoru.

Kaoru patted his head. "Diablo and I are here for you, and so is the rest of the host club."

I smiled and Kaoru grabbed my suit that was hanging on the mirror.

He threw my suit at me. "Now get changed, you don't want to be late to your own wedding."

I chuckled and started to get ready.

* * *

I took in a sharp breath as I was standing at the altar with Kaoru. I started moving up and down on my toes to try to calm my nerves.

Kaoru put a hand on my shoulder. "Hikaru stop, that's not doing anything but making you look like an idiot."

I stopped and sighed. "Sorry, I'm just so nervous. I don't get how Honey was so calm when he married Reiko."

"He was probably as nervous as you are right now. He just masked his nerves better."

I sighed and when I was about to say something else, the music started playing.

I silently shrieked. "Ah it's starting, it's starting!"

Kaoru grabbed my shoulders and made me face towards the front of the aisle.

"Calm down." He whispered. "The wedding is starting."

I folded my hands in front of me and watched as the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle. When I saw Kotoko walking with one of her friends down the aisle as flower girls made my nerves calmed down a bit. Diablo shortly came down the aisle after them with a small pillow with the rings on it in his mouth. He had a bow tie around his neck. Then the organ started playing and everybody stood up. I looked back at the doors of the church. My breath caught when I saw Haruhi enter the room, holding her father's arms.

All my nerves vanished, she was gorgeous. She wore a traditional white wedding dress, her hair was put up in a bun and had a veil clipped to it. Her makeup was done lightly, but still brought out the features of her face. When she walked down the aisle, she gripped the bouquet of red roses in her free hand.

As they came up to the altar, Ranka smiled at me as her over. He winked and went over to his seat. I grabbed her hands and smiled at her.

"You look gorgeous."

She blushed and smiled back. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."

I chuckled. "Thanks, I bet it took me a lot longer to look this way then you."

Haruhi laughed and the preacher began to speak. Haruhi and I said our vows and put on each other's rings. While saying our vows, we tried our hardest not to cry, well mostly me.

"Hikaru?" The preacher asked. "Do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said.

"Haruhi, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said.

"The by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Haruhi and I sealed our marriage with a kiss and the audience applauded. We then all left the church to go to the wedding reception. We all had a great time at the reception. Kaoru gave a wonderful best man speech, and Mei gave an ok maid of honor speech. But when I told her that, she hit me with a napkin.

When the reception was over, Haruhi and I got into the limo.

"I hope Kaoru can handle Kotoko and Diablo." Haruhi said.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure he'll be fine." I looked down at her. "I love you Haruhi."

She smiled back at me. "I love you too Hikaru."

We then kissed each other what felt like the millionth time that night. Even after all that's happened almost two years ago, Haruhi's always been by my side. And though the rest of our lives together, I'll always be by hers

Because I no longer have Bad Blood.

~The End~

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Bad Blood. Wow, I really can't believe it's the end of Bad Blood. To be honest this story was suppose to be about 15 chapters, but as you can tell, there were a lot more. If you're going to miss Diablo, don't worry, I'm making a prequel. The prequel will be called Asylum. I will try to post the first chapter tomorrow or Sunday, but I have two performances on Saturday so it's going to be hard. Anyway, thank you guys who have read and supported this story, I'm glad you guys liked it, please F &R. And for the last time for this story. Until next time.-HH1957 **


End file.
